My Little sister
by aki-chan91
Summary: Él pensaba que era un ser completo, hasta que un día encontró a una pequeña recién nacida en las afueras de su hogar. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ésta convierta en un lío su vida con sus travesuras? - Gwo toto- Niñata endemoniada-. Eso es amor fraternal xD.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Este fic lo he estado publicando en un foro hace unos tres meses y pues... me animé por fin a colgarlo por estos lares xD. Espero que les guste nn. _**

_**Summary:**_Edward siempre se había creído un ser completo, pero toda esa ideología cambió cuando encontró a una pequeña recién nacida con el más delicioso aroma. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ésta le empiece a sacar su lado sobreprotector y compasivo?...

_-Oh no...- musitaba un edward totalmente decaído._

_¿Qué cosas puede traer un nuevo miembro en la familia¿Y más cuando se trata de la bebé de la discordia? _

_- Es mi hermano mayor... ¡No me puede gustar Edward!  
_

**_Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama ºuº ( yo que más quisiera tener a Edward apapachándome xD) _****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La bebé de la discordia.**

13 de septiembre de 1988

- ¡Que hermosa pieza, Edward¡Toca otra!- rogaba Esme con ternura.

Asentí ligeramente contento por hacer feliz a mi "madre", era fácil complacerla y me agradaba hacerlo para verla dichosa y radiante. Mis hermanos habían ido a cazar este día, por lo que me quedé en casa alegando una excusa bastante razonable para ellos.

- No quiero oír las frases cursis que dicen mientras cazan con su pareja- gruñí irritado a Alice y a Emmett.

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?- criticaba Rosalie harta de mis comentarios.

- Necesitas un buen polvo, Edward- bromeó el más musculoso de la familia- Por lo menos unos 10 polvos al día para que dejes de ser un amargado.

Toqué las teclas con enojo y la melodía comenzó a sonar más rápida, transmitiendo los diversos "sentimientos" que experimentaba por obra de la furia.

- "Edward, tranquilo… sabes como es Emmett"- escuché la suave y armoniosa voz de Esme en mi mente.

- No me interesa tener pareja, soy un ser completo, no necesito nada más. Soy… _feliz_ tal como estoy- titubeé al decir feliz. Lo soy… ¿no?

- Estar solo no es recomendable para nadie y menos para alguien que es prácticamente inmortal- se acercó a mí con dulzura- Hasta el ser más perfecto puede anhelar a alguien- revolvió mis cabellos antes de salir por el vestíbulo.

- "Está lloviendo afuera, no salgas que te puedes enfermar"- su voz en mi mente sonaba divertida- "No te quiero ver empapado"

- Seguramente me enfermaré- ironicé.

La lluvia siempre me tranquilizaba en casos como estos, podría pasar unas 3 horas bajo ésta, observando la naturaleza seguir su curso, teniendo su equilibrio divino.

- Lástima, nosotros tenemos otro camino- sonreí en mis adentros, divisando los frondosos árboles y cedros que adornaban nuestro "modesto" hogar. El pequeño murmullo de las aguas del arrollo, el viento estampándose en mi rostro… No tenía nada más que pedir.

- Excepto el nuevo coche que está por salir el próximo mes- sonreí maliciosamente al pensar en la cara de Alice por ver mi nuevo coche de más de 280 Km. /HR.

Pero algo material… algo sencillo de obtener mediante la persistencia que tenía sobre mis objetivos. Demasiado simple, mas con algo se debía pasar el tiempo durante esta larga existencia.

Relajé mis facciones al recibir una fuerte ventisca. Mi nueva no vida era: tocar el piano, cazar, conducir, cazar, estudiar para matar el aburrimiento, cazar, conducir, piano, jugar beisball, estudiar, cazar…

Siempre monótono, nada fuera de lo normal… nada nuevo. Tomándolo desde esa perspectiva, tal vez si anhelaba algo como...

… Dormir y no saber de mi alrededor, dejarme ir a un trance tan profundo que ni siquiera pudiese escuchar los comentarios subidos de tono por parte de Emmett y Jasper al ver a mis hermanas con nuevos trajes lujosos.

- Por eso no es necesario tener una pareja, puedo llegar a ser tan completo como alguien con pareja- mascullé entre dientes….

Seguiría estando bajo la lluvia, pero los pensamientos de mis hermanos se escuchaban a unos 10 km. Llegarían en unos segundos.

Esme me regañaría nuevamente por no hacer caso a sus advertencias. La quiero mucho para verla enfadada conmigo por una tontería.

Giré un poco, pero mis sentidos se agudizaron al detectar… sangre… dulce sangre humana. El vil monstruo que se encontraba a mi interior me incitaba a ir, pues no era una simple esencia sino dos… ¡Y lo mejor es que no había ningún testigo porque se encontraban en mi territorio!

La ponzoña en mi boca me incitó a ir y dar una rápida caza. Ya no importaba nada, el olor se intensificaba a medida que iba avanzando y la poca cordura que me quedaba se esfumaba, dejando la mayoría de mis sentidos de depredador a la luz.

Yo era un vampiro y esos inválidos humanos serían mis presas ¡Hasta deberían sentirse agraciados de que fuese yo que les matase y no otros!

Llegué al lugar donde provenía el más exquisito aroma… o mejor dicho, los aromas.

Una humana desangrando, protegiendo un extraño bulto en sus brazos… Curioso.

- A-ayúdame… - estaba agonizando. Su pulso disminuía en unos segundos.

- Sabes que morirás ¿No?- me acerqué a ella inhalando el aroma, sintiendo el olor a la victoria- ¿Qué es lo que tanto proteges con tanto esmero y recelo?

- Ella… debe vivir… - tosió un poco escupiendo sangre- Por… favor… no dejes que muera… o sino… no…- tosió más. Pronto daría su último aliento…

- ¿No…?- le miré impaciente. ¡Quería ya beber su sangre¿Por qué no se moría de una vez?

. No… habrá valido la… p-pena… pro-protegerla… - me miró por primera vez a los ojos- Cuí…dala… - su corazón dejó de latir y de inmediato un extraño sollozo hizo que me alarmara.

Preferí ignorar aquel ruido. El olor aún me nublaba los sentidos…. No dejaría esta oportunidad de 90 años pasar.

- "¡NO¡EDWARD!" – el grito de toda mi familia en mi mente causó la distancia entre el cuerpo de la desgraciada humana y yo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejan cazar tranquilo? – Musité bajo con enfado- ¡Está muerta y no hay peligro! –

- ¡La bebé, idiota!- Jasper me alejó mientras una enfadada Alice sacó de los brazos de la chica humana un pequeño bulto que sollozaba y pataleaba.

- Esme, revisa las ropas de la joven. Tal vez se encuentre alguna documentación- pidió cortésmente Carlisle, mi padre. Por un leve momento me observó- "Estoy decepcionado de ti, Edward" – pensó.

- Tsk…- me distancié de mi familia, subiendo una de las ramas de un árbol.

No debían culparme de todo a mí. Es decir¿Se habrían resistido? Carlisle sí lo haría, Rosalie y Alice también, en cambio, Esme, Emmett y Jasper – oh, sobretodo él- no se hubiesen resistido ante tal tentación.

Observé el cuerpo de aquella estúpida humana, si no se hubiese aparecido por aquí para morir, tal vez esta absurda discusión no se habría realizado. ¡Oh! Y esa bebé…. Desprendía un olor más intenso y atrayente. No podía acercarme a ella… o sino perecería de inmediato en mis brazos.

No.

Yo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para caer en ese tipo de carnada. Demostraría que podía ser cauteloso y preparado. Esa niña no debía porqué intervenir en mi vida.

- "Cuídala…" – las palabras de esa mujer…

Me sorprendía lo compasivo que podría llegar a ser. Suspiré enfadado y bajé de la rama en la que estaba. Alice jugaba con el bulto junto con Esme, tratando de calmar sus sollozos, Carlisle y Jasper registraban cada papel de la billetera de esa humana insolente.

- "¿Podrás resistir la tentación?"- me preguntó Rosalie a través de sus pensamientos.

Ignoré su cuestionamiento con enfado, intentando serenar al monstruo que poco a poco iba desapareciendo en mi interior.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Jasper tomando cierta distancia con Alice.

- Primero buscaremos información sobre su familia. Me daría mucha pena abandonar a su suerte esta pobre criatura.

- Concuerdo con Alice- asintió Carlisle- Edward y Jasper, mantengan cierta distancia con la bebé- nos ordenó de reojo.

Bufando asentí ¿Acaso habría perdido la confianza de mi padre? Si era el caso, tendría que recuperarla como a de lugar.

Observé al bebé durante unos minutos, siguiendo cada movimiento de su mano minúscula, percatándome al instante que una nota caía de las mantas que la intentaban cubrir.

En un movimiento veloz, cogí la nota antes de empaparse en el suelo y procedí a leerla…

"Isabella Marie Swan…"

* * *

Entré a la casa viendo de reojo como Carlisle y Esme limpiaban el cuerpo de la humana. Su olor aún no podía quitarlo de mi cabeza, sin embargo, era más soportable que minutos anteriores 

El verdadero problema que surgía en la sala de estar… era ese bebé, que lloraba desamparada en los brazos de mi hermana Ali ce bajo el escrutinio de Rosalie y Emmett.

- Esta niña…- musitó Jasper llegando a mi lado- Es huérfana.

- ¿Qué pasó con su familia?- interrogó Rosalie- Digo, para salir de este embrollo luego y volver a nuestras "vidas".

- Por lo que investigué, su padre era Charlie Swan y su esposa se llamaba Renée. Seguramente la mujer que la tenía en brazos, se trataba de ella- miró a Alice entrecerrando sus ojos- "Que tierna se ve…" - ¿Es qué no podría dejar sus pensamientos para después, sabiendo que estaba a centímetros de él, escuchando sin proponérmelo? – Su padre ha muerto en el hospital por un ataque al corazón y ella… - divisó la ventana- dio a luz cuando se enteró de la muerte de su esposo en la carretera, al parecer… No hay mayores antecedentes que pude averiguar.

- ¿Y no tiene más familiares?- me atreví a preguntar. Debía alejarme de ella, por su bien y el mío.

- No. Todos han fallecido- aclaró Jasper acercándose un poco a Alice con cierta precaución.

Bajé la cabeza sintiendo algo extraño en mi interior. ¿Sería compasión por la pequeña humana?

Puede que llegue a ser eso, comprendo lo que estar solo en este mundo. Tal vez… mis pensamientos han sido egoístas, pero… soy un depredador y ella… era mi presa.

Lo único que tenemos en común es que somos dos seres en un mundo por subsistir.

- Entonces ¿Qué haremos? – la voz de Esme tranquilizó un poco a la niña. Su presencia irradiaba ternura hacia la criatura humana.

- Por motivos evidentes no la podemos tener aquí- gruñó Rosalie- ¡Somos vampiros¡No niñeras!

- Algún humano de buen corazón podría acogerla ¿No?- aporté sin dejar de observar los movimientos de la niña que extrañadamente me mantenían alerta. Y no entendía el por qué de ello.

- ¡Nada de eso¡Esta niña es…!- se cortó Alice al fijarse en mí fugazmente- He visto que no hará ningún daño a la familia.

¿Qué trata de esconder en sus pensamientos para comenzar a decir el alfabeto chino y japonés?

- ¿Y qué sucederá cuando crezca y nos vea físicamente de la misma manera que en su niñez, Alice?- atacó Rosalie- Se va a cuestionar cómo sus "familiares" no envejecen mientras ella si lo hace. Emmett no te encariñes tanto con ella- advirtió al susodicho al ver que tomaba una de sus manos para jugar.

- ¡Wo! En sus ojos veo que será muy perceptiva- dijo Emmett entusiasmado con la idea de tenerla con nosotros- ¡Vamos, Rose! Esta es una oportunidad única.

- ¡Pero Emmett…!- alegó desconcertada mi hermana.

- Esa niña supone un peligro para nosotros, no puede quedarse aquí por ningún motivo- intervine avanzando hacia Alice y la bebé- Es una amenaza.

- "Su sangre es la amenaza para ti, Edward" – me aclaró Alice en sus pensamientos.

La tensión en la sala se apaciguó en unos instantes, gracias a la conveniente intervención del don de Jasper.

- No creo que Carlisle lo apruebe- entrecerré mis ojos dejándole ver mi desafío.

- Oh… créeme que si que lo hará- apostó sonriendo- "Ya te veo cambiando un pañal, hermanito"

Maldición. Sabía que Alice era muy influyente en las decisiones de mi padre – quizás en un 78- mas confiaba que tenía los suficientes argumentos para no dejar que esa pequeña criatura del demonio se quedara aquí… Definitivamente, no se involucraría en la vida monótona que tenía.

- Todavía no has ganado, Alice- sonreí maliciosamente- Aún quedan muchos puntos que pueden cambiar el futuro.

- "No si intervengo primero, Edward. Ella se quedará con nosotros y me aseguraré de que eso pase. "

El resto de mi familia nos observaba con normalidad, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestros desafíos mentales.

"La humana ha sido incinerada para no causar mayores problemas"- la voz calmada de Carlisle retumbó en mi mente- ¿Cuál ha sido su decisión?

- Se queda- respondieron al instante Emmett, Alice y Esme.

Refunfuñé.

- Deberán darme casi todo el oro del mundo para que recién pueda aceptar la idea de tener a esa niña- Rosalie entrecerró sus ojos dejando en claro su necedad. Emmett la atrajo suavemente hacia el bulto que sostenía maternalmente la más pequeña de estatura.

- ¿Qué pasará cuando crezca? – Pregunté mordazmente- Yo te diré lo que sucederá. Le asustara que sus "hermanos" no hayan cambiado desde que pudo tomar conciencia del en torno que la rodea. Eso es que lo pasará. Cada momento se frustrará pensando como sus padres no envejecen mientras que ella si lo hace ¿Crees que podrá ser feliz aquí? Pues déjame decirte que no es así- expuse mi argumento.

- Se pueden tapar fácilmente esos detalles, querido hermano- aclaró Alice depositando la bebé en los brazos de una escéptica Rosalie- Poseemos una gran experiencia, además yo sabré su porvenir y tú sus pensamientos, Jasper apaciguará sus emociones, Rosalie… es Rosalie, Emmett sé que será un excelente hermano mayor, Esme y Carlisle serán los mejores padres. Ahora dime… ¿Crees que no podrá ser feliz con una familia así?-

- Alice…- mascullé su nombre por lo bajo- La familia a la que te refieres son vampiros… ¡Vampiros, por dios! Su sangre es atrayente para mí en estos momentos, cuando ella crezca ejercerá tal atracción que no podré contenerme y Jasper tal vez pase por el mismo problema.

- Tendrán que controlar su sed- se encogió de hombros- Jasper es mi pareja, me conoce como la palma de su mano- intercambiaron miradas. Por favor, díganse esas palabras cursis cuando estén solos y lo suficientemente lejos de mí- No le hará daño, estoy segura.

- "Que mona"- el pensamiento de Rosalie me distrajo del pleito que tenía con Alice- "Tal vez si le compro un conjunto rosa con violeta le quede bien"- Lo que faltaba, la ostentosa de mi hermana ya había sido engatusada por los encantos de una bebé- "O también ese de…"

- ¡Se encariñó contigo, Rose! – Gritó emocionado Emmett sosteniendo el dedo meñique de la niña- ¡Y conmigo también!

- Edward… - rogó Esme- "No te niegues tanto. Está sola en el mundo"

- Puede tener a una familia humana que la acogerá muy bien- respondí secamente sintiendo como mis músculos se tensaban- No estoy dispuesto a aceptarla con nosotros.

- Carlisle- corearon al unísono Alice y Rosalie. Mi padre simplemente suspiró y sonsacó una gran sonrisa.

- Cuando comience a tener noción sobre nosotros y sea capaz de recordarnos un poco, tendremos que acordar sobre qué hacer- estipuló tranquilo, observando especialmente mi reacción- Eso sería alrededor de los 5 ó 6 años "L o siento, Edward. Pero yo también quiero ver crecer a una humana con mis propios ojos"

- ¡Wii¡Tengo hermana nueva! – Exclamó feliz Alice abrazando a Jasper con efusividad- ¡Ok! Tenemos que comprarle ropa ¡Pero no una cualquiera¡Sino de la mejor marca¿No, Rose?- preguntó entusiasmada mirándola con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

- Si va a ser mi hermana, no usará ropa cualquiera. Dalo por hecho, Alice- asintió sonriendo- ¡Uf! Primero hay que bañarla y abrigarla.

- Preparar una habitación y decorarla, puedo hacerlo de inmediato- se apuntó Esme tomando una revista del centro de mesa- Hay un lugar donde se pueden encargar los mejores muebles y accesorios para bebé-

- Emmett y Jasper, vayan a Port Angeles a comprar con Rosalie algo de ropa para esta pobre niña… - puso los ojos en blanco Carlisle mientras los nombrados acataban la orden- Esme y yo prepararemos la habitación, Alice, prepararás el baño…

- Un momento- corté de inmediato el reciente entusiasmo- Se olvidan que no sentimos fácilmente el calor, tendrán que haber 40 grados Celsius para poder sentir el agua caliente. Esa niñata…- indiqué despectivamente a la humana- quedará como pollo rostizado y morirá por graves quemaduras.

- …- Alice comenzó a reírse- Para algo se inventó el termómetro, Edward- salió de la sala prácticamente danzando- "Por más que niegues que no te preocupa esta niña, sé que es todo lo contrario, hermanito"- rió cruelmente en sus pensamientos.

- No estoy preocupado- dije entredientes fastidiado- Ya que tanto la protegen, por lo menos que lo hagan bien- me crucé de brazos observando como Carlisle la acariciaba paternalmente y la cubría con nuevas mantas para abrigarla-

- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?- le preguntó a Esme.

- Bella…- murmuré distraído. Dos pares de ojos me observaron con sus pensamientos confusos. Quise golpearme en ese instante- Se llama Isabella Marie Swan… ¿No sabían?

- No… no sabíamos- intercambiaron miradas- Así que Bella… - murmuró Carlisle.

- "Buen apodo, Edward"- dijo contenta Esme- Voy a preparar la habitación- desapareció al finalizar la frase.

- "Iré a ver como va Alice"- pensó Carlisle mirándome indeciso- "¿Soportarás unos segundos con ella o la llevo conmigo?"- me preguntó

- Ve, no le haré nada- respondí tocando el puente de mi nariz, intentando no captar su olor. Asintió y se fue al cuarto de baño.

Miré a la criatura que poco a poco estaba cambiando el curso de mi no vida. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía causar tantos problemas¿Por qué esa mujer me pidió que la protegiera tan insistentemente¿Qué tenía esta niñata…?

- Gwo… - sollozó bajo extendiendo sus manos al aire destapándose al instante- Gwo…

No podía dejar de observar como se destapaba. ¿Era tonta o qué? Bueno Edward, estamos de hablando de un bebé ¿Qué podía más podía pedir? Me acerqué a ella para poder cubrirla ya que sino lo hacía me culparían…

¡La estupidez que estoy haciendo!

Cogí la manta y la volví a cubrir. La bebé me miró feo – ¡Sí, me miró feo la niñata!- y se volvió a destapar. Esto no era un buen comienzo…

Acaricié mis sienes tratando de tener paciencia- Ok, estamos claros. Tú no me caes bien y yo tampoco- Hoy no es mi día- Soy Edward… el hermano que te hará la vida imposible ¿Me entiendes?

- Gwo… Gwo… Gwo…- para mi sorpresa, la criatura comenzó a reír. Pude observar sus mejillas rojizas y piel ligeramente sonrojada. Posiblemente llegaría a tener una tez blanca.

- Y tú… te llamas…- dudé un poco antes de volver a taparla- Te llamas… _Bella_… La pequeña hermana que me hará la vida imposible.

Como respuesta, volvió a destaparse y rió cerrando sus pequeños ojos…

**Continuará... **

* * *

_Edward al principio se mostró arrogante pero "la niñata" se va ganando puntos xD. _

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n... podré ir actualizando semanalmente jeje xD tengo unos ocho capítulos escritos... así que depende de ustedes que lo siga colgando . Opiniones, dudas, críticas constructivas, felicidad y dicha xD, todo en un valioso review -. _

_Nos vemos nn, ja ne!_

_Atte... Akichan _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi!! nn ¡¡Muchas gracias por su recibimiento!! De veritas, de veritas . ¡Ah! Este fic está siendo publicado en el foro de una muy buena página por cierto nn!! _**

_Que disfruten del capítulo n.n!!_

_**Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama ºuº (Te estoy buscando Edward ¬u¬! kuku)** _**_  
_**

* * *

_My Little Sister by Akichan.  
_

**Capítulo 2: Cuidados para una bebé traviesa.**

Suspiré obstinado.

No podía creer que estuviese ayudando a bañar a Bella.

- Edward, ve si el agua tiene la temperatura adecuada- pidió Alice jugando con la niña en brazos- El termómetro está por allí- dijo como quien no quería la cosa.

Asentí con antipatía mientras iba recordando lo sucedido en la sala de estar.

Batallé al tratar de cubrir a Bella con las mantas por unos 5 minutos- cinco minutos que se transformaron en una verdadera pelea de miradas y, que por poco, casi llanto –

- Gwo…ppff – sus brillantes ojos contemplaban mi rostro con una gran curiosidad- ppff… - ¿Me ha sacado la lengua¿O estaba demasiado paranoico?- Pff…- No, en realidad me había sacado la lengua la muy ingrata.

- Bella, poseo de una gran paciencia…- suspiré enfadado para luego observarla seriamente- pero tú, niñata del demonio, estás abusando de ella- le acusé- ¿Y sabes lo que pasará…? – exhibí mis colmillos.

- …- me observó temerosa. Sonreí claramente satisfecho. Al menos estaba comprendiendo desde pequeña que debía temerme, sin embargo, no me esperaba que respondiera de otra forma…- Gwo… ppfffff- repitió la acción sin importar lo que había dicho y simplemente rió casi apuntándome con el dedo índice. O eso era lo que había podido entender.- Gwo… Gwo… pff.

En algo podía concordar con Emmett…

Esta niña sería demasiado perceptiva en el futuro. Y por ello, más razón tenía yo sobre los problemas que tendríamos cuando lograra tomar conciencia de todo.

Para finalizar nuestra pequeña pelea – hablando de pequeños- Alice se llevó a Bella sin antes reír por las pequeñas morisquetas que dirigía la bebé hacia mi dirección.

Cubrí mi rostro con la mano derecha intentando no exaltarme.

Y yo que trataba de ser considerado con ella… ¡Esa niñata malagradecida de verdad me haría la vida imposible!

- "Le caes bien… pero de una forma bastante peculiar, Edward"- rió Alice mentalmente- "No niegues que te agrada"

Imposible, simplemente absurdo… ¿Cómo podría agradarme una… niña que ni siquiera me tenía el mayor respeto? Tal vez estaba exagerando… es sólo una bebé después de todo.

Observaba de reojo como bañaba a la causante de mis desvíos. Alice intentaba calmar sus sollozos acariciando con suavidad sus pequeños nudillos y hablándole como si fuese ya una chica de su edad.

- Rosalie te ha comprado un hermoso conjunto de algodón y polar de la mejor marca ¿A qué te sientes feliz?- preguntó chispando de alegría, a lo que Bella respondió con…

Un gran sollozo…

- Me parece que no le ha gustado, Alice- reí al ver la cara desencajada de mi hermana por la "respuesta" de la bebé.

- "¿Podrías darme la toalla y salir? Hay ciertas partes que no puedes ver…" - le ofrecí la toalla de baño y salí contento por la expresión de enfado de Alice.

Sería interesante ver como Bella destrozaba las ilusiones de mi hermana en cuanto al tema de la ropa. Ese momento quedaría grabado en mi memoria por siempre, quizás para molestarla tal vez por unos… ¿100 años?

Esperé en el pasillo intentando sopesar la posibilidad de ir a cazar por la noche lo primero que encontrase. No quería tener más problemas con Carlisle y el resto de la familia por mi debilidad sobre el dulce olor que comenzaba a emanar la bebé.

- "Edward, ayúdanos. Rosalie se ha traído casi toda la tienda"- la voz suplicante de Emmett me sacó de mis propios pensamientos. ¿Acaso ya ni se podría pensar tranquilo?

Bufé hastiado mientras bajaba las escaleras casi en picada, si se trataba de comprar con Rosalie… podía esperar lo peor.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder al ver la escena que había en la sala. Si pudiera desmayarme… créanme que ya lo hubiese hecho. Prácticamente, todo el primer piso estaba lleno de bolsas, cajas y… ¡Más bolsas!

Fruncí el ceño, intentando que el tic que tenía en el ojo no fuese muy notorio para mis hermanos. .

Rosalie de verdad se había entusiasmado por tener a Bella con nosotros.

- Emmett, sube las cajas a la habitación de mi hermana- sí, se refería a Bella- Jasper, llévale esta ropa a Alice- señaló un conjunto de polar rosado y violeta con ¿Conejitos?- ¡Ah! – Suspiró encantada- ¡Se verá tan tierna con esto¿No lo crees, Edward?- preguntó sonriendo.

¿Eh¿Me está pidiendo mi opinión¿Rosalie? Vaya que le debía agradar la idea.

- Pues creo que le sentará bien…- encogí los hombros- Aunque por mi parte le hubiese puesto un azul suave- me miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos… no pude identificar qué era- Pero me da igual lo que haga o no, no es de mi incumbencia.

- ¡Oh! Me parece que si compré ese tono- exhibió una apremiante sonrisa, moviéndose con elegantes pasos hacia una de las miles de cajas - Te aseguro que te encantará cuando ella lo traiga puesto.- En realidad, preferiría estar en aquellos momentos en el anonimato.

- "Está llorando ¡Y no sé porqué!"- la voz alarmada de Alice hizo que dejara de prestar atención a las ropas que me mostraba Rosalie con tanto entusiasmo - "¡Ay¿Por qué llora tanto?"

- Ven Rosalie- murmuré subiendo las escaleras sintiendo una extraña opresión en mi pecho… ¿Preocupación por la criatura que estaba volviendo de cabezas mi mundo¿Sería aquello…?

Sus ojos brillantes, la curiosidad reluciendo de éstos… la confianza que tenía para molestarme, a pesar de ser sólo una pequeña criatura…

Era algo que no podía quitarme de la cabeza…

- ¿¡Qué le pasa a Bella?!- grité sin proponérmelo, consiguiendo que todas las miradas se posaran en mí en vez de a la susodicha- … -

Era evidente que se encontraban sorprendidos ante mi repentina preocupación. Después de todo… soy yo quién más se ha negado a la idea de tenerla en nuestra familia.

- "¿¿Bella??"- se preguntaron incrédulos en sus mentes, exceptuando a Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

- Sí, a Bella… la bebé- ¿Acaso necesitaban dibujitos y señales? - ¿Por qué está llorando?- interrogué a Alice escuchando el llanto patoso de Bella.

- N-no… lo sé- admitió confundida- Le puse el pañal y de repente ¡Boom! Estalló en llanto- agitó sus brazos totalmente desconcertada.

Jasper logró armonizar el cuarto, consiguiendo que la niña dejara de sollozar. Reconozco que sentí un gran alivio al ver que ya estaba más calmada y no tenía nada grave, pero por otra parte… no entendía el por qué de estos extraños sentimientos que nacían en mí al tan solo verla.

Esme acunó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, depositando tres mantas bajo la pequeña espalda de Bella, intentando mantenerla en calor. Estuvo meciéndola suavemente, acariciando sus pómulos rojizos después del llanto.

- Pueden ser tres cosas…- comentó mirando a Bella maternalmente- Tiene hambre, sueño o lo que todo humano debe hacer para desechar sustancias- rió suavemente ante ese pequeño punto.

- "Pues, yo no huelo a nada"- objetó Emmett sonriendo- Tal vez tenga sueño o…

- ¡Hambre!- completó la frase una exaltada Alice- ¡Eso es…! Pero…

- ¿Pero…?- insinué.

- No tenemos nodriza- dijo cabizbaja- Bella debe crecer fuerte y sana tomando su leche diaria… el problema es… ¿De dónde sacamos leche?

- ¡De la vaca!- respondió Emmett. Hubo un gran y molestoso silencio- Je, perdón… no me resistí- se excusó riendo.

Levanté la mano- Yo… - Emmett me interrumpió.

- ¿La vas a amamantar?- preguntó nuevamente mi hermano musculoso… y, estoy convenciéndome que también, sin cerebro- ¡Si ni pecho tienes, Ed!- observó a Alice y nuevamente se fijó en mí- Aunque… tienes más que la enana, jejeje- la nombrada le propinó un golpe en la pierna-

- Esta enana también golpea- refunfuñó Alice completamente ofendida.

- Le compraré leche en polvo, Emmett- interrumpí la discusión de una vez- Manténganla dormida- advertí antes de salir de la casa.

Que ironía. Quién más se opone a algo es quién más se preocupa.

Subí al coche lo más rápido posible. Los pensamientos confusos de mi familia invadían mi cabeza sobre la "gran preocupación" que había demostrado al escuchar a Bella llorar por primera vez. Gruñí molesto. ¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado! Si la querían cuidar y tenerla con nosotros, por lo menos que lo hiciesen bien.

Aceleré a toda velocidad. Debía salir de allí antes de que me volviese loco… y todo por culpa de una bebé. Cogí los ochenta antes de llegar a la autopista que me dirigía a Forks y, llegando ya a ésta, aumenté a ciento diez.

Era completamente absurdo que yo, un vampiro, fuese a buscar el alimento a su presa, Bella. ¡Y todo por culpa del dulce aroma que desprendía su progenitora y ella! Si no hubiesen aparecido, no tendría que estar buscando por las farmacias y supermercados la dichosa leche para que pudiese sobrevivir.

Pero sus extrañas reacciones y… "burlas"… me hacían sentir raramente… ¿contento?

_- Gwo… ppff_ - Debía admitir que aquella niñata del demonio… era bastante curiosa.

Interrumpí mi pequeño monólogo reflexivo para aparcar el coche en el estacionamiento de una de las farmacias. Supuse que debía encontrar la leche de la mejor marca, de lo contrario, me echaría encima a todas las féminas de la familia sobre mí.

Entré a la farmacia buscando de inmediato el pasillo de recién nacidos y artículos de cuidados. Me sorprendí ante la gran variedad de leches que había. Suspiré. Para eso hubiese traído a Carlisle para que me acompañara.

- "¡Pero que guapo es el chico de cabello cobrizo!"- y lo que faltaba, para variar, que una humana con hormonas disparadas viniera a estorbar.- Disculpa ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- cerré los ojos con fastidio. Volteé para observar a la humana- Veo que buscas leche ¿no?

¡Oh! Me sorprendo de tu inteligencia, humana de pacotilla- Sí- respondí cortésmente.

- "¡Ah¡Qué lindo es!" ¿Alguna marca en especial¿Contenido o algo parecido?- sonrió intentando deslumbrarme. ¿Es qué ni siquiera podía comprar una puñetera leche tranquilo?

- Nada en especial. Algo que contenga bastante hierro y nutrientes- encogí de hombros despreocupado para volver a observar las marcas de leches y sus ingredientes- "Carlisle y Esme me aconsejaron traer una leche alta en hierro…"- recordé.

- Mira, esta es una de las mejores- señaló una de etiqueta celeste y blanca- Ideal para recién nacidos y bebés de hasta dos años. ¿Tienes una hermana o hermano de esta edad¿O un hijo?- me quedé callado. ¿Qué le importaba a esta chica insignificante? -Espero que te sirva de algo. "¡Por favor que me siga como en las películas románticas!" – y se fue, obviamente, tomando una rara idea de mí.

Aunque en el fondo le agradecía. Bien en el fondo.

Saqué diez tarros de esa misma marca de leche – ya que no iba a hacer la misma travesía de nuevo. Me aseguraría de ello- dejándolos en el carro de compras. Salí hacia la sección de biberones y artículos varios. Escogí al azar un set de biberones, chupetes, dosificadores, esterilizadores para biberones, un set de shampoo neutro y, por sobretodo, pañales.

Rosalie sólo compró ropa, juguetes, muebles para Bella. Pero se le había olvidado lo más esencial.

Pagué las cosas y salí disparado hacia el coche. Debía llegar antes de que ocurriese un verdadero "accidente".

Llegando a casa, pasando los ciento ochenta, saqué los artículos que había comprado a gran velocidad. Escuché muchos murmullos a medida de que iba subiendo las escaleras, hasta llegar al tercer piso hacia el último pasillo.

Entré a la habitación cauteloso. Todos estaban observando como la pequeña diablilla dormía sin temor alguno, ignorando la verdadera naturaleza que le rodeaba.

- Traje todo lo que pidieron- informé avanzando hacia la cuna en la que estaban todos observando maravillados- Esme¿Por qué no le pones los pañales?- pedí a mi amorosa madre, que aceptó encantada.

- "¿Qué te parece, Edward?"- preguntó Alice en sus pensamientos- "Hemos instalado un calefactor, para que Bella no esté expuesta tanto al tacto frío de nuestra piel"- rió- "Está a una temperatura ambiente de 20 grados Celsius. Ni tan caluroso ni tan frío. Algo… considerable"- asentí.

En tanto nuestra conversación mental fue concluida, Esme ya había puesto el pañal a Bella con una gran agilidad sin despertarla.

- Corrijo- musitó Alice, todos la miramos confusos- No tenía hambre sino sueño, jejeje- se quedó callada un minuto- Se despertará en 10 minutos y en ese momento tendrá hambre- la muy tramposa había visto su futuro.

- ¿Qué emoción tiene si lo dices, Alice? – Alegó Rosalie imponiendo su presencia- La gran ventaja que tenemos por sobre los humanos, en este tema de los bebés, es que podemos estar al pendiente de ellos sin importar la hora.

- ¡Mi querida Rose¡Yo lo decía por el alimento de Bella!- enfatizó Alice con algo de enfado.

Suspiré agobiado. El tema del porvenir de Bella ya era bastante complicado y si a eso se le añadía las discusiones sin sentido que hacían mis hermanas por su cuidado…

Sospechaba que su existencia sería demasiado complicada, tanto para mí como a la misma humana.

Jasper tranquilizó a Alice y Emmett a Rosalie, anunciando que iban a preparar la leche de Bella y ordenar lo que había comprado. Carlisle y Esme fueron ayudar.

Y yo… solo con la chica. Caminé sereno hacia la cuna.

- A pesar de ser una humana… eres bastante complicada- murmuré con los ojos entrecerrados- Ni llevas un día en casa y ya estás cambiando todo… hasta mi vida, niñata del demonio- sin importar lo que estaba diciendo, acerqué mi mano hacia la bebé.

Inhalé profundamente su olor cerrando mis parpados. Un aroma dulce… pero ni tan empalagoso. Abrí los ojos lentamente, sobresaltándome un poco al ver un par de ojos contemplándome.

- …- sus ojos llenos de inocencia y pureza observaban cada uno de mis movimientos-… pff…

- ¿No me digas que vas a empezar a molestarme, Bella?- agitó sus pequeños puños encorvados- ¿Acaso lo debería tomar como un sí?- sonreí.

¡Momento¿Yo he sonreído¿Y con la niña que está complicando mi existencia?

- ppff… - agitó más su mano ligeramente sonriendo.

- Eres bastante curiosa… ¿Lo sabes? – acerqué mi mano hacia la suya, sin importar el por qué lo hacía. Algo me había impulsado a ello…

Y sentí… lo más maravilloso en mi no vida. El calor que transmitía su pequeño y frágil cuerpo hacia un ser totalmente despectivo con los demás. Con temor a dañarla, acaricié su piel… tersa y sonrojada.

Algo se removía en mi interior… quizás comenzaba a cambiar un poco sobre mis ideas hacia a ella. No la podía juzgar… era un ser completamente inofensivo, yo era el monstruo… no ella…

Seguí acariciando su diminuta mano con suavidad y tranquilidad…

Era la hora de aceptar que… la idea de tenerla con nosotros… no me molestaba mucho en realidad.

- ¡Edward!- gritó Alice. Tan ensimismado estaba que no había reparado en su presencia y la del resto de mis hermanos- ¡Tú…!- me señaló con el dedo- "_Estás a centímetros de Bella_…"-

Me reincorporé de inmediato, pero a la esquina contraria de la habitación.

- ¡Edward¡Eres un pedófilo!- exclamaron divertidos Emmett y Jasper.

Como me gustaría haber quedado inconciente en estos momentos. Miré de reojo a Bella, que bebía a muy a gusto el biberón de leche que le había puesto Rosalie recientemente en su diminuta boca. Agitó sus manos un poco sin dejar de observarme.

- Tsk...- Claro, yo quedo como el malo ¿no? Ya obtendré mi venganza, pequeña criatura del demonio…

O mejor dicho, mi pequeña hermana…

**Continuará...  
**

* * *

_¿Bien¿Mal¿Malísimo? xD... Eso está a su muy cuerdo y bello juicio n.n. Porque sinceramente el mío ya lo perdí desde que empecé a escribir este fic xD. Jejeje dije que lo colgaría semanalmente pero... sus reviews me entusiasmaron!! y pues // ... aquí está xD. Sólo espero que no alcance el ritmo del que está en el foro o tendré problemas con las actualizaciones xD. _

_Me alegra de verdad que les haya gustado y... se hayan reído de mis delirios, vamos... para eso está xD. Edward ya está más entusiasmado con tener a la bebé de la discordia ¿qué pasará ahora que ya va creciendo? (3rill tú ya lo sabes xD). Se vienen muchas cosillas, aunque los dos se van a hacer la vida imposible de "cierta manera" kukuku xD. ¡¡Un millón de gracias por sus preciosos reviews!! . Y ya saben ;D, opinión, dudas, críticas constructivas, felicidad y dicha, etc... todo en un valioso review ºuº!! _

_nos vemos, ja ne!!_

_atte... Akichan _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hi, minna-san!! Sé que se han estado preguntando¡¡¿y dónde está la url del foro?!!. Jejeje U... pues como no puedo ponerlo aquí mismo, lo pondré en mi perfil así que las personas interesadas en spoliarse xD... deben ir allí . _**

_Disfruten del capítulo !!!!!_

_Nota: Gracias Katt Swan por tu consejo xD. Ya habilité los reviews para todos nn. _

_**"Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama ºuº (Edward... ven a mí º¬º kukuku)**" _**  
**

* * *

_.::My Little Sister::._

**Capítulo 3: Gateando con la bebé.**

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que encontré a Bella en unas circunstancias poco agradables, tanto para ella como a mí. Durante el transcurso de estos meses – que han sido lentos y tortuosos- Bella había sido registrada en Forks, gracias a la gran habilidad de Jasper y Alice para infiltrarse en los documentos del registro civil, como hija de Carlisle y Esme.

Por otra parte, Alice decidió – por todos- que nos quedáramos en casa hasta que Bella creciera lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas de nuestra naturaleza. Si nos veían como hermanos de ella, sería extraño para todos que mientras Bella crecía nosotros no nos volviésemos adultos.

Eran las 15:00 P.M., momento para darle la comida. Trabajo de Alice y mío el día de hoy.

Alice trajo a nuestra hermana – aún no me acostumbro a decirle así… pero hay que intentarlo- a la cocina, sentándola en la silla de roble que Rosalie le había comprado. Bella arrugó su frente al ver la papilla que le había hecho mi hermana de estatura pequeña.

- ¡Mira lo que tu linda y adorable hermana Alice te ha preparado! – ladeé la cabeza con pesadez. Desde hace 2 semanas mi hermana comenzaba a preparar raras comidas molidas para bebés- ¡Una rica comida para la bebé¿Verdad que se ve rico?

La verdad, es que ni siquiera se veía comestible.

- ¡Ppff…! – Esa era la forma de alegar de Bella cuando no quería los experimentos de Alice- gwo… gwo… - y ahora me miraba a mí con los ojos llorosos como pidiendo ayuda.

Raras veces me quedaba con Bella a solas, desde que Emmett y Jasper me habían nombrado pedófilo, decidí tener cierta distancia con la diablilla que me metía en esta clase de líos.

Pero hoy era un excepción, ya que todos – exceptuando a Alice y a mí- se fueron a New York a comprar productos para la casa y Bella. El instinto paternal de Carlisle y Esme había aumentado tanto, que por poco faltaba una grúa para sacarles de la habitación de Bella. Emmett y Rosalie siempre intentaban contentarla con algo o jugando – bueno, ese era Emmett más que Rosalie- Jasper y Alice hacían casi lo mismo, pero a niveles extremistas.

Y yo, siempre decía que era una molestia al estar con el resto de mi familia para mantener apariencias. Porque la verdad… es que ya no lo sentía así. La inocencia que irradiaba y su pequeño humor, siempre me hacía cambiar de opinión.

Cuando estaba en raras ocasiones con ella, pasaba las horas mirando mis movimientos y si no hacía nada por unos segundos, se destapaba o me tiraba su sonajero para que le prestara atención.

Era una verdadera criatura de pensamiento malévolo, cuando se lo proponía.

- ¡Ah no! A mí no me pidas ayuda- negué con las manos- Es tu comida, no la mía- la regañé serio, aunque por dentro me agradaba ver su expresión amurrada.

- ¡Ppppffff! – me sacó la lengua frunciendo el ceño y miró a Alice con los ojos llorosos para abrir la boca.

- ¡Si de verdad no está malo! – Alegó Alice preparando una cucharada- ¡Lo comprobé antes y quedó delicioso!

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- pregunté contrariado. Supuestamente, nosotros no tenemos el sentido el gusto para probar comida humana.

- Había un gato afuera cuando terminaba de leer las revistas para hacer buenas papillas de bebé- hizo una pausa mientras le daba una cucharada a Bella, que movía su pequeña cabeza alterada- Preparé la comida y para comprobar si tenía buen sabor, le di una pequeña porción al minino- la miré escéptico- Al final salió corriendo con el primer bocado ¡de seguro que fue a ver a sus amigos gatunos para darles la noticia que tenía comida de alta calidad!-

- O tal vez le dio un potente dolor de estómago al pobre gato- le comenté aún incrédulo de que haya dado de probar a un gato.

- ¡Qué malo eres, Edward!- refunfuñó Alice- ¡Sé que a Bella le ha gustado¿A qué sí, Bella?- la miró sonriendo

- …- la aludida tan sólo la observó amurrada- Ppff…

- Creo que no- sonreí levemente para volver a adquirir seriedad- ¿Alice, que contiene esta papilla?- pregunté al ver que le salían ¿Burbujas?

- Pues… manzana molida, pollo triturado, brócoli, jugo de naranja y repollitos de Bruselas y leche. ¿Por qué?- me golpeé la frente.

- Alice, Bella no puede comer esa mega combinación que le has dado… debe comer papilla exclusivamente de verduras… y a lo más manzana rallada y una que otra fruta así, por ahora- regañé- Hasta al gato le debió ser explosivo. Es una cosa o la otra, pero no mezclarlas.

- Está bien- comprendió Alice- ¡Entonces iré a preparar esa manzana rallada con plátano! Y tú le das esos frascos de papilla que no contienen el suficiente amor de una hermana- vaya, nunca había visto su lado dramático a Alice.

En fin. Saqué el plato que contenía la… desastrosa papilla. Bella agitó su sonajero feliz. Sonreí para mis adentros. Era fácil contentarla.

- De todos modos, tendrás que comer la papilla de verduras- sonreí maliciosamente señalando el frasco que tenía en mis manos- Ahora abre la boca para que termine tu pesadilla.

- Gwo…- abrió la boca señalándome con el sonajero- Gwo….

- "¿Bella tiene favoritismo?" ¡Edward, estás robándome a mi hermana! – Gritó una exaltada Alice- Eres un tramposo… eres un… "asalta cunas"- susurró desviando su mirada hacia la manzana.

- ¡Que no soy asalta cunas! No es mi culpa que no quiera abrir su bocota contigo- piqué enfadado.

- … ¡Gwo!... – Bella me tiró el sonajero para que le diese más comida. La miré con enojo.

- Eres bien molestosa, niñata del demonio. Por tu culpa, Alice comenzará a decirme asalta cunas, que por supuesto no lo soy…- musité molesto.

Bella tan solo se limitó a reír-… Gwo… Gwoooo… wwjaja- la miré ceñudo. O estaba demasiado afectado con los apodos de mis hermanos o Bella me trataba de decir "… sí, seguro"

Terminando de batallar con la alimentación de la bebé, Alice procedió a darle palmaditas en la espalda – por si las dudas- mientras que por mi parte limpiaba todo el desastre que había hecho en la cocina por su experimento.

Luego de jugar un rato con Bella, Alice la dejó en su cuna poniendo una pieza de violín como acústica. Ésta se revolvió entre las mantas y consiguió dormirse a los 10 minutos después.

- "Nunca me cansaré de observar como se duerme" – murmuró Alice entre sus pensamientos- "¿Y tú, Edward?"

Asentí sin proponérmelo. Cuando todos nos íbamos de caza, yo era el que más volvía rápido. Todo para poder ver a Bella dormir sin que nadie me dijera… los estúpidos apodos que habían puesto mis hermanos.

- ¿Por qué no jugamos al ajedrez mientras llegan los demás? Bella no despertará hasta unas 3 horas más- me animó Alice- Además, te prometo que no haré trampas.

- Sí, y yo soy un gay en cubierto- puse los ojos en blancos y salí de la habitación seguido por Alice.

- Vaya que lo tenías bien guardado, hermanito. ¿Eres el activo o el pasivo? - se mofó. Gruñí por su comentario- De acuerdo, "ya sé que tienes ojos únicamente para Bella"- rió mentalmente- "Pedófilo necesitado"

- Enana plana- piqué justo en la llaga.

* * *

Despertó después de una buena hora de siesta. Sus sentidos auditivos no escuchaban nada más, excepto la tierna melodía del violín que siempre ponían para poder dormirla. 

Observó acostada su en torno. Extrañaba algo… algo que siempre estaba allí como cuidándola… y velando su sueño…

_"¡Que no soy asalta cunas!" _

O mejor dicho_…alguien faltaba…_

Se sentó despacio - aún le costaba sentarse a pesar de los ánimos que le infundía su familia-. Al realizar la acción, pudo ver mejor su cuarto… lleno de peluches y objetos raros que compraban sus excéntricas hermanas.

- Pff…- balbuceó frunciendo el ceño al ver un pijama con vuelos rosados y amarillos cerca de su cuna.

Ladeó su pequeña cabeza hacia la izquierda. Su fiel sonajero estaba a su lado.

Lo observó detenidamente, con la intención que emitiera el sonido que le fascinaba. Si lo hacía… tal vez sus hermanos irían con ella a jugar un rato, pues no tenía la más mínima disposición a quedarse dormida de nuevo.

Quería estar con sus padres y hermanos para jugar… en especial con aquel gruñón – que siempre le llamaba diablo en persona- para tirarle el sonajero y reír a carcajadas por las musarañas que hacía cuando se enfadaba.

- Gwo…- murmuró bajito para que no le escucharan.

Si ellos no iban a verla, ella iría a hacia ellos.

Miró por las rendijas de su cuna. La altura no le favorecía en nada. Cogió los peluches y pequeñas almohadas que la rodeaban, y procedió a tirarlos al piso sin ningún apuro alguno. Su hermano Jasper tenía razón en algo, era patosa.

Existía una rendija lo suficientemente ancha como para caer por allí. Una vez había intentado escaparse por ese hueco una noche, pero su hermano más fornido y musculoso la cogió por sorpresa para ir a bañarla.

Gateó hasta la rendija y se deslizó por los peluches que había colocado. Una vez en el suelo, con su chupete puesto, salió de su habitación para ir en busca de uno de sus hermanos.

Se deslizó por el gigante pasillo que daba con las escaleras. Al llegar al punto que conectaba con las escaleras, observó con miedo el amplio trecho que debía descender…

- Ppff…- se rindió finalmente. Gateó hacia el sentido contrario para ir a curiosear el resto de las habitaciones del tercer piso.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucede Alice?- interrogué a mi hermana al ver que estaba como ida- ¿Alguna visión o algo parecido? 

- Mmm… no. Sólo que me pareció escuchar un ruido- se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia- Tal vez es el gato que está estreñido por no comer mis deliciosas papillas.

- "Pienso que sería todo lo contrario"- me dije observando la tabla de ajedrez- ¿Y Bella?- pregunté intentando aparentar calmado.

- últimamente estás más pendiente de ella que de cualquier otra cosa- sonrió abiertamente. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados- Ok, sigue estando en la casa durmiendo como un ángel ¿Satisfecho?

Sinceramente, no lo estaba mucho… pues presentía que algo haría Bella…

Algo que me dejase a Alice y a mí… con el susto de nuestra existencia.

* * *

Continuó gateando hasta hallar un cuarto de aspecto tétrico. No le importó demasiado y entró su pequeña cabeza para curiosear un poco. Todo estaba muy oscuro y no había nada que valiese la pena ver; ningún objeto le atraía la atención. 

Salió sin hacer ruido. A medida que iba cruzando hacia la siguiente habitación, succionaba su chupón con parsimonia. Abrió la puerta sin emplear tanta fuerza y al entrar en ella pestañeó maravillada.

Objetos brillantes por doquier, iluminación natural a causa de las paredes de vidrio… y el paisaje verde…

- Pff… Gwo… Gwo- gateó hasta la pared. Posó sus diminutas manos en la pared de vidrio al igual que su cara. Todo era tan novedoso para ella.

Gateó de nuevo hacia a una especie de tocadiscos- Gwooo… - Sus ojos brillaban. Era la viva curiosidad en persona.

-_ "Niñata del demonio…"_- recordó la voz de su hermano gruñón.

Rió un poco y se alejó del tocadiscos- Gwo… Gwo… Gwo… ppff- encontró un objeto circular- CD de música- y salió con éste de la habitación.

Jugaría con él hasta hallar a su hermano. Pero antes de hacerlo, revisaría cada habitación y rincón que hubiese.

* * *

- Mejor voy a revisar el cuarto de Bella- dijo Alice poniendo su última pieza en el juego- Has ganado esta batalla pero no la guerra- 

- Es un simple juego, Alice- puse los ojos en blanco- Te acompaño- me levanté y en dos segundos estuvimos en el tercer piso. Olfateé inseguro- ¿Sientes su olor por todo el pasillo o es mi imaginación?- pregunté perturbado.

- No… no es tu imaginación yo también siento su aroma- arrugó su frente- Aunque es normal, pues se pasea con nosotros de aquí para acá- Su explicación ni siquiera alivió mi preocupación-Pero es más concentrado.

- Vayamos a su habitación- impuse avanzando rápido hacia al final del pasillo.

Antes de girar el pomo de la puerta, la sensación de que algo estaba fuera de lo normal me invadió.

No, no debía pensar en eso. Era una simple bebé… con extrañas reacciones tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo era una bebé… ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, al entrar en el cuarto confirmé con pesadez mis preocupaciones…

- Bella no está…- murmuré abriendo los ojos a más no poder, intentando encontrarla escondida entre sus mantas o peluches gigantes que compraba Esme y Rosalie- ¡No está!- dije alterado.

- Estoy a tu lado, Edward- me regañó Alice intentando calmarme- Mira…- señaló unas almohadas y peluches tirados- "Pues si que es ingeniosa mi hermanita"- musitó sorprendida.

- Bella está perdida en la casa ¡y tú me sales con que es ingeniosa! – Gruñí enfadado- Hay que buscarla- intenté concentrarme para captar su olor, mas la impotencia y los nervios no me ayudaban en nada- ¿Puedes ver algo?

- Nada… - negó con la cabeza apenada- Debe tener muchas cosas en su diminuta cabeza para que no pueda verla. Es algo… cambiante en todo lo que hace. Iré a revisar los otros pisos- suspiró antes de salir.

- Tsk… tendremos que buscar por cada rincón de la casa- apreté el puente de mi nariz con ira-_"Eres una enana con pensamiento malévolo"_- rechiné los dientes antes de escudriñar bien la habitación.

Tan desesperado estaba por encontrarla, que busqué hasta por los rincones más recónditos, como por ejemplo, debajo de la cuna. Esta niña del demonio podría tener unos 6 meses, pero su curiosidad llegaba a tal extremo que ya pensaba que bordaba los 5 años… mínimo.

- "¿Dónde diablos te has metido, Bella?"- me preguntaba con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación.

Su sonaja estaba intacta en la camilla de la cuna. De nada servía alterarme… más de lo que ya estaba. Cerré los ojos intentando serenarme.

¡Hasta parecía que había planeado todo minuciosamente la muy diablilla!

Gruñendo salí de su cuarto dando un portazo – que por poco destroza la puerta y la pared entera- Ignoré ese detalle para entrar al baño, por si las dudas, revisé la tina y, notándose lo desesperado que estaba, hasta la taza del inodoro.

- "¿Dónde está mi hermanita favorita?"- la voz de Emmett resonó en mi mente.

Genial, ahora debería soportar el reproche de mis padres y hermanos por no cuidar a Bella lo suficiente.

- "¡¿QUÉ NO ESTÁ EN SU CUNA?!"- el gritó de Rosalie por poco me deja estampado en la pared. Para variar, ahora tengo otro problema encima- ¡¡¡EDWARD!!!

- "En vez de gritar deberías ayudar, Rosalie"- murmuré rechinando los dientes. Fruncí el ceño y traté de contar hasta diez. Debía controlar mi mal humor… como a de lugar.

Quedaban tres habitaciones más por revisar y el dulce aroma de Bella se concentraba más y más cerca de esta área.

Tenía… no…_ debía_ estar por aquí, si mi sentido común no me fallaba… aún.

- ¿Todavía no la encuentran?- preguntó Emmett llegando a mi lado- ¡Si que es curiosa esta niña! Aunque no esperaba menos de ella- tomó aire orgulloso. No le presté atención y seguí revisando la otra habitación… que correspondía a la mía- Podrías prestar atención a lo que digo… ¿no?- seguí ignorándole.

Algo curioso pasaba. Yo no dejaba mi habitación abierta de par en par, sino algo junta – "¡Bella!"- pensé de inmediato. Abrí la puerta con la esperanza de verla jugando por algún rincón del cuarto… mas toda esperanza fue desechada al comprobar que estaba absolutamente vacío.

- Psss… psss… psss… Ven Bella… psss…psss…- decía Emmett chasqueando los dedos suavemente.

-…- puse los ojos en blanco- Emmett… eso se le hace a los perros y Bella no es de esa especie… ni siquiera se asemeja- acaricié mis sienes intentado no golpear la pared por las estupideces que debía explicarle.

- Aps – rió un poco- Tranquilo, Edward. Bella es muy lista a pesar de ser una simple bebé de medio año-posó su mano en mi hombro. Vaya… hasta Emmett podría decir algo coherente de vez en cuando.

- Gracias, Emmett- de verdad que le agradecía. No pensaba que podía ser… ¿serio? Cuando de lo proponía.

- Vamos a buscarla, pedófilo- Arqueé una ceja. Sabía que este momento de hermandad no podría durar tanto- ¡Hay que encontrar a la bebé que revoluciona tus hormonas! – puse los ojos en blanco.

Recorrimos la habitación con minuciosidad. Lo único que pudimos encontrar, fueron sus pequeñísimas huellas dactilares en la pared de vidrio.

- …- recogí unas revistas de autos cerca del tocadiscos que poseía. Vi una carátula de mi grupo de música favorito del año… pero no hallaba el disco- Esa niña… sacó uno de mis discos…

- ¡¡¡Que tragedia!!! - se mofó Emmett agitando sus brazos dramáticamente mientras nos retirábamos de mi habitación.

Bajamos al primer piso a encontrarnos con el resto de la familia.

- ¿Por qué no la podemos encontrar?- preguntó una angustiada Esme.

- Debe tener algo especial en ella… un don… ¿tal vez…? - dijo un confuso Carlisle

- Para atraer problemas, por supuesto. - concluyó Jasper suspirando- Hay que encontrarla… es nuestra hermana menor después de todo.

- ¿Bella aprendió a gatear?- dijo un confuso Emmett. Todos le miramos escépticos. ¿No se había dado cuenta? - Pues si que lo esconde la muy tramposa- rió.

- Estás algo… mmm… ¿retrasado, Emmett?- se burló Alice- Será que tanto músculo te afecta el cerebro.

¿Es que no podían parar de picarse… por lo menos esta vez…?

* * *

Ya se había cansado de revisar las habitaciones. El único cuarto que había valido la pena infiltrarse, era la de su hermano gruñón. Ahora iba a buscar a sus hermanos mayores para jugar un rato. Para ello, debía bajar las escaleras… aunque le diese un pavor enorme. 

- Gwo…gwo…- murmuró con los ojos llorosos tirando su chupete a un lado para ir hacia las escaleras- Gwo… Gwo.

* * *

Ya estaba harto de la estúpida discusión. ¡A mí no me importaba si Emmett tenía más cerebro que un perro¡Lo único que quería era encontrar a Bella y darle el regaño de su corta vida! Tanto por escaparse de su cuna como de sacar el disco de música que tanto me había costado encontrar. 

- ¡Paren de...! – la frase quedó inconclusa… Mis sentidos se agudizaron e iban hacia otro punto, uno totalmente distinto al de la sala de estar. Uno que estaba justo a los pies de las escaleras.

Corrí en picada hacia las escaleras y la vi… a punto de bajar un escalón.

- Bella… - susurré sin dejar de observarla. Temía que pudiese desvanecerse a causa de mi alteración.

- ¡GWO….! – su pequeño rostro se iluminó. Iba a continuar bajando… pero su pie resbaló en el borde del escalón.

Ese momento... fue como una cámara lenta para mí. Su cuerpo iba en picada hacia abajo…. – "¡No…!"

En un segundo, no… en menos de un segundo… mis pies se decidieron a mover para socorrerla y atraparla entre mis brazos. Como nunca lo había hecho.

El impacto fue suave. No podía dejar que ella se lastimase… no… jamás dejaría que eso pasara.

- Gwo… gwo… wwjaja- rió a carcajadas mientras intentaba acurrucarse en mis brazos y pecho- Gwo…-

- ¡No, no, no! – Le regañé mirándola severamente- ¡Saliste de tu cuna y has vuelto toda la casa en un caos! De esta no te salvas ni por si acaso- entrecerré los ojos demostrando lo enojado que estaba. Aunque por dentro, ya parte de éste se había esfumado al igual que el sentimiento de la preocupación.

- Gwooo…- me observó con los ojos vidriosos pero luego, al ver que no funcionaba, sacó su lengua – Gwo… ppff-

- No me comprarás con eso, Bella… no después del lío que has hecho- acerqué mi rostro hacia ella para intimidarla. Pero sólo hizo que se riera más y agarrara un mechón de mi cabello y deslizara uno de sus dedos en mi rostro.

Cerré los ojos ante el cálido tacto que sentía.

- Edward, si querías privacidad con ella… avisa como mínimo ¿no?- la voz de Alice estaba entre mezclada con un toque de enojo y diversión…

- A los límites que puedes llegar por estar con ella. Eso si que no lo esperaba de ti- comentó Emmett acercándose a nosotros- ¡¿Cómo está la bebé incestuosa?! – preguntó a Bella mientras la arrebataba de mis brazos.

- ¡Mmm! – agitó sus brazos con alegría mientras reía- ¡wwjaja! – Cuando Emmett la sentó en sus brazos, como si de una pluma se tratase, ella señaló con su dedo índice las escaleras.

Me observó con un extraño brillo en los ojos mientras pasaba a los brazos de Carlisle y Esme.

- "¿Qué…?"- subí las escaleras sin perder tiempo.

Miré el suelo del segundo piso- era increíble que pudiese haber bajado hasta allí por su cuenta- Pero… como toda adulación debe ser cortada en su momento, esta era la ocasión para hacerlo con enojo.

Recogí los pedazos que formaban el disco de música, casi tiritando, miré el disco una y otra vez. Observé a Bella- que me miraba con pena – y volví mi concentración hacia el disco. La ira relució.

- De esta no te salvas, pequeña demonio. Te cobraré con intereses esta rabia por el resto de tu existencia- mascullé.

Esta sería la gran experiencia que todos recordaríamos durante nuestra larga existencia: El momento en que Bella aprendió a gatear… tan sólo para llamar nuestra atención.

De todos modos, en el fondo… apreciaba que se haya despertado… porque… la persona que más mantuvo su atención sobre ella…

_...Fui yo... _

- "Tsk... tal vez si deba plantearme en serio lo de pedófilo..."

**Continuará... **

* * *

_Chan... chan.. chachan!! xD... ¡**¡¡gracias por sus valiosos reviews!!!** me hacen muy happy ... para seguir la historia aquí xD. Como ya tengo más de 10 capítulos hasta ahora... pues depende de ustedes solamente para que actualice con más frecuencia kuku. Pero de todos modos e insisto, les doy infinitamente gracias por acoger este humilde fic que salió por los delirios de mi insana mente xD. _

_ La voluntad de Edward se está yendo al caño con Bella..xD... la niñata del demonio lo tiene derechito a pesar de tener unos... ¿seis meses Õ-Ô? jojo... El amor "fraternal" entre estos dos ya se empieza a denotar xD. Y las bromas de los hermanos recién comienzan. Edward va a estar muyyyyyy... cabreado xD.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado . Y ya saben ;D... duda, queja, crítica constructiva, opinión, felicidad, dicha, tomatazos, etc, etc, etc... xD... todo en un valioso y jugoso review ºuº!!!!! que está cien porciento certificado que sube el ánimo de las escritoras xD. _

_nos vemos, ja ne!!_

_atte... Aki-chan _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi, minna-san! nn. Bueno :3... ¡ya vamos en el capítulo 4 0! wiii xD. Agradezco mucho sus reviews n.n!!! me hacen happy para continuar este delirante fic xD!   
_**

_Que disfruten el chap :D_

_**"Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama" (ya te voy a encontrar Edward ÔuÔ!)** _**  
**

* * *

_.::My Little Sister::._**  
**

**Capítulo 4: Creciendo con Bella.**

Es increíble como pasa el tiempo. Uno no se da cuenta de las cosas hasta que ve hacia atrás y se da cuenta de todo lo que ha vivido y progresado; alegrías, penas… enojos… confusiones… etc., todo esto y más… si se trata de la pequeña bebé de la discordia en pleno crecimiento.

Hoy era una ocasión muy especial, tanto para toda la familia y Bella. Hace dos años exactos ella nos encontró… y, para mi gran vergüenza, yo a ella.

¿Por qué vergüenza? No es muy difícil de analizar… pero eso pasó en el mismísimo momento que yo, un depredador, pasé a ser… ¡niñera de una criatura maquiavélica!

Y ella, de una indefensa presa… llegó a ser mi hermana menor…

De hecho, mi perspectiva no cambió hasta que comencé a tener… más… ¿contacto? Con la infante que distorsionó mi vida monótona de casi cien años.

- ¡GWO…! - sacándome de mi reflexión, Bella arrojó su sonajero favorito para que le prestase atención. La miré con enfado ¿Es que ni siquiera me tenía un poco de respeto? – Ppff… Gwo toto (tonto)- hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el ceño.

- ¿Por qué a Emmett no le pegas con tu sonajero y a mí sí? – acerqué mi rostro intentando, en vano, intimidarla.

- Mmm… ET _(Emmett)_ toto _(tonto)_… Gwo… ma' toto _(más tonto_) jajá- rió a carcajadas por su… mini analogía.

- Yo no le veo el chiste, criatura del mal- gruñí entre dientes buscando el vestido costoso que Rosalie y Esme le habían comprado para celebrar sus dos años- Ahora pórtate bien, o al menos inténtalo- dije suspirando mientras le levantaba sus manos pequeñas.

- Nu… Ela (_Bella_) nu quere tido _(no quiere vestido_)- refunfuñó cruzando sus brazos haciendo una especie de escudo entre nosotros.

Me rogaba con la mirada para sacarla del lío que mis hermanas habían causado. Y yo… no podía ayudarla. Suspiré frustrado desviando mis ojos hacia la ventana del tercer piso.

¿Cómo diablos me había metido en esto?

- ¡Gwooo!... ¡Nu! – Sí, esa era Bella… con su rabieta matutina- Nu… Queo _(No quiero) _

- No te descargues conmigo ¿Sí? Con quiénes deberías hacerlo es con Rosalie, Esme y Alice- contesté para distraerla y colocarle su vestido violeta suave.

Inhaló exageradamente, sus ojos castaños amenazaban desbordar en lágrimas.

- Bella coopera un poco, por favor- le pedí frustrado mientras intentaba ponerle sus zapatos-

- ¡Nuu!...- refunfuñó la pequeña-Ppff… ¡TOTO! – como último recurso se puso a llorar. Pero yo ya me sabía su actuación una centena de veces.

- Lo siento mucho, pero me encargaron que te llevase al patio aprovechando de que estaba el ambiente algo tibio y seguro para ti…- la tomé en brazos, sintiendo de inmediato su calor… ¡Por Dios que enloquecía con la calidez que irradiaba su pequeño cuerpo! Y llegamos a la primera planta, para posteriormente salir al patio trasero con el resto de la familia- Y cuando me encargan algo, yo cumplo.

- Gwo… toto… ¡Toto, toto, toto! – pataleaba entre mis brazos.

La bajé apenas salimos de la casa y tomé su suave mano. Cuando salíamos fuera de casa, para que no estuviese tan encerrada, solía tomar mi mano para que la acompañara… a pesar de que estuviese enfadada por cualquier estúpido motivo.

- ¿Ice? _(¿Alice?)-_ preguntó curiosa mientras caminábamos a una terraza especialmente preparada para celebrar su cumpleaños.

- Está preparando tu regalo-

- ¿Y Gwo…? – se detuvo mirándome como un cordero a casi morir.

- Este… ¿Sorpresa?- le sonreí. A pesar de que se portaba como quería conmigo, la quería de una forma muy diferente que tenían mis hermanos…

- Wiii- rió dando vueltas con mi mano- Ela eliz con Gwo _(Bella feliz con Edward_)- abrazó… ¿mi pierna? Tambaleándose.

Oh rayos… que no llegue Emmett y Jasper. Ya tengo más que suficiente que me digan pedófilo o asalta cunas…

- Edward traes a la cumpleañera o…- en el peor de los casos… mi padre. Le miré con un tic en los ojos, pidiendo por favor que no mal pensara como el resto de mis hermanos- ¿Interrumpo…?

- No que va… - dije desviando la mirada mientras apartaba a Bella de mi pierna- Aquí traigo a la cumpleañera¿Vamos, Bella?- la alcé en brazos para ir directamente con los demás.

- ¡Ice, ET, Osa, mi, pi! _(¡Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Mami, Papi!)_ - señaló a cada uno con su dedo índice mientras la sentaba en su silla para comer.

- No me digas osa, Bella, me llamo Rosalie – le regañó sonriendo a la vez que le ponía un sombrero de fiestas- ¡Que mona es!

- ¡Eh, Bella¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó Emmett con la cámara filmadora- ¿Dónde está?

Me crucé de brazos, intentando pensar las miles de torturas posibles para el bocota de Emmett.

- ¡Gwo toto!- me señaló riendo a carcajadas por las estupideces que decía su hermano mayor.

Suspiré mirando hacia el cielo nublado. Lo único que pedía era un poco de respeto…

- Ppff…- sonrió jalando de mi camiseta.

Miré a los lados, comprobando que mis hermanos y Esme con Carlisle estuviesen más preocupados de traer el pastel y el gran regalo que habían comprado en vez de a la cumpleañera y a mí.

- Gwo…- sus ojos brillaron por saber mi respuesta.

Con ágiles y rápidos movimientos me acerqué hacia ella. Cogiendo su rostro con delicadeza… besé su mejilla y revolví sus cabellos.

- Feliz cumpleaños… - susurré en su oído suavemente antes de alejarme y decirle por último en su cara-_**Pequeña criatura maligna.**_

- … ¡Gwo, toto! Ppff- me regañó frunciendo el entrecejo sin soltar de mi camiseta para luego sonreír-

Sin duda valía la pena pasar ciertas vergüenzas para ver su rostro alegre… e incluso inmortalizar sus expresiones en mi memoria por el resto de la eternidad.

Tal vez… esto lo podría considerar como un sueño… en el cual su momento de despertar se deberá hacer cuando Bella se vaya de nuestras vidas al llegar a su mayoría de edad.

Pero para eso… aún faltaba mucho.

* * *

-¡Emmett, apaga esa cosa si no quieres tenerlo entre tus nachas!- gritó Alice desesperada- Este momento es privado.

- ¡P-pero si es un momento decisivo para nuestra hermana! – Se defendió sin apagar la nueva cámara filmadora que había adquirido- A ver Bella… hace caritas a tu querido hermano mayor- insistió acosándola mientras aumentaba el zoom.

- ET... ppff! – alegó negando con la cabeza.

Yo me encontraba fuera de la discusión. Tenía la gran tarea de supervisar a mis hermanos para que no cometieran alguna imprudencia con Bella. Pero más que supervisar, les observaba divertido por ver los problemas que acarreaba la infante.

Esbocé una sonrisa maliciosa mientras cerraba los ojos con autosuficiencia; sufrirían lo que yo, constantemente, debía tolerar con los malos entendidos que me hacía pasar esta niña diabólica.

¡Oh! Y hablando de ella, ya adquiría 3 años y 5 meses de vida, y precisamente hoy – por decisión de Carlisle y Esme- se le quitarían los afamados pañales que siempre me pedían que los comprara.

Aun recuerdo la vez en que Jasper y Rosalie intentaron cambiarle los pañales

A Bella durante sus primeros dos meses, ésta les hizo su "gracia" espantándoles de inmediato. Desde ese encantador e inocente momento, Esme y Alice se ofrecían en cambiar sus pañales.

Algo memorable sin lugar a dudas.

Abrí un ojo despreocupado cuando volví a prestar atención a su discusión, en el cual su gran tema era… que le dieran privacidad a Bella para sacarle los pañales.

Una reverenda tontería por cierto.

- ¡Dale privacidad, Emmett! – Alice ya no soportaba el juguetito de mi hermano descerebrado.

- ¡Te apuesto que si Jasper le estuviese grabando no criticarías nada, enana sin pecho!- señaló al nombrado que intentaba detener los instintos asesinos de Alice

- ¡A mí no me metas!- se defendió el aludido yendo hacia mi dirección- "Ahora si creo que Bella es la verdadera discordia en persona." – escuché su pensamiento.

- Bienvenido a mi mundo, Jasper- musité apoyando la cabeza en una de mis manos.

- Puede que ella sea la manzana de la discordia en esta casa… pero…- se detuvo mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa socarrona- Tú eres el pedófilo que la sigue-

Suspiré hondamente. En cierto punto… él tenía razón. Yo era el pedófi… digo, quien le aguantaba casi todas las travesuras que se cruzaban por su maquiavélica cabeza y mente de 3 años.

Ciertamente, aun no entiendo bien cómo pude ablandar tanto mi coraza con ella en vez de ignorarla en su debido tiempo. Quizás fue su aroma… o… no, no sé realmente. Es un enigma que todavía no comprendo del todo.

- ¡Rose, apoya a tu querido marido!- rogó Emmett enfocando a mi exuberante hermana que posaba hacia la cámara.

- Es que… estoy entre la espada y la pared- admitió desviando su mirada- Alice tiene tanta razón como tú, Emmett- se acercó hacia Bella y jugó con sus manos- Dile a Edward, él es mucho más confiable cuando se trata de ella…- sonrió cómplice con Alice.

- Pues yo pienso que Carlisle y Esme son más aptos en estas cosas- argumenté intentando desviar el tema de mi afinidad con la pequeña monstruo.

- ¡Ela quere habar! (_Bella quiere hablar_)- Por fin la niña tan discutida habló. Sonreí en mis adentros. ¿Qué cosa diría para calmar el ambiente?

- ¡Lo que digas hermanita!- contestaron Emmett y Alice al unísono- ¡Esto quedará filmado para la posteridad!- exclamó enfocando el rostro enfadado y sonrojado de Bella. Puso Rec...

- Ela… Ela… quere… - jugó con sus dedos mientras murmuraba bajito.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Esme llegando con Carlisle a la habitación- ¡Cariño¿Cómo estás?- tomó a Bella entre sus brazos junto con mi padre.

- Ela… Ela… - siguió murmurando como disco rayado. Hasta yo me tensaba por saber que pensaba decir con tanta insistencia- quere…

- ¿Bella quiere…?- insinuamos todos. Emmett tiritaba de emoción con la cámara.

- ¡Ela quere besho a Gwo! _(¡Bella quiere besar a Edward!_)- gritó observándome con una tímida sonrisa.

Bien. Eso no era lo que yo esperaba que dijera, sino algo sobre el tema de los pañales… ¡Pero todo menos eso! Sobretodo si mis hermanos eran unos mal pensados…

- ¡Edward has estado flirteando con una bebé!- lloriqueó Alice junto a Rosalie-

- Nos hemos perdido de mucho… ¿No Esme?- preguntó un incrédulo Carlisle a mi madre… que asintió al igual de confusa- "¿Pero qué has hecho con Bella?"- me interrogó a través de sus pensamientos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Hasta Carlisle dudaba de mi inocencia en este caso.

- No pensaríamos mal de ti si Bella lo hiciese con todos- resopló un divertido Jasper que acomodaba sus cabellos rubios- Pero… eres tú… ¡Y siempre tú!

- Me da la impresión que Bella tiene rasgos incestuosos- explicó su razonamiento Emmett haciéndose el listillo- Es la única explicación que le hallo.

- "¡Y más encima asalta tumbas!"- pensaron todos sin excepción.

Maldita niña... Malditos todos… ¿Por qué debían malentender todo¿Acaso adoraban fastidiarme? Bueno, Bella si que disfrutaba eso… y más desde su segundo cumpleaños. Desde que le di ese beso en la mejilla, a escondidas claro, siempre empezaba a llamar mi atención con sus travesuras o… caídas en la escalera.

No podía imaginar como sería en el futuro. La única hipótesis que tenía… era que fuese un verdadero desastre andante.

- Vamos Edward, dale el besito a Bella- se mofó Emmett enfocándome con su cámara.

- Si quieres que esa jodida cámara siga existiendo al igual que tu pellejo, será mejor que te calles- gruñí saliendo de la habitación casi destruyendo todo.

- "Amargado"- escuché resoplar a Emmett en voz baja.

No me importaban las tonterías que dijese el bocota de mi hermano, sino que al único que podían fastidiar era a mí. Vale, es exactamente lo mismo pero con otras palabras.

Llegué a la sala, con el único propósito de distraerme… ¿Cómo? Con mi adorado piano. Era la única vía de escape que tenía- exceptuando la caza -. Suponía que todos estarían arriba, tratando de filmar a Bella en el momento que fuese al baño por sí sola. Menuda tontería.

Comencé a tocar una pieza rápida, con el afán de dejar toda la tensión que sentía a un lado y poder relajarme al máximo. Mis sentidos debían estar más agudos que nunca cuando se trataba de la chica que atraía los problemas.

- "Bella tonta"- murmuré para mis adentros sonriendo.

Esa niña si que daba dolores de cabeza, pero era una verdadera caja de sorpresas que siempre me dejaba atónito por su inteligencia… o más bien, maldad infantil.

A medida que iba recordando las ocasiones en que me metían en problemas, la melodía sonaba más suave y dulce. Increíblemente… empalagoso.

- … Tsk…- finalicé la melodía de forma fatídica, algo que no era propio de mí.

Ya comprendía porqué aguantaba todas sus cosas… sus bromas, como también no toleraba verla llorar y debía consolarla…

A mí… realmente me comenzaba a gustar la pequeña, pero no de la misma forma que mis hermanos sino… algo más profundo que una simple hermandad.

_ "¡Soy un pedófilo¡No me puede gustar una bebé de 3 años y medio!"_

**Continuará... **

* * *

_Weno, weno... xD. Edward admitió lo evidente xD... y bella-chibi ¬¬... por dios que metes en problemas a tu "hermano" xD... pobrecito... ya le están molestando xD. _

_¡Infinitamente gracias por leer el fic! sé que la única forma de agradecerles por tomar su tiempo en leer... es que actualice con mayor frecuencia xD... pos lo haré xD...! un saludo muy especial a las chicas que van al foro a spoliarse como a las que vienen del foro para acá (Vampyrusvirux xD). _

_Ya saben ;D, dejen su valioso comentario u opinión, duda, queja, crítica constructiva, felicidad y dicha, tomatazo, etc, etc, etc xD en un review kuku ºuº!! está cien por ciento comprobado que sube el ánimo de la escritora (o) xD...!!!!_

_nos vemos, ja ne!!_

_atte... Akichan n.n _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, minna-san!! Siento la demora úù!!! **Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo con la pequeña más extraña que revoluciona a nuestro querido vampirito xD. Atención! Aparece un nuevo problema para nuestro amado "Gwo"( Edward ;D) Gracias por sus fabulosos reviews que me emocionan cada vez más por su cálido recibimiento !!! _

_**Que disfruten la lectura !**_

_**"Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama"** _

_(Yo sólo los tomo prestaditos para fantasear un ratito, en especial con Edward... que ya le pillaré uno de estos días xD)**   
**_

* * *

_::My Little Sister::. _

**Capítulo 5: Momentos decisivos; el comienzo de los celos.**

No, no… y no. Era completamente absurdo y ridículo.

Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente y crucé de brazos. ¿Por qué siempre era el último en enterarme de las importantes decisiones?

Tal vez si no hubiese ido a caza con Jasper por dos días y medio podría haber tenido voz y voto sobre la situación actual de Bella. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que acatar las decisiones de la mayoría. Algo verdaderamente frustrante.

Toda la familia se encontraba reunida en el comedor. Y por supuesto, Carlisle diría exactamente la decisión a la que yo tanto me oponía, el tema referente sobre la educación de Bella.

- Ya es hora de que se relacione con humanos de su edad- explicó Carlisle mientras sentaba en su regazo a la pequeña causante de mis desvíos- No puede estar encerrada todo el tiempo en nuestro territorio.

- ¡Tiene 4 años! – alegué desesperado. La sola idea de no verla en casa molestando me ponía histérico. Yo… de verdad… la quería junto conmigo.

- Edward- me llamó la atención Esme- Todos extrañaremos no verla durante el día jugando con sus cosas- sonrió decaída- Eso dice que la amamos.

- Ha llegado la hora de que empiece a ver el mundo – dijo Rosalie seriamente- Su mundo- enfatizó resignada a la idea de no verla rondando por la casa- "Todos debemos comenzar a aceptarlo… ¡le compraré ropa que deslumbre a todos!"

Ignoré lo último y cerré los ojos algo alicaído. Sé que tenían razón sobre ello. No podía mantenerla apartada de los humanos. Ella desde un principio no debía estar aquí, pero dado los sucesos que hubo tuvo que quedarse con nosotros. Y por mi parte, lamentablemente había caído en sus encantos infantiles.

- Hemos creado un lazo tan fuerte con la pequeña incestuosa que hasta ya nos duele que crezca- rió mi hermano Emmett algo entrecortado- Supongo que esto es lo deben pasar todas las familias humanas al ver a sus pequeños crecer.

- "Oh, Emmett…"- pensó una conmovida Rosalie. Suspiré, ya comenzaban con esas cursilerías en sus mentes-"Eres tan tierno…"

- Aunque van a haber niños molestosos… y apestosos- Alice hizo una mueca- Pero si se meten con ella ¡Se meten con nosotros!- alzó su puño contenta por ese punto.

- El único que se debe meter con ella es Edward- dijo Jasper actuando rápidamente con su don para tranquilizar la sala, especialmente a mí.

- ¡Gaspe (_Jasper_) toto! – Para mi asombro, Bella salió a mi defensa- Gwo quere mucho a Ela –

Pequeña enana del demonio… diste perfectamente en la llaga.

- ¿Y Bella quiere a Edward?- interrogó Emmett con una sonrisa burlesca. Le encantaba mofarse de estas situaciones que nos comprometían tanto.

- ¡SÍ! Ela ama a Gwo- exclamó sonriendo mientras agitaba sus manos.

- ¿Y a mí?- Emmett se apuntó intentando deslumbrarla.

- Nu, Ela sólo es de Gwo- se cruzó de brazos acurrucándose en el pecho de Carlisle.

- ¡Edward convida un poco!- alegó Emmett ofendido. Puse los ojos en blanco, yo no tenía la culpa de que me prefiriera.

- Este… ¿No creen que nos desviamos un poco del tema?- carraspeó mi padre acariciando la cabellera de Bella- En fin, el punto es que matricularemos a Bella en una guardería para que desarrolle sus afinidades con los otros niños de su edad.

- Cariño… ¿No la matriculaste hoy?- preguntó Esme algo confundida.

- Pues sí, pero había que informarles de todos modos- confesó suspirando- Mañana comienza a asistir.

- "Qué tramposo eres Carlisle"- pensó Rosalie mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

Debía pensar algo y rápido. Estaba tan acostumbrado al aroma de Bella que si desaparecía unos minutos… no sabría que hacer.

- ¿Y quién iría a de dejarla a esa tal guardería?- cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos.

- Esme o Carlisle, por supuesto- se adelantó Alice- Ambos dirán que son una pareja de 20 años, así no será tan notoria su apariencia física- explicó orgullosa.

- Introducimos en el archivo de Forks falsos documentos hace 4 años, todo sobre Bella está bajo los propios archivos que hemos creado- Jasper corroboró la explicación de Alice- Legalmente, ella es la hija de Carlisle y Esme- eso ya lo sabía- Y de nosotros… nada.

- Al menos no tendremos tantos problemas con este pueblo cuando nos toque aparecer en unos años más- suspiró Rosalie más aliviada.

El verdadero problema que tendríamos sería cuando Bella lograse entender de que ha estado creciendo mientras que sus hermanos y padres siguen en la "eterna juventud".

- Es la hora de la merienda- musitó Esme al ver el reloj- Vamos Bella- tomó entre sus brazos a la nombrada para ir a la cocina.

- Creo que todos ya aceptan la idea, así que doy por terminado el tema- finalizó Carlisle. El resto se fue a sus habitaciones, quedando a solas con él.

- ¿Aun sigues oponiéndote?- preguntó mientras me acercaba.

- No, sino que quiero pedirte algo… y espero que aceptes mi propuesta- dije serio

- "Te escucho"- agradecí mentalmente a mi padre.

- ¿Yo… podría vigilar a Bella en la guardería? Sé que debe desarrollar sus sentidos, pero si me quedo en casa… no podré estar tranquilo por pensar en cómo estará- intenté explicarme a lo que Carlisle sonrió-

- "Me alegro que estés preocupado por ella. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Edward." No hay problema, tienes mi permiso… con una condición- le miré de inmediato- Los niños son pequeños, sé que no cometerás ninguna imprudencia- sonrió palpando mi hombro antes de retirarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

Mi padre se refería a que no cometiera algún tipo de asesinato por leer los pensamientos comprometedores sobre Bella de ciertos niños. Lo dudaba mucho, puesto que a su edad piensan más en jugar… ¿Verdad?

Apreté los puños sonriendo maliciosamente. Si alguno se intentaba sobrepasar con mi "hermana"… conocería amargamente lo que es el dolor, en una considerable proporción para no dejarles en coma.

Nadie le haría daño a Bella. No si yo estaba a su lado para protegerla.

* * *

- Nu Quero ir- protestaba una taimada Bella que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas librarse de la fina ropa que había comprado Rosalie y Alice para su gran día- Quero estar en casa.

Así es. Ya había llegado el gran momento de que Bella fuese a la guardería. Y todos, absolutamente todos, nos estábamos arrepintiendo que fuese. Pero era por su bien, no nos podíamos privar de nuestros deseos en estos momentos.  
Alice y Rosalie habían peinado su cabello castaño revoltoso, dejándole en una trenza bastante dinámica para que no le molestara. Sin embargo, por más que trataban en darle confianza sobre su ida, Bella más se oponía y resistía.

Sonreí disimuladamente. Esta niña si que poseía un carácter explosivo.

- No, cariño- regañó Esme con una cálida sonrisa. Era tan difícil quitarle la pataleta a Bella cuando verdaderamente se lo proponía

- ¡Convéncela con tus artimañas de pedófilo, Edward! – sugirió Emmett filmando con su nueva adquisición.

Gruñí para mis adentros. Mi hermano se estaba ganando un buen golpe de mi parte.

- ¡Ya tengo su bolso preparado, Carlisle!- avisó Alice entrando a la habitación poniendo cara de desconcierto- ¿Todavía no logras ponerle su delantal, Rose?- con pasos gráciles fue hacia la susodicha para ayudarla- Hermanita, no te resistas tanto.

- ¡No quiero ir!- miré a Bella escéptico. ¿Había dicho una frase bien hecha?-

- ¡Wo¡Este momento no me lo pierdo!- Emmett agitó su mano intentando tener la atención de Bella- ¡Edward se pondría muy feliz si le das un beso!- enfocó su rostro sonrojado para luego hacer lo mismo conmigo.

- Ya…- apreté el puente de mi nariz- Carlisle¿No crees que ya es hora de que se vayan? – miré a mi padre rogando con la mirada.

- ¿Eh…? "¿Por qué me involucras a mí, Edward?" – De todas formas me hizo caso- Bella despídete de tus hermanos- ordenó con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la susodicha.

- ¡Mi preciosa hermana! – Alice se agachó para quedar más a su altura y poder abrazarla- ¡Se está haciendo grande!

- Deslumbra a todos ¡Demuestra que eres una Cullen!- Suspiré con una sonrisa torcida. Rosalie si que estaba afectada…

- Ven con tu hermano Jasper si uno de esos niños te hacen llorar- sonrió acariciando su cabellera castaña- Y si no estoy disponible, Edward encantado aceptará en consolarte- rió ante esa ocurrencia. Fruncí el ceño…

Pues yo no le encontraba lo gracioso.

- Bella…- Emmett la miró serio y tomó sus manos con delicadeza- Prométeme una sola cosa…- La pequeña asintió frenéticamente- Me dirás las medidas de tu educadora ¿Sí?- como respuesta asintió- ¡Esa es mi hermana!- exclamó atrapándola entre su brazos.

Salí de la habitación escuchando por último la voz de ultratumba de Rosalie – Es una verdadera lástima que Bella no podrá verte durante unos días, pues estarás muy descompuesto… ¿No es así, Emmett?- Rodé los ojos. Pobre Emmett, hasta me compadecía de él por la estupidez que había nombrado.

- "Cuida a Bella, Edward"- sonreí. Alice estaba tan preocupada como yo- "Te encubriré".

Bajé hasta la primera planta, encontrándome a Carlisle y Esme arreglando los últimos detalles.

- ¿Gwo se despedirá de Ela?- la voz suave y preocupada de mi "hermana" me hizo prestarle atención.

En sentido figurado, me moría por abrazar su pequeño cuerpo y cobijarla… para no dejarla ir por nada en el mundo. Pero… no podía ni debía. Eso estaría mal, muy pero muy mal…

- Suerte, enana- le miré de reojo y en un gesto despreocupado hice el signo de "peace". Y salí al exterior sin mirarla más.

_...Ya nos veríamos..._

* * *

No sabía porqué su hermano actuaba tan extraño con ella, quizás… no la quería como ella si lo hacía. Miró enfadada el paisaje verde que se le presentaba. ¡Siempre le sacaba de quicio su hermano gruñón!

_"Suerte, enana" __  
_  
Eso si que la molestaba y, sobretodo, la entristecía más. Ella tenía un nombre y era Bella…

- Hemos llegado- anunció su cariñosa madre mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y la sacaba de su asiento especial.

La cogió con su tersa y fría mano a la vez que su padre se acercaba hacia ellas para abrazarlas.

Bella observaba todo con algo de miedo, era… tan grande que hasta se podría perder si no tenía el suficiente cuidado. Llegando a la entrada del recinto, una parvularia les fue a atender con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

- ¡Bienvenida, pequeñina¿Eres Isabella Cullen?- preguntó observando más al padre que a la niña. Esme tosió un poco para notar su presencia- El horario de salida está aquí- les presentó un papel que contenía toda la rutina de la semana- ¿Quién vendrá a retirarla?-

- Mi cuñado- respondió de inmediato Carlisle deslumbrando con una sonrisa a la parvularia-

- De acuerdo- tomó la mano de la pequeña- Dile adiós a tus padres, Isabella- la nombrada refunfuñó.  
- Adiós – murmuró entrecortada.

- Suerte, cariño- corearon sus padres. Esa frase le recordaba vagamente a su hermano gruñón y más querido.

La parvularia la llevó casi a rastras hacia al interior del complejo. No quería estar allí, lo único que quería era poder estar en casa con su familia, y con él… para que le tomara atención y… la quisiera.

Se detuvieron en una amplia sala, llena de juguetes y adornos infantiles. Una habitación soñada para cualquier niño, sin embargo, para ella era una simple nimiedad. No le interesaba para nada aquel lugar.  
- Bueno Isabella, te dejo aquí para que empieces a hacer amigos- la parvularia le sonrió antes de irse.

- Ela… ¡soy Ela!- exclamó cerrando sus ojos lo suficientemente cabreada para dejar a un niño de 6 meses casi llorando-

- ¿Ela?- preguntó un niño rubio casi de su misma estatura y tal vez, del mismo año- ¡Jess, Laura, Tyler, Eric!- bramó sonriendo.

- ¡Tú¡Nueva!- la señaló una niña con rizos llegando de inmediato al costado derecho del rubio.

- Me llamo Lauren, estúpido. Nueva tonta- escuchó murmurar a niña que se acercaba, de pelo rubio- No es la gran cosa- la miró con desdén.

Bella desvió su mirada entre aburrida y apenada. Nunca había estado con niños de su misma edad y no sabía como relacionarse. Sólo sabía… estar con sus hermanos mayores.

No, ella no pertenecía allí… ni a aquel mundo que le estaban presentando.

Dudosa dio un paso hacia atrás, su único objetivo era salir de aquella habitación; siendo el centro de atención de los niños que jugaban por los alrededores. Se sentía tan… ¿tonta? Esos niños que se le habían acercado hablaban mucho mejor que ella… eran mucho mejores en todos los aspectos.

Siguió corriendo, tropezando con algunos juguetes y chocando con algunas parvularias que pensaban que estaba jugando al pillarse, hasta que por fin encontró una habitación que era la más espaciosa y solitaria. Sus ojos castaños relucieron por la curiosidad, se encontraba en una sala llena de instrumentos musicales.

- Wo…- su mirada brillaba por la gran cantidad de artículos que había- ¿Qué es esto¡OH¿Y esto?... ¡No¿Y eso?-

- Niña nueva… cálmate- le reprochó un niño que se encontraba escondido debajo de una mesa. Se levantó bostezando y le sonrió- ¿Música te gusta?

- ¿Eh?- se sonrojó de golpe. Era el primer niño que no le miraba "raro"- ¡Sí! Y a Gwo mucho- sonrió un poco pero al instante bajó la cabeza triste. Añoraba a su hermano…

- Mmm… a mí- se señaló- no tanto… ¡me gusta más el arte!- rió mostrándole sus manos llenas de pintura- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo, niña nueva?- enseñándole una cartulina lo suficientemente grande para jugar juntos.

Bella le miró unos segundos. Le quitó el bote de pintura, echó en sus manos la viscosa sustancia y le pintó la cara de color verde- ¡Eres una papilla de Ice! Jajá jajá- rió a carcajadas al recordar uno de los tantos experimentos de su hermana de baja estatura.

- ¿Ice?- preguntó el niño ladeando su cabeza.

- ¡¡Mana!! (_¡Hermana!)_- respondió sonriendo.

-…- el niño pelinegro se quedó callado unos segundos- ¿Cómo te llamas niña nueva?- preguntó a la vez que le pintaba su rostro de amarillo.

- ¡Ela!- sonrió maliciosa y le tiró un bote de pintura roja en su ropa- ¿Y tú?

- Ja… - intentaba pronunciar su nombre con sobre esfuerzo- Jacob, amiga- le tiró un bote de pintura azul para quedar iguales. Rió al ver su rostro pasmado.

- Amigo… ppff- le sacó la lengua para posteriormente reír junto a él.

Tal vez valdría la pena molestar a su nuevo amigo como solía hacer con sus hermanos.

* * *

- Tsk…- estaba cabreado, MUY cabreado.

Me había escabullido perfectamente dentro de la guardería para vigilar cada paso que hacía Bella. Y cuando la vi corriendo triste por ese grupo de niños- que se estaban buscando una paliza segura- me debatí en entrar y cobijarla entre mis brazos.

Cosa que no pude efectuar… Simplemente no podía, pues le haría un daño inmenso si lo hacía.

Seguí con mi debate interno hasta que la vi con ese niño llamado Jacob. A pesar de que tuviese unos pensamientos más simples que… Emmett, pensaba que MI Bella era bonita.

Suspiré enfadado conmigo mismo. Era increíble que estuviese… ¿Celoso? De un niño de 3 años. Pero aún así me encontraba molesto…

Ese pequeño enano… estaba jugando con fuego…

_Y cuando se juega con fuego… se quema…_

- ¿Por qué no hablas bien, amiga?- escuché la tortuosa voz de aquel niño, por lo que me obligué a prestar atención a su pequeña plática…

Pues si que estaba desesperado.

- N-nu sé… - admitió sollozando.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmar mis nervios y, por sobretodo, los deseos de sobreprotegerla. No soportaba verla triste ni nada por el estilo, era algo que me destrozaba en el interior.

- Mmm… ¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo… aprendí rápido y te podría enseñar, amiga. "_¿Ela se llamaba? Es linda_"- Troné mis dedos. Ese niño ya se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas con MI hermana.

- Yo…-

Desvié mi mirada de inmediato hacia Bella, que seguía sollozando en silencio… como si estuviese pensando en que responder. Lástima que no pudiese saber lo que pasaba por su pequeña cabeza.

- … Nu, Ela quiere sola- dijo con convicción. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, mi "hermana" siempre testaruda y llevada a sus ideas…- Sola va aprender… ppff- le sacó la lengua mientras limpiaba con su delantal el resto de sus finas lágrimas.

Aunque le agradecía que no estuviese más tiempo con ese niño- Gracias… ¿Ja-jabón?- rió un poco.

- "_Es Jacob…_"–pensó triste el niñito.

El tiempo pasó más rápido de la normal. Observaba aburrido cada movimiento del tal Jacob, pero era una mente tan simple y predecible que ya comenzaba a hastiarme. En cambio, Bella sonreía con verdadera alegría al poder molestar como quería a su "amigo", se tiraban juguetes y construían juegos legos.

- "Oh, pero qué diversión"- me dije sarcástico.

Sin embargo, por más que tratase de disimular que no me afectaba verla sonreír por otro… era imposible no poder sentirlo. Las pequeñas punzadas que sentía en mi interior me confirmaban más este hecho tan evidente. ¿Acaso me dolía que se divirtiese más con un casi desconocido que… simplemente conmigo?

Era increíble la antipatía que estaba iniciando contra ese niño, que probablemente, podría quitarme el cariño de mi "hermana".

Reí forzadamente. Vaya que me había afectado encariñarme con Bella.

* * *

- ¡Es el momento de decir adiós, niños¡Mañana nos vemos!- Bella frunció el ceño. No le gustaban las personas tan estridentes y cínicas como aquella parvularia.

- ¿Tu papi te viene a buscar?- preguntó su reciente amigo que intentaba por todos los medios quitarse la pintura de su nariz.

- ¡Sí! – respondió alegre. El día había sido muy divertido con él… pero no se comparaba para nada el estar con su hermano favorito.

- ¡Jacob Black! Tu padre te espera hace veinte minutos, dice que te apresures- le informó la parvularia, enfadada, que tan mal le caía Bella.

- Ya voy- murmuró enfurruñado- Mañana nos vemos ¿Vale?- una gran duda surgió en su mentecita… Aquel niño llamado Jacob… ¿Estaba rojo por sí mismo o sería por la pintura que le había tirado antes?

- Sí- en cualquier caso le respondió para que no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- E-entonces nos vemos- su amigo se le estaba acercando para despedirse como su padre y madre se despedían… ¿Cómo le llamaban¿Beso? Miró a ambos lados buscando alguna salida, ella solo besaba a su hermano gruñón y a nadie más.

- Bella- Como por arte divina, su salida estaba frente a ella. De inmediato reconoció esa grave voz. Una sonrisa iluminó su cara y sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Olvidándose de lo que le rodeaba, corrió hasta ponerse enfrente de su impotente y querido hermano, que lucía una vestimenta negra… ¡hasta gafas negras!- Es hora de irnos- avisó neutral.

- ¡GWO! – musitó jubilosa y sonrojada. Su hermano sonrió mientras se quitaba sus gafas obscuras y se agachaba para quedar a su misma altura- ¡Ela te extrañó mucho! – le abrazó fuertemente esperando paciente su respuesta.

-…- No, ella no quería su silencio, sino una respuesta concreta- Yo también…- la subió delicadamente a sus hombros- y permíteme decirte que mucho- respondió suspirando- No tenía a quien hacer rabiar- añadió para molestarla, algo muy típico de él.

Infló sus mejillas fingiendo enfado, cuando en realidad estaba todo lo contrario; se encontraba sumamente feliz.

Él la extrañaba mucho… y eso quería decir que si la quería.

Cerró sus ojos inhalando el suave y exquisito aroma que desprendía su hermano- ¡Oh¡Amigo de Ela, Jabón!- señaló a su olvidado pelinegro amigo para presentarlo, aunque éste más miraba desafiante a su tan preciado hermano que saludarlo cordialmente.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó su gruñón hermano- Pues menuda suerte que tiene de estar vivo y con todos sus huesos intactos, enana. Eres el imán para las desgracias personificada- se mofó mientras volvía a ponerse sus gafas- Dile adiós a tu amigo- con bastante esfuerzo notó que había arrastrado esas palabras con desdén.

- ¿Gwo enfadado con Ela?- interrogó preocupada de que ya empezara a gruñir.

- No- contestó- Pero Rosalie y Alice si que lo estarán al verte toda sucia con pintura- rió

- Gwo… eres un tonto- dijo a la vez que se despedía con la mano de un estupefacto pelinegro.

- Y tú… eres una enana diabólica- respondió picándole.

- ¡Malo!- protestó dejando caer sus manos en el terso y pálido cuello de su hermano- Ela te quiere… Gwo…- susurró cansada por el movido día que había experimentado en su pequeña vida.

- Yo igual… Bella- respondió dulcemente mientras la sentaba en el auto.

Estaba decidida. Aprendería a como de lugar a hablar bien, y hasta mejor que los demás niños que había visto.

_Haría que su "Gwo" se sintiese muy orgulloso de ella._

**Continuará...  
**

* * *

_Wow!!! La enana endemoniada ya está haciendo de las suyas nuevamente xD. Gwo acaba de experimentar los celos con Jacob-chibi-chibi xD. El lío recién empieza 8) xD. _

_Como quisiera responder sus reviews de manera individual, pero como no está permitido T.T... lo único que me queda es agradecerles un montón por tomarse su tiempo en leer esta peculiar y extraña historia de mis delirios TT!! Me hace feliz que se rían de las locuras que suceden , ese era el propósito principal de este fic. Ya habrán MÁS escenas incestuosas (ejem... indirectas directas xD) que de seguro les dejará plop xD. Bueno, mejor me callo o sino desvelo todo. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado, el capítulo 6 se colgará pronto !_

_ja ne! _**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi, minna-san!! _**_Je... perdón por la demora, pero se me había olvidado de avisar que ando de vacaciones nñ...__bueno xD, espero no haberles defraudado por esta entrega u.u... _

_¡gracias por tomarse un tiempecillo en leer el fic! de todo corazón ¡muchas gracias! _

**_"Los personajes no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama"_**

_Yo sólo los utilizo para fantasear un ratito... ¡ya te pillaré edward, jojo xD!_**  
**

* * *

_.::My Little Sister::._

**Capítulo 6¿Por qué?**

Cinco meses habían transcurrido desde que Bella se fue a la guardería en un horario casi completo. Durante los primeros días, se había llevado el regaño de su vida por parte de Rosalie y Alice – estaban tan enfadadas de que no hubiese cuidado su ropa tan apropiadamente- que hasta tuve que intermediar para que dejasen ese ridículo enfado.

En el mayor tiempo disponible que tenía, me iba a vigilarla… a pesar de que no soportara verla con su amiguito – que la seguía como si fuese propia sombra-. Ese niño me descontrolaba los nervios y _sabía_también que _él_ tenía la misma perspectiva sobre mí.

Bastaba que yo fuese a buscar a Bella para que me mirase mal y yo le devolviera la mirada cien mil veces peor, logrando que se acobardara al segundo después.

Y la causante de nuestra antipatía se mantenía totalmente indiferente, pues ni siquiera tenía la remota idea de la enemistad que se establecía entre Jacob y yo. A pesar de nuestra GRAN diferencia de edad…

…Algunas veces me decía a mi mismo que era una verdadera locura estar celoso de aquel niño, pero me era suficiente volver a mi antigua postura al escuchar sus tan ineptos pensamientos en mi mente sobre Bella.

Volviendo a la niña de la discordia… algo muy raro sucedía con ella. En realidad, más extraña por sobre todo. Para entonces, comprendí una semana después lo que tanto se esforzaba por ocultar Bella – gracias a los pensamientos infantiles de ese tal Jacob-.

Era lógico y comprensible. No quería sentirse inferior al resto de los niños… que sabían hablar. Desde ese entonces intenté ayudarla, pero por lo orgullosa que era, se negaba a rabietas y corría a su habitación- tropezando y golpeándose con las paredes-. Era un verdadero caso…

Ya medía un metro y diez centímetros. Pequeña y enojona… una gran combinación sin lugar a dudas.

Hoy, Bella no iba a la guardería, pues era fin de semana. Un descanso tanto para ella y para mí.

Suspiré. Toda la familia se había ido de caza, pidiéndome de que me quedara con Bella hasta al día siguiente, ya que mañana podría ir a cazar más tranquilo.

Escuchaba mis viejos discos mientras observaba el disco que Bella había roto hace dos años aproximados. Si que me había enojado con esa niña aquella vez, tanto por haberse fugado de su cuna como lo del disco. Era un momento que jamás podría olvidar durante mi larga existencia.

Iba a cambiar la canción que resonaba en mi habitación con el control de mando hasta que…_ Su olor inundó mis sentidos_. Y antes de que pudiese tocar la puerta de mi habitación, yo le abrí…

- ¿Puedo…?- me miró suplicante y acongojada, su rostro reflejaba la vergüenza que poseía y por lo demás, su pulso la delataba.

- Claro…- respondí incapaz de negarme.

Con pasos torpes cruzó el cuarto hasta sentarse en mi cama – que Carlisle puso para disimular nuestra condición- e inició a jugar con sus dedos pequeños algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- me parecía frustrante no poder saber lo que pensaba en su corta edad- ¿Te duele algo¿Te han hecho algo…?- esto último no me era tan posible, pues pasaba vigilándola en la guardería.

Levantó su rostro, su pulso se fue tranquilizando- E-Edward- pronunció lentamente mientras observaba la estupefacción que ahora presentaba yo.

¿Había dicho mi nombre bien¿Ya no era… su… "Gwo"?

- ¿Hermano… te encuentras bien?- su voz denotaba la preocupación, por lo que acercó su mano para tocar mi rostro, como todos lo hacíamos con ella cuando tenía ligera fiebre- ¿Edwa-rd…?- eso demostró que aun no sabía pronunciar bien las letras… pero era un increíble progreso.

- Bella… ¿Aprendiste tu sola?-

- ¡Sí! Bella aprendió solita a hablar mejor- sonrió.

- Pues… me siento orgulloso de ti, enana endemoniada- le sonreí revolviendo su largo y rebelde cabello castaño. Todavía seguía diciendo su nombre para referirse a sí misma.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, hermano? – preguntó a la vez que se sentaba en mi regazo, apoyando su cabeza en mi torso y cerraba los ojos. Imité su acción para aspirar su delicada fragancia.

- Lo que sea – Oh, eso si que sonó bastante comprometedor. ¡Es una niña!

- Bella aprendió a hablar bien ¿No?- asentí ligeramente mientras acariciaba sus pómulos con suavidad- Pero… ¿Bella puede llamarte Gwo mientras sea pequeña?- detuve mi movimiento.

Para ella siempre sería "Gwo" en la niñez… Y mientras crecía me diría… hermano… o simplemente Edward. Vaya que extrañaría su mote al pasar los años.

- De acuerdo- suspiré pegando mi frente con la de ella con total delicadeza. No me podía permitir hacer movimiento tan bruscos o sino… podría matarla- Seré tu Gwo…- le sonreí.

- Gwo… Bella tiene otra pregunta- murmuró abriendo sus ojos con brillantez.

- ¿Mmm…?

- Hermanito Jasper y Emmett me dijeron una vez que Gwo era un pederasta… ¿Qué es un pederasta?- interrogó con inocencia.

**…**

Si hubiese sido humano… habría tenido dos reacciones muy posibles: uno, me habría puesto sofocado y nervioso, o dos… habrá fingido un desmayo total. Sólo mi rostro estupefacto era la única cosa que podía hacer…

¡MALDITO EMMETT Y JASPER QUE LE METÍAN TONTERÍAS EN SU PEQUEÑA CABEZA!

- Buena pregunta… estaré encantado de preguntarles por ti- torcí una mueca. Ese par ni con cien años más dejarían de molestarme.

- ¿Por qué hermanita Alice y Rosalie compran tanta ropa para Bella¿Por qué Gwo se escapa de casa cuando papi y mami se van a su cuarto a descansar? – No me lo podía creer… Bella estaba en la época de los por qué… tan… tan… ¿rápido?

- ¿Por qué Jacob y Gwo se miran tan feo?-

Me quedé callado. Creo que referente a esa pregunta… le respondería cuando estuviese un poquito más grande, lo suficiente para que pudiese entender la fuerte rivalidad que tenía con ese niño.

- ¿Por qué dice Gwo que a hermanito Emmett le concedieron un cerebro de repollo¿Qué es un repollo? –

Pues si que tenía preguntas… - Bella… ¿Por qué no jugamos a algo?- debía distraerla cuanto antes…

- ¡No, Bella no quiere jugar! Gwo debe responder preguntas- sonrió insinuante- ¿A Gwo le gusta conde Pátula? - ¿Conde qué?... No tenía idea de que estaba hablando- Monito de TV, es un patito vampiro- ¿Esta era la Televisión abierta de esta juventud? Un pato vampiro… que idea más estúpida- ¡A Bella le gustan los vampiros!

- ¿Y si uno te succiona la sangre?- le pregunté para atemorizarla.

- ¡Bella le servirá a su vampiro!- respondió alegre…

Cerré los ojos frustrado. ¿Por qué esta niña me salía con cada locura?

Uff… pues entonces…  
_  
__No sería Mi Bella._

* * *

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bella!- dijimos al unísono terminando de cantar la canción. Nuestra pequeña hermana estaba desbordando de alegría conmocionada.

- Pide tres deseos, Bella- aplaudían exageradamente Alice y Rosalie.

- Ok- se detuvo a pensar y antes de apagar las velas, me dirigió una sonrisa- ¡Listo!

- ¡Bravo! – Emmett se puso a su lado de inmediato para estrujarla entre sus brazos casi mortales- ¡Mi pequeña está creciendo…! Eso significa que… ¡Me estoy volviendo viejo, noo! – y así continuó gritando de dolor por casi medio minuto.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Emmett estaba cada día más bobo de lo que aparentaba.

Volví a centrarme en Bella, la observé durante leves instantes... ciertamente… cada vez que la veía crecer provocaba ciertos sentimientos que jamás pensaba que podría tener, agregándole también las miles de reflexiones que hacía cuando llegaban sus cumpleaños.

Los segundos, minutos, horas… días, meses y largos años¿Qué más podía esperar? Estaba en su debido tiempo, era evidente que tenía que crecer y, por sobre todo, debía seguir viviendo como cualquier otro ser humano; no porque se encontrara en una casa rodeada por vampiros debía tener el mismo destino. Era algo que no podría soportar... fácilmente.

Cerré los ojos con gran orgullo. Ya estaba en la primaria, con algunas amistades de la guardería, aunque no diría precisamente que fuesen verdaderas amistados, era cosa de leerles el pensamientos a esos niños hipócritas y se sabía en seguida que querían de MI hermana.

Al menos me aliviaba que ya su carácter estaba más definido y que tenía agallas suficientes para ser tan pequeña.

No esperaba menos de mi Bella. Ya con ocho años, era una niña completamente distinta a lo que estimaban todos. Suponían que sería una doble de Alice en lo que se trataba de compras o que reflejaría la ostentosidad de la familia Cullen en general…

Todo lo contrario.

Salió una chica simple y sencilla, que cuando quería defender sus ideas… no había quien la parara, pues era terca como mula. Y eso me parecía bastante gracioso por parte de ella, _muy pero muy agradable. _

- ¿Por qué no comen torta?- ofreció la pequeña sacándome de mi fuero interno- ¿Mami, papi… hermanos, quieren tortita?- preguntó inocente mientras tenía el tenedor en la boca- Está rica.

Todos hicimos una mueca imperceptible para ella.

- Es que estoy a dieta- se excusó Alice junto a Rosalie.

- Me duele el estómago ¡uff¡Qué dolor!- dramatizó Emmett.

- El dulce no me gusta- sonrió Jasper a la vez que apaciguaba la estancia con su don- Y provoca caries.

- Come tranquila, cielo. Nosotros comeremos después, por ahora disfruta de tu rica torta- agradecía la sabia intervención de Carlisle y Esme.

- Edward con gusto te comerá... digo, comerá contigo en un rato más- siseó Emmett a cinco metros de distancia de mí, poniéndose al lado de Rosalie como escudo. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿En serio?- maldito Emmett que me pone en este tipo de aprietos- ¿Harás eso por mí, hermanito Edward?

- Sí – asentí maldiciendo mentalmente a mi estúpido hermano, pero ya me las pagaría- Estaré encantado de comer contigo- sonreí cortésmente. No quería defraudarla y menos en su cumpleaños.

- ¡Gracias Edward!- exclamó feliz comiendo el resto de su torta- Ojala Jacob hubiese venido a celebrar conmigo. No tengo a quien molestar- suspiró resignada.

Reprimí un gruñido – _"Jacob"_ – ese niño era…

…**como un chicle en el zapato**, vale decir, insoportable.

Para este cumpleaños, Bella quería estar con su… _amigo Jacob_- me costaba decir hasta su nombre, le repudiaba aun más cuando se intentaba pasar de listo con ella-, cosa que no pudo ser posible porque… sencillamente convencí a Alice y si lograba convencer a mi hermana, ella podría hacerlo al igual con mis padres para no tener ese repugnante olor en mi territorio.

Un claro alivio para mí… al menos por este día.

Volviendo al cumpleaños, Bella abrió sus regalos con una sonrisa… algo triste. Sabía que no quería obsequios tan… costosos. Lamentablemente… yo era el único que tenía en cuenta ese detalle sobre ella.

- Están todos muy bonitos, gracias- agradeció de todas formas, no quería desilusionar a nadie por sus intenciones- Este…

- Mañana debes asistir a clases de refuerzo, será mejor que prepares tus cosas y luego seguimos celebrando, cariño- Esme le sonrió dulcemente mientras la tomaba de su mano suavemente.

Mis ojos no la perdieron de vista, presentía que algo ocurriría y para variar hoy era viernes trece. Si era la chica que atraía los problemas, todo se podría esperar en este día.

- "Edward, avisa a los demás que habrá reunión en mi despacho dentro de cinco minutos"- la voz de Carlisle sonaba realmente preocupada.

Sin más, fui donde Emmett y Rosalie- desafortunadamente para mí, vi una escena que no debía ver… y preferiblemente omitir- desvié la mirada hacia otra parte y avisé sobre la reunión para irme de allí lo más rápido que podía. No me preocupaban Jasper y Alice, pues estarían allí por la visión que tenía ésta última sobre el futuro.

Fui al despacho de Carlisle tal como había pedido, y encontré a toda la familia- exceptuando a Bella por supuesto- dentro con expresión seria.

- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Bella está entrando al momento que tanto habíamos temido cuando llegó con nosotros, de hecho, esa era la principal preocupación de Edward- Gracias padre por recordarme mi poca tolerancia con la criatura que me está cambiando la existencia- Por lo que…

- La mente de Bella ya está tomando una leve idea sobre el comportamiento de la familia y claramente es un punto que puede ser crucial para todos- retomé una postura seria al escuchar las palabras de Jasper- Todos le hemos cogido un gran cariño, pero…

- ¿Acaso están sugiriendo de que… se marche?- titubeé al comprobar las miradas tristes de Alice y Esme- ¡No puedo creer que quieran sugerir eso! Es… algo a que me niego rotundamente- sentencié enfadado.

- ¿Y si dejamos a Bella en un internado? De ese modo puede seguir estando aquí… aunque fuesen los fines de semanas solamente- sugirió Rosalie cabizbaja.

- No puedo creer que diga esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Edward- Emmett se puso a mi lado derecho- Me niego a dejar a mi hermana allá, si descubre nuestro secreto será mucho más emocionante- rió.

- De acuerdo¿Prefieren que se valla a un internado?- todos nos quedamos en absoluto silencio…

Era demasiado evidente de que nadie quería alejarla de nuestro hogar, de nuestra familia y, por mi parte…

_Alejarla de mi lado era lo último cosa que tenía en mente_…

* * *

Había bajado para decirle a su amorosa madre que ya había terminado de preparar sus cosas y, que anhelaba compartir un rato más con sus hermanos. Era muy temprano aún para dormir.

Algo en su pequeña cabeza le comenzó a incomodar, posiblemente sería una tontería pero… no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo. En su mente se acumulaban muchas preguntas, y que la mayoría su familia se desviaba de tema o zanjaban con un "No tengo idea". Suspiró cansada.

¿Por qué cada vez que observaba a sus hermanos siempre les encontraba tan hermosos y ella era como el patito feo de la familia? También había notado que todos sus compañeros de clase se parecían muchos a sus padres, entonces… ¿Por qué no hallaba el parecido con su madre o padre? Era raro que no tuviese ningún rasgo de ellos, hasta Jacob y Jessica- su autonombrada amiga de primaria- se daban cuenta que no poseía ningún parentesco.

Entonces¿Cuál era la diferencia que había?... ¿Cuál era la maldita diferencia que existía entre su familia y ella?

Se apoyó en el barandal de la escalera agotada, ya vería otra oportunidad para preguntar… cuando estuviesen con la guardia baja. Resignada bajó los escalones con su típica patosidad, presentía que algo sucedería…

No encontró a nadie en sus respectivas habitaciones, eso si que le era aún más extraño. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras para ir al comedor cuando escuchó ciertos ruidos provenientes del despacho de su padre. Arqueó una ceja algo confundida¿Por qué todos podían ir allí y ella se debía quedar revoloteando por la casa y sola?

No era justo.

Tenía la intención de seguir de largo e ir hacia al comedor a terminar su porción de su deliciosa torta cuando escuchó su nombre provenir detrás de la puerta que conducía al despacho.

Sus pies por inercia se movieron, pero su mente le dictaba y ordenaba que no fuera, era de muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones privadas.

- "Pero están hablando sobre mí..."- se dijo para sus adentros mordiendo con nerviosismo su labio inferior. La curiosidad le ganaba en un noventa por ciento- "No creo que sea tan… ¿tan privado?" – estaba cediendo, un poco más y ya se convencía completamente.

-_"La mente de Bella…"_ escuchó la voz de su hermano Jasper. Eso la incentivó aún más para escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación que se producía dentro del despacho.

Con pasos sigilosos y seguros – algo raro en ella- se aproximó hasta la puerta y procedió a oír detenidamente la plática que se mantenía con tanta emoción.

-_¿Acaso están sugiriendo de que… se marche?... ¡No puedo creer que quieran sugerir eso! Es… algo a que me niego rotundamente_ – cerró sus ojos despacio. Esa era la voz de su "Gwo", era una pena que ya no pudiera llamarle así… había crecido y su permiso se había esfumado.

Pero lo que le escocía en el pecho era:

- "¿A quién van a abandonar?"- pensó contrariada.

-_¿Y si dejamos a Bella en un internado? De ese modo puede seguir estando aquí… aunque fuesen los fines de semanas solamente_ - abrió sus ojos castaños al máximo. Su hermana Rosalie… ¿quería dejarla en un internado¿Acaso ya no la quería?

Se mordió sus uñas con nerviosismo. No la querían… y se iban a deshacer de ella… pero…

"¿Por qué?" – Esa era la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente.

-_ Me niego a dejar a mi hermana allá, si descubre nuestro secreto será mucho más emocionante…_- ¿De qué secreto estaba hablando su hermano Emmett?

Pero la verdad es que ya no le importaba, lo único que deseaba era poder desaparecer en ese preciso instante. Se sentía… ahogada y sofocada por el propio dolor que estaba experimentando.

Lentamente comenzó a retroceder, torpe pero con determinación. Era demasiado para ella.

En su intento de huida, botó por accidente el florero favorito de su madre, quebrándolo de inmediato- "¡Oh no…¡Piensa Bella…!"- toda la familia salió del despacho para ver que había sucedido.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó su hermana Alice y su Gwo con clara preocupación.

Pero… la iban a abandonar. Nada cambiaba las cosas.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Bella?- le preguntó Emmett llegando a su lado- ¿Te cortaste?- negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué estás llorando, Bella?- interrogó Rosalie mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Bella no la miró, simplemente se levantó y les sonrió levemente- Estoy bien, sólo tropecé con la mesa y_ me dolió la caída…_ - esa frase tenía cierto significado para ella- Buenas noches, papi, mami- besó la mejilla de sus padres y se despidió de la mano hacia sus hermanos- Nos vemos mañana- y se fue latosamente por las escaleras para ir a su habitación sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Primero pensaría detenidamente toda la información que le llegó de golpe y asimilaría las cosas y tal vez, como último recurso… llorar no era una mala idea para desahogarse.

Entró a su habitación con lentitud, viéndose en el espejo la expresión vacía de su rostro… ya no poseía ese brillo peculiar que la rodeaba. La alegría de sentirse protegida y querida…

… no había sido más que una patética ilusión que le habían creado.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza y se tiró a su cama con resentimiento y dolor mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse a través de sus mejillas, olvidando por completo lo que se había dictado en el trayecto hacia su cuarto.

Quería odiarles… quería… pero no podía. Les amaba demasiado para poder intentarlo y como mucho, hacerlo.

- "_Je, Gwo tiene razón… soy una niñata del demonio y de la discordia"- _sonrió tristemente_- "Gwo… Edward… mi hermano Edward… mi gruñón"-_sollozó contra la almohada

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una mano procedió a despeinarla suavemente y con ternura. Cerró los ojos dejándose caer…

Ella conocía a la perfección ese tacto, sería una verdadera locura que no supiese reconocerle.

-Tal como prometí, comeré el pastel contigo… Bella- murmuró mientras le secaba sus lágrimas con la yema de sus fríos dedos.

- E…Ed… ¡Gwo!- sin poder evitarlo, sin poder controlar sus impulsos… se arrojó a los pétreos brazos de su hermano, que intentaba consolarla besándole en su mejilla bañada por las lágrimas y sonrojada por su contacto- ¡Te quiero mucho¡Mucho, mucho, mucho!- siguió sollozando pero esta vez con cierta timidez.

- ¿Mucho más que a tu amigo Jacob?- preguntó riendo entre dientes, ignorante al verdadero sentido de sus palabras.

- ¡Claro! Bella te ama con todo su corazón, E…Edward- dudando un segundo, y completamente ruborizada, le besó en su mejilla… pero no muy lejos de sus labios.

- Entonces está bien que sea así- la abrazó con firmeza- ¿Quieres olvidarte del pastel? Odio lo dulce- refunfuñó.

Bella rió ante la actitud de su hermano. Siempre la hacía sonreír por sus pequeñas mañas y también le agradecía por distraerla.

- Ahora, olvidando un poco todo este asunto del pastelito, dime por qué has estado llorando- le alzó la barbilla con ligereza pero con autoridad.

- Yo…- murmuró siendo presa de los ojos topacios que la miraban con firmeza. Odiaba cuando la hacía sonsacar la verdad de esa manera- Escuché por accidente lo que hablaban en el despacho de papá- confesó con la voz entrecortada examinando con precaución el rostro destrozado que su hermano adquiría- Si quieren que me vaya a un internado… yo… ya lo pensé- mintió- puede que esté bien su decisión.

- Bella- la abrazó más contra sí mismo- Por nada del mundo quiero que te marches a otro lugar y mucho menos los demás, Alice no tendrá con quién experimentar sus comidas…

- Que son malitas- añadió la pequeña con una mueca graciosa- Pero no le digas…- susurró culpable. No pretendía dañar las ilusiones de su hermana por cocinar mejor.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió cómplice- Emmett no podrá burlarse de nadie, Rosalie no tendrá a quién poner vestidos por montones, Jasper no podrá meterte miedo con historias de terror y Esme con Carlisle ¿A quién darán todo su cariño paternal? Estamos nosotros pero tú, Bella, eres irreemplazable- murmuraba en su oído con dolor.

- ¿Entonces me quieren?- musitó con esperanza.

- Más que a cualquier coche deportivo - rió entre dientes.

Frunció el ceño, le pareció algo injusto su comparación- Eres importante desde el momento en que te vi, niñata del demonio- susurró con ternura.

- Oh- escondió su cabeza entre su pecho fornido- Creo que… podré soportar la idea del internado, al menos ahora que he quedado más clara- su hermoso hermano la apartó un poco.

- ¿Te quieres ir?- preguntó confuso.

- Sí, además…- sonrió dulcemente- me extrañarás, Gwo- ladeó su cabeza cansada por haber llorado sin sentido.

- ¿Y Jacob y los demás?- interrogó entrecerrando sus ojos.  
- Entenderán… Jacob siempre será mi mejor amigo en cualquier lugar que esté- exhaló tranquila.

- Ah- se encogió de hombros- ¿Y a cuál querrías ir?- preguntó con interés.

- Tal vez a uno… ¡Donde haya mucho sol!- soltó contenta- Siempre comentan algunos sobre lo estupendo que es ir a la playa y como nunca he ido, pues me da curiosidad.

- A ti que no te da curiosidad, pequeña demonio- rió a carcajadas, de una forma melodiosa- Tu curiosidad llegó hasta el límite de ver si los calzoncillos de Emmett me cabían en la cabeza.

- Jejeje…- rió apenada.

Agradecía en lo profundo de su ser que él estuviese con ella en aquellos momentos. Siempre la protegía y en especial, muy a su modo, la quería…

- ¿Sabes Gwo? Hay ciertas ocasiones en que cierro los ojos y veo a una mujer cargando a un bebé- confesó ruborizada- Y en otras veo claramente que tú estás allí contemplándoles con incredulidad.

- ¿Y por qué crees que estoy allí?

_- Porque… eres como un ángel guardián para mí._

* * *

Habían transcurrido nueve semanas después de lo que había sucedido en su cumpleaños, cuando Bella se enteró la milésima parte de la verdad. Me era difícil ver su expresión de alegría falsa que mostraba a los demás para no revelar lo que en verdad sentía. Algo sumamente doloroso.

La sensación de que se marchaba era increíblemente insoportable. Ya no tendría el privilegio de abrazarla cada vez que la veía, ni tampoco la oportunidad de consolarla cuando estuviese triste, pues al lugar al que iba… yo no podría soportar ni dos míseros días.

Y ahora se marchaba, intentando de demostrar que estaba bien. Alice, Rosalie y Esme tuvieron que comprar lágrimas artificiales para que supiera que les dolía verla marchar… tan pronto. No podíamos llorar, así que se tenía que recurrir a ese método tan…desesperado.

Lo único malo de ese internado, localizado en Arizona, es que no podíamos verla hasta vacaciones de invierno, verano, y fiestas.  
Irónico por cierto, ya que tanto que quisimos protegerla y verla crecer por nosotros mismos que hasta se nos fue de las manos.

Aquel día fue el peor de todos. Se fue sola en el avión, tal y como yo no deseaba. La escena que nunca que quise ver con mis propios ojos… me desgarraba desde lo más profundo de mi ser. Verla partir… era el dolor más grande que había sentido durante mi larga existencia como ser de la noche.

Sus amigos se llenaron de dolor al saber que se había marchado, en especial ese Jacob… que parecía ser el más dañado de todos. Por unos breves instantes me sentí igual que él, impotente por haberla perdido.

El lamento y la tristeza que experimentaba en ese entonces, no se compararía en nada con lo que me esperaba…

Para nada se compararía en el momento que la viese ya como una adolescente hecha y derecha, con metas y proyectos, ignorando el pasado…

_...Que algún día debíamos revelarle._

**_Continuará... _**

* * *

_Jo, que triste es al final... pero... ¡no se preocupen! que vienen muchas cosas ahora... xD. La próxima actualización no será un capítulo sino un especial o anexo n.n!!! Bella ya está más grande y complicará la existencia de nuestro Gwo xD. Oh... emmett se saldrá con la suya en el especial xD. ¿apuestan xD?  
_

**_Les agradezco infinitamente por sus leídas y reviews¡arigato!_**

**_Weno... nos vemos n.n!!_**

**_Ja ne ;3! _**


	7. Anexo I: ¿Incestuosa?

_**Hi, minna-san!!!** Primero¡muchas a gracias por sus reviews! me dan ánimo para continuar con esta historia que contiene muchas sorpresas :D. Segundo, perdón si demoro más de lo debido uu, tengo cierta presión por unos deberes de hace días... así que estoy entre la espada y la pared xD._

_En fin, espero que disfruten mucho de este especial nn! _

_**"Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie** **Meyer-sama"**_

_Yo sólo los utilizo para fantasear un ratito... de preferencia Edward, que algún día le pillaré desprevenido y le haré el salto del tigre xD!!**  
**_

* * *

_.::My Little Sister::._

_**Anexo¿Incestuosa¡¿Me gusta mi hermano?!**_

- ¡Ay! Por fin estamos en vacaciones- esbocé una ligera sonrisa, mi compañera de habitación si que estaba feliz y yo, también tenía esa pequeña dicha- ¡Podré juntarme con mi novio Davis¿No es sensacional, Bella?- dijo mientras cerraba su maleta.

Torcí una mueca¿Por qué me preguntaba a mí? Era la menos indicada para hablar sobre chicos, pues no tenía experiencia en ese ámbito tan… desconocido y enigmático.

- Debe serlo… - desvié la mirada hacia la ventana. Al fin podría ir a ver mi familia- Si es lo es que se siente estar atada con alguien que tiene un cerebro diminuto como un maní.

- ¡Aguafiestas!- rió ante mi burdo comentario- Ya verás que encontrarás a alguien.

- ¡Tenemos 15 años! – Bufé sonrojada – Los chicos no son el centro del mundo, Ann- objeté dejándola callada- Disculpa por lo que dije, aún no acabo de empacar y me pongo histérica.

Una última cosa me faltaba para tener la maleta hecha, las fotografías de mi familia. Resplandecientes y maravillosos, les tenía en mi velador como un único consuelo por la distancia que yo misma había creado para no ocasionar problemas. Sonreí automáticamente al coger las fotos y llevarlas con suavidad hacia el espacio que tenía sumamente calculado para depositarlas.

Una foto de mis padres y cinco individuales. Amplié mi sonrisa, eran tan magníficos, aunque esa breve descripción les quedaba verdaderamente corta.

A medida que iba colocando sus fotografías en la maleta iba recordando sus "ingeniosas" acciones de bienvenidas durante el período que volvía a casa.

Esperaba que mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie no me llevaran a una tienda departamental como la última vez que volví a los 12 años, o que Emmett y Jasper me dejasen atada en un árbol mientras grababan mi expresión de enfado.

Mas, había alguien que se robaba todas sus acciones y siempre me mantenía a su alrededor, cautivándome por completo tanto por sus palabras y acciones, el dueño de esta fotografía… mi hermano E…

- Sin embargo el centro del mundo es Edward ¿No?- la voz de Ann me sobresaltó- Si dejaras su foto en la habitación más que una entraría para robarse las fotos de tus hermanos mayores y en especial la de él. Y no me excluyo de ese grupo de chicas- rió más al ver mi cara de disgusto- Juraría que hay un romance entre ustedes sino fuesen familia.

- Él es mi hermano, Ann- recalqué mientras fruncía el ceño- Es normal que le quiera.

- Eso me huele a incesto- abrí los ojos pasmada- ¡Oh! Mamá y Davis ya me deben estar esperando en la salida del internado. ¡Que lo pases bien en Forks y con EDWARD! – enfatizó antes de marcharse con una gran y cálida sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

- ¡ANN! – grité extremadamente apenada.

Ann era la clase de chica que te salía con cada locura, era muy extrovertida pero sin volverse tan arrogante, tal vez por eso podíamos convivir sin mayores problemas durante estos siete años.

Siete largos años que me separaba de Forks y mi familia. Miré la hora, 12.55 P.M. ¡Rayos! Ya debería estar en el taxi para ir al aeropuerto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de tres tortuosos y aburridos años, por fin la podría ver. Su última visita a los doce años no había resultado como esperaba.

- ¿Cuándo llega, Alice?- pregunté ansioso.

La última vez que vi a Bella era una chica baja con trenzas y pálida, con la torpeza y curiosidad triplicada.

- En 3 minutos y… con una caída de retraso- rió levemente.

- ¿Está todo preparado, Emmett?- preguntó Carlisle

- ¡Todo listo jefazo! – Hizo un gesto a lo militar- Rosalie, Jasper y Esme tienen todo hecho en casa.

- Excelente.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inhalé con nostalgia el aire de Forks, que era húmedo hasta en un recinto cerrado… para variar. Apretando fuertemente mi maleta, por el nerviosismo acumulado y la ansiedad de verles, me dirigí a la parte en donde siempre solían esperarme, chocando con algunos postes y personas, pero sin mayores daños aparentes.

- Papá…- murmuré casi inaudible al ver su cabello rubio igual de hermoso que le distinguía de la multitud.

- ¡Bella!- exclamó risueña mi hermana Alice aún… ¿pequeña?- ¡Hey! Es de mala educación no responder cuando te están saludando- repuso ofendida al ver que no contestaba.

- Lo siento, es que… ¿Alice no has tomado leche?- la regañé mientras me abrazaba.

- ¿Eh…? – estaba más confundida que yo.

- Pensaba que podrías crecer si te daban una buena dosis de calcio- reí devolviéndole el abrazo.

- ¡Qué feo de tu parte, Bella! – exclamó fingidamente ofendida-

- ¡Alice, es mi turno de abrazarla!- Emmett la apartó con brusquedad y me abrazó fuertemente- ¡Mi pobre hermanita virgen¡Te he echado tanto de menos! No es divertido molestar a Edward y a Jasper solo… ¿Qué te parece si después le hacemos un par de bromas a Jasper con unas pequeñas películas poco aptas para ti?

- T…te… ayudaría… p…pero E…Emmett me… a…asfixias- logré decirle casi sin aire en los pulmones. Soltando una sonora carcajada decidió soltarme, mientras yo trataba de sentir mis brazos y…huesos.

- Bella- le escuché con añoro. ¡Su voz era mucho más fascinante y atrayente que en mis sueños!

- ¡Edward!- corrí a abrazarle sintiendo de inmediato la extravagante fragancia que irradiaba tan… exquisitamente. Hacía que mi estómago prácticamente bailara "La macarena" por la felicidad.

No entendía porqué en cada ocasión que venía a casa siempre les encontraba tal cual como les recordaba en mi infancia. ¿Acaso habían hecho un pacto con el diablo o se habrían hecho miles de cirugías para estar endemoniadamente bellos? Aunque la verdad eso no era un gran prioridad, sino simple y sana curiosidad.

- ¡Ejem! – el carraspeo de Emmett y de Alice me hizo volver a la realidad para que me separara de mi hermano y pudiese saludar a mi padre que nos evaluaba con una hermosa y brillante sonrisa- Siento interrumpir su momento pedofílico pero hay que irnos a casa, los demás nos esperan- finalizó Emmett.

No supe muy bien que quiso de decir con "momento pedofílico" pero de igual formas no pude evitar avergonzarme.

- Emmett…- gruñó Edward por lo bajo. Si no le conociera lo suficiente, pensaría que de un puñetazo le rompería la cara a mi hermano por burlarse de él.

¿Raro, no?

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

- ¡Bienvenida!- dijeron a coro mis hermanos restantes mientras la saludaban con efusividad.

- ¡Hemos preparado algo que de seguro te encantará, Bella!- le dijo Alice y Rosalie jalándola desde los brazos para subir a su antigua recámara- ¡Dos armarios repletos de ropa y accesorios para que pruebes!

- ¡Noo!- la escuché gritar con desdicha- ¡Complot!

Suspiré haciendo una media sonrisa. Extrañaba ver como mis hermanas la torturaban.

De hecho, ya no era la misma chica de doce años bajita y desastrosa, y mucho menos la que yo vi desde sus primeros días de vida, era mucho mejor de lo que yo podía esperar de ella. Se había vuelto en una chica tan frágil y sobre todo hermosa…

- Uh… Edward está sonriendo más de lo normal¿Será que su lado pederasta ha salido a la luz nuevamente, Jasper?- la mofa en la voz de Emmett me estaba volviendo completamente histérico.

- ¿Quieres que divulgue que ves películas de homosexuales para tener nuevas ideas con Rosalie?- bueno, eso era mentira pues no creía que Emmett…

- ¡Oye! Yo soy muy macho como para ver el kamasutra de los gays y hacer el "¡YAHUA!" en donde hay posiciones que… - le miré escéptico… - Me voy a arreglar la sala.

Froté mis sienes con lentitud y resoplé.

Bien, esto nunca pasó… solo fue producto de mi imaginación.

- ¿Y esperas que baje con estos zapatos¡Por supuesto que no, Alice! Mamá ayúdame un poco por favor- escuché a Bella alegar. No podía ayudarle en nada, mis hermanas me lo habían prohibido estrictamente- ¡Auch, Rose! Sé que mi pelo no tiene arreglo.

- No me gustaría estar en su lugar- asentí ante el comentario de Carlisle-

- ¿Pero quién querría estar en esa tortura?- Jasper se limitó a reír.

Alice, Rosalie y Esme se encontraron con nosotros en leves segundos con una amplia sonrisa que significaba que estaban completamente satisfechas, como si hubiesen hecho la hazaña de su larga vida.

- Ahora sí que es nuestra Isabella Cullen y, no la muchacha del Internado de Arizona- anunció Rosalie alisando su largo cabello rubio en simples movimientos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Si que exageraban, Bella estaba perfectamente bien como era y…

- No se burlen…- pidió mientras bajaba por los escalones afirmándose del barandal como si su vida dependiese de ello- Y eso va para ti, Emmett- el susodicho bajó su cabeza intentando reprimir su risa.

Mis ojos no la quitaron de vista ni un segundo mientras bajaba por las escaleras, su vestido azul suave, escotado, su cabello liso con algunas ondulaciones al final y ligero maquillaje para resaltar sus ojos…

Resultaba demasiado tentadora y…

- Hermosa- murmuré inaudible para ella, pero para mis hermanos…

- "¡Lo sabía! La frigidez de Edward no duraría tanto con Bella crecida…"- le fulminé con la mirada ¿Para que malgastar mi tiempo con los estúpidos pensamientos de Emmett?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No supe describir aquellos treinta segundos en que mi hermano Edward no dejó de escudriñarme con la mirada, me sentía de lo más ridícula en estos quince años de vida; ¡No era necesario vestirme tan formal! Y eso que ni siquiera pasaba el mísero día.

Pero volviendo al punto importante, por más que intentaba apartar la vista de mi proporcionado y gentil hermano mayor, me era imposible.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer, papá?- pregunté a mi comprensivo padre para poder desviar los ojos de él. ¡Por dios, Bella, hasta pareciera que te gustara Edward!

- Los chicos te tienen una sorpresa- ¿Sorpresa para mí? Sólo esperaba que no me ataran a un árbol o que no fuese el blanco para tirar bolitas de pintura… - Vamos a la sala mejor- ofreció

Tragué saliva lentamente. Cualquier cosa podía esperar de mis extravagantes hermanos mayores. Entré a la sala apoyada por mi madre y quedé asustada.

Una televisión que cubría casi la mitad del espacio, una pila de dvd's en la mesa central, mi hermano Emmett con una sonrisa exuberante y… ¿Palomitas de maíz?

No podía ser cierto. Sobresaltada busqué a Alice, que asentía cómplice con Rosalie y Emmett, por último a Edward y a Jasper, que me devolvieron la mirada mientras se encogían de hombros.

- ¿Son... lo que creo?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada a mi hermano Jasper

- Emmett ha estado esperando paciente por años para mostrarte eso… - explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Vídeo… casero- musité abriendo más los ojos por la impresión.

¡NO! Es de lo más humillante que te recuerden lo que hacías cuando pequeña, en especial si eras una persona en que te grababan hasta cuando ibas a bañarte con tus hermanos mayores…

Bueno, en realidad con uno de ellos a los cuatro años…

Miré a Edward de reojo. Esto si que iba a resultar vergonzoso y más aún con él…

- "Porque me gusta más de lo debido…"- pensé cerrando los ojos afligida…

Me reincorporé de inmediato. ¡¿Mi hermano me gustaba?!

No, no… ¡Y absolutamente no! Era ilógico, era impensable... era… era… era incluso estúpido. ¿Qué Edward, mi hermano mayor, me gustase¡Una locura! Eso se llamaba… ser incestuosa, cosa que claramente yo no era…

¿Cierto?

- Esto podría empezar si Bella se dignara a sentarse- logré escuchar a Emmett algo amurrado.

- ¡Eh! Ehh… sí - miré a todos lados inquieta, confirmando que todos ya se encontraban sentados, suspirando me senté al lado de mi madre y de Jasper- ¿Por qué me quieren torturar?- murmuré para mí misma algo cabizbaja.

Por razones evidentes, mi madre y Jasper se rieron.

Alice sacó las palomitas de la mesa de centro, con una agilidad digna y mucho mejor que de una bailarina de ballet, para hacérmelas llegar por medio de mi hermano Jasper. Hice una mueca. No deseaba comer, mi estómago ya se encontraba lo suficientemente revuelto por las escenas humillantes que Emmett había grabado durante mi infancia y pre-adolescencia para "mostrar", y por otro lado, también se encontraba el fluctuoso e ilógico punto que se relacionaba con mi hermano mayor, Edward.

En sencillas palabras, un peso más y ya iba directa al baño.

- Esta humilde recopilación ha sido especialmente preparada para esta ocasión, hermanita-

- "¿Humilde? Yo te diré humilde cuando esos vídeos desaparezcan por obra de magia, Emmett"- solté una carcajada maliciosa en mi interior- Supongo que no tengo otra opción¿Me equivoco?- pregunté afligida y sin esperanza alguna.

- ¡Exacto! – respondió Alice por él

Rosalie, que se encontraba respaldada a la pared, se tomó el trabajo de apagar la luz de la habitación, para que diera comienzo mi pesadilla en Dvd:

"_Emmett's production's… " - solté una carcajada pequeña. En vez de ese típico león de MGM, salía mi hermano Emmett rugiendo-: Presenta: Loca casa de vampi… ¡Auch, Edward! Ok, "Cuando La Enana Ataca" – reprimí otra carcajada. _

- Eres tan creativo- ironizó Edward llamando de inmediato mi atención.

- Calla y ve la película, tengo unas cuantas partes especiales para ti- picó condescendiente el creador de tan… innovadora película.

Vaya par de hermanos que tenía. Presté atención a la escena que se mostraba a la televisión, una en donde yo estaba… ¡Bañándome a los dos meses! Enrojecí por completo, me aseguraría de quemar todo después.

"_- ¡Saluda a la cámara, Bella!- se enfoca mi rostro arrugado y sonrojado en la cámara. ¡Por dios, que era enana! _

_- ¡Ppff! – le… ¿lancé agua con mis manos minúsculas a Emmett?- Gwo… gwo… gwo… - ese sonido de bebé… me pareció bastante familiar. Lo sorprendente fue que me puse a llorar ¿A qué estaba llamando con tanta insistencia?_

_- Que poco tacto tienes, Emmett- le regañó una voz tersa y melodiosa para mis oídos._

_- ¿No se supone que Alice la bañaría? Pero que pedófilo eres- _

_- No te voy a seguir el juego, Emmett, bastante tengo con esta niñata del demonio- Abrí los ojos a más no poder… ¿Eso era lo que pensaba de mí?- ¡Bella, deja de empaparme! Moja mejor a Emmett, no a mí – _

_- Ppff- y a pesar de todo… yo le seguí el juego…" _

_- ¡El lente de la cámara!"- se escuchó la voz de un nervioso Emmett" _

Sentí la mirada de todos fijas en mi persona, con asombro. Intenté desaparecer de su campo visual echándome hacia el respaldo del sofá, no podía creer que llegara a ser tan… dócil con Edward, cuando pequeña claro está.

_Incestuosa desde pequeña, incestuosa por siempre_, mi voz interna relució brevemente por tres segundos para dedicarme esas seis palabras tan comprometidas. Puse los ojos en blanco, era una verdadera locura aquello. Volví a prestar atención al vídeo.

"_- ¿Saben? Hubo algo que jamás logré entender…- mi hermano se enfocó a sí mismo- Y no es sobre mi cerebro, Alice, sino por qué Bella prefería tanto a Edward…- Oh por dios..., esto era absolutamente vergonzoso ¡Agradecería que hubiese un corte circuito!- Las siguientes escenas demuestran mi frustración…"_

- ¿Pero esto es un vídeo casero o una venganza oculta de tu parte, Emmett?- bramó Edward completamente enfadado.

- En parte, ambas cosas- rió jovial el aludido.

"_- ¡Ela ama a Gwo!- ¡Arranquen ese vídeo! Por favor…-_

_- ¿Te casarás con tu hermanito favorito, o sea, yo?- Emmett se señaló a sí mismo- ¡Nu¡Ela y Gwo! ET Nu…- El Edward que se presentaba en la filmación, igual de hermoso y ¿joven?, estaba igual de incrédulo que yo, en la actualidad._

_- Por favor¡sólo es una niña de 3 años! (…) No, yo no soy ningún pederasta Bella… ¡Mataré a Jasper y a Emmett! _

_- ¿Qué es ser asalta tumbas¡Alice¿Por qué hermanita Rosalie y hermanito Jasper dicen que soy incestuosa?_

_- ¡Te quiero, Edward!"_

Quedé shockeada. Imaginaba que desde pequeña siempre le tuve una profunda admiración a mi hermano Edward, pero llegando a este punto tan… empalagoso e infantil… - no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- era increíble que él soportara tanto las burlas de Emmett, una o diez veces es soportable pero cuando te dicen lo mismo cada vez que encuentran la oportunidad, llega a ser fastidioso.

_El incesto se lleva en la sangre ¡Wii!, _creo que debería controlar un poquito más mi lado no tan racional.

- Soy un master para la grabación ¿no?- la voz divertida de mi corpulento hermano me sacó de la pelea con mi yo interno.

- Sí, Emmett- sonreí a duras penas. Claro, debía desarrollar su talento en la conejilla de indias llamada Isabella. Sabía que era inferior, pero no para tanto.

Lo único que conseguía este vídeo casero, era alimentar más mis negaciones sobre mi… conducta frente a Edward. Evidentemente, ya no le podría mirar con los mismos ojos.

_¿Pero desde cuando le has mirado con los mismo ojos?, _ ¡A callar maldita subconsciencia!

Luego se revivieron todas las escenas desde la guardería hasta los ocho años, la edad en que me marche al internado por decisión propia. Imágenes de Jake y mis amigos de preescolar… ahora debían estar todos más maduros, sobre todo Jacob que era un año menor…

"_- Lo que viene a continuación es el baile que organizó la guardería al finalizar el año, Bella bailando el rey león… ¡Una gran danza! Jajaja- se rió mientras ponía la grabación- _

_Allí aparecía una leona más bajita que las demás disfrazadas mientras que bailaba torpemente agitando sus brazos algo nerviosa y sonrojada- ¿Es que Emmett no podía enfocar a otra persona más¿Por qué esa obsesión de enfocarme tanto?- Vacilante y, por poco, tambaleando la Bella pequeña tuvo que encontrar a su pareja de baile mediante una fila india… de la mano escogió a su pareja que era nada menos que… ¿Jacob? Con traje de león… _

_- ¡Ese niño ha tocado a Bella¡Edward, te la están quitando!- advirtió Emmett enfocando las manos unidas de ambos pequeños- ¿Jacob no se llamaba¡Está profanando a mi hermanita virgen!- exclamó melodramático al ver que se tiró por debajo de las piernas de la Bella de 5 años como las demás parejas para alcanzar una estrella roja y azul…" _

Ahora que recuerdo, en esa ocasión, Jacob se tiró tan fuerte por debajo para alcanzar una estrella que debíamos adornar al león principal, interpretado por Mike Newton, que se llegó a pegar en la pared echando un poco la escenografía al suelo.

"_- Pero como a ninguno nos importa ese chico, sigamos revisando otras situaciones de nuestra vida con Bella"- la escena se distorsionó para mostrar a Esme y a Carlisle en plan cariñoso- ¡Ups! Lo siento, siguiente escena"_

Y así siguieron más escenas de la familia, afortunadamente ya no era la más enfocada, sino que pasé a un segundo plano que agradecí internamente.

"_-(…) Para finalizar, me gustaría dedicar unas palabras breves a mi hermana favorita- vaya, que emotivo se encontraba Emmett- Bella, eres tan esencial en esta familia… todo este tiempo en que has estado en el Internado de Arizona, Edward se ha pasado sollozando por tu partida… y créeme que están molesto eso… ¡Edward, deja de mandarme miradas asesinas y mucho menos maldigas a mi madre! En fin, te queremos mucho enana…" _

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron amenazando por caer por mis mejillas, pero que controlé lo suficiente para ver las escenas que venían a continuación para finalizar la película… escenas sin editar.

"_- ¡Te meteré esa cámara por las nachas, Emmett.- Alice tan… literal_

_- ¡Gwo toto¡Ice tota¡Osa tota¡Mi tota¡Pi toto¡Gas toto¡¡¡ET indo!!! – mis rabietas…_

_- ¡Yeah! Conseguí su admiración, jajaja.- tuve que ser demasiado mala con el pobre de Emmett cuando pequeña- ¡Toma ésa, Edward!_

_- Bebé de la discordia.- ese era Jasper mientras me mantenía en brazos _

_- ¡Cariño¿Cómo está la pequeña Bella?-. Mis padres… _

_- ¡Tiene que deslumbrar! Ese disfraz de mala muerte es tan…- Rose con sus mañas con la moda… _

_- Niñata del demonio…- y por último, al igual de importante, Edward gruñendo…" _

- ¡Mi filmación ha sido un éxito! 45 minutos del machote de Emmett – la modestia de mi hermano era para echarse a llorar.

- 45 minutos infernales- gruñó Edward mirándome.

Desvié la mirada apenada. ¡Ya no le podía mirar a la cara! Le miré de refilón y vi que se acercaba… ¡Malditas hormonas que me traicionaban!

¿Qué hago, qué hago?

- Bella, hay algo que debemos decirte- Alice se puso delante de mí tomándome de las manos para tener mi atención.

- Ok- Algo se cocía…

- ¿Quieres volver a Forks a retomar tus estudios? – Mi padre, sorpresivamente, apareció de la nada- Verás, el contrato que hicimos en el Internado caducaría apenas tu cumplieras los 17 años… pero si quieres podemos renovar el contrato para que finalices tus estudios en Arizona. Es tu decisión.

Examiné el rostro de mis hermanos, se encontraban esperanzados. Pero… dejar de lado todo lo que había conseguido en el Internado…

- Cielo, creo que mejor te vas a dormir- sugirió mi padre acercándose por el lado contrario- Te ves abrumada- inspeccionó mi rostro con seriedad- Cuando estés lista nos dirás tu veredicto.

- Eh… ¡Sí! – Contesté rápidamente mientras me levantaba del sofá con nerviosismo- Buenas noches a todos- sonreí distraídamente y, hubiera salido volando hacia mi cuarto, sino hubiera flaqueado por los zapatos con tacón de aguja que traía puesto.

- Bella- me llamó Edward con preocupación al ver que me quitaba los zapatos y les cogía con la mano para ir a zancadas por las escaleras- ¿Te ayudo?

_Me ayudarías más con otras cosas, _¡Ay, contrólate!

- No te preocupes, estoy bien- respondí fugaz para ir corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso.

Apenas giré el pomo de la puerta para cerrar la puerta y dejarlo con seguro, sentí que las piernas me flaqueaban dejándome caer a espaldas de la cama. ¿Por qué me encontraba tan sofocada¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo al ver a mi propio hermano? O mis hormonas se estaban sublevando demasiado, o la loca y poco remota idea de que mi propio hermano me gustaba comenzaba a jugarme malas pasadas.

La más lógica sería la primera, pero analizando bien las escenas que había visto de mi propia infancia, mi extraña "admiración"- no diría la segunda posibilidad- por él desde infante… había sido tan intensa llevándome a lo que hoy en día soy; una adolescente que no era la gran cosa que se estaba dando cuenta que su hermano mayor le gustaba, y mucho.

Solté un sollozo reprimido. Mis sentimientos estaban mal, mi cabeza estaba mal y yo… ¡Estaba peor que mal!

Sin embargo, también algo estaba mal aquí…. Y que, afortunadamente, esta vez yo no era. ¿Acaso no era extraño que todos permanecieran tal cual como yo les recordaba? Saqué las fotografías de mi equipaje y comparé.

Se veían igual de hermosos como en el vídeo, y a sobras mucho mejores en la actualidad… pero no había ningún cambio mayor. Todo estaba intacto, como si el tiempo se les hubiese detenido… claramente favoreciéndoles.

Mordí mi labio. ¿Pero por qué? La idea sobre una cirugía… era estúpida, ni miles de cirugías cosméticas podrían hacer tal maravilla como lo eran el resto de mi familia. ¿Pacto al diablo? Si fuese creyente en esas cosas, tal vez lo sopesaría… pero era incluso más estúpido como lo de las cirugías…

Pero… si yo era hija de Esme y Carlisle y, hermana de Rosalie, Alice, Edward, Jasper y Emmett… ¿No sería justificable que yo también tuviese una pequeña parte de esa belleza? Aunque no me pareciera físicamente a mis padres ni a mis hermanos, aunque estos tampoco se asemejaban excepto por el color de sus ojos dorados o la frialdad de su tacto, como también sus ojeras y palidez perfecta de su tez, nada más... había.

Suspiré entrecortada. Para que darle más vueltas al asunto, de todas formas, una gran parte de mí ya se había resignado a ser el patito feo o la oveja negra de la familia.

_- Niñata del demonio…- su voz resurgió a la luz para sacarme de la tristeza. _

_Edward…,_ aun no comprendo por qué tenía tanto recelo de mí cuando era bebé… Tal vez le caí mal por algún incidente que provoqué. Una vez le pregunté al respecto pero no me respondió… ¡bah! Tonterías.

Saqué el pijama y con una sonrisa en los labios me acurruqué mirando hacia la ventana, viendo como las gotas de lluvias se quedaban en el vidrio. La noción de la realidad poco se iba esfumando a medida que iba observando las gotas caer…

Una imagen de Edward bañándose rondó por mi mente. ¿Cómo le había visto? Ni idea, simple coincidencia, no…

Curiosidad, quizás… Una alta probabilidad.

- Volveré a casa para finalizar mis estudios en Forks….

Sonreí antes de dejarme caer rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Un año más…

* * *

_Chan! chan chan!!! xD _

_Emmett y la camarita indiscreta u.u... ¿de dónde lo habré sacado? xD... Uy, Bella está con las hormonas alteradas xD!!! y "Gwo" no se hace tan el indiferente que digamos ñacañaca xD!! Se nos vienen muchas más sorpresas y perversiones...!!! El regreso de una Bella de 17 años... ¿Se lo esperan n.n? _

**_Gracias por seguir leyendo :D!!! _**

**_Ja ne! _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi, minna-san!!! **Primero, **¡perdón** por el retraso! ToT he entrado a clases y la verdad, no me da mucho tiempo para actualizar. Segundo¡¡WOOW!! muchas gracias por sus reviews ¡¡me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo!! Más abajo nos leemos ;D _

_**"Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama" **_

_Yo sólo los utilizo para fantasearun ratito, por votación unánime a Edward, que algún día de estos lo pillaré desprevenido y lo raptaré para fines secretos kukuku xD!!!" _

* * *

_.::My Little Sister::._

**Capítulo 7: Frustrante realidad.**

_Y ahí me hallaba yo, observando a través de la ventana del cuarto esperando que el tiempo se pasara de una vez para salir con mis maletas hacia mi hogar. Suspiré nostálgica. Sólo debía esperar una semana más y podría volver. _

_Observé mi cuarto compartido por segunda vez, que por supuesto extrañaría y que luego se transformaría en nada más que un bello recuerdo que de seguro olvidaría al cabo de unos días por concentrarme en la extraña familia que me esperaba en Forks._

_Forks… Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, por lo que me obligué a cerrar los ojos. Yo no quería ir a Forks por la ciudad o algo similar, sino que mis añoranzas y suspiros iban por un camino bastante diferente._

_Abrí los ojos con lentitud, sobresaltándome al ver que… ¡Ya no estaba en el Internado!_

_Extremadamente confundida y algo recelosa me dispuse a levantarme de la cama – que para sorpresa mía también había cambiado el edredón- para observar con mayor detenimiento la ventana…_

_Llovía a cantaros. _

_- ¿Dónde mierda estoy?- musité aun confundida._

_- Conmigo- me tensé al escuchar esa voz tan endemoniadamente maravillosa y sensual que me ponía la piel de gallina. Su voz- Anda, ven conmigo… "hermanita"._

_- ¿Edward, qué haces?- murmuré torpe al ver que cerraba la puerta de mi habitación con… seguro. _

_¿Acaso estaba tratando de… seducirme?_

_- Pues eso ya lo había hecho desde hace mucho y ni cuenta te diste, hija ¬¬ ____ musitó mi subconsciente._

_Ignoré ese comentario y tragué saliva con nerviosismo. Una parte de mi mente ordenaba que despertara- porque lamentablemente esto era un sueño- y otra parte de mí, que era la menos racional, me dictaba a que aprovechara la oportunidad, pues encontrar a mi hermano en un simple y exquisito bóxer no era muy común que digamos… al menos no tanto como a Emmett, pero eso no importaba por ahora._

_Sonrojada y embobada, le recorrí de arriba hacia abajo con la mirada, aunque claro… a veces me estancaba en ciertas zonas más agraciadas… ¡Ay, que estaba bueno el muy jodido!_

_¡Les quitaba honores a los dioses con su cuerpo!_

_Sus músculos no eran tan exagerados pero sin lugar a dudas se encontraban muy pero muy bien proporcionados, su piel pálida y suave, su aroma dulce y fresco…, y lo más maravilloso y hermoso que podía existir en este mundo… su rostro._

_-"Vamos, Bella… ¡tírate encima de él y hazle saber quién manda!"- Wow, mi lado sádico acababa de relucir…_

_- ¿A qué esperas, Bella?- sonrió acercándose hacia mí, y lo lógico era que yo avanzara y no retrocediera- Será cómo tú desees… _

_El corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que él daba, examiné mis manos... ¡estaba sudando!_

_- Juguemos un rato…- se mordió el labio y eso fue más que suficiente para que ya cortara la respiración- Seré considerado, Bella, MUY considerado._

_Mis piernas no lograban sostenerme… una cosa más que él hiciese y yo… a sus pies._

_- ¡Vamos! Hagan un escena digna de incesto- una cámara me enfocaba…_

_- ¡Emmett, te mataré por arruinarme el momento!- le pegó Edward dándole un puñetazo antes de que toda la habitación se comenzara ir en un agujero negro… _

_- E… Edward…- fue lo último que alcancé a decir antes de desvanecerme, y que con ello, regresara a la realidad. _

- ¡Maldición!- bufé enfadada conmigo misma.

Esta debía ser la cuarta vez que soñaba con Edward en la semana y para qué decir al respecto con los otros meses… ¡Me atormentaba yo misma de diferentes maneras!

_- Los sueños son sagrados, te revelan cosas que tal vez no quieres asimilar o, simplemente, te ayudan a recrear tus deseos más frustrados- _logré recordar de un libro que tenía mi vecina de cuarto.

Que maravilla, eso me estaba dejando bastante en claro que deseaba tener un romance con mi hermano.

- Eres una incestuosa- me regañé por lo bajo para no despertar a Ann- Pero… ya lo asimilaste- dije para excusarme.

Otro día en el Internado, pero pocos para salir y volver a casa…

Tal vez debería contactarme con mis antiguos amigos, pero de seguro si me matriculaban en el Instituto les vería.

Mi matrícula ya estaba cancelada en el Internado… ¿Entonces por qué diablos no volvía?

Sonreí maliciosa. Después de todo, llegar con unos días de anticipación a casa no era nada grave y los superiores no podrían expulsarme, pues ya no tenía nada que ver con ellos ahora.

Con esa gran resolución, salté hacia al armario buscando mis maletas.

Tendría que llevarme todo y gastar el poco dinero que había alcanzado en ahorrar durante el año.

* * *

- ¿Podrías dejar de llamar, maldito niñato?... Bella no ha llegado… ¡Sí, soy su tío y tu peor pesadilla!- colgué el teléfono con fuerza.

Tenía que controlarme o Esme tendría que comprar otro, por segunda vez en el día.

¡Pero es que es tan difícil y más si un chiquillo estúpido te llamaba para confirmar sus sospechas! Ese Jacob se estaba pasando de la raya. Lo único que me aliviaba, es que no me veía hace años y por lo menos, la persona que odiaba era a Edward, tío de Bella y no a Edward, hermano adoptivo de Bella…

Y la pregunta era…

- ¿Quién habrá salido con el chisme de que Bella estaba matriculada en el Instituto?- murmuré yendo hacia la sala a sentarme- ¿Quién podría ser lo suficientemente idiota para revelar que…?- interrumpí mi monólogo al escuchar que alguien contestaba el teléfono y respondía con jovialidad.

- ¡Que sí, idiota¡Bella ingresa la próxima semana!... ¿Ahh?... Pos si tienes que preguntar a la Señora Cope, esa vieja chismosa te dice todo después de persuadirla y…, oh espera un momento- tapó el auricular- Hola, Edward... ¡Ah! Cómo te iba diciendo… Bella…-

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar por la furia. Para variar, el idiota no era nada menos que Emmett…

- "Alias, bocota"- entrecerré los ojos y forcé en apretar mi mandíbula.

En menos de un segundo le arranqué el cable del teléfono y cruzarme de brazos amenazándole con la mirada lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

- Jejeje

- Explica antes de que sustituya tu cabeza por el de un chimpancé, por lo menos tiene más cerebro que tú- advertí mordaz.

- ¡Los niñatos del Instituto me preguntaron! Y yo, como buen samaritano, les tuve que responder – contestó dramático- ¿A que soy bueno?

- Pero que humilde eres, Emmett.

- Para que veas- esbozó una sonrisa- Además, es mejor calmar a las bestias ahora que tenerlos encima de Bella en su primer día- en parte tenía razón pero…

- Creo que les avivas más el chisme que calmarles

- "Edward, Bella…"- Alice llegó con un semblante preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?- mis sentidos se agudizaron al saber que algo le ocurría. ¿Y si la habían lastimado…?- Alice- dije con cautela esperando su respuesta.

- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar- intenté leerle la mente, pero lo ocultó recitando el alfabeto chino-mandarín y japonés.

- Me enfadaré sino lo dices de una vez, Alice- cerré los ojos intentando prepararme para la "gran noticia"

- Bella se escapó del Internado- me tardé unos segundos en analizar detalladamente lo que había dicho… antes de explotar.

-...

- ¡¡¿QUÉ BELLA… HIZO QUÉ?!!

- Uy… que rebelde- se mofó Emmett de la situación- ¿A dónde iría una chica de 17 años con las hormonas disparadas? A no ser que… se haya escapado con un chico de Arizona- me miró con tristeza- ¡Te demoraste mucho, Edward!- un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

**'La buscaría hasta al fin del mundo para recuperarla, y al insecto que esté con ella, le rompería la cabeza**', si se diera el caso…

- ¿Dónde está, Alice?- interrogué ya más calmado. A veces las idioteces que decía Emmett servían para disminuir el enfado, en contadas ocasiones, por supuesto.

Observé a Alice, que estaba tratando de concentrarse para ver las acciones que haría Bella.

- Está llegando a Forks por medio de un taxi- abrí los ojos sorprendido. ¿Para qué se escapaba si en una semana se iría del internado?- En un minuto más, se bajará en el corazón del pueblo y se quedará sentada en una banca por unos 15 segundos, se ve sorprendida por algo y… la visión se desvanece. Su futuro desaparece, Edward- dijo angustiada.

Extraño, bastante extraño.

Con pasos rápidos y firmes, llegué a mi habitación para coger las llaves de mi Volvo y, en menos de un segundo, estuve en el vestíbulo con Alice y Emmett.

- "Iremos contigo"- me advirtieron en sus mentes.

- Se deberían quedar en casa, por cualquier cosa- les sugerí mientras salía de la casa para llegar al coche y abrirlo en un santiamén.

- No, será mejor que vayamos para evitar alguna imprudencia de tu parte- la respuesta sensata de Alice me hizo enfadar. ¿Yo no me controlaba¡Ja, menuda estupidez!

- En tal caso, adelante- respondí fríamente.

* * *

- Ah- suspiré abatida.

El plan de cinco escasos minutos para escapar del Internado, había resultado totalmente exitoso. Pero ahora tenía el verdadero problema encima.

No sabía como llegar a casa, porque las contadas veces que venía a Forks de vacaciones mi familia venía a recogerme. Muchas veces memoricé el trayecto, pero no tenía el transporte para ir.

Gemí horrorizada. No podía llamar a papá para que viniera a buscarme, supuestamente era una sorpresa de que yo llegara a la puerta de la casa y dijera: "¡HOLA!", y mucho menos a mis hermanos, pues sería lo mismo.

- Isabella Cullen… eres una gran tonta- me regañé poniendo mis dedos en las sienes en señal de enfado.

Examiné el en torno que me rodeaba para sopesar mis alternativas de transporte. Fruncí el ceño al ver mis escasas posibilidades: una bicicleta, un auto viejo y destartalado, un triciclo y un skate. Ni uno me servía, por ejemplo, si montaba la bicicleta de seguro colisionaría con algún objeto en el camino dado por mi mala suerte. El auto era una excepción, pero estaba en muy precarias condiciones… y tampoco pensaba quedar arrestada para sorprender a mi familia. El skate y el triciclo quedaban inmediatamente descartados. Tampoco estaba tan desesperada.

Resignada, me levanté de la banca en la que estaba sentada y revisé nuevamente mi billetera. Aún tenía unos cuantos dólares para coger un taxi y quedar a medio camino, caminaría el resto del trayecto empujando mi maleta.

Caminé hacia al lugar donde la mayoría de los taxi recogía a la gente de este diminuto pueblo, mas tropecé con una grieta y de no ser por una persona que pasaba apurada por allí, me hubiese quedado empapada por los pozos de agua.

- Gracias- dije al fin cuando conseguí afirmarme de la manilla de la maleta para tener más precaución.

- No hay de qué…- respondió sonriendo cálidamente. Iba a seguir caminando cuando me sujetó del brazo sorpresivamente- Disculpa, pero tu rostro me parece familiar- confusa por su explicación, le miré fijamente- ¿Estás segura que no nos conocemos?- interrogó nuevamente examinándome con la mirada de una pasada.

- No, que yo sepa- respondí escuetamente. ¡Pero que chico más pesado!- Hazte a un lado, Jake.- pasé por su lado enfadada, sorprendiéndome después por mi contestación…

¿Le había llamado Jake? Detuve el paso y me di media vuelta para observarle. Yo recordaba al niño de 8 años con quien jugaba y reía, pero el chico que estaba delante de mí era totalmente diferente. Un chico con las facciones más maduras y… ¿excesivamente alto?

"Es obvio que debió crecer, Bella", me regañé

- ¡Lo sabía¡Sólo una chica tan torpe como Bella podría tropezar con esa grieta tan diminuta! – exclamó feliz al reconocerme. Pero yo no estaba _tan_feliz, sabía perfectamente de mi "don"… pero no necesitaba que me lo recordaran tanto.

Le fulminé con la mirada, sin embargo, ignoró mi gesto y me estrechó en sus brazos, casi levantándome del suelo mismo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Jacob- dejé de lado mi enfado previo para corresponderle el abrazo. Nos separamos luego de que vio que me tenía a diez centímetros elevada del suelo- Pues… si que estás alto- reconocí desviando la mirada- Y yo que conocí a un mocoso de 3 años- dije divertida.

- Y yo a una mocosa que siempre me tiraba cosas a la cara- rió entre dientes- Espero que se te haya quitado esa manía-

- Hum- respondí apenada- ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?- cambié de tema para que no me sonsacara más cosas… vergonzosas.

- Haciendo un encargo, pero no me cambies de tema- dijo riendo nuevamente- ¿No se suponía que llegabas la próxima semana a Forks?- me preguntó a medida que íbamos avanzando lentamente, sin rumbo aparente.

- Me escapé del internado- dije sin más como si no tuviese mayor relevancia, pero al mirarle me di cuenta de su confusión- La matrícula se había caducado y no le hallaba sentido quedarme más si sólo faltaban unos cuantos días para irme- expliqué encogiéndome de hombros.

- Vaya- me miró de reojo- Entonces¿Asistirás al Instituto pronto?- preguntó como quién no quería la cosa.

- Eh…- me había pillado la pregunta- Depende.

- ¿Depende?

- Depende si logro llegar a casa y sobrevivir al regaño de mi vida- reí nerviosa.

- No creo mucho por parte de tus padres, pero sí por parte de tu tío con ese humor tan amargado y sombrío que tiene - dijo arrugando su frente y haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Mi tío?- No sabía que tenía algún tío en casa… ni mucho menos en la familia. Nadie me había comentado eso- Oh, sí… mi tío gruñón…- le seguí. Después le preguntaría a mamá o a Alice sobre aquel "tío"- ¿Te ha tratado mal?

- ¡Uf! Toda la vida- exclamó riendo amargamente. Me percaté de cierto brillo de odio en sus ojos negros- Desde que comenzó a buscarte en la guardería ¿te acuerdas?- abrí los ojos.

¿_Tío_? Si el único que me iba a buscar era… Edward.

Fruncí el ceño. A esa edad, también le recordaba igual que hermoso que ahora y no había cambiado para nada. Aquí había gato encerrado.

- Sí- todas las preguntas que había reprimido hace años para no hacerme un lío en la cabeza, comenzaban a resurgir en mi mente en pocos segundos- Lo siento, Jake, pero me debo ir- le sonreí levemente y fui hacia el aparcamiento de los taxi.

- Hey- me jaló de la mano, por poco me caí por su movimiento tan brusco así que me sujeté de su camisa- Si quieres te puedo llevar a casa, conozco el camino- una brillante sonrisa esbozó- Me he conseguido tu dirección por uno de tus hermanos adoptivos- Me tensé…

¿Hermanos adoptivos¿Pero de quiénes mierda hablaba Jacob?

- El que tiene estatura similar a un oso- especificó con burla- Fue fácil pedirle ese favor en el Instituto, aunque con la enana no pude ni siquiera sacarle un número. ¡Arg! Y para qué decirte de los demás ¡Fueron imposibles!

- No te permito que te burles de Emmett ni de Alice- le reproché enfadada- Ni del resto de mis hermanos.

En casa pensaría más detalladamente todas las pistas que me estaba dando Jacob. Estaba segura que la clave la tenía él.

- Está bien, pero insisto… Yo te puedo llevar a casa-rió.

- Es que…- por lo dicho, Jacob no era muy bien recibido en casa… y eso tal vez me dificultaría más.

- Vamos, no muerdo- rió con más ganas al ver mi rostro dominado por la duda y el recelo.

- Me sorprende que no lo hagas aún- respondió otra voz muy distinta. Una más perfecta que daba vuelta mi corazón y mis sentidos.

Llevada por el instinto, le busqué con la mirada. Reprimí un gemido. ¡Se encontraba más hermoso y seductor que nunca!

Intenté mantenerme de pie – sentía las piernas como gelatina- y desvié la mirada fugazmente. ¡Qué cobarde era por rehuir de sus encantos!

- Bella- un nuevo abrazo me sorprendió. Pero esta vez era un contacto gélido y un tanto… pequeño- Me diste el susto de mi… vida- dubitativa resultó ser su voz cantarina…

- Alice- musité entrecortada por los sentimientos que comenzaban a relucir poco a poco.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas¿sería la emoción de reencontrarme con mi familia? O ¿todas las preguntas sin respuestas que se aglomeraban en mi cabeza me tenían tan delicada?- ¿Cómo supiste…?- pregunté entrecortada y confundida.

- Llamaron del internado- respondió de inmediato el causante de mis sueños y suspiros, pero de una forma tajante y fría.

Un tono de voz que jamás había utilizado para mí. Eso me hizo sentir muy mal.

- Jo, y yo que pensaba que te irías con un multimillonario a Hawai y dejabas el incesto como un bello recuerdo- esa voz burlona… no cabía dudas que era Emmett.

- ¿Incesto?- me había olvidado de que Jacob estaba presente.

- Gracias por estar con Bella durante estos quince minutos- farfulló Edward con voz sombría- Nos vamos- ordenó aún más tajante que antes.

Tragué saliva involuntariamente. Nunca, en los pocos años que recordaba, había escuchado a hablar a Edward de esa manera. Debía estar bastante enfadado conmigo.

- Adiós, Jacob- traté de sonreírle, pero salió una mueca.

- Vamos, Bella- Alice me cogió del brazo para llevarme a su paso grácil y rápido. Me esforcé en tropezar y hacer el ridículo.

Emmett llevaba mi maleta por los hombros como si pesara menos de un kilogramo, de seguro para lucirse. Me guiñó el ojo. O tal vez para hacerme sentir mejor.

Doblando la esquina, nos subimos a un flamante Volvo. Edward se sentó en el piloto, Emmett en el copiloto, y Alice conmigo en la parte trasera. Puso en marcha el Volvo y antes de que pudiese pestañear comenzó a correr como si el diablo le persiguiera.

Mis manos intentaron encontrar el cinturón de cinturón, como no tuve éxito aparente, me refugié en los fríos brazos de mi hermana Alice para sostenerme. El coche debía andar, como mínimo, alrededor de los 180 Km/Hr.

Pocas veces me atreví a mirar hacia delante, pues Edward miraba por el espejo retrovisor con cólera e ira. La cobardía me había ganado, así que decidí observar a Alice con el fin de distraerme.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó gentil y musical.

- Nada- luché para que saliese lo más natural posible.

Llegamos a casa en unos minutos y Edward salió velozmente del vehículo hacia la casa. Probablemente para encerrarse en su cuarto y desquitarse.

Un sollozo ahogado se me escapó.

- Está enfadado conmigo- murmuré llamando la atención de Emmett y Alice-

- No, no está enojado contigo…- puse los ojos en blanco en dirección hacia Emmett- Bueno, en realidad sí… pero ya se le pasará- dijo revolviendo mi cabello-

Fuimos a la entrada de la casa – inmensa e iluminada como siempre- y entramos. Fui directamente hacia la sala a sentarme en uno de los sillones, si subía a mi cuarto más que seguro me encontraría con Edward. Ahora debía dejar que su enojo se minimizara para volver a verle.

- Si hubiera sabido que era esto lo que me esperaba, me habría quedado en el Internado toda la semana- farfullé bajito poniendo uno de los cojines en mi cabeza en un acto desesperado.

Escuché el sonido de la lluvia y miré por la ventana. Genial, otra razón para deprimirme más.

Abracé el cojín con fuerza, dejando caer mis mechones rebeldes hacia delante.

- Bella, vamos a ir a comprar… para la cena- dijo Alice jalándole del brazo derecho y Emmett desde el otro extremo a Edward- No nos demoraremos mucho- prometió

- No se preocupen, tómense su tiempo- me esforcé por ser convincente y, resultó. Aliviados salieron de la casa, pero no escuché el motor del Volvo. Ir a comprar era una excusa para irse a caminar…

Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y la vista se nubló.

Y lloré, lloré para desquitarme un poco.

Decidí dar un paseo por el patio trasero, de esa manera, tal vez pudiese distraerme. Al salir, la lluvia me recibió como dándome la bienvenida a casa, toda mi ropa se empapó, pero no me importó en absoluto. Esa era la idea de distraerme.

Recorrí el jardín con lentitud, había muchas plantas que no creía posible que se cultivaran en esta clase de tierra. Con un poco más de entusiasmo, seguí un camino de flores silvestres – que estaba muy bien ubicado- en una de esas cosas de la vida, mi madre las había plantado para seguir algo. Seguí el largo camino con curiosidad, deseaba saber que existía al final.

Habrían sido unos 200 metros más – con caídas y fango en mi ropa- para que encontrase el final. Una roca rodeada de flores de distintos colores, las más hermosas que podía apreciar.

Mojada y curiosa, corrí hacia la gigante roca de unos cuatro metros de altura y tres de anchura. Arrugué el entrecejo, los musgos tapaban una especie de inscripción. Con la curiosidad en el punto más elevado, quité con mi mano el musgo que me impedía leer.

-_Renée Swan_… - murmuré lo que tenía inscrito con demasiada lentitud. Por debajo del nombre había otra escritura- _una bondadosa madre que hizo lo que pudo por salvar a su ser más preciado, confiando a su criatura con nosotros._- paré de leer extrañada. ¿Qué quería decir? Miré más abajo y había unos números-_"??- 1988" Tu hija es lo más preciado que nos pudiste dar. Nos diste una luz entre toda esta oscuridad"_

Mis ojos no podían parar de releer las escrituras, una y otra vez, sin parar… Hasta que, ilógicamente, el tiempo se detuvo. Mi mente se abrió para dar paso a los recuerdos…

Sin sentido, me senté a los pies de la roca y como si se tratara de una película, fui la espectadora.

Una chica caminaba tambaleando con un bulto en sus brazos, mientras dejaban un camino de sangre atrás. La chica no pudo más y se dejó caer, sin dejar de proteger con miedo el bulto dedicándole tiernas palabras que era incapaz de oír, pero que estaba segura que eran. Palabras maternales.

Por arte de magia un extraño, la encontró. Le reconocí de inmediato, ese extraño era Edward, mas sus ojos se encontraban negros… un negro profundo e hipnotizante. La mujer le comenzó a suplicar, pero él no daba tregua a avanzar hacia ella… ¿con sed? De cualquier manera, la mujer inició a pedirle que protegiera a aquel bulto, que raramente en ese entonces empezó a sollozar sin control. Sin importarle, Edward avanzó con pasos elegantes y devastadores, infundiendo miedo a la mujer, pero sin dejar de rogarle que "la cuidara" y se desvaneció… dejando a un lado al pequeño y sollozante bulto que era un bebé.

Más individuos llegaron provocándole un fastidio y aborrecimiento a Edward.

- "Mi familia"- pensé sin dejar de ver la escena.

Iniciaron una discusión…

_- ¿Por qué no me dejan cazar tranquilo? – Musitó con enfado- ¡Está muerta y no hay peligro! _

_- ¡La bebé, idiota!- Jasper lo alejó mientras una enfadada Alice sacó de los brazos de la chica al bebé que sollozaba y pataleaba._

_- Esme, revisa las ropas de la joven. Tal vez se encuentre alguna documentación- pidió cortésmente Carlisle, mi padre_

_- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Jasper tomando cierta distancia con Alice._

_- Primero buscaremos información sobre su familia. Me daría mucha pena abandonar a su suerte esta pobre criatura._

_- Concuerdo con Alice- asintió Carlisle- Edward y Jasper, mantengan cierta distancia con la bebé- ordenó de reojo._

_Observó a la bebé durante unos minutos. En un movimiento veloz, cogió una nota antes de empaparse en el suelo y procedió a leerla…_

"_Isabella Marie Swan…" _

La visión se acabó y mis recuerdos se volvieron negros. Un ruido estridente me sobresaltó, no me di cuenta hasta diez segundos después que era yo castañeando con los dientes.

Observé nuevamente donde estaba, algo aturdida por cierto, y el pánico me envolvió para comenzar a comprender todo.

Esto no era una roca ordinaria, sino una lápida de una mujer, la mujer que había sido mi madre desde un principio.

Y la primera persona que me encontró, fue Edward, perfecto y deslumbrante como siempre, hace diecisiete años atrás con una clara intención que pude leer en sus ojos con facilidad...

La de asesinarme…

Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa idea. Por eso no tenía ningún parecido con ellos, por eso siempre era el patito feo de la familia. Carlisle y Esme eran mis padres adoptivos¿Y qué había con los demás? No eran mis hermanos de sangre…

No tenía nada que hacer aquí. Me levanté de la lápida de… mi madre y volví por el mismo camino que había recorrido con curiosidad, ahora con tristeza.

Sonreí amargamente. Mi vida siempre había sido una mentira, por eso a los ocho años querían mandarme lejos de casa, tal vez para que no descubriera esto… o peores cosas.

Pero debía ser agradecida. Me habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, como pocas familias lo habrían hecho. Mi padre era el más comprensivo, mi madre irradiaba cariño, Alice su alegría y… sus comidas- sonreí-, Rosalie enseñándome el protocolo, Jasper entregándome el amor por los libros, Emmett infundía diversión por sus ideas alocadas, y Edward, todo los sentimientos que jamás pensé por tener… sólo con él.

Era afortunada por tener esta familia, mi familia. Entonces¿Por qué dolía tanto enterarse?

Miré hacia al frente, la casa quedaba a unos pocos pasos y les encontré, esperándome debajo del alero con sus rostros hermosos llenos de preocupación y angustia. Sabían que lo sabía, era evidente.

No sabía lo que eran, pero lo descubriría para entender en que mundo estaba. Porque no me importaba que clases de seres fueran, olvidando la parte biológica, eran mi familia.

Agradecí en mi fuero interno a mi madre biológica por dejarme aquí, siempre recordaría el acto de amor que hizo por mí.

- Bella- miré el rostro martirizado de Edward por leves segundos antes de ir a correr hacia a él, resbalando con el fango, pero conseguí llegar junto a él para abrazarlo.

- Gracias- susurré conciente de que todos me escucharían, porque no era tan sólo para él, sino que para el resto también.

Acarició mi espalda con suaves movimientos, mojándose también. Me separé de él y le sonreí, como nunca lo había hecho.

Era feliz… feliz por tener una familia tan maravillosa como ellos.

- Te quiero- murmuró en mi oído.

Quedé pasmada. ¡Edward me dijo que me quería!

No con el tono de voz de un hermano a una hermana, no una fraternal ni de hermandad, sino con un tono completamente distinto...

_... El de un novio a su novia…_

Tal vez por el frío o por la conmoción del momento, inevitablemente me desvanecí escuchando los gritos de mis hermanos…

Un desmayo por dos simples palabras…

Qué vergonzoso sería cuando me despertara.

* * *

_Uf... este ha sido un largo y revelador capítulo xD! Bella ya está con las hormonas alteradas, nuestro "Gwo" está haciendo de las suyas... Jacob apareció y ya se liaron más las cosas, emmettt... echa más leña al fuego xD y los demás están muy preocupados... ¡pero que malvada soy ñacañaca xD !_

_**sobre sus reviews... me halagan demasiado, arigato u//u..!!! muchas gracias por leer y divertirse un rato con este fic n//n. **Sobre la recomendación de poner como "x pov" en los cambios de narración... la verdad, no me gusta colocarlos así porque... encuentro que es mejor adivinar cuál es el personaje que se está describiendo. Además, los únicos que narran aquí son Bella y Edward... no creo que suponga algún problema O.O... pero si es así, me dicen para que lo tome nuevamente en consideración y la solución que sea poniendo "xPOV". ¡AY, ya me lié u.u! _

**_Bella se ha desmayado... su despertar será más lioso y vergonzoso de lo que cree xD ¿quien saberlo ;D? Próximo chap xD!!  
_**

**Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi, minna-san!! Auch... hace mucho que no actualizaba por estos lares n.nU... pero para que no les traiga el cuento del colegio y exámenes xD... mejor digamos que me perdí en el camino de la vida y encontré mi casita xD. ¡Disculpen la demora! Y disfruten el chap que tanto habían esperado por mi irresponsabilidad T.T **_

"_Los personajes no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo xD) sino a Stephenie Meyer-sama º-ºU... (ya llegará el día en que capturaré a mi Edward xD!)"_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: El Trueque.**

Poco a poco fui recuperando la lucidez. Mi cabeza y el cuerpo entero me dolían. Sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos, reconocí fácilmente por el olor que me encontraba en mi cuarto. Algo inusual por cierto.

Bostecé involuntariamente al rodar un poco por la cama, haciéndome un ovillo con la sábana. Abrí un ojo con pereza, y vi algo que me descolocó por completo. No, no era un espectro o una especie de fantasma, sino que todo lo contrario. El ángel más hermoso que pudo Dios crear se encontraba a mi lado proporcionándome compañía sin motivo aparente.

Salí de mi ensoñación para ordenar mi cabeza.

- ¡Ah!- exclamé aturdida al ver a Edward sentado en la orilla de la cama sonriéndome casi como en mis frustrados y necesitados sueños.

- Buenos días- saludó amablemente mientras estiraba su mano para acariciarme la cabeza- Parece que te sorprende el hecho de que esté contigo… - rió jovial provocando que el pulso se me acelerara.

_Si supieras el por qué, _pensé mordiéndome el labio apenada.

- Un poco- admití posando mi mano en la cabeza- ¿Qué sucedió?- me atreví a preguntar.

- Te desmayaste... por tener fiebre- se limitó a contestar cogiendo un vaso de agua y una pastilla verde del velador- Fue bastante estúpido de tu parte salir a la lluvia si te sentías mal- sonaba verdaderamente enfadado- Carlisle me ordenó a que te tomarás esto- dijo sombrío- Después te explicaré todo- añadió con tristeza en sus ojos de color caramelo.

Bajé la cabeza con nostalgia. Con esa última frase me dejaba en claro lo que vendría después cuando ya estuviese más… cuerda. Alcé la vista levemente para observarle, su rostro reflejaba sufrimiento.

Tenía que distraerle con algo, no me gustaba para nada verle sufrir en silencio. Vi la pastilla que mantenía con fuerza entre sus dedos níveos. Una perfecta distracción.

- Puaj – odiaba esa pastilla, tenía el sabor más asqueroso del planeta- ¿Sabes qué? Como que ya me siento bien. Habla sin apuros que te escucho a la perfección- moví los brazos frenéticamente para que viese que estaba en óptimas condiciones.

- Bella- arqueó una ceja- Tienes treinta y ocho grados Celsius, así que hazlo por las buenas- me ofreció el vaso de agua- Además, precisamente en estos momentos no te encuentras en tus cabales- resopló divertido.

- ¡Pero si estoy bien! – Mentí - Y si tengo fiebre, se pasará tomando mucho líquido con una buena infusión de hierbas con miel y limón- me crucé de brazos dejándole en claro que no lo tomaría- Además, hay miles de antibióticos que hacen, incluso, mayor efecto que esa horrenda pastilla. Sí, definitivamente que pueden por sus propiedades y complementos… ¿Sabías que si el producto es Bayer es porque es bueno, tal como dice en las publicidades de la televisión o de la radio...?- callé al instante.

Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido y la mirada que me ofrecía Edward, no mejoraba mucho la situación. Me estaba humillando yo sola frente a la persona que más me importaba...

- En tal caso, me veré obligado a dártelo por las malas- gruñó finalmente- O sino no dejarás de hablar tonterías.

Cogió mi mentón con su mano derecha y con la otra tomó la pastilla para echarla por la fuerza a mi boca. Apreté mis labios con mayor fuerza mirándole a los ojos con enfado, mientras que por su parte, él también me la devolvía pero con un peculiar brillo de diversión en sus ojos color miel.

Al ver que no daba tregua, suspiró resignado como si hubiese perdido la batalla.

Sonreí al saber que había ganado esta ocasión y me salía con la mía, por una vez.

Sin embargo, me pilló totalmente desprevenida el hecho de que echara la dichosa pastilla en su boca y se acercara a mí con la clara intención aparente de…

…besarme.

_¡Wii! ¡Por fin llegó el momento!_, mi fuero interno colapsó.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida al sentir sus fríos labios en los míos en un pequeño y suave roce para luego entreabrirse entre ellos con facilidad, pues yo no me oponía en absoluto. ¿Cómo tan idiota para rechazar tal maravilla?

_¡Aprovecha, aprovecha!, _me avivó una vocecita que tanto conocía, _¡No sabes si se vuelve a repetir, aprovecha idiota!_

Su aliento me embriagó, anulando mis sentidos. Lo único que podía distinguir era el contacto entre su boca y la mía: dulce y fresco. Simplemente exquisito.

Los latidos erráticos de mi corazón no se hicieron esperar, y cómo no, si estaba siendo besada por mi mayor fantasía… el dueño de mis pensamientos y de mi corazón. Hasta podría decir que si me mataban en ese momento, moriría feliz.

Volví a la realidad. Cerré los ojos dejándome aturdir y llevar.

El beso se prolongó lo suficiente para que la pastilla se quedara en el interior de mi boca, y con ello, también se estuviese acabando la escena que tanto había soñado por años…

Embobada le contemplé- Te dije que lo haría por las malas- pronunció casi inaudible y con la respiración entrecortada disminuyendo el contacto de sus gélidos labios en los míos.

- "Pues vaya forma"- ironicé mentalmente sin poder despegar la vista de mis manos cuando ya nos separamos. Noté que mis oídos estaban calientes y si se sumaba con la presente fiebre... ¡Vaya lío!

Intenté concentrarme lo suficiente para poder observarle con naturalidad, pero dadas las circunstancias – que parecían estar todas en mi contra para mi gran desgracia- me era imposible. Su mirada parecía rebuscar algo en mi interior... cosa que no obtuvo pues masculló algo que no pude entender.

- Será mejor que descanses, Bella- finalizó antes de levantarse de la cama como si nada hubiese pasado para dirigirse hacia la puerta… como si se estuviera desvaneciendo.

Parpadeé ilusa. Tal vez la visión me fallaba por la fiebre o...

... O definitivamente, todo había sido una estúpida alucinación. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, esa era la única respuesta, pues estaba segurísima que Edward jamás me besaría y, mucho menos con esa patética excusa de la pastilla.

Es decir, que para mi gran decepción, era algo que nunca llegaría a suceder, al menos no por su parte.

_¡Porque las ganas no me faltan!_, por esta ocasión, le hallé la razón a la vocecita interna que tanto me desesperaba.

Atontada y desanimada, tanteé el velador buscando el reloj despertador para confirmar la hora y levantarme a pesar de que las extremidades no me respondían de la mejor forma. Rebusqué y rebusqué, hasta que di con algo frío…

… un vaso con agua…

Me tensé al igual que mi respiración se cortaba por la incredulidad. Entonces… Edward si había estado conmigo, y no sólo eso, sino que también me había besado y para variar, no me había explicado nada de nada.

- ¡Arg! ¿Pero quién te crees, idiota?- resoplé enfadada cuando al fin asimilé mejor las cosas para poder levantarme y decirle unas cuantas cosas a Edward, sin embargo, el efecto de la pastilla comenzó a hacer de las suyas… invitándome a volver a dormir por unas horas más.

- Maldición…- mascullé antes de ir nuevamente al mundo de los sueños.

_Pero de ésta no te salvas ni por si acaso... Edward Cullen._

...

- Bella… Bellaaa – sentí unos leves zarandeos antes de abrir los ojos por completo- Bella, despierta…- esa voz…

- ¿Alice…?- pregunté aún adormecida… ¡Pastilla endemoniada!

- ¿Quién más, boba?- de todas formas se rió- Es la hora de la cena, así que siéntate - dijo mientras depositaba una bandeja entre mis piernas cuando acaté su orden- ¡Sopita para la enferma!- enfatizó lo último con dulzura.

- Este… ¿Lo hiciste tú, Alice?- sabía a que atenerme cuando Alice cocinaba.

- Sí, pero con la supervisión de Esme, así que no hay excusa alguna para que no lo tomes o… ¡Herirás mis sentimientos por toda la eternidad!- sonreí levemente, que exagerada podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía.

- Bien, bien, ya voy- respondí de inmediato. De todas formas, la _palabra eternidad_ quedó rondando en mi mente ya que podría ser... Una posible pista.

A medida que iba comiendo, mi memoria reunió todas las escenas del día anterior y las de la mañana con mayor lucidez…

- ¿Y Edward?- pregunté de la nada sobresaltando a Alice.

- Salió con mamá para abastecer la despensa- dijo mediante una sonrisa- Bella, ¿Por qué volviste antes de lo previsto? Edward estaba furioso…- la miré interrogante.

- ¿Sólo por eso?- me arriesgué en preguntar- Digo, normalmente los padres se molestan por las huidas de sus hijos, en cambio los hermanos… no tanto- vi en sus ojos la indecisión de contarme.

- Sabes como es él, muy cambiante y sobretodo, muy sobreprotector cuando se trata de ti- explicó mientras bajaba el termómetro para que me lo pusiera- Además, se lleva muy mal con Jacob Black; no se toleran- y allí volvieron las preguntas del día anterior que tanto había reprimido.

- ¿Qué es ese cuento del tío? Jacob dijo que mi tío siempre le trataba mal desde pequeño, pero la única persona que conoció fue a Edward…- dejé insegura la frase mientras cogía el termómetro para ponerlo en mi boca- ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? ¿Acaso han tenido otros acercamientos?

- Eso… te lo debemos explicar- el tono de voz que empleó, no me gustó para nada.

- No me digas que…- tragué saliva insegura. No podía ser cierto que una de las miles de posibles teorías sobre ellos fuese cierto- ustedes…- la miré insinuante.

- ¿Bella?- sonó asustada

- Ustedes han hecho un pacto con el diablo para permanecer jóvenes- la señalé. Era tonto pero no imposible. Alice suspiró aliviada.

- Pensé que me dirías algo más inteligente- se burló- Lo cierto es… que se podría relacionar después de todo- murmuró enigmáticamente- Dejando de lado eso, porque lo hablaremos cuando ya estés más recuperada, tengo una pregunta para ti- se acercó a mí con una reluciente sonrisa.

La miré recelosa. Algo se traía entre manos… lo presentía.

- Dila-

- ¿Cómo te sentiste al ser besada por Edward?- su voz sonaba entusiasta y sus ojos brillaban con picardía.

- …- Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con mayor rapidez, la sangre se agolpaba violentamente en mi rostro, en especial, en las mejillas- ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa, Alice?!- le grité abochornada.

- No tiene nada de malo, además… no es algo que no quisieras- sonrió aún más al comprobar que el termómetro subía- Estabas con 36.5 grados Celsius, pero ahora subiste a 37.2 grados… pues si que te afectó lo del beso, no me sorprende que te hubiese subido la fiebre en ese instante- explicó como si nada sin dejar de reír por mi expresión de desconcierto total.

- Alice, déjalo- susurré apenada. Resultaba bastante humillante aquella explicación- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?- cuestioné recelosa.

- Intuición made in Alice- se señaló la cabeza formando una sonrisa de inocencia.

La fulminé con la mirada. No le creía para nada, la conocía bastante.

_¡Y a Edward a fondo!, _pero sólo en sueños.

Arg... jodido hermano mío- ¿Puedo hablar con papá sobre lo de ayer...?- pregunté cambiando de tema radicalmente.

- Sí, pero ten en cuenta que este tema abarca a toda la familia, Bella- dijo en reproche mientras me ayudaba a levantar de la cama.

- Lo tengo presente, además tengo que hablar con ustedes de igual forma- me expliqué encogiendo los hombros.

La mirada de Alice confirmó todas mis sospechas. Aparte del secreto de mi verdadero origen, aquí había otro más... y probablemente algo muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier cosa.

Estaba a pasos de la verdad...

- Vamos- insistí con voz pausada mientras cogía de la cama uno de mis viejos chándales.

- Pero que impaciente- resopló con un toque de enfado y diversión.

Saqué mis útiles de aseo y una muda de ropa, debía quitar el sudor causado por la fiebre en mi cuerpo con una relajante ducha. Mis músculos se relajaron de inmediato al tener contacto con el agua tibia de la tina. Una vez que ya estaba lista – y especialmente limpia- encontré a Alice revisando los portarretratos que guardaba con recelo en la maleta. Enrojecí de inmediato al ver que sostenía una fotografía en la que salía Edward con una camisa negra, que dejaba una deliciosa visión de su torso...

_¡Mi tesoro!_ _, _lloriqueó mi voz interna.

- Eres mala, Bella- me encaró con un puchero- Tienes más fotos del estreñido de Edward que de la familia- dijo zarandeándome levemente- ¿Y yo dónde quedo?- siguió reprochándome. Suspiré sin remedio alguno.

- Alice...- dije agobiada.

- Bien, dentro de cuatro horas más volveré a reprocharte esto- giró su rostro bastante molesta.

La fulminé con la mirada antes de suspirar nuevamente. Salimos de mi habitación para dirigirnos al primer piso, donde seguramente, estaría el resto de la familia.

_Todo el enigma se resolverá_, murmuré para mí misma.

- ¿A dónde vas, Bella?- la voz escéptica de Rosalie me sobresaltó.

Miré a mi alrededor tratando de orientarme, y para mi gran vergüenza, estaba yendo directamente hacia la puerta de salida.

- Puede que aún no estés totalmente recuperada- dijo Jasper examinando mi rostro- ¿No te sientes mareada o algo por el estilo?- negué con la cabeza

- ¿Te ha llegado tu amiguilla del mes?- preguntó Emmett tratando de imitar el tono serio de Jasper. Cosa imposible para él.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la menstruación aquí?- le cuestionó Alice antes de que pudiese contestar.

- Quién sabe... ríos de sangre podrían correr en cualquier momento- explicó enigmáticamente. Cerré los ojos con frustración.

- Idiota- sentenció una divertida Rosalie- ¿De verdad te sientes bien?-

- Sí, estoy en perfectas condiciones- balbuceé molesta- Ni que fuese de esas muñequitas de porcelana.

- Lo eres- corearon al unísono con voz de arcángeles.

Maldición. Otra sospecha que podía confirmar: era sumamente inferior a mis hermanos.

Hice ademán de ir a sentarme en uno de los amplios sillones de la sala de estar, sin embargo, Emmett me jaló sin mucho esfuerzo hacia el comedor. Le miré interrogante y, obtuve como respuesta una sonrisa de las suyas que significaban: _Tonta, no vayas por allá._

Para gran sorpresa mía, mis padres y Edward ya se encontraban sentados en una de las finas sillas que tanto Alice y Rosalie habían escogido hace dos años para renovar el comedor. Aunque volviendo a la expresión de ellos, la que me dio vuelta el corazón fue el rostro martirizado de Edward... que ya me estaba dando vueltas la cabeza.

Odiaba verle así.

- Cielo, me alegro que estés recuperada- el rostro de mi madre se alivio al confirmar que ya no tenía las mejillas ruborizadas por la fiebre. Le sonreí levemente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Alice y de Rosalie.

- Es un alivio que estés mejor- repuso mi padre con una sonrisa- Aunque, no fue la mejor decisión marcharte de Arizona de esa manera, Bella- tragué saliva. Se refería a mi escape- Gracias a Dios que no ocurrió nada en tu regreso ¿Pero si pasaba algo...?- dejó insinuante para que lograra recapacitar- De todos modos, me hace muy feliz que estés en casa, hija- sonrió paternalmente mientras todos asentían.

- Lo siento- dije apenada.

- Bueno... creo que ha llegado el momento – Alice se acomodó más en el respaldo de la silla y prosiguió- ¿Por donde comenzamos, Carlisle?- le preguntó a mi padre de una forma muy informal, cosa que me extrañó muchísimo.

- Un momento- interrumpí antes de que mi padre pudiese contestar- Si fuera posible ¿Podría tener la posibilidad de preguntar los aspectos que todavía no me parecen coherentes? Yo... ya tengo una noción al respecto de lo que sucedió hace 17 años atrás- no me había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que finalicé de hablar que mi tono de voz bajaba hasta al punto en que llegaba a susurrar.

- Suena... razonable- logró murmurar Edward mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza.

_No me gusta para nada que esté así de arisco..._, desvié rápidamente la mirada de él hacia mis hermanos.

Jugué impaciente con uno de mis mechones a la respuesta de mi padre.

- Adelante- me animó.

Inspiré exageradamente e inicie la conversación desde mi punto de vista.

- Desde hace algún tiempo, en realidad hace años, me cuestionaba el por qué era tan diferente a mi familia, puede sonar absurdo pero me consideraba como la oveja negra- para mi gran alivio, no soné lastimada- Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones cuando ya colapsaba, podía ver a una mujer con un bebé en brazos. No le encontraba lógica... hasta ayer – logré decir antes de que sollozo reprimido se me escapara. Me di cuenta de mi error e intenté recuperar el volumen de mi voz- Pero para mí... siempre serán mi verdadera familia- esbocé una sonrisa.

- Era evidente que te darías cuenta, Bella- murmuró Jasper- Tarde o temprano esto debía suceder.

- ¡Tú siempre serás mi pequeña hermana!- Alice me abrazó con efusividad- Tenlo muy presente.

Asentí correspondiendo su abrazo. Sin importar lo que fuesen, ellos eran mi familia.

- ¿Leíste el escrito verdad?- mi madre sonrió dulcemente- Has sido el regalo más preciado que nos han podido conceder...

Quedé anonadada. Si para ellos yo era un regalo, entonces ellos para mí han sido uno de esos premios gordos de la lotería que se te dan una vez en tu mísera vida. Mi familia era mucho más de lo que yo realmente merecía.

Mordí mi labio preguntándome si era adecuado que hablara sobre el otro tema que deseaba abarcar. ¿Sería correcto...?

- Hay algo más, ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Bella?- la voz tranquila y pausada de mi padre hizo que reuniera el valor para proseguir.

- Sí- intenté recordar el principio de todas las preguntas que tenía- Son demasiados aspectos que me intrigan y no sé por donde comenzar realmente- me disculpé sonrojada al tener un leve contacto con la mirada de Edward- ¿Por qué tienen un aspecto tan juvenil? Mamá y papá no sobrepasan los veinticinco años y, mis hermanos mucho menos los veinte.

Desde que tengo uso de razón les he recordado con el mismo aspecto y tengo fotografías que respaldan estas dudas- hice una pausa para observar sus reacciones. Todos se encontraban pasmados- Eso es lo que gira en torno de todo, pero además, Jake me comentó que _ustedes_ eran mis hermanos adoptivos y, también mencionó un familiar, específicamente un tío, que le hacía la vida imposible desde que me había ido a buscar en la guardería- entrecerré los ojos para mirar a Edward- Y yo que recuerde, aquel que siempre me fue a buscar habías sido tú, Edward- era una locura lo que estaba diciendo, pero me mantenía firme al respecto.- Quiero que me expliquen por qué no han cambiado físicamente desde que me acogieron, porque sé que no han cambiado hace 17 años y tal vez desde hace mucho antes- hice énfasis sobre lo último.

Esperé por su respuesta, pero un profundo y angustioso silencio se hizo presente por un período de casi cinco minutos. Sabía que había dado en la llaga, esta era la razón para que todos discutieran sobre mi ida hacia al internado de Arizona a los ocho años.

Observé cada uno de sus perfectos rostros llenos de sorpresa. Pero, estaba segura que me dirían el motivo...

_...Tan sólo debía... esperar..._

* * *

¡Maldita sea! Estaba ocurriendo exactamente lo que más había temido desde que Bella había ingresado a nuestras no vidas.

- "Demasiado perceptiva"- concluyeron Esme y Carlisle al mismo tiempo.

Pero... no habría sucedido tampoco si ese Jacob no le hubiese informado esos minúsculos detalles, de tal modo los vacíos que existían en la historia que teníamos antes preparada no se habrían echo tan notorios.

La pregunta que todos nos formulábamos con temor en este instante era: ¿Qué hacemos?

Era demasiado evidente que Bella no se quedaría tranquila con una explicación tan básica, su curiosidad no se aplacaría lo suficiente. Era arriesgarse a contarle la verdad o perderla.

_¡No! Perderla... ¡Jamás!_, grité para mis adentros satisfecho que nadie podía saberlo.

- Chicos, papá... mamá... Hablen por favor- suplicó frustrada. Mi vista se encontró con la suya... ¿Pero que demonios le diría?- O... pensaré seriamente que se hacen una cirugía estética cada año- refunfuñó cruzando sus brazos.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esa era la idea más estúpida que había escuchado. ¿Yo... con cirugía estética?

- Esta belleza no se puede obtener por esos vulgares medios, Bella- resopló Rosalie entre ofendida y divertida por la idea- Esto se cultiva en casa.

- Ay... Rose... pero que engreído sonó eso- Alice sacudió su cabello alocado para dejar de reír.

El rostro de Bella se contrajo un poco, pero de inmediato rió angelicalmente. El segundo sonido favorito que me encantaba de ella.

- "Ya no le podemos dar más vueltas al asunto"- Carlisle suspiró abatido- Bella, ¿Tú que crees que somos?-

- Pues...- dudó antes de responder, por lo que me envió una pequeña mirada antes de sonrojarse. Reí interiormente, me divertían mucho sus expresiones- Creo... que son... ángeles ¡Y no te burles, Emmett!- gritó apenada por la sonrisa socarrona de mi hermano.

- ¿Y Edward? ¿El Dios supremo, no?- Definitivamente ¡Lo mataría!

- Chicos, no se exalten- pidió Carlisle intentando vanamente de controlar mis impulsos asesinos contra el cabezota de Emmett.

- Cariño- la interrupción de Esme nos tranquilizó un poco. Ésta le dirigió una mirada maternal a la causante de mis... variados problemas- No sabemos como explicarte nuestra situación, hemos intentado miles de formas pero... no son muy convencionales- sonrió a modo de disculpa- Cuando estemos preparados lo suficiente, sabrás hasta el más mínimo detalle.

- Comprendo... pero sé que son seres mucho más allá de la realidad misma. Y sin duda, mejores- una cálida sonrisa se formó en sus labios... carnosos que yo ya había tenido el gusto de probar. Dulces... y tibios...

Aún no comprendía porqué la había besado, más que todo... fue un impulso... un impulso que no pude frenar ante tal cercanía que había experimentado. Estaba deseoso de cumplir aquel capricho desde hace mucho tiempo... pero no me daba el valor para hacerlo. Sé que fue un acto sumamente cobarde de mi parte haber efectuado aquello y salir como si nada.

Pero... no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, para nada. Porque sabía por una parte que su felicidad no era el estar conmigo, sino con alguien de su tiempo... de su mundo... ¿Estar con un vampiro? Oh... claro que no, ella merecía ser feliz.

Sabía que era contradictorio, pues anhelaba que estuviese a mi lado pero no podía tener ese egoísmo...

- Entonces... podríamos decir que son... ¿Inmortales?- sugirió con ese brillo peculiar en sus ojos cuando estaba atando cabos.

- Pues... sí, podríamos decirlo- dijo Rosalie acariciando su frondoso cabello rubio.

- Perfecto, estoy muy bien encaminada en tal caso- la sonrisa de Bella me desconcertó, nunca la había visto sonreír de tal manera...- ¿Cuándo ingresaré al Instituto? Debo hablar con Jacob- gruñí bajito cuando pronunció ese fatídico nombre.

_Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... ¡PUAJ!_ Como detestaba su asquerosa presencia y... pensamientos sobre Bella.

- ¿Qué te parece la próxima semana como habíamos dicho antes? Creo que el resto de esta semana te servirá para descansar y recuperarte mejor- Carlisle mandó una mirada elocuente hacia mi dirección- Además, los chicos te harán compañía.

- Gracias, papá- contestó ruborizada hasta las orejas.

- "Te estoy haciendo un favor, Edward"- la voz divertida de Carlisle me alertó- "Espero que no la desaproveches"- Resoplé indignado...

...Así que todo esto era una conspiración...

* * *

Bueno, ya algunos puntos estaban más aclarados. Al menos ya sabía con certeza que eran seres inmortales, ahora tendría que ser más observadora y podría averiguar que clase de seres maravillosos eran...

_Unas divinidades por supuesto_, pensé sonriendo bobamente.

Todos nos levantamos de nuestras respectivas sillas para dar finalizada nuestra conversación, que había ayudado mucho a resolver mis pequeñas dudas... pero aún faltaban muchas más.

Emmett y Jasper me indicaron que fuese con ellos a la otra sala para relajarme, según ellos debía estar en forma cuando tuviese que ingresar al Instituto con ellos. Me encogí de hombros, ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba?

El teléfono sonó, por lo que me acerqué para atender la llamada bajo la estricta mirada de Alice y Edward. Tragué secamente y acerqué el auricular a mi oreja. Era Jacob...

_- "¿Bella?"_- sonaba preocupado.

- _Hola, Jake- "¿Y... sobreviviste al regañó?"_- rió _divertido_- _Sí, gracias por tu gran preocupación- _dije molesta-_ "Hey, no te enfades... tenía que cerciorarme de que tendría a mi Bella de vuelta e intacta para el Instituto... no quiero estar solito" – Pero que infantil, Jacob- _reí bajito- _"¿Y cuando te veré?"- Seguramente la próxima semana, Jake- "¡Arg! Bueno, esperé años por volver a verte rondando por la escuela... supongo que aguantaré una semana más"- Eso es ser masoquista ¿Lo sabías?- "Por ti, sí"- Eh... ¿No te habrá dado fiebre o algo?- "Para nada, estoy en perfectas condiciones y muy cuerdo"- Ahh... ¡Nos vemos, el lunes!- Ok-_

Eso fue... extraño... muy extraño. Puse los ojos en blanco y colgué el teléfono.

Al darme la media vuelta vi un par de ojos- que muy bien conocía- mirándome inquisidoramente. Sonreí nerviosa y fui casi corriendo hacia la sala donde me esperaban mis dos hermanos. Fue un acto muy cobarde de mi parte, pero... ¿Cómo enfrentarme con el ser más hermoso del planeta que me miraba con reproche?

_Gallina, _me recordé frunciendo el entrecejo. Él también se había escapado de la explicación... ¿Por qué no yo ahora?

- ¿Qué prefieres jugar, Xbox 360 o Twister?- la mirada suplicante de Emmett me dijo ¡¡Xbox!!

- Sinceramente, prefiero el Xbox. Twister tiene mucha flexibilidad... y yo tengo nula, dejémoslo así- expliqué avergonzada mientras me sentaba en el piso al estilo indio para coger uno de los controladores- ¿Jasper no vas a jugar?- pregunté al ver que no era participe del juego.

- Prefiero hacer perder a Emmett interrumpiéndole el juego. Es más divertido ver como se cabrea- dijo con una deslumbradora sonrisa.

- ¿A quién no le gusta ver como se cabrea?- se integró a la conversación Edward. Su voz aterciopelada me produjo ciertos escalofríos- ¿Puedo integrarme al juego?

_Si sigues así, voy a tener "esa" clase de sueños_, corroboró mi mentecilla. Asentí suspirando porque era muy cierto. Mi subconsciencia haría de las suyas apenas entrara en el paraíso de Morfeo.

- ¡Claro! Te daré la paliza de tu vida, Edward- bromeó Emmett- Aunque seas mi hermana favorita, Bella, no te dejaré ganar- revolvió mis cabellos como si fuese una niña de cinco años.

- Para ganar un juego, principalmente se ocupa aquí- señalé mi cabeza con diversión- ¿Verdad, Edward?- me tomó un momento para pronunciar su nombre con normalidad.

- Cierto, Bella- su risa era tan... deleitante, que si no hubiese sido por el gruñido de Emmett... le hubiese contemplado como posesa.

Durante la primera hora, Emmett perdió en reiteradas ocasiones – tanto por las palabras de mofa de Jasper y de Edward, como la paliza que le daba en el videojuego- y en la siguiente, tiró el control y se fue echando humos, dejándonos a Edward y a mí combatiendo. Jasper se retiró también de la sala.

Ahora sí que estábamos solos...

No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, pero nuestros cuerpos estaban a centímetros de tocarse. ¿En que momento nos habíamos acercado tanto? Ni idea.

El juego siguiente fue uno de carreras de autos. Trataba de alcanzarle pero me era imposible. ¿Por qué debía ser tan perfecto en todo? Mi cuerpo entero se movía cuando debía girar y, sin proponerlo, chocando con el de Edward. Pequeñas descargas sentía las veces en que mi piel tocaba la suya. ¡Bendito juego!

- Bella- le miré y ese fue mi mayor error. Sus ojos topacios taladraban en los míos, hasta llegar al punto que me olvidé de respirar- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado al ver que tomaba bocanadas de aire.

- Per-perfectamente- logré decir.

- No lo pareces- rió flojito, pero mi mirada de indignación le hizo parar- Olvidémonos del juego, creo que demasiadas derrotas para ti podrían afectarte- volvió a reír jovial.

Le fulminé con la mirada y me levanté de golpe para ir directamente a mi habitación. Escuché como desconectaba todo y dos segundos más tarde, lo tenía enfrente de mí como si nada.

- ¿Cuándo...?- parpadeé confusa.

- ¿Cuándo qué...?- preguntó acercando su rostro al mío.

- Nada... alucinaciones mías- suspiré y seguí subiendo las escaleras con mi habitual patosidad.

- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo provocándome más escalofríos. ¿Me quería matar de hiperventilación? Porque si seguía así, estaba a pocos pasos ya.

Al llegar a mi habitación, cerró con seguro la puerta y me observó detalladamente. Era esa clase de mirada que yo rehuía en la realidad, pero en los sueños disfrutaba como nunca. Una mirada provocadora y llena de sentimientos.

- Jacob te llamó- afirmó con desdén. Asentí- No quiero que estés cerca de él- me ordenó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- ¿Qué?- dije enfadada- Es mi amigo de la infancia, mi mejor amigo- su mirada cambió y se acercó a mí con grandes pasos. Estaba enfadado.

- Que ingenua eres, Bella- respondió dulcificando su mirada. Estiró su mano hacia mi rostro y me acarició suave y gentilmente- Es obvio que él te ve de otra forma, desde hace mucho.

- ¿Qué me quiere para algo más? – pregunté aturdida. Procesé la información y reí- Es imposible, Edward- hasta yo dudaba de lo que decía y Edward lo notó- Seguiré siendo Bella, su amiga, y nada más. Pero no por ello me alejaré de él- dije desafiante.

- Si estás en esa posición...- bufó él alejándose de mí- Me aseguraré personalmente de que no te acerques a él. Puedo ser bastante... persuasivo cuando me lo propongo- esbozó una torcido sonrisa que me llegó a deslumbrar.

- Y yo terca- le desafié con la mirada- Hey, señor persuasivo, ¿Qué fue lo de esta mañana?- le interrogué indignada.

- Lo de esta mañana...- pareció sorprendido por mi pregunta, pero sonrió de una forma tan... sensual y enigmática, que mis pobres látidos se volvieron erráticos- Fue una gran e inusual forma de persuasión y, sinceramente, creo que seguiré usando esa táctica cuando te me pongas difícil. Hay muchas maneras de lograrlo... y sin pastilla de por medio- rió divertido. Yo no le hallé la gracia- ¿Quieres que utilice mi nuevo método para persuadirte?- un extraño brillo adornó sus ojos. Me ruboricé de inmediato- Aunque sería más eficaz si fuese sorpresa, te acabas de perder la oportunidad- - me guiñó un ojo y de un segundo a otro ya estaba cerca de mi oído- Buenas noches, Bella- su aliento me embriagó y luché por no desmayarme... otra vez por esa clase de tono que ponía en ciertas ocasiones.

- B-buenas n-noches, Edward- cerré los ojos disfrutando como acariciaba mi cabellera con suavidad hasta detenerse. Escuché un leve "clic" y eso me indicó que ya se había ido.

Me había dejado: Ligeramente ida. Ruborizada por completo, con los nervios a flor de piel, con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho... ¿Para unas simples buenas noches?

- Edward, eres un idiota- murmuré indiferente y chasqueé la lengua- Pero...- sonreí feliz antes de echarme a la cama.

_...Eres el idiota que me tiene idiotizada hasta los zapatos... y sólo por ti._

* * *

_Wow!! Antes que todo, **¡muchas gracias por sus fantásticos reviews!** ¡Y nuevamente disculpen por la demora T-T! Soy una mierr xD. Bueno, bueno, volviendo al tema que nos concierne xD... ¡wo, nuestro Gwo está calentando las cosas para Bella! La pobre (sehh... bastante pobre ¬¬) no sabe que hacer ya...!! hormonas locas, familia loca... ¿quién se salva? xD._

_Trataré de no demorarme en actualizar, uff... pero ahora con el preuniversitario ... madre mía ¡sálvame xD! Muchas gracias a todas (y si es que hay hombres, también!!) por leer el fic!! nos estamos viendo n.n!  
_

_Ja ne!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Hi, minna-san!! COn menos demora y más alargo viene este chap ;D, creanme que más de alguna querrá matarme por dejarlo así xD, pero bueno... les dejo leyendo :D

Por cierto, este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño a mi nee-chan, La Luz de Mi Oscuridad. Gracias amiga por apoyarme durante estos meses que han sido casi nefastos para mí, con todo mi corazón y aunque no sea lo mismo dejarlo aquí que allá, espero que te guste muchísimo :D

**_"Los personajes no me pertenecen (para mi gran desgracia y realidad xD) sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama º-ºU" _**_(ya verás Edward, en la próxima te rapto, sí o sí xD)_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Persuasión**

La semana transcurrió más rápido de lo normal, entre los juegos que hacían Emmett y Jasper o, las costosas compras que me obligaban en participar Rosalie y Alice... ¿Cómo el tiempo no pasaría volando?

Y obviamente no quería ingresar aún. No me sentía para nada preparada en enfrentar a mis ex compañeros del preescolar y, probablemente a las nuevas caras desconocidas. Y, mucho menos quería ver la expresión irritada de algunos de mis _hermanos_. Sobretodo, la de Edward.

De tan sólo recordar nuestra discusión de ayer y la palabra _hermandad._.. se me revolvía el estómago. Comenzaba a odiar profundamente esa palabra.

- Ya sabes- me había advertido el día anterior- Te quiero por lo menos diez metros de él.

Su rostro era impasible y sabía, que su terquedad superaba a la mía con creces cuando se lo proponía. En aquel instante, nos encontrábamos en su habitación.

- ¿Ahora eres mi guardaespaldas?- le critiqué molesta- Jacob es mi amigo y no dejaré que pase a otra categoría- expliqué amurrada mientras me cruzaba de brazos en su cama.

- Lo hago por tu bien, Bella- suspiró enfadado- No confío en él – gruñó exasperado.

- ¿Pero confías en mí? En el sentido de que... soy tu _hermana_- había cerrado los ojos con resignación. Probablemente ese sería siempre el encubridor lazo que me unía a él. ¿Cómo alguien tan maravilloso e inmortal podría fijarse en alguien con aspecto tan... ordinario?

- Precisamente por ese motivo. Eres mi _hermana_ y no dejaré que te hagan daño- sonrió con fastidio para luego dejar una dulce- Y, por supuesto que confío en ti, tonta- acarició mi mejilla en un delicado gesto, que hizo que me ruborizara en el acto. Odiaba mis reacciones.

- Tú eres el tonto, Edward – fruncí el ceño pero al instante sonreí. Si hubiese sido más pequeña le habría dicho "Gwo toto" – ¿Ésta es una de tus pequeñas persuasiones?

- No, las otras son mucho más mejores- su sonrisa estaba llena de picardía, por lo que mi corazón sufrió- Pero si la quieres considerar, la recordaré... _hermanita- _susurró a mi oreja de una forma tan... sexy.

_Si me consideras tu hermana..._ _¡No me niego al incesto, wiii!_, me avivó la vocecita interna.

Gruñí por lo bajo. Esa era una parte de la discusión, ya que no lograba recordar la otra. Debía admitir que... sus métodos de persuasión si hacían el efecto deseado. ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso! Me tenía en sus manos, el muy tramposo.

Di un mordisco a mi tostada.

_Sí, en sus exquisitas y maravillosas manos níveas_. Dijo pervertidamente mi voz interior.

- Cielo, aún no terminas tu desayuno- me regañó mi madre. No podía decir Esme a secas.- Y los demás ya están esperándote en el coche, están impacientes- rió al ver mi mueca.

- Me falta tomar la leche y voy- dije nerviosa mientras cogía el vaso para servírmelo a secas- Un poco de retraso no les va afectar, además si están al volante ellos... ¿Por qué preocuparse si en la carretera estarán conduciendo como si tuviesen diarrea?- me tapé la boca con ambas manos.

- Supongo que esa sería la mejor forma de verles desde el punto de vista humano- volvió a reír divertida, pero yo volví a revisar su frase en mi cabeza- Mejor anda, cielo, ya conoces el carácter de Edward sobre la puntualidad.

"_Punto de vista humano"_ Otra pista más- Cierto, no quiero que esté gruñón todo el santo día- puse los ojos en blanco y me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.

Salí de casa con mi bolso en la espalda y, pude divisar a unos cinco metros como mis hermanos me esperaban con el ceño fruncido pero con diversión plantados de forma maravillosa en el Volvo.

- Es tu primer día de clases ¿Y ya quieres llegar tarde?- se mofó Emmett – Debería haber cargado la batería de mi cámara... bueno, para algo está también el móvil- revolvió entre su chaqueta para buscar el dichoso aparatito del demonio.

- ¡No!- para sorpresa mía, Edward había gritado al mismo tiempo que yo. Cosa que me avergonzó bastante por lo demás.

Alice me empujó levemente para que subiese en el flamante Volvo, mientras que Emmett y Rosalie se fueron en otro. Durante el trayecto hacia al Instituto, no pude evitar los horrorosos nervios que me carcomían por dentro. Entrar con semejantes ángeles... les estropearía la visión, estaba segura de ello. Lo mejor sería entrar sola, para así pasar desapercibida – aunque en un Instituto de pueblo no sería tan fácil porque ya conocían a todos desde la niñez- y no degradar a mis hermanos.

- No lo harás Bella- musitó Alice antes de darme un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Tú entrarás con nosotros y punto.

- ¿C-cómo supiste que yo...?- tragué en seco.

- Intuición, ya te lo había dicho- olvidándose de su antigua postura de reproche, rió melódicamente- La primera clase estarás sola, pero las siguientes son todas con Edward- el nombrado se limitó a mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Le dediqué una mirada furibunda. Ya sabía a que venía esto- Alégrate, Bella. ¿Qué chica no desearía estar en una clase con Edward Cullen?- me susurró infantilmente.

Mi imaginación voló a una particular clase de español.

"_Señor Cullen, diga una frase seductora como ejemplo por favor."_

"_¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, bella señorita? Sus deseos son órdenes para mí" Pronunció al español un Edward cargado de sensualidad y lujuria en sus palabras "Soy su esclavo por el resto de la eternidad" sus ojos cambiaron de un ocre a uno más oscuro. _

_El deslumbrante y exquisito torso de Edward se me presentaba a pequeños centímetros de mí. ¡Madre mía, que estaba bueno! Y... era para mí, únicamente para mí. Me va dar algo... lo presiento._

"_¿E-esto es clase de español o anatomía celestial?" pregunté con los nervios a flor de piel por su respuesta. _

"_Las dos cosas se podrían dar, sin embargo, si me permites por supuesto, preferiría las lecciones de anatomía. Podríamos explorarnos..."_

- ¿A qué hora es la clase de español y la de biología?- solté sin pensarlo. Ya estaba hiperventilando sólo por la idea.

- Segunda hora- sonrió de manera deslumbrante- Lo que toda chica desearía ver ¿No?- rió sutilmente al ver las caras confundidas de Edward y Jasper.

- Wow- sonreí levemente. Sin lugar a dudas, las clases de español serían mucho más educativas si lo tomaba desde "esa" inusual perspectiva.

Sin embargo, la molestia de que Edward hubiese hecho ese cambio en mi horario para tenerme vigilada era una reverenda estupidez. ¿Por qué tanta preocupación de que no hablara con Jacob? ¿Por qué tanto enfado por su parte...?

_Celos, cariño. _ Concluyó mi listecilla vocecita. ¿Pero celos de qué...?

De haber estado vagando tanto por mis pensamientos y... delirios, no me había percatado de que ya habíamos llegado al Instituto. Edward estacionó en una de las plazas más apartadas y apagó el motor con un suave ronroneo. Le dediqué una rápida miradita antes de bajar, aún cuestionándome la pregunta sobre los celos. Era una tontería...

Alice me acompañó hasta la oficina principal para buscar el comprobante de asistencia que debía pasar a los profesores. Luego de eso, me acompañó hasta mi primera clase deseándome buena suerte y antes de perderse por los pasillos, escuché un gruñido de su parte. No comprendí muy bien aquello, pero ya estas alturas cualquier cosa me podría esperar.

- ¡Bella!- apenas giré el pomo de la puerta para entrar a la clase de Historia, un Jacob lleno de efusividad me abrazó, sin darme escapatoria alguna- ¡Me alegro que estés aquí y viva!- rió a carcajadas.

- Pero no lo estaré tanto si no dejas de abrazarme- logré decir con el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones. Ante mi queja, Jake me dejó en el suelo sonriendo aún- Yo también me alegro de verte, Jake- sonreí apenas.

Los estudiantes que iban ingresando a la sala y los que estaban ya sentados, nos quedaban observando con sorpresa, por lo que de inmediato comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos. Podía imaginar cual era el chisme del día de hoy.

Jacob me ofreció sentarme con él durante la clase y, ya cuando estábamos ubicados en la última mesa de la fila donde se encontraba las ventanas, empezó a preguntarme en que clases me tocaban a las siguientes horas. Sólo coincidía ésta y la hora de trigonometría.

- ¡Rayos! Quien sea que haya hecho el horario, le maldigo- dijo molesto a lo que yo no pude evitar reírme de su expresión infantil.

- "Si supieses quien fue el de la idea..."- pensé nerviosa- Oh, ya llegó el profesor. Debo ir a que firme mi comprobante- sin más, me levanté hacia su escritorio.

A pesar de que me moví lo más rápido posible para acabar con aquel espantoso tramite, las miradas clavadas en mi espalda y los cuchicheos sobre una tal "Isabella" – que para mi desgracia, sabía quien era- hicieron que los nervios aumentaran, provocando que mi inusual don llamado torpeza me jugara de las suyas como nunca: Tropecé mientras iba devuelta hacia la mesa que compartía con Jacob, éste se rió de todas formas pero me ayudó a levantarme.

- Lo siento. ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó aún con la risa adornando su rostro.

- Creo que sí- respondí avergonzada y molesta por la pregunta- "Me gusta comerme el piso cada vez que puedo ¿Acaso no lo ves?"- mis manos temblaron por la molestia. Mi don era único.

Una aburrida y horrorosa clase de Historia tuve. Era mucho peor que en el Internado. Hasta creo que me di un buen golpe en la cabeza con la banca. El timbre sonó. ¡Aleluya!

- ¿Te veo en trigonometría, vale?- la voz de Jacob sonaba esperanzada.

- Vale- contesté con una pequeña sonrisa. Se fue sonriendo mientras alzaba su puño en señal de victoria- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora que le pasa a ése?- me pregunté rascando mi mejilla.

Por los corredores me sentí algo intimidada. No sabía si me estaba volviendo paranoica pero, sentía otra vez o más miradas en mi persona. Mi plan por pasar desapercibida se estaba yendo al carajo. Entré al baño de chicas – aprovechando que la clase quedaba cerca- y mojé mi rostro con el fin de espabilarme un poco.

- Vamos, Bella- me sequé con un poco de papel higiénico las manos y salí más segura. Actitud que se había ido cuando encontré a un hermoso ángel esperando apoyado en una de las paredes del frente- ¿E-E-E...?- mis piernas temblaron y la voz no me salía por la impresión.

- Sí, Bella. Mi nombre empieza con la letra E- sus labios se apretaron para no largarse a reír melódicamente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y toda señal de humor se esfumó- Te estaba esperando, Bella- su expresión se endureció, pero sus hermosos ojos topacios adquirieron ese peculiar brillo que me atontaba en los sueños y en mi poco imaginación. Un brillo de total seducción- ¿Recuerdas nuestra pequeña conversación, no?- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia a mí.

- Horario- respondí de inmediato. No podía negarme a esa mirada. Suspiré para quitarme el aturdimiento- Tenemos la clase de español, vamos- sin importar la cercanía que teníamos y, la razón de ella que tenía Edward, me limité a seguir caminando.

- Bella- gruñó cogiendo mi mano con delicadeza entre las suyas- Lo único que te pido es que no te le acerques ¿Tan difícil es eso?- preguntó calmado, pero sus ojos le traicionaban- ¿O es que te gusta?- cerró sus ojos con enfado.

- Edward, pero que tonto te pones algunas veces- sonreí torpemente al seguir sintiendo su mano gélida contra la mía. Debía disfrutar de este mínimo contacto- No le veo desde los ocho años ¿Crees que tendría otra intención con él si ya me gusta alguien...?- callé de inmediato y seguí caminando pero la mano del ángel no me soltaba. Estaba roja, rojísima.

¿Cómo pude haber soltado eso? Era como pedir mi ejecución. Arg... ¡Bella, tonta!

- ¿Te gusta alguien?- me interrogó pasmado. Y me percaté, por primera vez, que sus ojos cambiaban del ocre a un negro tan profundo... y colérico. Soltó mi mano con pesadez y la puso en el puente de su nariz- Y no me lo dirás ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Por supuesto que no te diré- a pesar de todo, le saqué la lengua en un gesto infantil de mi parte. Si le decía... se podría alejar de mí- Ya, vamos a Español de una vez.

En un profundo e incómodo silencio entramos a la clase. Miradas venían e iban. Entregué el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara y me fui a sentar al lado de un molesto y amenazante Edward. Se veía mucho más aterrador que la vez que Jacob estaba conmigo cuando llegué a Forks después de mi huída.

- Señor Cullen, podría decirnos alguna frase por favor- No, esto no era como en mi imaginación.

- Por supuesto- respondió y me miró de reojo- "Es tu decisión, yo no me involucraré más si es lo que tú deseas. Permíteme saber el nombre de aquel que te cautivó y logró capturar tu corazón"-

- Que romántico, Señor Cullen- le felicitó el maestro.

- Para que vea lo que sale después de una "sorpresa"- murmuró cansado.

Mordí mi labio. Apostaría el poco capital que me quedaba en una de mis maletas a que este era otro método de persuasión. Uno muy extraño, pero era una táctica... ¡Y lo había dicho en español!

Además... ¿Cómo podría decirle que él era quien me robó el corazón desde la infancia?

Podía decir que era "indirectamente" _incestuosa_, pero el sello de _asalta tumbas_ me faltaba por asimilar...

... Por lo menos por un pequeño tiempo más...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Pasamos la mayor parte de las clases que nos correspondían a ambos en un profundo silencio. Las miradas furtivas que en otro tiempo podía emplear con nerviosismo... las extrañaba. El Edward que se encontraba a mi lado era uno completamente ausente y... ¡Frustrante! No había caso al intentar descifrar las expresiones de su rostro.

- "Para eso me hubiese quedado otra semana en casa"- pensé abatida- "Al menos tenía excusa"

El caos se desató al final de Trigonometría. Jacob me había invitado a almorzar con él y un pequeño grupo reducido que conocía en la época que estaba estudiando en Forks. Los cuatro de mis cinco hermanos parecían contentos de que estuviese sociabilizando, excepto uno.

- ¿De verdad que no les molesta? – pregunté de nuevo, aunque más por Rosalie, Alice, Emmett y Jasper. La opinión de Edward la sabía al revés y al derecho.

- Por cuarta vez, Bella, que no- puso los ojos en blanco Alice- Pero ten cierta distancia con Mike, el rubio, y Jacob- mandó una mirada furtiva a Edward- Está con humor que...- sacudió su cabeza- Va estar insoportable- murmuró cansada.

- Gracias, Alice- la abracé y fui a la fila a comprar mi almuerzo, donde estaba Jacob esperándome con el grupito. Sonreí intimidada por sus quisquillosas miradas... ¿Pero que se podía esperar si era como la nueva atracción de un circo de mala muerte?

Nos ubicamos en una de las mesas que se encontraban en las esquinas. Mientras ellos charlaban animadamente y me preguntaban de que había sido de mi vida, yo les contestaba con pequeñas respuestas simples para irme directamente a mis pensamientos...

En clases Edward estaba callado y muy molesto. Sí, pero a pesar de todo, su frase se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso no era evidente de que él me gustaba? Prácticamente toda la familia nos molestaba sobre el incesto que "supuestamente" existía entre nosotros. Y si se le añadía el factor de mis sonrojos frecuentes ante su presencia, o mi nerviosismo que se manifestaba con el mínimo contacto que tenía conmigo y me estremecía hasta la médula... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo tan obvio?

- "Es obvio que no se daría cuenta. Él debe tener los ojos fijos para a un ser que se le iguale, alguien que no le avergüence"- Con esa simple y triste conclusión se congeló cualquier intento futuro.

¿Entonces por qué mierda me había besado?... ¿Por qué me sobreprotegía tanto?

- "Bueno, de algo se tienen que divertir cuando son seres inmortales"- involuntariamente encogí los hombros cuando encontré la mejor explicación posible- "No hay nada más divertido que molestar a una patética mortal"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Edward ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme ni en la escuela y mucho menos en casa. Apenas me respondía con monosílabos las pocas veces en que reunía el suficiente valor para hablarle con normalidad. Me fastidiaba que actuase de esa forma.

Durante todo un mes tuve distintos sueños con él, específicamente, de "esa" clase de sueños. Benditas lecciones de español. Pero... ¿De qué rayos me servían si el Edward real pasaba de mí como si fuese una verdadera pared invisible?

El resto de mi familia sabía que algo pasaba entre nosotros. Alice y Rosalie muchas veces me llevaron a Seattle para ir de compras y lograr distraerme con mis enfados por el excesivo costo de la ropa. Jasper me enseñaba las materias que no lograba entender y en el tiempo libre, relataba algunas historias de terror – cosa que me fascinaban-. Emmett por su parte, intentaba por todos los medios a que yo jugara con él al Xbox. Y mis padres... intentaban apaciguar los ánimos de mis hermanos. Cosa que les estaba realmente agradecida.

Estaba quedando como la víctima y eso justamente yo no quería. Lo único que pedía era que Edward me hablara como antes lo hacía. Añoraba con fervor sentir sus caricias de "hermano" o sus gruñidos por simples nimiedades. Y sobretodo, lo que más extrañaba, eran sus amables y hermosas sonrisas que provocaban que mi corazón latiera con mayor fuerza e ímpetu. Tal era mi grado de desesperación, que deseaba volver a tener tres años para revivir esos mágicos y añorables momentos.

Caminaba con Jacob para ir a almorzar y escuchaba lo feliz que era por terminar este día. Claro, lo que todo estudiante desea en la semana es que llegue el día viernes para acabar la jornada e ir a una disco para pasarlo bien. Hoy, precisamente era ese fatídico día.

Antes hubiese estado feliz, pues lo habría pasado en familia y... con Edward. Pero ahora no era posible.

Estaba tan cerca y demasiado lejos de él.

- ¿Entonces vendrás, Bella?- con esa voz chillona salí de mis tristes y patéticos pensamientos.

- ¿Eh?- miré a la chica de rizos que me preguntó- Perdona, no presté atención a lo último- me excusé.

- Uf- gruñó molesta la chica. Recordé que se llamaba Jessica- Estábamos planeando ir a un Pub en Port Angeles ¿Vendrás, verdad?- preguntó entusiasmada- ¡Hay muchos tragos!

- Jessica, no la atosigues tanto- le reprendió una chica algo tímida. ¿Angela?- Bella, decidirá si puede o no- me sonrió breve.

- Gracias- le respondí devolviéndole el gesto- Es que...- tragué nerviosa el poco de mi soda- No sé si pueda...- confesé extenuada- Debo terminar mis deberes...- mentí a la rápida.

- Por favor, Bella- rió Mike Newton, el único chico aparte de Jacob que recordaba su nombre con facilidad- Los profesores no nos han mandado tantos deberes, uno que otros libros pero nada más. Vamos, di que sí- me guiñó el ojo. Alcé una ceja.

- Además, yo no dejaré que te pase nada- Jacob me abrazó- Y tus padres no se negaran, estoy seguro.

Mordí mi labio por la inseguridad. Si iba, de seguro Edward no me hablaría ni para Pascuas- Yo...- me separé de Jacob para moverme inquieta en mi asiento. ¿Qué hacía?

Envié una mirada furtiva hacia la mesa en que se sentaban mis hermanos - No me sentaba con ellos en el almuerzo por el tenso ambiente que creaba. Si en casa y en clases ni me miraba ¿Cómo sería almorzar con él y mis hermanos que ya sabían de nuestra incomodidad? Sería... frustrante. Por lo que opté seguir almorzando con Jake y sus amigos- y lo siguiente que hice... fue quedarme en blanco.

Quedé ligeramente pasmada – y casi boté mi soda por la impresión-. Edward me estaba observando con un grado de enfado que nunca creí posible. Si se tuviese que medir la cólera en sus ojos, yo diría que estaba cerca del ciento diez por ciento o aún más...

Una brillante y maligna idea relució en mi mente. Había descubierto en poco tiempo que en la celestial familia en la que convivía, eran capaces de oír hasta el susurro más inaudible del mundo.

- Creo que definitivamente iré- sonreí muy a mi pesar para sonar convincente- Una buena distracción me hará bien,_ demasiado_ bien- enfaticé satisfecha al ver como sus labios se movían con rapidez divina por la molestia.

_Esa no fue idea mía. Paga tú las consecuencias._ Me reprochó la vocecita que hace mucho no aparecía. _Si le hubieses hecho el salto del tigre en su debido tiempo, no estaríamos aquí y podríamos estar felices de la vida tomados de la mano. _

Puse los ojos en blanco. Como si aquella divinidad posara sus ojos en mí para otra cosa.

- Hoy, a las diez de la noche nos juntamos en el Gateway Tavern- la voz de Jessica parecía más chillona al cabo de los segundos- Angela y yo te iremos a recoger a las nueve ¿Te parece?- un brillo adornó sus ojos.

Alcé una ceja. Lo que en verdad quería Jessica era descubrir la casa de los Cullen para armar un chisme. Demasiado predecible su rostro.

- Está bien, por mí no hay problemas- me encogí de hombros para aparentar.

- Me alegro por ello- me sonrió Mike mientras cogía una de mis manos. Que rápidamente saqué de la mesa toda ruborizada.

- Hey, amigo. Ella es mía- le fulminó con la mirada Jacob. Suspiré. Prefería ni saber el por qué de aquello.

Las clases siguientes me tomaron por sorpresa. Y no precisamente por la materia de éstas, sino por el extraño acercamiento de Edward me dejó algo... plop. Supuse que había escuchado sobre mi salida con mis "extraños" amigos – si de alguna manera les podría decir- pero no era lo que yo realmente esperaba; pensé que me dirigiría al menos una palabra. Y nada. Sólo miradas furiosas, miradas furtivas de su parte, mas ni una palabra salió de sus labios adornados por una torcida mueca.

Alice me bombardeó de preguntas cuando ya íbamos de regreso a casa y eso aumentó de sobremanera la molestia de Edward, que mandaba miradas con reproche por el espejo retrovisor a mi hermana que ya estaba eufórica.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar a vestir? ¡Por favor, Bella!- suplicó juntando sus manos- ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡Bella, por favor!- decía casi cantando alegremente. No sabía a que se debía ese repentino entusiasmo.

Siguió sin parar. Ni cuando entramos a casa me dejó de atosigar con la idea. Era inútil escapar de las ideas de mi hermana, mucho menos cuando ya estaba en el PIC del entusiasmo mismo.

Opté por lo fácil; rendirme.

- Está bien, Alice. Haz lo que quieras- bufé cansada por su insistencia. Escuché su ¡Yei! De la victoria.

Las escaleras se me hicieron más difíciles que de costumbre. Mi patosidad estaba en el máximo nivel. Alice ya me esperaba dentro de mi habitación con una gran sonrisa mientras rebuscaba en mi armario una que otra ropa para hacer un conjunto.

-Así que... Port Angeles- inició la conversación cuando me asegurar de cerrar la puerta- Eso complicará las cosas...- gruñó molesta... pero no por la ropa que examinaba- Si vas a tomar, toma con prudencia por favor- dijo como si nada.

- Nunca he bebido en mi vida ¿Y crees que lo haré en estas circunstancias?- le protesté.

- Sólo decía. Quién sabe lo que puede deparar el futuro- dijo riendo.

- Ja, ja.

- Edward lucía muy enfadado. Bueno... más de lo que ha estado en todo este mes. ¿Me preguntó la razón?- susurró desviando los ojos hacia a mí- Tal vez esta noche suceda algo interesante- sus ojos dorados brillaron.

- Esperemos que lo sea- murmuré agobiada.

Le pedí a Alice que no hiciese una "mega producción" conmigo, aunque para variar, hizo caso omiso de mi pequeña petición. Este era el precio de mi gran y brillante idea de asistir a Port Angeles- Falta el maquillaje...- dijo al fin cuando me vio vestida con el atuendo que había escogido. Una blusa negra de tirantes, vaqueros ajustados a la cadera con ciertos rasguños en la zona de mis rodillas- Rosalie- llamó como si estuviese presente en la habitación.

- ¿La has estado arreglando sin llamarme antes? Me siento ofendida, Alice- le reprendió ofendida mi esbelta hermana- Veamos... – sacó un maletín de la nada. Era de maquillaje.

- Por favor... no me hagan esto- supliqué al ver como Rosalie vaciaba unos extraños objetos encima del tocador. Odiaba ser la conejilla de indias cuando se trataba de maquillarme.

- Te ves genial con ese atuendo, pero falta el peinado- repuso Alice con un par de cepillos- Y sólo te falta unos toques de sombras y brillo- Rosalie abrió el maletón dejándome "apreciar" la variedad que poseía- Estás en buenas manos, Bella- corearon con una singular sonrisa- Ya no te reconocerás...

Entre gritos de dolor y protesta de mi parte y, melódicas risas de mis hermanas, logré salir de salir de la tortura con una apariencia totalmente distinta a la de esta tarde. La desganada y frágil Bella que antes había visto en el espejo... estaba en el olvido por esta noche. La actual parecía alegre, con brillo y sin ninguna preocupación.

Lo único lamentable era que aquella Bella se encontraba exteriormente, ya que por dentro estaba tiritando como una oveja llegando al matadero.

- Acuérdate de no beber en exceso, hazlo con prudencia- advirtió nuevamente Alice bastante satisfecha por el resultado de mi apariencia.

- Ya lo sé- respondí cansada de repetirle lo mismo. Angela y Jessica ya me esperaban a las afueras de la casa.

- Diviértete, hija- dijeron mis padres besando mi mejilla.

- ¡Mi bebé se está haciendo grande!- oí el estrepitoso sollozo de Emmett desde la entrada- ¡Ni se te ocurra escaparte con algún chico de la barra!- bromeó.

Y la noche recién empezaba... para mi gran desgracia.

Gateway Tavern estaba casi repleta. Chicos y chicas bailaban y tomaban al sonido de la música, sí, tomaban como si fuese el mismísimo elixir de la vida. Mike había invitado a otro grupo de la mesa del almuerzo. Reconocí a una chica rubia – que me miraba con repugnancia- a otros tres chicos y otro par de chicas. Esta sería una larga e incómoda noche.

Diferentes tragos se sirvieron ellos, pero yo me mantenía al margen con mi encubridora Coca-cola. Prefería abstenerme de aquella "guerra" que habían hecho por beber los treinta tragos de nuestra mesa.

- ¡Ajua! Esta cosa me está poniendo a tono- dijo Mike riendo a lo loco- ¡Bella, no has tomado tu ronda! – señaló los dos vasos que me tocaban por obligación.

- Prefiero ver como caen- reí forzosamente mientras tomaba mi bebida- ¡Oye!- le grité a Jessica por haberle echado cerveza a la Coca-cola que bebía.

- Te va a gustar, Bella- chilló entre medio de la música.

"Joder, que desesperante se vuelve" Pedí ayuda con la mirada a Jacob, sin embargo, parecía muy feliz tomando su décimo vaso de vodka. Con un tic en el ojo observé el vaso que sostenía. Tenía Coca-cola por lo menos- ¡Ay, bueno! Son desesperantes- les grité enfadada al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Jessica y de Mike.

Y lo tomé al seco sin proponérmelo. Para mi gusto... no era tan agrio ni tan dulce... Debía admitir... que estaba bueno. Pasaron dos minutos y mi cabeza se... desconectó.

- ¡Wo! ¡Está muy bueno! ¡Jessica, dame más de esta cosa!- pedí con una sonrisa tonta mientras le señalaba la rara mezcla que tenía ella en su vaso.

- ¡Brindemos por Bellaaa! Qué estáa más que buenaa- cantó Mike entre miles de risas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Vayamos a bailar, Mike!- le jaló del brazo una enfadada Jessica. Todos se habían ido a la pista de baile, sólo Jacob y yo seguíamos sentados bebiendo de lo poco que nos quedaba en nuestros tragos.

Jacob sonriendo me cogió de la mano, algo brusco, también para ir a bailar- ¡Oe, tú! No sé bailar- logré decirle con el efecto del alcohol en la sangre después de 5 tragos diferentes- ¡Oe! – grité con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Te ves muy divertida borracha, Bella!- rió apegándome a su cuerpo- Aunque todo me gusta de ti- cogió mi mentón, sin embargo, eso no llamó mi atención.

- ¡Wo! Una moneda ¡Cashing!- me separé de él tambaleando para recogerla- ¡Wii! Otra que se va a la cuenta- reí tontamente y ebria.

- ¡Arg! Malditas sanguijuelas que me persiguen- gruñó dando manotazos al aire- ¡Los odio! – me cogió por los hombros sin dejar de arrugar su frente.

- ¿A quiénes, J-jabón?- pregunté atontada. Bastó con ese grito para que mi razón volviese levemente a pesar del alcohol existente.

- ¡A la maldita familia de vampiros que tienes! – bramó cogiéndome de los hombros encolerizado.

Le miré confusa- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué buena ésa!- reí para seguirle el juego.

No. Su rostro no era ningún juego. Él decía la verdad, la verdad de un borracho. Mis pupilas se abrieron al máximo... ¿Mi familia... estaba compuesta por vampiros? Eran inmortales, magníficos, preciosos, el color cambiante de sus ojos... ¿Pero la sangre dónde quedaba?

Tambaleando y con la visión algo distorsionada volví a la mesa a reposar. Demasiado alcohol ingerido, nunca más iba a tomar. Con la moneda de un dólar en la mano, logré sentarme aún aturdida.

- Oye, chica de la moneda- dijo alguien sentándose frente a mí. Busqué su cara con lentitud, a pesar de la poca luz que había, pude ver unos ojos verdes que me miraban con diversión. Sus facciones eran muy maduras... probablemente tendría unos veinticinco años- ¿Quieres una ronda, nena?- le miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Por supuesto que no quería, aunque sin responderle, me tomó del brazo para ir a la barra.

- Oe... suéltame, idiota- gruñí temblando por la ira. Mis reacciones eran demasiada lentas.

- No quiero. Pero te aseguro que lo disfrutarás de lo lindo- finalizando la frase me dio a beber una cerveza a la fuerza que hasta me llegué a atorar con la susodicha. Los segundos pasaban y pasaban para que pudiese volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado, te dije que...!- las palabras murieron, pues mis músculos faciales no me respondían. Y poco después, mi cuerpo entero al igual.

Había quedado paralizada por el efecto de una droga. Mis pupilas se dilataron, la respiración se volvió agitada, la luz y la sombra se distorsionaban, pero la sonrisa cínica de ese chico prevalecía...

... Logrando que mi mente se desconectara por su efecto y del alcohol...

* * *

¿Quién... quién era el maldito que había hechizado a Bella? ¿Quién era el bastardo?

Lo admitía. Estaba cegado por los celos y el enfado. Sabía perfectamente que podría llegar aquel momento en que posara sus ojos chocolate en otro. Pero... aún así, no me resignaba. Indagué por tantas mentes para obtener una pequeña pista por el resto del mes, y nada. Escuchaba sus conversaciones con la esperanza de saber quién demonios era. Y nuevamente, nada. Estudiaba sus gestos y reacciones con demasiada atención. Estaba obsesionado por saber.

Ella intentaba acercarse a mí, pero yo le rehuía por el enfado. El enfado de no saber por lo que pasaba por su extraña y compleja mente. El enfado por tener que admitir que ella probablemente no me pertenecería nunca. El enfado y la cólera de saber que el dueño de sus pensamientos era aquel quién me la había arrebatado.

Rabia y dolor, dolor y estremecimiento. Esos sentimientos eran los que constantemente habían vivido durante todo este mes.

Y ahora, ella estaría disfrutando de una velada con sus amigos... Yo no era quién para impedírselo. Sólo... su gruñón _"hermano_".

- "¡Edward! Bella está en peligro"- la voz preocupada de Alice me sonó distanciada, pero con el solo nombramiento de Bella fui directamente hacia ella.

- Le advertí que no bebiese en exceso, que terca- dijo molesta- Pero eso no es lo importante, hay algo... mucho peor.

- ¿Está ebria, no?- cuestioné suspirando.

- Aparte- dijo rápido- "Tuve esta nueva visión hace unos segundos. ¡Tienes que ir por ella!"- suplicó mientras me dejaba hurgar en su mente.

_Una habitación completamente a obscuras, Bella atada en una silla... con ropas menores y un chico sonriendo con prepotencia observándola con éxtasis. Y la siguiente visión... el piso manchado de sangre y Bella... llena de golpes._

Sin pensarlo más, me subí al Volvo con un único propósito. _Matar a ese mal nacido, haría que su estúpida existencia desapareciese de este mundo._ Alcancé los 200 Km/Hr de inmediato.

* * *

Abrí los ojos con molestia y unas fuertes punzadas en la cabeza se hicieron presentes. No sentía mis manos y mucho menos las piernas. Sólo la visión y la razón habían vuelto, mas, la inmovilidad de mi cuerpo no desaparecía.

Una ventana, un piso de mala muerte, un espejo roto que reflejaba a una chica en precarias condiciones físicas. Sólo la cubría su ropa interior. Sus manos estaban esposadas al igual que sus pies... y su rostro... lucía demacrado. Aquella chica mostraba el mismo sentimiento que yo estaba experimentando. Desolación y asco. Aquella chica... era yo.

El chico de la cínica sonrisa se encontraba en un simple bóxer sin dejar de sonreír con prepotencia.

"¡No!" pensé aterrorizada- "¡NO!"- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas, que no tardaron demasiado en recorrer mis mejillas.

Maldita la hora en que había aceptado beber. Maldita la hora en que acepté salir a Port Angeles. Maldita la hora en que le dije a Edward que alguien me gustaba. Maldita la hora en que... me enamoré de él y no le dije.

Me iban a violar... y yo no iba a poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, ni un minúsculo movimiento podía realizar por el entumecimiento de los músculos. Estaba malditamente a su merced... por estúpida.

Sus asquerosas manos me tocaban desde el cuello hasta el vientre. Le odiaba, le odiaba como nunca... ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Nada...

- No llores, chica. Luego me vas a gritar para que te dé más, ya lo verás- se relamió sus labios. Cosa que me pareció repugnante- Ahora eres la pequeña muñeca- restregó su... "cosa" por mi pierna.

"_Mátenme, mátenme por favor_" suplicaba por dentro.

Acarició mis piernas con desesperación. Temblé del asco y de la repugnancia.

Los sollozos perecían dentro de mi garganta. Cada sucia caricia de su parte, cada avance que hacía con su masculinidad al aire para intentar forzarme... me hacía más arrepentirme de no haberme confesado a Edward.

Lo que verdaderamente sentía por aquel maravilloso ser. Él era mi incestuoso sueño de la niñez, mi razón para sonreír cada día, el causante de mis suspiros; mi vida, incluso hasta el mismísimo aire...

...Era mi todo... era mi amor.

Un estruendoso ruido venía proveniente del exterior. La puerta literalmente fue destrozada por el simple azote que se le dio. Una figura alta y casi omnipotente logré divisar con dificultad a causa de las lágrimas.

"_Edward_" gesticulé dolorosamente a pesar del estar dopada por la droga.

El chico que anteriormente estaba con la sonrisa de burla por el acto que iba a cometer, ahora temblaba al sentir la furia que irradiaba mi maravilloso "hermano". Dolor y sollozos era lo único que escuchaba por parte de él en menos de un segundo. El ruido y crujido proveniente de sus huesos rotos se hacían cada vez más fuerte, aunque no me afectaba para nada aquello. Únicamente observaba con deleite y admiración a Edward, nunca se había visto menos humano y mucho más celestial.

Sus ojos negros apresaban, su rostro invadido por la ira le hacía parecer un verdadero Dios de la batalla, simplemente hermoso. Sus finas facciones llenas del odio le hacían lucir más maravilloso que nunca.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta muy tarde... que aquel ángel estaba con las manos sucias por mí. Y eso no me lo podía perdonar. Él era un ángel... y los ángeles debían mantenerse puros.

Sin palabra alguna, me cogió suavemente entre sus pétreos brazos para cobijarme como si fuese una pequeña. Sus gélidas y suaves manos recorrieron mi rostro con cariño, cariño que creí olvidar durante este espantoso mes. Me cubrió con su cazadora con lentitud y su rostro reflejó la pena y el remordimiento.

Lloré, lloré por verle así...

Lo último que vi antes de desvanecerme nuevamente por el efecto de la droga, fue unos de sus dedos recorrer mis mejillas...

No sé cómo pudo pasar, pero el hecho de despertar entre sus brazos mientras él subía las escaleras, me sobresaltó. El efecto de la maldita droga prevalecía en mi organismo, pero sentía menor entumecimiento en los músculos que antes, lo que significaba un pequeño progreso. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso en casa, probablemente el resto de la familia no se encontraba en casa. Algo... raro.

Moví con dificultad mis labios, pero logré hablar al fin- Edward... No me dejes- le rogué cansada.

- Nunca- murmuró en mi oreja. Extrañaba aquello con creces.

Abrió una de las primeras habitaciones del tercer piso. Supuse que era la suya por el embriagante aroma que me aturdía. Con gentileza, me depositó en su cama mientras abría las sábanas para cubrirme. Una vez que lo hizo, pude ver la indecisión de recostarse a mi lado, pero... al fin y al cabo se acomodó a un lado mío.

- Esto no habría sucedido si yo...- murmuró con dolor mientras acariciaba mi flequillo- Fue mi culpa...- dijo con voz apagada y me abrazó por la cintura.

- No... No te eches la culpa, Gwo toto...- susurré más calmada por sentir su tacto y cercanía.

Estuvimos en silencio, cada uno enfrascados en sus pensamientos. Tenía que hacer al menos el intento... – Edward... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

- Por supuesto que sí, Bella- siguió acariciando mis mejillas con ternura. Tal vez el efecto del alcohol o la misma droga provoco que un revuelo de sentimientos se agolpara de inmediato y soltara las palabras sin más.

- Quítame las huellas de ese chico, por favor- suplique- Ni el mismo agua podría borrar sus sucias manos. El único que podría hacer eso, eres tú, Edward- murmuré.

Con miedo y con esfuerzo, toqué su rostro... no como lo haría una hermana a su hermano para pedir cariño, sino como algo mucho más allá de ese pequeñísimo contacto.

_Al diablo si me ve como su hermana pequeña. Me basta con que conozca el sentimiento que le tengo._

Sus ojos habían cambiado hacia uno más claro desde la última vez que me fije en ellos. Su rostro se acercó con prudencia hacia al mío y, con cierta vacilación, sus labios suaves y embriagantes rozaron los míos para luego presionarlos con deleite. Las manos con que muchas ocasiones soñé para que viajaran por mi cuello y hombros, así lo hicieron. Cada caricia que él me proporcionaba en mi espalda y, por el cuerpo entero, borraba las huellas que había dejado el chico de Port Angeles.

Edward me curaba... tanto física y psicológicamente. Sus besos en mi cuello, en mis hombros ya desnudos... en mi vientre... él era mi solución a los problemas.

Observé como se despojaba de su camisa para volver a besarme con más fervor... y yo... no me negaba.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La luz tenue de la habitación fue como la alarma del despertador. Pero yo no quería abrir los ojos, por ahora, no. Quizás en unas tres horas más.

Pero, ciertas punzadas en mi cabeza y por el cuerpo hicieron rectificarme de mi decisión. Era como jaqueca... aunque más bien como resaca.

_Resaca... Resaca... ¡¿Resaca?!_

Revolviéndome entre las sábanas busqué mi mano para intentar oler mi aliento. Rayos... ¡Apestaba a alcohol! Fruncí el ceño sin abrir los ojos. Entonces... si había ido a Port Angeles, y si había ido a Port Angeles también habría sucedido... _aquella pesadilla_ que posteriormente se había transformado en un hermoso sueño. Sí, tenía que haber sido un sueño.

Tanteé la cama para encontrar si había algo fuera de lo normal.

- Caliente... tibio... helado... ¡frío!- susurré tiritando. Sudé frío, algo andaba mal en mi habitación.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud para levantar la sábana. Mis manos temblaron. Yo recordaba estar con ropa interior pero...

¡Estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda!

Me tapé como si vida dependiese de ello. Observé la habitación por un largo lapso de tiempo, para encontrar algo que me orientara. Un estante repleto de Cd's, una pared de cristal, una alfombra que MUY bien conocía desde pequeña, ropa de hombre, mi ropa interior a los pies de la cama, Edward acostado a mi lado, un tocadiscos que estaba de maravilla, Edward acostado a mi lado mirándome como si estuviese paranoica, más muebles...

_¡¿Edward?!_ La respiración se me cortó al ver que reía disimuladamente.

- Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa que mi pobre corazón se alteró.

Inicié a procesar la información fríamente...

Primero, estaba yo desnuda. Bien. Segundo, Edward también estaba desnudo del torso y para abajo... bueno, no me había fijado. Tercero, estaba acostada en su cama y a su lado.

Muy bien... ya tenía la respuesta y/o pregunta:

**¡¿ME HABÍA ACOSTADO CON EDWARD?!**

* * *

_Wiii! Por fin, pasó lo que pasó xD. Pobre Bella, no se acuerda de nada xS... ¿la quieren matar? xD. Wow, nos estamos acercando cada vez más a los capítulos con más climax xD. Estoy corta de palabras hoy... tal vez porque literlalmente no puedo ni hablar xD, pero ese es otro cuento xD. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen happy, very happy!! xD  
_

_¿Quieren saber lo que sucede? ¿Tienen ganas de ser bella? xD... pues ¡próximo chap! xD_

**_nuevamente gracias, sin ustedes esto no sería posible continuarlo ;D_**

_ja ne!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, minna-san!!**! Wow!! **muchas gracias por sus leídas y reviews T**-T!! Sehh... ahora salgo con lo mismo ¬¬... pero ¡perdonen el retraso y el infarto que a más de alguna le debió dar en el capítulo anterior xD! Umm... este capítulo es un poquito más corto que los anteriores u.u, pero me parece que los próximos son más largos xd

No sé si catalogarlo como advertencia, pero** hay lemon **u.u... ¬¬ digamos que no es como "OH! EL LEMONAZO del año!" ... ni tampoco muy explicito (lástima para las mentes pervers como yo T-T), ya que este fue como...** _el experimento xxx_ xD** (sí, el primero que hago hetero xD... el de chicoxchico un coñazo xD). **¡Y por último! **Cuando esté la separación de pensamientos para edward recuerden que es desde el principio del chap nñ... son... las dos versiones xD.

**_"Los personajes, por desgracia TT.TT, no me pertenecen, sino que son de Stephenie Meyer-sama º-ºU". _**_Yo sólo los tomo prestaditos para fantasear pervertidamente xD, ¡lo aseguro por los bóxers de Edward xD!"_

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La Hora.**

- Buenos días- me saludó con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

"_Vamos, Bella. ¡Despabila mujer!"_ Me ordené mentalmente para volver a respirar con normalidad.

- B-buenos d-días, E-E-Edward- tiritaba por cada palabra sonrojada a más no poder.

Logré ver disimuladamente como Edward reía traviesamente por mi expresión...

"_¡Cabrón!"_

Me eché la sábana hasta lograr cubrir mi rostro casi fosforescente, era estúpido que me avergonzara... ¡¿Pero cómo no hacerlo si estaba como si nada con aquel dios divino acostada?!

La pregunta del millón era: ¿Lo había hecho de verdad o me había quedado dormida antes de completar la faena a causa del alcohol?

Por una parte... ¡Debía matarme! Era un pecado de que no recordara el momento más crucial de mi patética existencia y mucho más si lo era con Edward. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que era un sacrilegio. Pero por la otra, estaba la inmensurable vergüenza que sentía por estar desnuda y sin mayor explicación ni lógica alguna.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza, Bella?- su voz denotaba cierta preocupación y diversión. Levanté la sábana para verle, muerta de la vergüenza.

- A-algo... pero pasará con una buena d-ducha c-caliente- logré decir a pesar de la abrasadora mirada que me dirigía- Y la resaca también- admití apenada.

- En tal caso... ¿No quieres que te ayude?- dijo con aquel acento que me atontaba mientras se acercaba con destreza a mi rostro casi encapuchado por la sabanita. Negué con la cabeza casi llorando por dentro. ¿Por qué me pasaban estas cosas a mí?- Está bien. Pero si descubro que el dolor persiste en tu cabeza, te daré una pastilla... y creo perfectamente que conoces mis métodos de persuasión- besó mi frente con delicadeza. Esbocé una sonrisa pequeña.

"Un poco de resistencia no me afectará para nada, Edward" pensé embobada y totalmente ida. "Pero ahora debo darme una ducha"

Indecisa toqué su mejilla para llamarle la atención- Dime, Bella- sonrió de inmediato al comprender mi petición en los ojos. Sabía a la perfección que estaba nerviosa- En ese caso- murmuró aún de muy buen humor antes de darme la espalda y ponerse la almohada encima de la cabeza- Ya puedes ir- dijo riendo.

De inmediato me cubrí con una camisa holgada que encontré para escabullirme de la habitación de Edward e ir a la mía. Necesitaba ropa limpia y una buena ducha caliente para relajar mis músculos y mente. Y por sobretodo, necesitaba urgentemente recordar todo.

Ya estando en la bañera, todo lo acontecido entre ayer y hoy – en especial lo de la madrugada- mi mente lo reprodujo en diversas escenas con detalles y precisión, a pesar de lo ebria y dopada que me encontraba en aquel momento.

Abrí los ojos a más no poder.

Era un hecho de que había ido a Port Angeles y que un jodido chico me drogó para... sus propios fines. Edward me rescató de las sucias manos de ese asqueroso sujeto, me trajo hasta casa y... todo iba perfectamente bien hasta allí. Pero lo que venía a continuación... era lo que realmente había sucedido; no estaba tan mal encaminada con mi rápida conclusión mañanera...

Escenas perfectamente alineadas una tras otra... lograron descifrar lo que me marcaría de por vida...

"_Su boca fusionada a la mía me embriagaba. Sus labios me apresaban con fuerza pero con sutileza. Sentía sus manos viajar por los contornos de mi cuerpo en un acompasado vaivén... me extasiaba por completo su tacto gélido contra mi piel. Mis dedos tocaban cada centímetro de su piel intentando memorizarla por siempre. _

_- Edward...- susurré de la nada al sentir sus labios en mi vientre. Era vergonzoso... pero a la vez tan placentero. _

_Esto era la realidad. Una realidad que jamás creí posible por la distancia imaginaria que yo misma había creado al sentirme menospreciada por un ser tan extremadamente maravilloso como Edward. Él era mi suplemento y complemento, era la pieza fundamental de mi vida._

_Los besos torpes que le proporcionaba eran nimiedades comparados a los suyos. Nuestras respiraciones se agitaban con el transcurso de los segundos, la adrenalina subía a niveles estratosféricos con sus simples caricias en mi espalda y cintura. Excitada y cegada por tantas cosas, como la lujuria, el deseo, el amor e incluso... el alcohol en la sangre; me negaba rotundamente a dejarle ir así como así- Tal oportunidad no se encontraba ni en cincuenta años-, por lo que le rodeé con mis piernas en torno de su cintura para apresarlo como él lo estaba haciendo con mi pecho._

_- Bella- murmuró roncamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza a causa de tal excitación. Si su voz me excitaba... ¿Cómo resistiría para lo demás?_

_Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, caramelo versus chocolate. Mis manos por inercia le rodearon su cuello majestuoso, su aroma era... embriagante, incluso más que el mismísimo alcohol que había ingerido hace tantas horas antes. Este olor dulce y helado era adictivo... y no me arrepentía de ser dependiente de éste. _

_Nuestros cuerpos se rozaban entre sí con fervor, pero llegados a este punto tan inquebrantable... pedíamos a gritos silenciosos el siguiente paso que nos uniría en cuerpo y alma._

_Se acomodó entre mis caderas, acariciando mi rostro con el fin de no asustarme y prepararme para lo que venía a continuación. Su entrepierna me rozó y casi di un salto de no ser por las manos de mi ángel que me protegían cuidadosamente. Inhalé profundamente..._

_- Hazlo... Edward- al único hombre que quería en mi vida, al único hombre que me entregaba era... a él. _

_El dolor que producía sentirle dentro de mí comenzó lentamente a carcomerme, pero el hecho de que Edward lo estuviese haciendo no tenía precio alguno... Por él haría cualquier cosa. Hasta lo inevitable. Poco a poco, acostumbrándome al intruso que se colaba en mi interior, moví mis caderas como incitándole a ir a un nuevo ritmo..._

_- No sé que haré contigo, Bella- murmuró en mi oreja divertido por la insinuación. _

_Cada embestida que daba con precisión y placer, cada caricia en mi cuerpo proporcionada por él, cada beso cariñoso pero demandante a la vez... me hacían creer que estaba en el mismísimo cielo. Mi ángel... mi bello y sobreprotector ángel. _

_Sabía a la perfección que su cuerpo podía aguantar mucho más que el de una simple mortal y, trataba con todas mis fuerzas poder seguirle... pero ya no podía. Mi límite humano me había vencido en esos momentos, para mi gran fastidio._

_- Edward... yo...- le murmuré cansada, intentando memorizar su expresión llena de afecto mientras daba la última estocada en mi interior- te... qui..._

_- Shh... No te preocupes, descansa... yo velaré tu sueño, por siempre- susurró agitado abrazándome entre sus brazos pétreos- Seré tu guardián, Bella- depositó un beso en mis mejillas._

_- Es que... yo... te quie...- intentaba decirle a toda costa antes de desvanecerme por completo. Y a pesar de mi funesta lucha contra el cansancio... no lo logré"_

Sólo una cosa...

¡Bendita sea mi memoria y miles de maldiciones por no poder seguir aquel maravilloso acto!

_Incestuosa indirecta desde pequeña y caliente de grande... que combinación tan potente. _Dije para mis adentros.

Me sonrojé de golpe por el cuerpo tan bien ejercitado de Edward. Los látidos de mi corazón aumentaron al sólo recordarlo. Vestido era chocante y delirante... pero desnudo...

**¡Era excitante y embriagante!** Ay, Bella... cálmate o sino te dará un ataque cardíaco por estar pensando...

_Edward's anatomy, _avivó más mi mentecilla. _Vestido es machote, pero como Dios lo trajo al mundo, es un sexy y caliente machote._

"¡Ay, cállate!" me regañé a mí misma.

Mis delirios y yo... éramos un caso perdido, pero en ese minúsculo punto... estaba de acuerdo, para variar.

El dolor punzante que taladraba en la cabeza cesó, cosa que me alegró y entristeció un poco. Alegría por no tener que soportar una jaqueca de proporciones colosales por la droga y el alcohol y, tristeza, por no requerir las prácticas e inusuales persuasiones de Edward. Definitivamente, la tristeza iba ganando con motivos suficientes.

Supuse que ya era momento de salir del baño, ya que el vapor y las perturbadoras ideas de mi subconsciente incrementaban el bochorno. Además, había otro tema que debía tratar con mayor seriedad.

_Como si perder tu virginidad con el ser más maravilloso del planeta no lo fuese, idiota. _Me reprendió mi vocecita interna. Suspiré.

A pesar de lo borracha que estaba el día anterior y los graves inconvenientes que tuve en Port Angeles... existía otro tema mucho más profundo.

El griterío de Jacob en el Gateway Tavern... sobre mi familia.

"_¡Arg! Malditas sanguijuelas que me persiguen... ¡Los odio! (...) ¡A la maldita familia de vampiros que tienes!"_

Con esas palabras en la cabeza salí del cuarto de aseo vestida y arreglada. Abrí mis cortinas para observar el paisaje verdoso... y por sobretodo, para reflexionar.

Es cierto que podría tomar aquellas ofensivas palabras como algo normal de una persona ebria, pero estaba el pequeño detalle que sabía que mi familia eran seres sobrenaturales... y si Jacob había gruñido tales cosas- a pesar de lo borracho que estaba- ... ¿Por qué no creer si ya a estas alturas todo podía ser posible?

"Edward... y todos los demás son vampiros..." afirmé cerrando los ojos pesadamente "Pero no importa, jamás importó demasiado lo que fuesen... porque para mí... siempre han sido seres maravillosos. Mis ángeles..." murmuré sonriendo.

Un leve golpe en la puerta bastó para que saliese de mis pensamientos y resoluciones.

- Bella, ven a desayunar- llamó aquel ser que había capturado todo mi ser.

Sonreí divertida mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta para abrirle. ¿Habría descubierto ya... que él me gustaba hasta los talones? O... ¿Seguiría sin percatarse?

Le abrí sonriendo. Él me miró extrañado por mi reacción, pero luego me empujo levemente con una de sus manos en mi espalda para que le acompañase.

Después de todo... era Edward. Y si se trataba de él... cualquier cosa me podía esperar.

* * *

Magnífico, simplemente maravilloso. Me había acostado con Bella sabiendo que no estaba en sus cabales. Ahora podía recibir el título de pedófilo y asalta cunas sin problemas, pues ya todo estaba consumado.

¿Dónde se había metido mi estúpido autocontrol? ¡¿Dónde?!

Ya no se podía volver atrás – y de cierta forma, agradecía por ello a creces- Pero haber tomado su virginidad así como así... no era un simple juego; mi irresponsabilidad también estaba allí por no haberme detenido cuando pude. Tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, y no lo hice. Al verla tan frágil, tan dolorosamente hermosa... provocaron que todos los sentimientos que recelosamente había guardado para no causarle daño, saliesen de una forma incontrolable.

Y viéndola mientras dormía a mi lado sin ninguna preocupación, acurrucada en mi pecho... recibiendo su calor... me hacía experimentar millones de sentimientos nuevos.

Estaba más que claro que yo la quería – como una hermana, era absolutamente imposible-. La deseaba a mi lado por siempre, anhelaba tener su contacto, y por sobretodo, se encontraba el ferviente deseo de ser el único de estar en sus pensamientos.

Era un ser egoísta, pero por ella, valía la pena serlo.

- _Edward... di una frase en español- _me separé un poco extrañado al escucharla hablar dormida. ¿Para qué quería que dijese algo así?, puse los ojos en blanco. Que raros sueños tenía- _Yo también te quiero._- jadeó.

Sonreí a la vez que acariciaba sus cabellos con cuidado para no despertarla. Y pensar que la quería matar cuando era apenas una simple bebé. Ese vergonzoso hecho siempre permanecería latente, pues... si Alice y los demás no me hubiesen detenido, yo ya no tendría a mi lado a la chica endemoniada que tanto me sacaba de quicio con sus travesuras de pequeña.

_Mi pequeña y endemoniada Bella. _La amaba y ese insustancial punto no se podría cambiar jamás.

No dejaría que nadie la lastimara. Porque yo le haría sufrir cien veces más a los que osaran hacerlo.

Comenzó a bostezar y eso ya era un indicio que estaba despertando. Me separé de ella lentamente para observar su reacción. Sería algo muy divertido de ver.

Sus manos comenzaron a tantear el poco espacio que nos separaba. Abrió con pereza y molestia sus parpados y, con cierta confusión observó por debajo de la sábana. Me reí en silencio.

- Buenos días- le saludé para ver su expresión de atontamiento total. Era normal estar confundida, después de haber ingerido tanto alcohol, suponía que debía estarlo.

- B-buenos d-días, E-E-Edward- respondió sonrojada. Otro punto que me encantaba de ella.

¿Pero qué cosas no me gustaban de ella?

Le pregunté si le dolía la cabeza. Generalmente los humanos sufrían de intensos dolores después de haber bebido alcohol o alguna droga. Y ella había ingerido de las dos clases; una verdadera bomba para su organismo. Bella lo había negado diciendo que con una ducha estaría más repuesta.

- Si descubro que el dolor persiste, me obligarás a darte una pastilla- le amenacé- Y sabes perfectamente mis métodos de persuasión- dije divertido al comprobar un nuevo sonrojo y el alto golpeteo de sus latidos. Música para mí.

La dejé ir y yo también hice lo mismo pero en uno de los cuartos de abajo. El resto de la familia se había ido por la persistencia de Alice. Y cuando tenía una idea en la cabeza, era imposible que se la sacaran.

- "Enana macabra... sabías a la perfección que esto sucedería"- musité mientras dejaba caer el agua de la regadera sobre mí.

Lo más probable es que a estas alturas ya supiesen lo que pasó y, para mi gran desgracia, Emmett y Jasper comenzaran a molestar. Bueno, ese era más Emmett que Jasper. Jasper sabía hasta que punto podía tantear el terreno y Emmett no.

Terminé de ducharme y cogí una toalla para anudarla en torno a mi cintura, mientras que iba con otra secando mi cabello. Suponía que Bella seguiría en su cuarto terminando de vestirse. ¡Cómo me frustraba no poder saber que rondaba por su cabeza!

Ya estaba vestido, por lo que vi la hora de mi móvil, 11.03 AM. Bella ni siquiera había desayunado. Suspiré. De algo debían servir los intentos pasados para aprender a cocinar por esos canales del cable.

Fui a su cuarto y golpeé la puerta.

- Bella, ven a desayunar.

Esperé unos segundos y salió a recibirme con una radiante sonrisa. No entendía lo que sucedía, pero me alegraba de verla feliz.

- ¿Cocinarás tú?- preguntó escéptica y volvió a reír.

- Si es lo que quieres- respondí confundido. Sólo esperaba que no tuviesen el sabor de los extraños experimentos de Alice- A lo mejor sigue por ahí ese gato roñoso- murmuré pensativo.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un gato?- me interrogó extrañada.

- Para comprobar si la comida es comestible para ti- nos detuvimos en el umbral de la cocina- Si se va corriendo, pues ya no hay más remedio. Si le da intoxicación... lo mismo. Y si vive... entonces te seguiré preparando la comida ¿Qué te parece?- respondí divertido- Ese gato es el conejillo de indias de Alice... ahora ya sabes de donde vienen "sus delicias culinarias"

- Creo... creo que mejor yo solita me preparo el desayuno. El gato y yo te lo agradeceremos- puse los ojos en blanco.

- Que poca confianza me tienes- alegué suspirando a la vez que me apoyaba en uno de los tantos muebles que habían allí. En realidad, estaba más aliviado el no tener que cocinar.

- Ay, Edward- rodó sus ojos mientras buscaba en el refrigerador- Por supuesto que confío en ti, sino no hubiese...- se quedó callada. Pero por los fuertes latidos de su corazón, supe de inmediato que estaba nerviosa.

- Por supuesto- dije rápidamente. Esta situación me divertía muchísimo. Y estábamos sacando en colación lo de anoche y, quería saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando- ¿Y ya te confesaste al chico de quien estás enamorada?- pregunté de la nada.

- No me creo que tú...- cerró el refrigerador de inmediato y sacó una cajita de leche, con el que comenzaba a apuntar- Todavía tú no... – Dijo nerviosa mientras se sentaba en un piso para observarme con curiosidad- Por favor dime que estás bromeando- suplicó mientras bebía de su leche y yo la observaba imparcial.

Era evidente de que no estaba bromeando- No ¿Por qué lo haría?

- Ah. Entonces te responderé que no- le miré perplejo- Lo único que hace es irse por las ramas- explicó ofendida sin dejar de observarme- Es serio, pero a veces resulta ser tan... terco como una mula. Aunque no niego que tiene otras cualidades que le destacan, y mucho- enfatizó riendo.

- ¿Y cómo es?

- Pues... le conozco hace mucho tiempo. Siempre ha sido como mi ángel protector. Es amable, pero muy gruñón. Es educado y si lo cabrean demasiado, hay que alejarse por lo menos cien metros- suspiró divertida- Y... muy, muy, muy guapo.

- Pero que chico más... tonto- objeté.

- ¿Y a ti te gusta alguien, Edward?

- Te responderé franco, Bella, hay alguien que me gusta- respondí encogiéndome de hombros- Es una chica bastante problemática e incluso ingenua- puse los ojos en blanco al recordarla- Es bastante simple, no prefiere tanto lo ostentoso. Cuando se enfada, luce bastante graciosa, pero tampoco me gusta verla así. Me gusta mucho más cuando sonríe- hice una pausa- Aunque su mayor distinción es la de ser patosa.

- Debe ser bastante torpe entonces. Pobre de ella...- suspiró triste.

- No me importa de que sea torpe. Me encanta tal como es.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. A él no le cambiaría por nadie ni por nada.

- Le quieres mucho ¿no?

- Esa palabra no llega al punto en que estoy. Yo diría más bien, estúpidamente enamorada. ¿Y tú, Edward?

- Enamorado no es el término más adecuado, es más... extenso que esa simple definición. ¿Pero qué cosas te gustaría que él hiciese por ti?

- Tal vez... que me demostrara que en su mundo puedo estar, le amo tal como es. No me importa que clase de ser sea.

- Pues si que te tiene atada el estúpido. Tendría que ser muy ciego para no verte.

- Y a ti ella.

- Puede ser... Entonces este tonto te demostrará que le importas.

Frené la conversación y me acerqué hacia a ella. Estaba más que claro, no había duda alguna que el sentimiento era recíproco...

* * *

La conversación había dado un giro impresionante, desde mi pequeño y casi temible desayuno hasta llegar al punto en que ambos estábamos terminando de confesarnos, siguiendo la regla de hablar como si nos estuviésemos tratando de otras personas. Todo para llegar a este ansioso y anhelado momento. Sonrojada y temblorosa me fui acercando hacia a él, mientras que Edward acercaba su rostro al mío. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a chocar de manera lenta y acompasada. Sus labios fríos pero suaves ya hacían presión en mi boca. Una oleada de júbilo lleno mi interior. Estaba siendo besada por Edward, no como una forma de persuasión ni tampoco ebria y dopada.

Estaba de lo más conciente de este beso y, para mejorar más las cosas, era de mutuo acuerdo. Con los latidos a mil revoluciones, le rodeé su cuello para poder sentirle con mayor profundidad. Le quería con locura, le amaba con locura.

- Bella tonta- suspiró divertido deshaciendo el contacto de nuestros labios- No puedo creer que haya estado celoso de mí mismo por todo un espantoso mes.

- ¡Ah, no sé yo! – Protesté fingiendo enfadarme- Yo te hablaba pero tú ni siquiera me tomabas en cuenta. Era invisible para ti.

- Tú nunca has sido invisible para mí- refutó susurrando en mi oído con ese precioso sonido que me hacía estremecer- Además, es imposible si desde pequeña me has tirado el sonajero para que te prestará atención. Esas cosas no se olvidan jamás- sonrió con malicia.

Refunfuñé enfadada y completamente avergonzada. Me estaba sacando en cara las travesuras que le hacía cuando pequeña. Pero... él era mi todo en la niñez... y ahora, esos niveles se incrementaban con los segundos...

- Pedófilo... – le piqué.

- Asalta tumbas- contraatacó.

No pude evitarlo más y reí. Era feliz... era feliz por estar con él como tantas veces había soñado estar. Abrazarle con libertad, sin privaciones de fingida hermandad. Me sentía... _bien._

Le miré a sus preciosos ojos dorados que me observaban expectantes. Toqué su rostro temiendo que desapareciera en una bola de humo... y el seguía estando allí. A mi lado.

De un momento a otro, Edward se alejó de mí murmurando cosas a una velocidad impresionante. No entendía su extraño comportamiento hasta que...

- ¡¡BELLA!!- hasta que escuché el grito de Emmett y de Alice a unos sesenta centímetros de mí.

...

"_- Edward lucía muy enfadado. Bueno... más de lo que ha estado en todo este mes. ¿Me preguntó la razón?- susurró desviando los ojos hacia a mí- Tal vez esta noche suceda algo interesante- sus ojos dorados brillaron"_

...

Miré a Alice con un tic en el ojo, que me observaba con cara de niña buena.

Ella... sabía que esto iba a suceder... Por eso no había nadie más en casa.

_- "Alice eres una tramposa"- _le murmuré sabiendo que por sus dotes podía perfectamente escucharme.

- "Pero te gustó... eso es lo que cuenta"- movió sus labios lentamente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La fulminé con la mirada. Ahora toda mi familia había llegado y nos miraban a Edward y a mí incrédulos. Rosalie nos miraba a ambos con asombro, Jasper se mantenía en su sitio observando con complicidad a Emmett.

"_Se vienen serios problemas" _dije para mis adentros.

- ¡Felicidades!- dijeron mis padres.

- Lo sabía, Edward se tuvo que aguantar las ganas hasta que Bella creció- Emmett codeaba el brazo de Jasper en plan cómplice- Me tienes que pagar cien dólares, Jasper. Fue una apuesta limpia.

- ¿Tú hablando de limpio? Emmett, ni tú mismo te puedes convencer- gruñó enfadado mientras sacaba un billete de su bolsillo.

Mis ojos estaban más que desorbitados. ¿Dónde estaba el clásico regaño paternal? ¿Las miradas reprobatorias?... ¡¿Dónde?!

Todos sonreían a más no poder y pude obtener mi respuesta: Esta era mi inusual familia después de todo, mi inusual familia de vampiros...

- ¡Edward, la cara de estreñido se te quitó! Ya sabía yo que echando un polvote se te quitaría. Supongo que habrá sido como un terremoto ¿No hermanita? - suspiré sonrojada.

Y... mi tonto hermano mayor llamado Emmett.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, minna-san!! WAAAA, PERDÓN, PERDÓN!!** TTTTTT Pruebas, enfermedades, acontecimientos poco agradables fueron los ocasionantes de mi retraso TT... Espero que aún se acuerden de la historia a pesar del largo tiempo sin actualizar... pero ahora sí que me pongo las pilas para traerla más seguido, ya que saldré de vacaciones de invierno xD...!! Tanto aquí como en el foro de crepusculo actualizaré, así que... ¡ojalá me tengan un poquito más de paciencia y ya verán que todas(os) saldremos con una sonrisa en la cara :D... o con un río de lágrimas por ahí en el final xD...! pero bueno... aún falta un tanto por aquí para llegar a eso xD.

Antes de que se me olvide! **¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SOPORTAR MIS LOCURAS**!! xD... y por los... **170 reviews!! :O...! vaaaya! xD sin ustedes, esto no sería posible... ¡así que muchísimas gracias!!**

FInalizando con mi blabla xD... les dejo con el chap... ¡espero que no les decepcione TT!

**_"Los personajes obviamente no son míos ;;... sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama :3, pero Edward si que será mío... con pantalones o sin ellos xD..."_**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Detalles, detalles y... más detalles.**

"De vez en cuando, la vida te propone retos y obstáculos que debes afrontar. Si logras superarlos, te sonríe de forma maravillosa". Cerré el libro suspirando. Era hora de dejar a un lado este tipo de libros... por ahora.

- ¡Bella! ¡Por favor dime lo que sucedió con tus palabras!- Alice llevaba quince minutos en mi habitación junto con Rosalie y Esme para que relatara mi... dopada experiencia con Edward.

- Sabes a la perfección lo que sucedió- molesta y avergonzada, cubrí mi rostro con un cojín de la cama- Y eso es personal- murmuré

- Eres mala.

- Puede...- sonreí con malicia- Pero no cambia las cosas- dije para terminar el dichoso temita.

- Ya lo sabes ¿verdad?- me preguntó Rosalie- Nuestra condición...- asentí

- Bueno, ya no hay más secretos, cariño- comentó mi madre curvando una hermosa sonrisa.

- Pero te demoraste mucho en averiguarlo, Bella- bufó molesta mi hermana Alice.

- Será porque no soy adivina- la fulminé con la mirada, ella me sacó la lengua infantilmente. Lo mejor era rendirme de una buena vez.

- Aunque... estaba predestinado que esto sucediera- dijo Alice.

- Desde el momento en que llegaste a casa por obras del destino, tu vida ya dependía de Edward- observé a Rosalie por unos segundos y luego miré a mi madre que también asintió- No lo demostraba abiertamente, pero se preocupaba por ti más que nosotros... y tú, Bella, intentabas por todos los medios, ya fuese cayendo del segundo piso, tirándole peluches a la cara o molestarle, mantener su atención centrada en ti.

- En cierta forma, nos daba envidia que se robara tu atención... Para todos era una experiencia maravillosa tener un bebé a pesar de nuestra condición vampiresca. Sin embargo...- Alice hizo una pausa para observarme con gratitud- Edward nos mostró una faceta de él que no creíamos posible de ver...

- Su frialdad y arrogancia fue disminuyendo cada día mientras crecías- mi madre lucía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, pero yo no cabía en mi impresión- Él cambió... por ti.

- Y nosotros le molestábamos cuando veíamos que estaba cariñoso contigo. Es divertido ver cómo nos amenaza- la risa de Rosalie era suave y fina.

Alice entrecerró los ojos de una manera muy divertida- Al parecer, ellos también están teniendo una especie de charla similar a la nuestra. En cinco segundos más, si escuchan un ruido, es porque Edward golpeó a Emmett. Rose... deberías controlar un poquito a tu marido o si no le verás en cuadritos – mi hermana se limitó a suspirar.

Escuché el estruendoso golpe de una pared. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que marido?- pregunté confundida mientras que mis hermanas y madre me observaban con el rostro desencajado- Un momento... ¡Ustedes son...!- alcé la voz a medida de que iba llegando a la conclusión.

¡¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?!

- ¿Pensabas que éramos hermanos?- Alice me preguntó incrédula- ¡Pero Bella, si eso se ve desde leguas!

- Es que nunca lo pensé desde esa perspectiva... aunque algo raro me parecía- susurraba sonrojada.

"_Nunca lo noté porque estaba más al pendiente de los movimientos de Edward..._" Una pequeña mentirilla no afectaría. _"...En especial sobre su movimiento trasero tan particular que tiene y... entre otras cosas"_ Bueno eso no era tan necesario de explicar.

- Juraría que estabas pensando en las proporciones de mi hermano- sudé frío por la pequeña observación de Rosalie- En fin... todas de vez en cuando nos fijamos las proporciones que tienen nuestras parejas- Las cuatro nos observamos por unos simples segundos y dijimos al mismo tiempo ...

- ¡Carlisle!

- ¡Edward!

- ¡Jasper!

- ¡Emmett!

... para saber quien la tenía más... bueno, medidas adecuadas y perfectas.

- Jo, lo sabía. Entre tanto músculo grandote, algo debía fallar... además de su cerebro- se burló Alice.

- Ah... ¡Pues Jasper está pisándole los talones a Emmett, pequeña!- quedé estupefacta. Era la primera vez que veía a Rosalie jugar en las provocaciones de Alice.

- Rubia a bote.

- Enana plana

- ¡Arg! Qué no soy plana, mi crecimiento es lento.

- Si no me dices, no me entero- rodó sus ojos.

Mi madre y yo nos miramos unos segundos antes de largamos a reír de ambas. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejando ver al resto de la familia. Edward lucía con el ceño fruncido y Emmett esbozaba una mueca.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué gritaron nuestros nombres?- cuestionó mi padre intentando averiguar en la expresión de mi madre el por qué de su diversión.

- Pero que problemáticas son...- Jasper avanzó hacia Alice que seguía en su plan de amurramiento- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadada?-

- Estaban comparando nuestros aparatos masculinos- logró decir Edward después de un largo suspiro y miles de "cof... cof"- Y tú quedaste en el tercer lugar.

- ¿Le gané a Emmett?- preguntó. Alice asintió- Ok, Emmett... es tu turno de pagarme

- Pero Jasper, ¡Esa apuesta fue hace 21 años!- bufó

- Una apuesta es una apuesta- dijo sonriendo- Cumple tu palabra de boy scout, _chiquitín_- se burlaba mi hermano rubio.

Se fueron discutiendo la forma de pago y el resto se limitó a seguirles. Edward me quedó viendo desde el umbral de la puerta con una extraña sonrisa. Los nervios comenzaron a hacer de las suyas en mi cuerpo.

- Así que... – dijo divertido avanzando de una forma amedrentadora. Mi corazón reaccionó de inmediato y empezó a acelerar los latidos que corrían por mis venas.

- ¿Así que...?

- ¿Yo estoy después de Carlisle o logro superarle? ¿Qué crees?- abrí los ojos a más no poder y me tiré en la cama cubriéndome con la almohada. Mi rostro estaba ardiendo por semejante preguntita- Bella...- me llamó. No respondí...

¿Cómo diablos le respondería?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- murmuré hiperventilando- Tus... medidas deberías saberlas tú, no yo.

- Oh. Pero ya que sacaron el tema a colación, me dio curiosidad. Además, tú ya lo comprobaste y debería considerar tu opinión- rió haciéndose el inocente mientras sacaba la almohada mi rostro y verificaba el estado de éste- Me encanta que te sonrojes- dijo besando mi mejilla.

- Para mí es vergonzoso- cerré mis ojos con pena.

Sus ojos topacios adquirieron un sensual brillo antes de sonreír de forma maliciosa.

Tragué saliva, ya me podía esperar cualquier cosa cuando adoptaba esa pose felina y dominante.

No logré ver el movimiento rápido que había realizado y, en menos de un parpadeo, le tenía encima de mí posando sus manos a los lados de mi cabeza. Podía oler su aroma tan atrayente y letal para mis pobre sentidos. Sus ojos estaban al punto de hipnotizarme por completo.

Edward ya podía ejercer un control inimaginable sobre mí...

- El sonido de tu corazón... es una hermosa melodía que llega a mis sentidos- murmuró acercando su rostro.

- Es tuyo... siempre ha sido tuyo- intenté desviar mi rostro, pero él me lo impidió en un sutil movimiento. Estaba más nerviosa que un examen de matemáticas.

- Lo cuidaré por el resto de la eternidad- su aliento dulce cubrió mi boca.

Sí, definitivamente la vida comenzaba a sonreírme. Pero una parte de mí, sabía que no duraría por mucho. Todavía me quedaban pequeños obstáculos por superar, eso sí, con una gran diferencia. Ya no estaba sola, tenía a Edward a mi lado...

- Te quiero...

- ¿Más que a cualquier auto deportivo?- le susurré divertida al recordar una escena similar en mi infancia.

- Muchísimo más que eso, Bella.

...Y eso me daba las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar lo que viniese.

OoOoOoOoOoO

¿Qué sucede cuando se pide que el tiempo pase más lento?

El tiempo pasa de ti, y transcurre con mayor velocidad para exasperarte.

Eso es lo que sucede por tratar de jugar con él.

Ese insignificante deseo había pedido y, gracias a mi mala suerte, se hizo lo contrario. Por la frecuencia que vigilaba el reloj del pasillo o el móvil de Edward, era incluso una burla. No deseaba ir al Instituto, pero era imposible alegar una enfermedad... mi padre era un excelente médico y, también estaba Alice para descubrir mis pasos. Y con los diferentes dones que tenían mi familia – que había sido explicadas durante el resto del fin de semana.-...

Pues ni modo... las cosas no siempre van a la pinta de uno.

- ¿Vas a hablar con esos chicos que te dejaron abandonada en el Pub?- me preguntó Alice mientras íbamos por los pasillos.

- Ni siquiera lo había pensado- puse los ojos en blanco- La verdad... es que no sé qué hacer- respondí. Entrecerró sus ojos.

- Yo que tú... pasaría de ellos- iba a abrir la boca para protestar pero me indicó con su dedo de que no le interrumpiera- Esa noche tuve tres visiones. La primera, tú estabas borracha y Edward te iba a buscar al Pub. No supe si iban a llegar a lo mismo...- se detuvo- La segunda, Bella, no había futuro después de que te emborrachabas. Y la tercera, pero una tardísima visión, tú morías a manos de ese chico...

Quedé en blanco. Mi mente intentaba procesar todo lo que Alice me estaba diciendo, sin embargo, estaba tan ensimismada que las ideas no lograban conectarse y las palabras no me fluían.

- Lo que quiero decir, es que tus supuestos amigos adelantaron los sucesos de tu futuro. Edward ya se iba a disculpar durante el fin de semana, nosotros nos iríamos y sucedería lo que tanto ambos ansiaban.

- Vaya... – aún no sabía que decirle. Opté por cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué Edward y Jasper no vinieron a clases?- era injusto de que ellos pudiesen faltar.

- Bueno... hace días que no iban de caza- confesó nerviosa- No te preocupes, volverán por la noche. Nos vemos en el almuerzo con Emmett y Rosalie.

- Ah- vi la puerta de las clases de historia- Nos vemos luego, Alice- me despedí de ella mientras entraba.

Vi a Jacob sentado en el pupitre del profesor.

- Bella...- me llamó la atención. Por ahora, debía pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Pasé de largo- Ay, por favor. No me hagas la ley del hielo por lo que sucedió- puse mis cuadernos a un costado de la mesa y la mochila en el asiento contiguo.

- ...- miré a Jacob y le ignoré nuevamente.

No es que estuviese resentida o algo parecido, pero él no pasaría nunca por lo que yo pasé. No tenía ni idea de cómo uno se sentía después de haber sido torturada por un maniático sexual. La sonrisa del tipo... las imágenes de aquel ser tan repugnante no se borraban tan fácilmente.

Vale, sigo resentida por lo sucedido. Es comprensible.

- Dije que te protegería, pero todo se fue al caño con esos vasos de vodka. Cuando te fuiste de mi lado, vi a ese hijo de puta que trataba de hacerte beber a la fuerza. Intenté ir a pesar de los mareos que sentía en el cuerpo, pero Jessica y Lauren me detuvieron diciendo de que te dejara... y tú, desapareciste con el tipo.

Jacob iba a seguir relatando lo ocurrido, aunque – tal vez por obra del destino- el profesor llegó para interrumpirle. Viendo que yo todavía no sacaba mi mochila de su habitual puesto, se sentó en uno de los asientos de delante de mi mesa.

Abrí mi cuaderno para escribir las notas sobre la clase. La distracción me iba ganando, mejor dicho, la disculpa de Jacob me dio vueltas por la cabeza. Sobre todo, sobre la puesta en escena de Jessica y Lauren. Algo iba mal y lo podía intuir.

- Señorita Cullen, ¿podría decir a la clase lo que acabo de explicar?- miré al profesor lentamente. Estaba en un lío gordo.

...

Maldita sea mi suerte, maldita era mi distracción. Apenas tocaron el timbre, fui casi corriendo al baño encolerizada a lavarme la cara. ¡El profesor me había dado un trabajo de diez páginas con el cincuenta por ciento de mi calificación final! Este no era mi día.

Estaba secando mis manos con papel sanitario cuando escuché dos voces chillonas cerca de la entrada del baño. ¿Quiénes podría chillar tanto en su sano juicio? Sólo Jessica y, para mi desgracia, Lauren. La chica que más me odiaba en menos de un mes.

Tenía dos opciones; quedarme encerrada en uno de los baños hasta que se fueran o... quedarme allí. Pero que cobarde era.

Cogí mi mochila y entré a unos de los cubículos para esperar de que salieran lo más pronto posible. Contuve la respiración...

- Es raro que Ty no nos llamara el fin de semana- comentaba Lauren.

- Tal vez a Bella le gustó tanto que le dio como conejo y no pudo llamar- dijo entre risas Jessica.

- Puede. Porque si es tan perra para tener a Cullen y a Black, de todo se puede esperar- rió Lauren

- Tener de hermanastro a Edward Cullen es el sueño de muchas. Y esa perra lo tiene.

- Ty la debió de haber drogado bastante poco. La vi en los pasillos como si nada. Es resistente la pequeña putita- chasqueó.

- Ni siquiera en la cerveza que le di esa noche fue suficiente para doparla como queríamos. Ty tuvo que darle una botella más para conseguir tenerla bajo control absoluto.

- Ir a Port Angeles fue una idea estupenda. Tyler es mío, Mike tuyo... y la adoptada sin gracia fue una nueva víctima de nuestro amiguito Ty Maxwell.

- ¿Qué haríamos sin él? Tal vez... ¡una mojigata como Angela o Bella!- rieron ambas- Acompáñame a comprar un café, Lauren. La clase de Lengua será aburrida como siempre.

Ya estando segura de que se habían ido definitivamente de allí, todo mi cuerpo se desplomó contra las paredes del cubículo, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado...

Esa era la forma más cruel de destruir a un ser humano.

_Vamos, Bella. ¡Levántate! Has soportado muchas cosas y esto no debería ser la excepción. _Me ayudó mi vocecita interna.

Respiré exageradamente y me levanté de una buena vez. Salí del cubículo e inspeccioné mi rostro. Ninguna emoción se reflejaba en mi rostro, una señal positiva. Cerré la puerta del baño con fiereza y apresuré el paso para llegar a la clase de español.

No iba a dejar que me carcomiera la cabeza por las palabras de Jessica y Lauren. Tan sólo... debía aguantar, por lo menos, hasta al almuerzo e intentar pensar con frialdad lo sucedido.

Porque estaba claro... que las cosas no quedarían así como así. Lo que ellas me habían hecho a posta, no se borraría tan fácil.

La hora del almuerzo llegó - ¡gracias a Dios!-, pero no me apetecía mucho entrar a la cafetería. Tendría que avisarle a Emmett o Rosalie que iba a estar en la biblioteca realizando el trabajo de historia. Aunque si Alice lo había visto en una de sus visiones... entonces estaba más que arreglado. Ella les diría luego donde estaba.

La cafetería estaba a pocos pasos. Di media vuelta y volví a caminar con dirección hacia la biblioteca. Un sitio tranquilo, sin mucha gente, con calefacción... Un lugar donde ni Jessica o Lauren pisarían hasta que fuese de vida o muerte.

Al entrar pude ver que habían como cinco o seis chicos rondando por allí cargando una pila de libros. Fui a una esquina, la más solitaria, y saqué los libros que me ayudarían a realizar el diabólico trabajo de historia contemporánea.

Ya iba en la tercera página cuando escuché una silla chirriar. No le tomé importancia y continué haciendo mi trabajo.

- Siento molestarte, pero debemos hablar- alcé la vista al frente. Jacob lucía triste- Perdóname por no haberte ayudado.

Tragué saliva. Él no tenía idea de lo que planearon Jessica y Lauren contra mí. Él no tenía la culpa- No te preocupes Jacob. No fue obra tuya- dije volviendo a mi tarea.

- Claro que tuve la culpa, si hubiese evitado que bebieras de los tragos tal vez lo habría impedido. Esas arpías me dijeron lo que contenían cuando lograron retenerme mientras tú te ibas- cerré los ojos cansada. Tanto por la escritura y las palabras de Jacob.

- Ya... estaba al tanto de lo que hicieron- confesé agotada- Estaban hablando muy a gusto en el baño sin saber que yo estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos- apreté mi sien con fuerza- ¿Conoces a un tal Ty Maxwell? – pregunté mientras volvía a escribir.

- ¿Maxwell?- repitió asombrado- Fue un chico que repitió cuatro veces el último año. Era uno de los más codiciados... hasta que llegaron tus hermanos hace dos años. Lauren y Jessica... eran MUY amigas con él. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo insinuante- ¿Pero que pinta ese tipo aquí?

Solté el lápiz y puse mis manos en la cabeza intentando mitigar el dolor de cabeza que me produjo aquella información- ¿Bella?- puso sus manos en mi rostro para intentar averiguar lo que me ocurría.- ¡Bella! ¿Qué te sucede?

- Unas punzadas... se pasaran- logré decir entre dientes.

- ¿Te traigo agua?- preguntó indeciso.

- No, ya está pasando... gracias- dije más calmada y soltando mis manos de mi sien. Esta clase de dolor no la había presentado desde el baile obligatorio que se realizaba en Arizona- Tengo que... terminar esto- apresuré a decir mientras cogía el lápiz nuevamente e intentaba ver las borrosas letras de los libros.

- Toma- le miré confusa por darme un pañuelo desechable.

No entendía el porqué de su ofrecimiento hasta que vi las culpables caer en mi hoja de redacción. Estaba llorando, llorando de impotencia contenida por todo el jodido día.

- Jo, ni cuenta me di- sonreí torpe a la vez que secaba mis lágrimas- Pensaba que el libro estaba sucio o desgastado. Gracias... Jacob.

- ¿Para qué están los... _amigos?_- bajó la voz sin dejar de lado su sonrisa. Le miré confundida, él no sonreía de esa manera.

A medida de que iba escribiendo las últimas páginas del trabajo, le iba relatando lo que había escuchado en el baño. No podía negar que me sentía aliviada al respecto, por fin podía desahogarme. Desde que íbamos a la guardería, Jacob había sido uno de mis grandes confidentes y yo, la suya. Él ya estaba al tanto del asunto de mi familia, no me sorprendió mucho, pero estaba agradecida que me hubiese revelado esa pieza justa en aquella noche desastrosa.

- Es gracioso que piensen eso de ti si ellas son las reinas cuando se trata de ser prostituta- dijo riendo- Y que estén envidiosas por estar en tu lugar con el chupasangre es...- le miré con el ceño fruncido- bueno, tu asqueroso "hermano"... es deprimente ¿Quién sería tan estúpida por estar con ése?- se mofó. Sonreí a duras penas- Bella... no me digas que...

- Es lamentable que yo sea esa pobre estúpida- sus ojos parecían a punto de desorbitarse- Pero... prefiero serlo si con ello puedo estar con Edward- noté que mi voz salió más dulce al pronunciar el nombre de mi ángel.

Wow.

- ¡Por favor, Bella! ¡Si no tiene nada de especial!- le miré divertida- Estás loca- bufó enfadado

- Quizás, pero no cambia mi posición- dije

- Mejor cambio de tema o sino vomitaré- protestó haciendo arcadas- ¿Y... qué pasará con Jessica y Lauren?- cuestionó lanzando un gruñido.

- Ellas tendrían que vivir por lo mismo que pasé... pero creo...

- ¿Y tú crees que van a llorar las muy perras? ¡Qué va! ¡Disfrutarán de lo lindo y te agradecerán de por vida ese momento tan sádico!

- No me dejaste terminar, Jake- le regañé- Ese jueguito no es lo mío. Pero hay otras maneras... – dije mientras contaba las hojas de mi informe. ¡Lo había terminado!- Jessica sigue las órdenes de Lauren y eso, la va a complicar- finalicé apilando los libros- Ellas mismas se destrozarán.

- Ah... voy comprendiendo- se rascó su mejilla- Cuenta conmigo, Bella.

- Te tomaré la palabra, Jake-

Vi la hora por el reloj de pared de la biblioteca, 16.54 PM. Quizás había sido por culpa de nuestra charla tan larga y, en parte, la de mi trabajo que me absorbió. Bueno, las dos cosas para dejar de establecer el responsable. Me había perdido biología y, ahora, estaba la clase de Gimnasia. Me hice la tonta y seguí en la biblioteca revisando mi informe hasta que saliesen mis hermanos de sus clases. No estaba haciendo nada malo... por ahora.

Jacob se había ido alegando que debía entregar un pequeño trabajo de física al maestro.

Estaba sola y rogaba que la hora se pasara más rápido, mientras daba unas pequeñas miraditas al reloj. La manecilla tardaba por pasar por cada segundero. Odiaba esto. ¡Era tan contradictorio! Si pedía que pasara más rápido se hacía lento y eterno, por el contrario, si pedía más lento ¡iba más rápido!

Salí hastiada de la biblioteca con mi informe en la mano. Mañana en clases le daría el dichoso trabajo al profesor y ya no me distraería más. Caminé hacia al aparcamiento para ver si estaban mis hermanos por allí cerca. El auto de Rosalie estaba vacío. Estaba destinada a esperar.

- ¿Te llevo?- le escuché decir entre risas...

- ¡Edward!- grité asustada. De la nada había aparecido.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?- dijo riendo. Estaba de un humor excelente. Tomó de mi mano y me jaló hacia el Volvo, que permanecía oculto detrás de dos coches.

- Ehh... normal – mentí. Edward me abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar y la cerró. Cuando miré su asiento, ya estaba allí- Todavía no me logro acostumbrar... – murmuré

- ¿Acostumbrar a qué?- interrogó mientras ponía la calefacción.

- A tu rapidez- dije entre risas nerviosas. Lo iba a notar... estaba segura. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, un claro indicio de que algo estaba mal.

- Alice me habló de ciertos sucesos. Uno más que el otro, porque el segundo ya no lo podía ver- comentó serio mientras salía del aparcamiento y se iba por la carretera- Yo mismo tuve que estar presente para confirmar sus sospechas. Por supuesto que no fue muy... agradable de presenciar.

- Me cuadra...- observé el paisaje por la ventanilla.

- Así que Jessica y Lauren lo planearon todo- su voz se llenaba de gruñidos. Gruñidos guturales- No me sorprendió que Maxwell estuviese participando. Aunque va a estar tetrapléjico de por vida- dijo con una chispa de maldad.

- ¡¿Lo dejaste tetrapléjico?!- ahora comprendía por qué Lauren decía que ese chico no le podía contestar. A estas alturas, debía estar en el hospital... tratando de moverse.

- Evité matarlo porque tú estabas allí observando. Preferí que sufriera por el resto de su vida... tú no has sido su única víctima, Bella. Jacob te habrá explicado lo codiciado que era- masculló entre dientes su nombre.

Quise estrellarme con el vidrio ese preciso instante. ¡Estaba a la escucha de la conversación que tenía con Jacob en la biblioteca!

-¿Estabas espiando?- pregunté intentando tranquilizar mi respiración. Las cosas vergonzosas que había dicho durante esa plática.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Jugar al ping pong mientras esperaba que hicieses tu trabajo?- dijo burlón- Oh no. Además, los pensamientos de tu amiguito me tenían lo suficientemente cabreado para no escuchar.

- ¿Sabías que eso se llamaba cotillear?- le cuestioné enfadada.

- Pues, si vamos al caso, tú también lo has hecho mientras Jessica y Lauren hablaban.

- Es diferente. Tú lo hiciste a propósito, yo no tenía escapatoria.

- Acepto- susurró de la nada.

- ¿Aceptas qué?- pregunté confundida

- Acepto ayudarte para darles un buen escarmiento a esas dos. Se lo merecen- dijo enfadado- Además... ya te lo había dicho, siempre te protegeré- esbozó una sonrisa que me derritió por completo. Malditos efectos que provocaba en mi organismo.

- Te eché de menos, Edward- murmuré avergonzada.

- ¿En las clases de español? Parece que te gusta mucho que diga ciertas frases- sonrió sensualmente.

- ¿Debo contestar eso?- cuestioné con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho.

- No es necesario. La respuesta siempre la hallo en tus sueños o con el bailoteo que hace tu órgano cardiovascular- rió tomándome de la mano.

- Ja, ja.

- De todas formas, siempre serás tú mi sonido favorito.

* * *

_Waa!! Eso sería... y nos en un tiempecito más corto que el anterior nn!! MUUUcho más corto uu!_

_ja ne!_


	13. Chapter 13

*Aki entra con armadura* H-hi, minna-san!!! xDDD (se protege con un escudo) Sé que me quieren despellejar viva por haber tardado... ¡hace meses en actualizar xDDD! Perdón TT-TT... pero tenía que hacerlo! Tenía como prioridad los estudios para ingresar a la universidad (cosa que hice, yei ! xD) Sin embargo, fui muy descuidada con este fic, que ha sido el mayor orgullo que he tenido! y todo gracias a su apoyo!!!, así que lo retomaré nuevamente.

Admito que tenía hasta al capítulo 16 escrito pero no los subí por falta de tiempo (y energía xD). Y lo pueden comprobar en el foro de xD. Faltaba casi un capítulo en terminar (que ahora lo estoy reeditando xD). Cada día subiré un capi como modo de diculpa u_u. Me hace muy feliz que todavían no se hayan olvidado de esta historia (aunque si lo hicieron, es de comprender xD)

Y eso sería :3. Nos vemos mañana con el capi 13 xD.

Ja ne!

**_"Los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer-sama u_u (ya me encontraré a un edward por ahí, lo sé x3)"_**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Acuerdo contra acuerdo.**

- La venganza no te lleva a nada bueno, Bella. Pero... si crees que es lo más conveniente, no me opondré y Esme tampoco- dijo mi padre, comprensivo e incondicional como siempre.

Les había contado mi situación actual a mis padres para pensar de manera analítica mi posición. El sufrimiento que mi madre reflejó en aquel instante me hizo convencer más que el siguiente paso que daría estaba bien...

Reprimí un pequeño sollozo mientras observaba a Edward y a Jacob discutir.

_¿Quién iba a decir que tratar con ellos sería tan complicado...?_

- Me niego a colaborar contigo- espetó Jacob- Tu presencia me enferma.

- El sentimiento es recíproco- Edward torció una mueca.

Pegué mi cabeza contra la pared abatida de tanta discordia entre esos dos. Tal vez si quedaba inconsciente podría aliviar las ganas de abofetear a ambos por sus niñerías.

Los pasillos afortunadamente se encontraban vacíos por un evento que se hacía en el salón para motivar a los estudiantes. Por supuesto, nosotros no asistimos. Así que ambos podían tirarse insultos despectivos al azar sin limitación. Un verdadero campo de batalla verbal.

- Entonces, no te involucres en esto. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda antes que tú.

- ¿Estás bromeando? No dejaré que Bella esté a solas contigo. Sé las cochinadas que piensas, chucho.

- Debería ser una verdadera amenaza para ti si las pusiera en práctica. ¿Tienes miedo, sanguijuela?

- ¿De un perrito faldero que lo único que hace es ladrar? Estoy temblando.

- No me tomes tan a la ligera. El perrito también puede morder ¿Sabías?

- Si refrescas tu escasa memoria, yo también muerdo. Y en tal caso, ganaría fácilmente.

Rodé los ojos esperando que se calmaran, aunque era un hecho de que no se callarían hasta haber desahogado su repulsión hacia al otro. Saqué un lápiz y papel de mi bolso y, empecé a escribir mis planes mientras esperaba que los dos se callaran y se dieran cuenta por fin que yo seguía estando allí.

- Tsk... Esto se ha ido de mis manos- musité enfadada y hacía borrones en la hoja. Ambos me observaron con preocupación.

Mi venganza era tan... retorcida. Mordí mi labio observando de refilón a Edward y luego a Jacob. No, no les podía incluir... ¡Pero eran ellos los que despertaban celos a Jessica y a Lauren! Estaba sacrificando algo muy grande, mi amistad y mi corazón.

- Bella...- me llamó la atención Edward. Le observé con detenimiento. ¿Cómo podía sacrificar a mi ángel por una estúpida venganza, que muy bien se merecían esas dos, y manchar su decencia?- ¿Qué es lo que planeas?

- No les puedo involucrar de esta manera- dije suspirando.

- Dime la idea que tienes, tal vez podamos modificarla- Jacob me sonrió.

- No te ilusiones tanto- le gruñó Edward.

- Es muy descabellado- confesé con los nervios de punta- Jessica y Lauren actuaron por celos ¿no? Pero sé, de alguna forma, esas dos se deben destripar por dentro una a la otra. Viven de la popularidad ¿No? Pues esa es la base para desarmar su mundo- expliqué sonriendo.

- Entiendo esos puntos... ¿Pero en dónde entramos nosotros?- Jacob lucía confuso. Era comprensible, hasta yo no sabía muy bien a donde iba a parar todo esto.

- Han estado celosas de que sea cercana a Edward. Y tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie- enfaticé el comentario hacia a él, que de inmediato asintió- Este el plan...

"Intentaré de que vean confesándome a Edward, él me rechazará alegando de que soy su hermana menor y nada más. Como se acerca el baile de primavera próximamente, habrá que incentivarlas a invitar a Edward. Él preguntará porque debería elegirlas, y sabiendo como son, se desmantelaran hasta las entrañas. Jacob tomará ciertas pruebas. Otro punto es que, son novias de Mike y Tyler, si los botan haciendo un escándalo en pleno almuerzo, eso significaría adiós a su popularidad y quedarían a ser las dos majaderas que son."

- ¿Todo eso pensaste?- la voz incrédula de Jacob me hizo avergonzar.

- Hay algunos puntos vacíos que todavía necesito rellenar, por supuesto- puse una mano en mi mentón y les miré sonriendo torpemente- Por eso no les quería involucrar. Esa es la idea más retorcida que he tenido nunca.

- Está bien, acepto- respondió Edward. Me sorprendió que se lo tomara tan bien- Si es por ti, lo haré- acarició mi rostro con una sonrisa que hizo rebotar mi corazón.

- P-Pero...- me iba a doler como flirteaba con esas arpías, sin embargo, yo era la que diseñado el estúpido plan.

- Yo también acepto. Me encantaría ver como pelean por éste. Tal vez se sacan las bragas para convencerlo- rió con malicia.

- ...- tragué lentamente. Verlas coquetear con Edward... me resultaría doloroso. Pero era algo que debía soportar, yo le había metido en este lío. Y por tanto, debía asumir las consecuencias de mis impulsivos actos e ideas.

Malditas consecuencias... malditas mis ideas que le involucraban.

- Por razones evidentes, yo no puedo acercarme a ellas. Jacob, tú serás quien mantendrá cierto contacto con ellas- anuncié intentando que la respiración no se cortara por lo que iba a decir- Ya que aceptaron, mañana daremos inicio a la primera parte del plan: Ver... como soy rechazada- dije con hilito de voz.

Claro que no sabían que en casa era una situación completamente distinta. Muy distinta. Edward sólo debía fingir que me quería como una hermana aquí, pero en casa sería muy diferente la situación.

- ¿Entre más rápido mejor?- ironizó Edward- Bella, sólo será por esta semana- susurró en mi oído adivinando la decepción por mi rostro. Qué predecible era.

- Oye, chupasangre. Estoy presente así que no hagas eso- amenazó Jake.

- Y más te vale que no te aproveches de la situación- contraatacó Edward- O de lo contrario, te daré la antirrábica.

- Que chistoso te crees, Cullen. Si llevases un animal en casa, no duraría demasiado...- suspiré por lo tonto que se estaba volviendo la situación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve con correa a conocer mi casa?

Sostuve mi cabeza con una mano ya cansada de oír como se picaban. Y era difícil pararlos, pues estaban con un repertorio nuevo de insultos. Sería como mínima una hora más para que callasen, se dieran unas miradas y volviesen al ataque.

Esto daría tiempo.

Durante los recesos del Instituto refiné cada paso del plan – que me arrepentía de haber creado- con la pequeña ayuda de Alice. Edward y Jacob estaban demasiado ocupados en enviarse miradas asesinas y gruñidos varios.

Si tuviese que hacer una analogía rápida y cotidiana, se podría decir que era como el puente de conexión entre dos islas enemigas, el jamón entre una pieza de pan integral y de pan blanco, el muro de Berlín que separaba a Alemania oriental y occidental, etc.

En otras palabras; era la discordia personificada en pleno apogeo (aunque para que negarlo, si desde siempre lo he sido sin importar la situación).

El trayecto hacia casa fue en completo silencio, cada uno estaba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos y guerrillas internas. Bueno, esa era más mi lucha interna que otra cosa, pues aunque me dificultara admitirlo, la situación que estaba viviendo y que próximamente viviría, sería de lo más insoportable. Quizás, me encontraba algo... celosa de que Edward tuviese que actuar frente a Jessica y Lauren, o peor aún, ¡estaba _muy_ enfadada conmigo misma por haberle involucrado en mis problemas!

_Nah. Estás celosa._ Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente. _Estás molesta porque que cuando las cosas se arreglan, vienen otras peores y, estás celosa de que Edward deba fingir que flirtea. _

Mordí mi dedo pulgar con enfado. Lo que menos quería que mi subconsciente sacara a la luz justamente los puntos que más me aterraban de la situación.

- Este... ¿Bella?- la voz de Alice sonaba asustada.

- Umm- la miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Vas a bajar o seguirás arañando como un gato el tapiz del Volvo?- mi rostro se contrajo por el miedo al ver que el tapiz estaba hecho casi trizas. ¡Edward iba a matarme...!

- Creo que necesito recostarme, Alice. Este día ha sido de locos... y los siguientes serán peores- refunfuñé intentando cubrir en vano los restos del tapiz y salí del coche a zancadas, ella sólo se largo a reír. Vaya lío en que me mando a meter.

- Te llevaré un té con miel y limón para que te repongas- sonrió Alice- Es lo más fácil y práctico que he preparado.

Subí las escaleras con prisa hasta llegar a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta y lancé mi bolso a los pies de la cama. Me reproché internamente por el extraño comportamiento que estaba adaptando. Necesitaba calmarme.

Desplacé mis pies hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje, que daba mucho que desear, pero que al menos conseguía relajarme.

- ¿Querías un té con miel?- mi cintura fue rodeada por sus manos gélidas, mientras que sus labios permanecían cerca de mi oído con cierta cautela. Me hacía estremecer... como siempre.

- S-sí...- tomé una bocanada de aire para pasar el bochorno- ¿Aunque no era Alice quién...?

- Le robé el trabajo- me interrumpió con cierta alegría en su voz- Extrañaba sentirte- susurró poniendo su mejilla contra la mía- Así de cerca...

Enrojecí violentamente, mi mente perturbada había cambiado el sentido literal de sus palabras totalmente.

- Yo... también te echaba de menos- "¡Y cómo te extrañaré durante la semana!" aguanté el impulso de de gritarle aquello...

- Te has puesto caliente de repente- dijo casual. Mi cuerpo se tensó- ¿Por mí?- río suavemente

¡Madre santa! ¿Qué le sucedía a Edward como para decir eso? No, Bella. Sólo es tu mente que malinterpreta el sentido de sus frases, sí, sólo es eso.

- ¿Te estoy poniendo nerviosa?- musitó acercándome más a él con delicadeza.

- C-cómo si n-no l-lo s-supieras- murmuré intentando serenarme.

- Cierto. Pero es divertido ver como reaccionas- sonrió resultando más maravilloso que antes. Besó mi mentón.

- Algún día me dará un paro cardiaco por tu culpa- mascullé riendo.

- No mientras estés bajo mío- mis piernas flaquearon por un mero segundo. ¿Me estaba atacando psicológicamente o qué?

Intenté responder algo coherente, pero las palabras morían en mi boca al solo mirar sus ojos color caramelo líquido. Ya estaba perdida, absolutamente perdida en sus penetrantes y abrasadores ojos...

El suelo que antes parecía firme, fue sustituido por el colchón suave de la cama de mi alcoba. Trataba de alzar mis manos hacia Edward - que estaba encima mío muy entretenido en acariciar mis parpados-, sin embargo, mi cuerpo era partícipe del jueguito de él.

Todas las preocupaciones, el enfado inicial que tenía, en inclusive, los... celos que me carcomían la cabeza se esfumaron al contemplarle. Era estúpido de mi parte estar así, pero... el menosprecio que sentía conmigo misma de que se merecía alguien de su mismo nivel... me volvía tonta

- Que deba fingir en el Instituto, no quiere decir que deba hacerlo en casa... o en otros lugares- murmuró besando mi cuello- No te preocupes tanto, antes de que ellas realicen algún movimiento yo estaré a cien metros lejos- rió suavemente en mi clavícula, causándome cosquillas.

- ¿Cómo sabías eso si...?- por lo que me había dicho el fin de semana acerca de los dones de mi familia y el suyo propio, yo era su única excepción en leer mentes.

- Lo intuí. Te conozco hace años, Bella- puso los ojos en blanco como si fuese obvio- Además obtuve un poco de información gracias a Alice- sus dedos recorrieron mis labios con deleite. Me estaba torturando muy lentamente.

-¿Y si se sacan las bragas?- hice un mohín.

- Pues... los demás chicos estarán más interesados de ver el espectáculo, porque yo...- acercó su rostro, mis manos como por arte de magia reaccionaron para apresarlo- ya tengo dueña.

El pulso acelerado de mis venas, las mariposas que sentía revolotear en mi estómago, la lucidez ya a estas alturas estaba en el punto más crítico, la adrenalina en su punto más elevado... Todo era gracias a él.

Cacé sus labios olvidando todo tapujo, olvidando todo a mi alrededor. Lo único que tenía en mente y en cuenta, era sentir la suavidad de sus fríos labios que me extasiaban. El deseo de sentir sus caricias en mi cuerpo, el aferro obsesivo- compulsivo que tenía hacia a él...

- Edward...- murmuré jadeando sin despegar mis labios de él.

- No sé cómo he podido existir todos estos años sin ti - su voz tenía un ligero toque de melancolía- Eres mi mundo, Bella- dijo antes de fundir sus labios nuevamente con los míos.

Mi cuerpo entero tembló de emociones distintas, y mi mente se encontraba cegada por él. Como si fuese un chip automático en ambos, nuestros cuerpos se apegaron más intentando ir a otro paso. Quizás... lo mismo pasó durante _aquella _noche.

- ¡Wow! ¡No conocía tan a fondo esas facetas suyas!- esa risa... ese sonido...

Abrí los ojos asustada y me separé de Edward unos centímetros que se tumbó a mi lado sin dejar de abrazarme mientras gruñía y maldecía a mi hermano mayor...

- Te dijimos que no subieras, Emmett- le regañaron Jasper y Alice mientras que Rosalie les seguía.

- Aw, nadie me dijo. Yo sólo iba a invitar a Bella a jugar Xbox. Jasper no quería ni mucho menos ustedes- puse los ojos en blanco- Además, la puerta estaba semiabierta. Es obvio que el idiota que no se preocupó de eso fue Edward- el nombrado no hacía más que murmurar un centenar de insultos hacia Emmett. Estaba furioso.

- Este... lamentamos la interrupción, chicos. ¡Vamos, Emmett!- Rosalie jaló del brazo a mi hermano y lo sacó del marco de la puerta.

- Uno de estos días... mi paciencia se esfumará, y le cortaré sus extremidades...- murmuraba más para sí mismo. Rodé los ojos lentamente- Una por una...

- Siempre dices lo mismo, Edward- reí recordando sus amenazas que hacía a Emmett.

- Supongo... que debe ser el lazo fraternal que le tengo- masculló casi riendo. Su humor volvía, nuevamente- Mejor bajemos para cenar. No has comido nada- cogió mi mano para ayudar a levantarme. Asentí...

Ya no me preocupaba tanto lo que sucedería mañana o el resto de la semana, pues Edward siempre hallaría la forma de recompensarme o, mejor dicho, animarme a su modo.

La hora había llegado; era el momento de comenzar con el plan. Jacob pincharía mi móvil como seña de que se acercaba con Jessica y Lauren. Edward y yo ya nos encontrábamos en nuestras posiciones correspondientes. Ahora debía rogar al cielo que la actuación fuese buena, más por mi parte que la de Edward, claro.

El móvil sonó unos segundos y cesó. El juego iniciaba.

Con el asentimiento de Edward, comencé mi patoso y ridículo diálogo,

- No entiendo porqué me trajiste aquí, Bella.

- Es que... en casa no lo podía decir en presencia de la familia. Y ahora como estamos a solas, creo que puedo decírtelo al fin- balbuceaba avergonzada - Bueno... como no somos hermanos de sangre y claramente no tenemos ningún parentesco... pues yo... hace años... tú... – cerré los ojos intentando reunir fuerzas para decirle- Edward tú me... gustas- dije finalmente sonrojada hasta las orejas.

El silencio entre ambos era abrumador. Examiné con minuciosidad su rostro mientras esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

- Bella, te quiero... pero... no como tú deseas- sonrió gentilmente- Eres y serás siempre... mi hermana menor a la cual debo proteger. Más allá de ese sentimiento no habrá.

- Ya veo- aguantando las ganas de llorar, finalicé la conversación- Mejor vayamos a Español, no quiero tentar la poca suerte que me queda- dije sonriendo tristemente y fui caminando alejada de Edward.

Al final del pasillo, encontré a Jessica y a Lauren que me observaban boquiabiertas. Pasé de ellas y cuando conseguí perderlas de vista... sonreí. El primer paso había sido un rotundo éxito.

* * *

Cuando sentí sus chillonas voces, avisé a Bella con la mirada que la función debía comenzar.

"_¡Edward Cullen paseando con esa tonta! Espero que le caiga un casillero encima a la muy..."_ Los pensamientos envidiosos de Lauren nunca dejaban de sorprenderme.

"_Algo trama Jacob. ¿Y si quiere hacer un trío? ¡Nah! Esa es mi fantasía con Edward Cullen... aunque... estar en medio de Edward y Jacob. ¡Para, Jessica, que o si no tendrás que ir al baño y...!" _Su nivel de inteligencia descendía cada segundo. Idiota.

"_Arg... sé que estoy en tu perímetro de rastreo sucio chupasangre"_

Un idiota más, un idiota menos... ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que este tipo de idiota resultaba ser más peludo y pulgoso que cualquier otro.

- No entiendo porqué me trajiste aquí, Bella.

- Es que... en casa no lo podía decir en presencia de la familia. Y ahora como estamos a solas, creo que puedo decírtelo al fin- la miré expectante. No podía decirle que no la quería- Bueno... como no somos hermanos de sangre y claramente no tenemos ningún parentesco... pues yo... hace años... tú... – cerró los ojos- Edward tú me... gustas- dijo sonrojada.

¿Cómo... cómo podía negarme ante ella?

- Bella, te quiero... pero... no como tú deseas- sonreí intentando no sonar tan duro. Las palabras siguientes serían de mayor dureza y firmes - Eres y serás siempre... mi hermana menor a la cual debo proteger. Más allá de ese sentimiento no habrá- la observé serio.

- Ya veo- se quedó en silencio unos segundos- Mejor a vayamos a Español, no quiero tentar la poca suerte que me queda- dijo sonriendo tristemente y se fue alejando de mí. No me pareció un gran reto intentar alcanzarla, pero como ellos ya lo habían visto... sólo debía seguir actuando.

" _What's?! Edward la rechazó... ¡LA RECHAZÓ! Eso quiere decir que tampoco está a su altura. ¡Bien! Otro punto a favor"_ Lauren parecía verdaderamente feliz.

" _WTF!!! ¡La zorra de Bella fue rechazada por Edward! ¡Genial! Más posibilidades del trío y..."_ Tsk... Era típico que Jessica pensara de esa forma tan estúpida con el primer tipo que se le pusiera encima. Pero que chiquilla más escandalosa.

"_Yo estaría contento también si ambos se rechazaran. Lástima que no sea así, por ahora"_ Si no fuese porque Bella se enfadara, ya te habría puesto en tu lugar, Jacob. Las ganas de arrancar tus extremidades se hacen cada vez más presentes.

Vi a Bella atravesar el pasillo central. Una muy buena oportunidad de hablar con ella. Con dos rápidos pasos, estuve a su lado casi sorprendiéndola.

- ¿Resultó convincente?- preguntó curiosa mientras daba unas pequeñas miraditas para atrás por si acaso si alguien nos veía.

- Por supuesto- contesté- Resultó duro fingir y decir mi parte, en especial por lo último. Por un momento breve, imaginé que las lágrimas estaban nublando tus ojos.

- No. No fue tu imaginación, Edward- rió nerviosa- Creo que me traspapelé... he estado muy sensible durante estos días- musitó cansada. Acomodé un mechón suyo- Falta mucho que hacer- sus latidos aumentaban en un rápido vaivén. Demasiado para mí.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Por ahora, lo único que se podía esperar era que Jacob realizara su parte entablando una conversación con Jessica y Lauren para tratar de engatusarlas y, posteriormente, se pusiera en marcha la siguiente fase en donde ambas se destrozaran por cuenta propia.

Sin lugar a dudas, esto iba a resultar muy interesante.

"_Ya está lista mi parte. Ahora falta que se acerquen hacia tu perímetro para ejecutar la siguiente fase"_ Debía admitir que ese Jacob actuaba más rápido de lo que yo esperaba.

Suponiendo que en menos de un día ya casi la mitad del plan de Bella estaba funcionando tal como se esperaba, mi parte se acercaba más y más. Tendría que proceder con cierta cautela para mantenerme al margen y soportar el martirio de estar con Jessica y Lauren.

Para mi alivio, Bella se encontraba charlando con mis hermanos en uno de los patios. No tendría que presenciar esta horrenda escena.

Tampoco era un gran reto, pero el hecho de que ellas fuesen mis blancos era, sinceramente, repugnante y despreciable.

La primera que en encontré cerca, fue a Jessica. La chica cuyos pensamientos era de lo más insoportable.

- Buenas, Jessica- saludé cordial.

"_Edward Cullen me está hablando... ¿Me está hablando? ¡¿A mí?! Entonces es cierto de que tengo posibilidades. ¡Jacob eres un sol!"_ Este... Hola, Edward _"¡Arg! ¡Jessica estás hablando como la idiota de Bella ¡Sé sensual para atraparle!" ¿Cómo estás? "¡Así noo!"_

¿Sensual? Por favor, una vaca sería más sensual que tú.

- Perfectamente- hasta que llegaste.

- Que bueno., _"¡No llegaré a nada si sigo con este estúpido jueguito de niños! Anda, pregunta sobre el baile de primavera ¡Tú puedes!"_ Je.... este, si fuese posible ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile_? "Wow, las chicas directas siempre consiguen lo que quieren"_ Sé que suena repentino, pero me gustaría ir contigo _"¡Todas quedarán celosas de mí por ir con él! Lauren no podrá competir nunca más conmigo."_

- Debería pensármelo detenidamente. Después de todo, Lauren ya me pidió ir con ella...- mantuve el tono de voz suave pero persuasivo.

Evidentemente, Lauren aún no ha hablado conmigo por el momento.- ¿Por qué debería ir contigo en vez de ella?

- "_Esa maldita perra traidora. No se conforma con nada"_ Porque tengo más clase que ella. Lauren es una superficial que no sabe apreciar el valor de las cosas. Y estoy segura que no sabría tratarte como mereces, Edward. _"Se decidirá por mí ¡A que sí!"_ Yo sí que lo haría.

- Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Podrías aguardar mi respuesta hasta el viernes?

- Por supuesto "_Tengo que convencerle sea como sea. Lauren no me quitará este prestigio"_ Si quieres... podríamos almorzar juntos... estar en clases juntos y....

- Lo siento. Almuerzo con mis hermanos, voy a clases con Bella. Así que no creo que sea muy buena idea.

_- "¡No importa! Ya llegará el día en que esa pequeña peste se vaya de aquí y pueda entrar a su familia"_ No hay problema.

- Adiós- me fui caminando con rapidez, de lo contrario, los impulsos latentes de acabar con su mera existencia harían su trabajo.

Esa humana era exasperante. Su olor, sus pensamientos llenos de celosía, egocentrismo, etc. La hacía ser una pequeña víbora que no medía sus palabras y pensamientos.

Lo peor venía ahora con Lauren. Serían otros tres minutos de suplicio antes de reunirme con Bella y los demás.

- ¡Hey, Edward Cullen!- la voz de Lauren...

Esbocé una media sonrisa.

A proseguir con el acuerdo.

* * *

- Edward sabe lo que hace, Bella. No te angusties- me aconsejó Rosalie instándome con la mano a que comiera mi sándwich que permanecía intacto en su envoltura de plástico.

- En realidad, eso es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos- dije arrancando con mis manos el plástico- Siento un retorcijón en el estómago hace un par de días. Tengo un mal presentimiento- confesé dando el primer mordisco al sándwich.

- Quizás sean los nervios- Alice le dio una rápida mirada a mi hermano Jasper. Una extraña oleada de alivio me invadió- ¿Mejor?

- Mejor- observé el sándwich con algo de nauseas- ¿Alguien quiere?- pregunté inocente mientras lo extendía hacia a ellos.

- Por favor, Bella- corearon todos. Seguí dando otra mordida casi apenada. Era fácil olvidar su condición vampiresca si actuaban tan... humanos, más todavía si había convivido ignorante de ese hecho los diecisiete años de mi vida.

- Edward- musitó Jasper con tranquilidad.

Le observé con detenimiento mientras se sentaba al frente de Alice con pesadez. Una posible idea de su casi enfado atravesó mi mente. Dejé el sándwich a un lado.

- Así que ambas resultaron ser... un par de pequeñas víboras- inició mi hermana de pequeña estatura mientras tocaba sus cabellos con calma- Era de suponerse.

- Eso se veía hace mucho, Alice- criticó Edward. Lo sabía. Se hallaba de mal humor.

Aunque... ¿Quién no lo estaría después de escuchar a la parlanchina compulsiva- obsesiva de Jessica y a la reina de los celos llamada Lauren? Separadas eran casi soportables, pero juntas eran ya letales.

Nuevamente, mi estómago comenzó a revolverse.

- Bella, ni siquiera has terminado de comer- observó Emmett señalando el sándwich de mis desgracias. Edward me observó con una ceja en alto por mi falta de apetito.

- Es que... tengo que ir al baño- sonreí nerviosa- En seguida vuelvo- salí de allí casi tropezando hasta el baño de chicas. Fue un alivio que no tuviese una nueva colección de heridas en mis manos o por el resto del cuerpo en el trayecto.

Pero, en el instante en que abrí la puerta... me arrepentí al segundo después. Jessica me miraba triunfante.

Ya podía saber el porqué de su repentino júbilo. Tal como lo había planeado. Todo estaba marchando como en viento en popa.

- Miren a quien tenemos aquí... Si es la chica rechazada- dijo burlona.

- ¿De qué hablas, Jessica?- interrogué haciéndome la sorprendida. Sabía a la perfección a que se refería.

- Teniendo de hermanastro a Edward Cullen y más encima la muy descarada queriendo tener un amorío con él Que patética eres, Bella.

- Ah. Era eso- me encogí de hombros y fui hacia al lavamanos para empapar mi rostro que lucía más pálido de lo normal. Raro.

- No te sorprendas si algún día soy llevada del brazo por tu querido hermanito. Porque lo llegaré a ser, Bella.

- Ok. Avísame cuando la virgen María suelte al bebé- contesté divertida al ver su cara corroída de la furia.

Salí del baño con firmeza, sin embargo, a medio camino me dejé apoyar en una de las paredes.

No dejaría que Jessica y Lauren se salieran con la suya. La impotencia me invadía al saber que creía a Edward para satisfacer sus necesidades. Era enfermizo saberlo y no poder decir nada.

Mas, yo haría que se arrepintieran, tanto por lo de Port Angeles como esto. Ambas tomarían una necesaria dosis de su propia medicina.

- Sólo espero... que el juego no me perjudique a mí también- dije sujetando mi estómago aún con molestia.

Hasta lo imposible podría ocurrir...

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, minna-san!!!** xDD... Ýa sé que tengo que actualizar en el foro (hace décadas que no me paso u-uU), es que tengo el capítulo listo, pero me falta reeditarlo... tiene muchos vacíos en los que debo mejorar (lo tengo desde el año pasado, pero el tiempo no me sobraba ufff... ahora sí xD... al menos hasta marzo xD!). Sé que soy una (inserte aquí su insulto favorito xD) por dejarlo así estancado de la noche a la mañana, por eso estoy tratando de poco a poco comenzar a levantar ese proyecto que, en lo personal, ha sido lo más satisfactorio que escrito ( no sé si lo han notado pero tiene una perversión leve... es que no quiero que se descubra tan fácil esa faceta mía xD). A lo que iba antes de irme por las ramas x), seguiré actualizando y no me he olvidado del foro x). Así que en cuanto pueda terminar la reedición, lo subiré allí completito y será muyy largo. Así que tienen para rato xDDD...

Advierto una cosa: esto y todos los capítulos los tenía antes de que saliese "amanecer" xD, así que no traten de lincharme xD!!!

**"**los personajes no son míos, sino de stephenie meyer. Yo los uso para pervertir (me xD) jajjaja xD. "

**Capítulo 13: Posibilidades erróneas**

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que hice fue encerrarme en mi habitación. El dolor estomacal persistía con mayor intensidad. Quizás mi período menstrual iba a llegar o tal vez... algo que había comido anteriormente estaba jugando en mi contra ahora junto con los nervios. La segunda posibilidad era más realista.

Lo más sabio que podía hacer era recurrir a mi padre para que me diese algún medicamento con el fin de aliviar un poco el malestar, pero si lo hacía, lo más probable sería que topara con las interrogantes de mis hermanos y de Edward.

- No. Lo mejor será soportar el dolor valientemente hasta mañana- me dije mientras estiraba las piernas en la cama con cansancio.

Terminé los deberes en una hora, justo a tiempo antes de que Alice entrara mágicamente por la puerta para avisarme sobre la cena.

- Te ves... paliducha- observó con preocupación- Voy a llamar a Carlisle para que te de una miradita.

- No le digas nada, Alice. Debe ser algo que comí y me ha sentado mal- dije calmada- Dejemos que la naturaleza haga su trabajo ¿Sí?- reí nerviosa.

- Si es lo que quieres- puso los ojos en blanco- Entonces bajemos, Esme te ha hecho una sopa para que te repongas- su sonrisa se extendió inocentemente.

- Le contaste a mamá- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Ella asintió sonriendo- Está bien- suspiré derrotada- Que esto quede entre nosotras.

- ¿Sabes que es muy difícil ocultar secretos? Más aún si tienes un hermano que lee mentes- cuestionó amurrada.

- Confío en ti. No necesito que Edward se preocupe por algo tan minúsculo como esto, es un simple dolor estomacal.

- Intentaré mantener bajo siete llaves esto, pero será difícil que no sospeche. Has estado como ausente todo el día y eso le preocupa como nunca- Alice me observó con un gesto de enfado- ¿No será por esas dos, verdad?- enfoqué un punto cualquiera.

- Puede que sí, puede que no. Ni siquiera yo lo sé muy bien, Alice- gemí- Se me puede ir de las manos esto y...- la miré aterrada.

- Bella, te preocupas demasiado. Todo saldrá bien- cogió mi mano con suavidad y me levantó de inmediato- Ahora vamos al comedor o Esme se preocupará innecesariamente ¿No?- asentí.

Me alegraba de que Alice estuviese conmigo, siempre brindándome cariño y apoyo. Era algo aterradora cuando se trataba de ir de compras con Rosalie y conmigo. A pesar de ese pequeño punto defectuoso, nadie podría quitarle el título de hermana y mejor amiga.

Rosalie estaba sentada en la sala viendo un programa de farándula. Se me hacía extraño de que los chicos no estuviesen.

- ¿Y los demás?- pregunté extrañada por no ver a Emmett jugando al Xbox o con el Nintendo Wii que recientemente había adquirido.

- Han ido de caza, cielo. Llegaran cerca de la madrugada- respondió mi madre colocando el plato de sopa frente a mí- Alice me comentó que no te sentías muy bien del estómago. Cariño, por favor dime si el dolor persiste para avisarle a tu padre y...

- Es un simple dolor estomacal, mamá. No será necesario avisarle a papá, ya que posiblemente el malestar pase con esta sopa y la ayuda de la naturaleza- reí mientras cogía la cuchara para tomar la sopa con lentitud.

"_No te sorprendas si algún día soy llevada del brazo por tu querido hermanito"_

Solté la cuchara sorprendida. Estuve quieta por unos cinco segundos antes de volver a cogerla y retomar mi antiguo ritmo. Esme me observaba preocupada junto con Alice y Rosalie que había llegado por el ensordecedor ruido del metal. Dije unas leves disculpas para proseguir en mi tarea.

Era una estupidez que pensara en la frase de Jessica, es decir, si ni siquiera tenía fundamento alguno. ¿Entonces por qué mierda me preocupaba tanto? Estaba alterada y el dolor en mi estómago volvía a contraatacar.

- Bella, Bella...- llamaba Alice con paciencia- Jacob te llama por teléfono.

- ¿Ah?- salí de mi vacío personal- Ya contesto... voy en seguida- terminé la sopa con rapidez y me apresuré en ir. En cuanto perdí el comedor de vista, sujeté mi estómago con fuerza antes de contestar por el auricular- ¿Jacob?- mi voz sonaba deprimente.

- Suenas realmente mal, Bella.

- Tengo sueño- mentí.

- Vaya. ¡Hey! Tengo las grabaciones en donde Lauren destripa a Jessica y viceversa. Sólo falta la otra parte del plan y fin del asunto.

- Wow... gracias, Jake...- iba a decirle que me iba ya pero me interrumpió con rapidez.

- Bueno, antes de que me cuelgues... ¿Podría agregar algo más en tu retorcido plan?

- Claro, claro...- dije con voz pastosa.

- Ok. Nos vemos. Cuídate- la línea se cortó. Colgué y me fui derechito a mi habitación sin antes decirle buenas noches a mis hermanas y a mi madre. Aunque claro, ellas no lo necesitarían.

Me di una ducha rápida y cogí mi pijama. Apenas toqué la almohada con mi húmeda cabeza- por culpa del baño- mi mente decidió desactivarse y prefirió irse a un profundo sueño.

_Oscuridad... _

_Ese era el lugar en donde divagaba como si el tiempo no existiese. En donde los segundos eran consumidos de tal forma que ya no eran capaces de avanzar ni retroceder. La oscuridad me ayudaba a retrasar el dolor que sentía en mi vientre. _

_No. No se trataba de un simple dolor. _

_Era ardor._

_Un fuego abrasador que procedía desde mis entrañas y que intentaba expandirse a toda costa por el resto de mi cuerpo y que, sin embargo, eran detenidas por la angustiante oscuridad que reinaba. _

_Todo estaba inmóvil, el respirar no servía de nada. Hablar no servía de nada. Vivir no servía de nada en este lugar tan inalcanzable y recóndito. _

_El ardor se desplazó en un lugar en específico, cerca de mi vientre. Aunque, pequeñas punzadas recorrieron por mis articulaciones. Ese era el precio por detener el fuego y, yo, me encontraba a gusto. Mientras que el dolor se eliminara, no me podía quejar por el buen trabajo que hacía. _

_La oscuridad se desvanecía, para dejar emerger de paso unos simples y maravillosos ecos... _

_- ¿Por qué no despierta, Carlisle?- esa voz la podía reconocer con facilidad. Era Edward. _

_- Posiblemente no quiera despertar._

_- ¿Qué?... Bella, Bella... Bella- su voz... sonaba tan angustiada. No, él no debía angustiarse por mí. _

_Intenté alzar mis manos, pero el leve ardor aún seguía latente en mis extremidades. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Sollocé. Ya no quería estar allí, debía... debía..._

- Despertar...- murmuré sollozando.

- Por fin...- su tacto frío como un témpano me alivio. Estaba recuperando la lucidez.

- Hoy no irás al Instituto, Bella- dijo mi padre aliviado- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?

- Era innecesario...- musité cansada. Mis ojos amenazaban con volver a cerrarse.

- Carlisle, yo me quedaré con ella- avisó Edward acariciando mi mejilla rojiza.

- No... – le interrumpí.

- ¿Estás loca, Bella?- me cuestionó enfadado. Observé sus pupilas con detención, un matiz dorado claro que amenazaba con extinguirse- No dejabas de gritar mientras dormías. Y... ¡no sé si dormías o sufrías! Mantuviste a Alice y a los demás sumamente preocupados por tu terquedad y necedad.

Quise desaparecer. Me estaba regañando como si fuese una niña de tres años que había realizado una gran barbaridad.

- Edward, tranquilízate- le aconsejó Carlisle sujetándole del hombro.

- Alice lo sabía, Esme lo sabía... ¡Casi todos sabían que algo le dolía! Y yo, me entero cuando veo que todos están plantados como árboles en su habitación tratando de despertarla. Entonces Carlisle... ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- se rió sarcástico- Siempre es lo mismo ¡Maldita sea! Por mucho que quiera protegerla... siempre me entero al último momento.

- Si tú no vas al Instituto... sospecharán- repliqué enfadada.

- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Eso, Bella? - su mirada se endureció- Está bien. Haré lo que deseas. Iré. Carlisle...- dijo mientras dejaba mi mano a un lado, casi de golpe-... cuida de Bella- murmuró de forma fría antes de salir de mi habitación.

Reprimí un sollozo. Estaba enfadado conmigo, no, ése no era el término apropiado. Estaba furioso, encolerizado y, por sobretodo, dolido.

Mi padre sólo observaba mi rostro con minuciosidad... como buscando algún cambio en mi aspecto. Tocó mis pronunciadas ojeras. Yo aún no podía efectuar ningún movimiento, el ardor en mi cuerpo permanecía latente y, en especial en la zona de mi vientre.

- Es raro...- comentó curioso mientras analizaba mis manos.

- ¿Qué es raro, papá?

- Tu pulsación está normal. Lo raro es que...- observó mis venas- tu temperatura corporal ha descendido con rapidez, seguramente estarás bordeando los treinta y dos grados, cuando lo normal es treinta y cinco en adelante- musitó anonadado- En humanos, por supuesto- aclaró riendo melódicamente.

Pues si él estaba anonadado, ¿Cómo he de estarlo yo?

"Eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza y de Dios", eso era lo único que le faltaba decirme.

- ¿Qué síntomas presentabas?

- Pues... el estómago se me revolvía con facilidad. Pensaba que era el causante un alimento caducado o algo así junto con los nervios. Pero...- hice una pausa- sentí que me quemaba por dentro, como si me carcomiera por completo hasta fijarse en una zona precisa.

- ¿Fuego?- la perfecta máscara de tranquilidad se descompuso- ¿En qué zona?- preguntó temeroso.

- Cera del estómago creo... por un breve instante se extendió por mis venas pero luego se extinguió, manteniéndose allí- apunté mi vientre.

- Permíteme un momento. Te revisaré, sólo serán unos segundos- asentí confundida. Carlisle subió la parte superior de mi pijama para encontrar mi vientre. Sus ojos buscaban sin cesar algo... como temiendo lo peor- ¿Es aquí verdad?- señaló extrañado.

- Sí.

- Es... verdaderamente raro. ¿Desde cuándo sientes estos malestares?- cubrió nuevamente mi vientre con la parte del pijama.

- Eh... no lo recuerdo muy bien...- confesé apenada.

- ... Lo mejor es que mantengas reposo absoluto. Tienes la temperatura corporal muy baja y, a pesar de eso, sigues consciente y con lucidez aparente- dijo reflexivo y movía ligeramente mi flequillo en forma paternal- Así que nada de esfuerzos tontos por ahora- me sonrió pasivo antes de salir de la habitación.

Observé el techo con frustración. Algo muy problemático estaba sucediendo en mi organismo.

"Edward..." murmuré depositando mi mano derecha encima de mis parpados que se cerraron automáticamente con el simple contacto.

_El ardor volvió a invadir mi cuerpo..._

* * *

- ¿Enferma?- fruncí el ceño. Era la cuarta vez que le repetía el estado de Bella.

- Sí. Ahora procedamos con la segunda parte de esto. Quiero acabar lo antes posible- mascullé irritado.

- Ja. Lo dices como si estuviese muy a gusto con tu compañía, sanguijuela endemoniada- mis puños se tensaron. Ignoré su absurdo comentario- Ahora falta que hablen mal de todos sus novios.

- Sigue metiendo cizaña a Lauren. Yo lo haré con Jessica durante el próximo descanso- exhalé profundamente y caminé hacia la dirección contraria.

- ¡Hey...! _"Maldición. Me va a tocar con la rubia a bote, estúpido vampiro de mala monta, san..."- _siguió diciendo improperios contra mí. Lo dejé correr, no me interesaba comenzar una disputa con él... por ahora.

Mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogí rápidamente antes de que el sonido se prolongara otro segundo más. Era Carlisle, seguramente para informarme sobre la evolución de Bella.

- Carlisle, ¿alguna novedad?- pregunté deteniéndome en una sala de clases desocupada.

- Yo lo diría más bien... rareza- no entendía a qué punto quería ir- Tengo dos preguntas Edward...

- Dilas, con tal de saber que le ocurría.

- Cuando intimaste con Bella. ¿No la habrás rozado con tus colmillos, cierto?- contuve la respiración por unos segundos- Y la segunda... ¿Estás seguro que no hubo ponzoña de por medio?

- Por supuesto que no la he mordido, Carlisle. Bella sigue siendo humana...

- Su temperatura corporal ha disminuido, Edward. Está cerca de los treinta y dos grados- intenté sujetar bien el móvil. Sabía a la perfección que un humano normal estaría en coma o... prácticamente moribundo con esa temperatura. Además, dijo que sentía un ardor en su cuerpo, como si algo la estuviese quemando... en su vientre.

-... – no, simplemente imposible.

- No te preocupes, intentaré por todos los medios posibles averiguar que le está pasando.

- Gracias, Carlisle- apreté el botón para colgar la llamada.

Incertidumbre, inseguridad...

La situación era extraña. La posibilidad de que haya inyectado ponzoña en su sistema estaba desechada. Cuando mis límites se sobrepasaron la vez que tuve relaciones con Bella, había tenido especial cuidado de no dañarla. Si fuese ponzoña, ya Bella estaría... muerta o a lo más... convertida en uno de nosotros. Pero no era así el caso.

Apenas volviese a casa, iría junto a ella. Y esta vez, me diría exactamente lo que le sucedía.

- "¡Edward está solo en ese pasillo! Vamos... ¡Se puede, se puede Jess!"

Y esta locura terminaría mañana.

* * *

Todo el día casi postrada en mi cama. Todo el santo día sin hacer nada. Lo único que me mantenía consciente era un libro de historias paranormales. Carlisle había estado chequeando cada dos horas mi temperatura que se mantenía ahora en los treinta y cuatro grados, casi volviendo a lo estable.

Un verdadero lío. Ahora sólo esperaba la llegada de mis hermanos y las posibles noticias de Alice sobre el plan en marcha.

Mañana sería llevado a cabo la parte final.

- ¡Hermanita!- el impetuoso grito de Emmett me sobresaltó. Por poco mi cama se hacía añicos por el salto que dio para quedar a mi lado y abrazarme como si fuese un osito de felpa- ¡Nos mantuviste preocupados, Bella! Lo importante es que estás bien casi como una lechuga.

- ¡Emmett, se está poniendo morada! ¡Para de abrazarla!- le regañó Alice tirándole del brazo para sacármelo de encima.

- Gracias, Ali...- le iba a agradecer, pero era ella ahora la que me abrazaba de igual forma.

- ¡Bella, me mantuviste preocupada! ¡Eres mala, mala, mala!

- Alice, la pobre se va a quedar sin oxígeno- advirtió Rosalie intentando de hacer razonar a mi hermana. Alice se retiró y yo abracé a Rosalie- ¿Bella...?- preguntaba extrañada por mi comportamiento.

- ¡Gracias, Rose!- dije agradecida por su acto heroico- ¿Y Edward?- salí con la pregunta del millón.

- Edward está con Carlisle y Esme charlando- apareció Jasper de la nada mientras abrazaba a Alice- Están discutiendo sobre el posible estado en que te encuentras- su voz sumisa me tranquilizó.

- ¡Oh, Bella! ¡Tu plan está siendo un éxito!- me distrajo Alice- Jessica se le estuvo insinuando a Edward enfrente de Mike y lo mismo con Lauren pero con Tyler.

- Hasta que algo sale bien- suspiré sonriendo con mofa.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Emmett.

- Sí. Los dolores cesaron hace unas horas y estoy volviendo a la normalidad- reí aliviada- ¿Ves, Alice? La naturaleza hizo su trabajo.

- A costa de tu salud, claro- Edward entró sacudiendo su cabello cobrizo con lentitud. Mis ojos seguían cada movimiento que hacía con deleite.

"_Por dios. Estoy cada vez más peor"_. Me dije para mí misma lastimosa.

- Mejor nos vamos. No queremos interrumpir...- dijo Jasper jalando de Alice suavemente.

- ¡Eh! ¡Pero yo sí que quiero interrumpir...! - alegó Emmett saliendo a rastras por Rosalie.

- Nada de eso, tú te vienes conmigo- le regañó.

Me sorprendía como Emmett podía tener tanta fuerza descomunal, pero siempre era llevado a rastras por mi escultural hermana rubia. Un claro enigma de la naturaleza.

Edward se sentó a mi lado con normalidad. Yo permanecía inmóvil pero con los nervios a flor de piel. Su rostro me resultaba un verdadero misterio. Le inspeccioné minuciosa de cualquier cambio de expresión, mientras él hacía lo mismo con el mío intentando averiguar mi repentina curiosidad.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- nos preguntamos al mismo tiempo con voz dudosa.

El silencio volvió a rodearnos.

- Bella...

- Edward...

Nuevamente, volvimos a decir al unísono. Mis orejas se pusieron rojas al instante, luego mis mejillas.

Bajé el rostro apenada por la situación.

- Pero mira que eres...- dijo con dulzura. Sus brazos me rodearon, la felicidad volvió.

- ¿Tonta? Tú no te quedas atrás- dije sarcástica a la vez que aspiraba su dulce y refrescante aroma.

- Y te gusto a pesar de eso- afirmó con un deje de arrogancia en sus hermosos ojos dorados.

- Para que más...- hice un mohín. Disimuladamente puse una mano cerca de mi estómago, la quemazón volvía, y aunque traté de pasar desapercibida, Edward de inmediato se percató. Era pésima mintiendo.

- Todavía te duele...- musitó con tristeza- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- posó su mano en mi vientre intentando apaciguar el dolor. Su frío tacto me alivió.

- A simple vista era un dolor estomacal junto con los nervios. No sabía que era algo... más grave- confesé apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho- Es momentáneo, ya pasará- añadí para dejar de preocuparle- ¿Y ya está todo listo?- cambié de tema.

- Jacob está editando las cintas. Mañana se transmitirán por cada aula de clases cinco minutos antes del toque de almuerzo. Todo está preparado- apoyó su frente contra la mía- Además hay unos pequeños extras que tu amiguito añadió- torció una mueca.

Reí al comprender el porqué de su disgusto- ¿Todavía no logras llevarte bien con él, Edward?

- Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Él y yo no podemos estar encerrados en un mismo cuarto- me dejó a entender despectivamente- Aún no logro concebir cómo pude estar con él viendo las últimas grabaciones. Fue insoportable.

- Eres un gruñón y alto perfeccionista, eso es lo que sucede- objeté divertida.

- ¿Quieres apreciar de lo que este gruñón y alto perfeccionista puede hacer?- me amenazó con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos- Claro está, que tengo mis métodos de persuasión en mano- besó mi cuello.

- ¿No se supone que estoy en reposo?-murmuré balbuceando.

- Entonces yo te daré tu medicina- susurró contra mi piel candentemente.

_Aquí hay fuego, mucho fuego. _Le di la razón a mi vocecita interna que hacía tiempo no escuchaba.

- Oye, Romeo... Carlisle dijo que no hicieran cosas poco aptas para menores todavía- me eché a la cama abatida. Emmett había vuelto hacer de las suyas... nuevamente- Al menos hasta que Bella se recupere, pedófilo necesitado.

Edward se levantó con la clara intención de golpearle.

- No tenía pensando hacerlo, Emmett. ¿Y cómo demonios entraste?- preguntó mordaz.

- Te daré un consejo de hermano. Cuando quieras tener privacidad, recuerda siempre dejar la puerta cerrada y con seguro, tonto- se fue riendo a carcajadas.

- Te traeré la cena y de paso golpearé a cierto hermano mayor- me avisó con semblante sombrío.

Suspiré. Esta noche sería muy larga...

OoOoOoOooOoOoO

Me desperté más temprano de lo habitual. Posiblemente sería por la ansiedad de ver mi plan en marcha.

- Parezco esas viejas locas de la televisión- mascullé por lo bajo mientras me vestía y trataba arreglar de paso mi desastroso cabello.

Unos simples jeans negros con una blusa simple que le acentuaba perfectamente. Fui al baño a darme una última miradita al espejo. Lucía igual de frágil y paliducha. Un verdadero fiasco andante. Toqué mi vientre como reflejo. Ya no me quemaba, sino se había vuelto casi frío al tacto.

- Bella, anda a desayunar que o si no te me mueres de hambre- me agarró Alice por el brazo para sacarme casi volando por las escaleras hasta el comedor- Debes alimentarte muy bien para recuperarte- hablaba demasiado rápido que por poco no lograba entender todo su monólogo.

- Alice estás exagerando demasiado- alegó entrando mi ángel.

- ¡Para nada! Tiene que comer saludablemente- dijo mientras vertía unas tostadas con mermelada en mi plato, un zumo de naranja, leche, un mini pastelillo... y unas flores de decoración. La miré suplicante. ¡No me podía comer todo eso!

- Esto es... exagerado- murmuré mientras cogía una tostada para darle una mordida. Procuraría de ahora en adelante no enfermarme.

- Te ves tiernísima comiendo amurrada- alabó Edward.

No sé si fue por sus palabras que me dejaron "Light" en mi interior o la mirada provocativa que me daba cada vez que comía la tostada, que por impulso zampé casi toda la comida de un tirón y pesqué a Alice del brazo para que nos fuéramos al Instituto.

- ¡Wii! Sabía que esa táctica nueva iba a funcionar- decía Alice de lo más feliz y yo, caía en la cuenta que ambos lo habían tramado para que comiera.

- "Todos en esta familia son unos tramposos viciosos"- me recordé pesadamente.

El llegar al Instituto no me supuso un gran alivio, pues las primeras dos que vi al entrar fueron nada más que los objetivos de mi retorcido y casi tonto plan que salía a flote. Sólo debía esperar unas cuantas horas...

- Oh, Bella... ¿Acaso te sentías tan mal por lo que te había dicho que no viniste ayer?- preguntó Jessica acomodando sus cabellos como para verse más guapa.

- Cállate de una buena vez, Jessica- repliqué enfadada. Su voz me fastidiaba de sobremanera.

- Yo iré con tu hermanito al baile- presumió muy dichosa.

Como si eso me envenenara.

- Ah... me alegro por ti- dije neutral sintiendo como el estómago volvía a revolverse.

"_Para de una vez. Sea lo que sea"_ murmuré agobiada mientras lo sujetaba intentando pasar desapercibida. Me alejé de ella rápidamente tropezando con algunos postes y máquinas de café para llegar a clases. Historia fue lenta, Español no tanto ya que estaba con Edward, Lengua un poco aburrido, Trigonometría abrumador...

Observé la hora, faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para el toque de timbre. Jacob estaba a mi lado impaciente, Jessica sentada más adelante riéndose de lo lindo con su queridísima amiga Lauren.

"Ya veremos si es así"

La televisión del aula se prendió automáticamente mostrando: 3...2...1. ¡Acción!

El show inició. Todos parecían absortos por la sorpresa de la "película".

_- Lauren es una tipa que no sabe nada. Es una zorra que sólo sabe mover el culo y dejarse como una puta. Tiene envidia de mí. Eso está claro. _

_- Jessica es una tarada. Lo único servible en ella es su cabello. Es enana, chillona, zorrona y cabeza hueca. Es una puta que no sabe satisfacer las necesidades. Yo por lo menos sé tratarte adecuadamente, esa zorra no sabe ni lamer la punta de un zapato. _

_- Cuando Ty nos estuvo estrenando, Lauren no sabía ni siquiera como dar un beso como corresponde. Yo siempre fui la favorita. _

Reí bajito al igual que Jacob. Toda la clase estaba con la boca abierta.

_- Jessica siempre ha sido una llorona de mierda. Ty me lo decía cuando la tomaba para pasar el rato. Para lo único que sirve es para extender rumores. Debo admitir que ese es su fuerte. _

_- Lauren es una víbora. Siempre celosa de los demás. Sé de muy buena fuente que me tiene miedo. _

_- Si estoy saliendo con Mike es porque no pude estar con Edward Cullen. Él es tan divino y perfecto, perfecto para mí. Mike es como... el plato de segunda mesa. ¡No, ni eso...! Debe ser como... las sobras del plato. _

_- Tyler no me interesa en absoluto. Es un baboso y tonto. Sólo lo quise tener por capricho y ¡zas! Lo tuve... Pero yo... me merezco algo mejor... alguien como Edward Cullen. Tenerlo a él, superaría a todas las chicas y sería la envidia de este pueblucho miserable. Sería la máxima aspiración que podría conseguir. . _

_- Todos son inferiores a mí, nadie se me puede igualar. Poseo belleza... _

_- Poseo fama...._

_- Quité mi obstáculo número uno de por medio, a la menor de los Cullen. _

_- Sólo falta una cosa por poseer como trofeo... _

_- Una sola persona para sentirme completa y ser la envidia de las féminas..._

_- Sería tenerle a él..._ – coincidieron las dos anhelantes.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

Luego aparecían hablando mal de los más populares. Sonreí en mis adentros. Las facultades de edición de Jacob y Emmett eran perfectas.

La cinta se acabó y solo la tensión permanecía en el ambiente.

- Game over...- susurré.

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

- Sabía que no se podía confiar en ellas

- No son más que unas cualquiera...

- Espera a que Mike se entere de esto. Va a dejar la cagada de la historia...

Esos y muchos más comentarios de esa clase se escuchaban. Todos los estudiantes salían de la sala cuchicheando la famosa cinta, y las protagonistas del filme... no parecían muy a gusto con su... pequeña honra a su persona.

- ¿Q-quién mierda ha hecho esto?- Lauren lucía sumamente exaltada.

- ¡Fuiste tú, perra! ¡¿Para qué tratas de negarlo?! - le gritaba Jessica enloquecida. Wow, eso sí que daba miedo- ¡Y amiga te decías, hija de...!

- ¡No sería tan estúpida para hablar mal de mí misma, zorrona!- alegó Lauren empujándola- ¿Y tú que vienes a decirme eso, si tú también eres lo mismo? ¡Ah!

Jacob me jaló de la mochila para que saliera de allí. Según él, zona de alto riesgo.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

Cada pasillo, cada estudiante que pasaba, murmuraba sobre lo que se había transmitido en las aulas de clases. Y no cambió mucho la atmósfera al llegar a la cafetería. Los comentarios y acusaciones aumentaban cada tres segundos. No me sorprendió escuchar que Mike estuviese en la posición "ignorar a Jessica" y Tyler con lo mismo pero con Lauren.

Todos se encontraban ensimismados escuchando los testimonios de los afectados, hasta Jacob parecía divertido de ver la escena casi melodramática que hacía Tyler Crowley. Recordando que debía hacer algo sumamente importante. Me alejé de la cafetería por poco empujando a las chicas que trataban de consolar al "pobre" de Mike.

_Second chances they don't never matter, people never change._

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way._

Nadie deambulaba por los pasillos, todos estaban más preocupados viendo lo que sucedía en la cafetería. Me alerté un poco al escuchar unos estrepitosos ruidos que provenían del pasillo subsiguiente – que más o menos ya sabía de quien o quienes podían ser- por lo que avancé sin más.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

- ¡Traidora!- gritaba una a la otra con cólera- ¡Una sucia y jodida traidora, eso es lo que eres!

Mordí mi labio. Estaba sintiendo el peso de la conciencia encima... Nunca había visto a Jessica tan alterada y desastrosa en el período que la conocía. El pintalabios de Lauren estaba corrido por todo su rostro. Ya me imaginaba la escena que habrían hecho para llegar a esas precarias y humillantes condiciones.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good. _

Pero... con solo recordar la terrible noche de Port Angeles, el remordimiento se esfumó de inmediato.

Se lo merecían, este era el precio mínimo que debían pagar por lo que ambas habían tramado con tanta crueldad. Esta pequeña venganza era una nimiedad con lo que ellas planeaban hacerme a mí.

- No sé para que se quejan. Esta es su verdadera faceta- dije como si nada para llamar su atención- Al fin sacan su... "verdadero yo"- reí sin gracia alguna.

- Tú...- murmuró Jessica terminando de zarandear a Lauren con sus manos- ¡Tú pusiste ese vídeo horrible!- gritó con rabia mientras avanzaba hacia a mí- ¡Me has arruinado la existencia desde que pisaste tu mugroso pie en este Instituto!

- Por favor no te hagas la víctima, Jessica- fruncí el ceño, sintiendo como el ardor en mis venas fluía nuevamente- No te viene el papel en absoluto.

- ¿Te haces la dura, no? ¡Tampoco te viene, Bella! Sólo eres una adoptada, una miserable huérfana que fue adoptada por la familia más codiciada de todo Forks. Eres basura...- escupió Lauren venenosamente.

- Parece que te dedicaste en averiguar nuestro amplio prontuario familiar, Lauren- Edward apareció de la nada posando sus manos en torno de mi cintura- Eso significa que eres peor de lo que salió en el vídeo- tomó mi mentón con sutileza y gracia. Observé sus expresiones incrédulas y estupefactas a pesar de que él me cogiera de esa manera delante de ellas- Ya pueden intuir mi decisión sobre con quien voy a ir al baile.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving._

- Yo vi como la rechazabas...- murmuraba Jessica intentando no caerse por la impresión.

- Una simple actuación, como los tres días que he tenido que soportar sus estúpidas frases sin sentido alguno- sonrió con maldad al mirarlas con sus aplastantes ojos color caramelo- Bella es mi novia- su voz resultó áspera y concisa.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

Reprimí el impulso de sacarles la lengua como una niña de seis años que tenía lo que quería, aunque las ganas no faltaban para eso.

- ¿Con esa porquería te has liado?- la histeria en Jessica era cada vez más notable y la tensión en el cuerpo de Edward ya me indicaba que por muy chica que fuese, no dudaría en exprimirle toda la sangre de su miserable cuerpo.

La venganza me ha afectado demasiado, de eso no cabía duda.

En un acto desprevenido, Edward se acercó a mi rostro rápidamente juntando sus labios con los míos fugazmente. No supe lo que tramaba hasta que escuché los gritos chillones de Jessica y Lauren. Quise corresponderle pero el ardor, la quemazón volvía hacer de las suyas; con el gran cambio, de que esta vez eran insoportable.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

_And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so,_

_It just feels so good._

Mis piernas flaqueaban, mi estómago amenazaba con explotarme... y estaba segura que si no hubiese sido por los pétreos brazos de Edward, habría acabado como un huevo frito. Me alejó de las miradas estupefactas del bando "enemigo" para llevarme directamente hacia mis hermanos que estaban en uno de los patios apartados del Instituto.

- ¿Se ha desmayado?- escuché a Emmett decir.

- No. Si está durmiendo la siesta de la tarde- ironizó Edward con ese toque de ira.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro, las voces de ellos se escuchaban tan lejanas. Sentía que ardía por dentro, pero nadie lo notaba ya que seguían enfrascados en la pequeña discusión con Emmett.

- Bella. ¡Bella, me escuchas!- esa era Alice.

- Algo...- murmuré adolorida intentando apaciguar el dolor cubriendo mi estómago con ambas manos.

- Esto va mal. ¡Algo va muy mal!- gritaba casi desesperada Alice.

- No lo había notado, pero el olor de Edward está muy concentrado en el cuerpo de Bella- comentó Rosalie. La escuchaba distante... ya casi todo se nublaba y la consciencia me abandonaba.

- Cierto. Es como si... como si su esencia estuviese en ella.

- Es imposible, Jasper. Todos sabemos que los vampiros no pueden engendrar.

- Bueno, pero... no hay que descartar esa posibilidad... además nadie había sobrepasado ese límite con alguien humano. Y engendrar... no sería una barbaridad...

Atontada y media ida logré escuchar lo que mi hermano Jasper había dicho. Engendrar... esa palabra tan conocida y popular, ese mísero acontecimiento...

**_¿Yo... embarazada?_**

* * *

Sí, como lo suponían y sabían muchas xDDD!!! Embarazada xDD!!! OHHHHHHHHHH! XDD

La canción es misery business de paramore (amo este grupo x) jojo)

Mañana nuevamente hay actualización :D!

nos vemos x3!!!

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Ufff... sé que me demoré mil años en actualizar y es aceptable que estén molestas(os) U-U. Estoy intentando recuperar los capítulos perdidos (maldita sea cuando me formatearon el pc T-T). En fin, basta de lamentaciones xD. Espero que sigas gustando de esta historia que, hace 2 años comencé, y que no me arrepiento de haberla creado. Es mi fic regalón -3-... y lo terminaré aunque me cuesten las vacaciones xD!!

Muchas gracias quienes se han dedicado a dejarme un review, poner de alerta, o dar una visita. Incluso a las chicas del foro que se han preocupado por saber si había una actualización. Soy una ingrata T-T, quisiera poner sus nombres aquí (en estos momentos no puedo por falta de tiempo T-T). pero les pondré a todos en el siguiente chap! :D.

Arigato nuevamente! y sigamos con esta historia para poder darle un fin digno ;D

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14: Pequeño punto de luz.

Simplemente imposible. No tenía sentido alguno.

- "Edward…"- me llamó la atención Rosalie. La seguí ignorando mientras daba vueltas por la sala intentando pensar con frialdad la situación.

La hipótesis de que Bella estuviese embarazada era un horrible y doloroso disparate. Estaba más que claro que yo, siendo un ser completamente inhumano y putrefacto, no pudiese dar vida a otra. La concepción de un pequeño mitad vampiro no cabía en mis planes… y mucho menos se me había pasado por la cabeza aquella atrocidad. ¡Se suponía que no podíamos!

- "Edward, haz el favor de parar de estar dando vueltas a mi alrededor, de lo contrario, ya sabes que…"- me advirtió Rosalie. Ella estaba igual o, inclusive, más imposible que yo.

Dando un gruñido como contestación a su "petición", salí de casa hacia el patio trasero con el fin de intentar calmarme. Ni tocar en mi adorado piano podría bastar para el malestar que sentía por dentro. Mucho menos lo haría la caza, ya que las ansias me harían sobrepasar mi propio límite en Forks.

Sólo la suave y fina llovizna que acaparaba todo el pueblo podía intentar apaciguarme.  
Pero aquellos frustrantes sentimientos no se irían con facilidad. Era comprensible, pues el acto que había cometido podría cambiar todo lo que Bella anhelaba en su futuro.

Todos sus proyectos y metas se destrozarían si la posible teoría de Jasper fuese cierta en un ochenta y cinco por ciento.

El otro quince por ciento… ni idea, y prefería no enterarme. Por lo menos hasta que se pasara un tanto la angustia inicial.

Torcí una sonrisa mientras observaba el cielo gris. Era curioso y casi irónico, aquel día que la encontré – mejor dicho, el día en que ella nos encontró- se hallaba en muy precarias condiciones, y hoy, se encontraba casi en las mismas. No se diferenciaban. En ambos casos intenté lastimarla, con la leve diferencia, que en la actualidad ya lo había hecho.

Ella estaba sufriendo por mi culpa. Intentando protegerla de todo, me olvidé del mayor peligro que existía; de mí.

- Edward- la mano de Carlisle se posó en mi hombro para llamarme la atención. Cómo habría de estar para no poder sentir sus pensamientos o presencia. Estaba muy mal - No te preocupes, Bella se encuentra estable dentro de lo normal- enfatizó lo último- El dolor ya cesó gracias a los tranquilizantes que le administré…- finalizó calmado. Le observé unos segundos.

Sus pensamientos eran inquietos. De inmediato me percaté que se estaba yendo del tema que a mí más preocupaba.

- Por favor, Carlisle, dime ya lo que sucede de una vez- puse mis dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, preparándome para lo que viniese a continuación.

Suspiró derrotado. Ya no tenía opción alguna.

- Creo que la teoría de Jasper es bastante probable. La esencia de Bella y el tuyo están bastante concentrados en su organismo. El tuyo más que el de ella misma- le indiqué con la mirada para que prosiguiera con su explicación- Ciertamente, los vampiros no podemos procrear puesto que nuestro organismo ya ha dejado de funcionar, exceptuando la ponzoña, es casi lo único que circula y si eso lo añadimos con los restos de nuestro antiguo sistema.

En el caso tuyo y de Bella, en el momento en que ambos intimaron, una parte de la ponzoña llegó a su cuerpo como también los residuos de semen y sangre seca que posees. No, no me preguntes cómo pueden permanecer activos tus espermatozoides después de casi cien años, ni siquiera yo lo comprendo muy bien hasta ahora- hizo una pausa- Inclusive, si lo miras por el lado humano, en un anciano sus espermios todavía pueden permanecer activos. En este caso, tú serías el anciano decrépito que mantiene su arma lista para atacar- añadió ante mi rostro incrédulo- Retomando el tema, la ponzoña no ha convertido a Bella, si es lo que te preocupa, sólo ha ayudado a "formar" lo que está en su interior para mantener un equilibrio casi estable para ambos.

- En resumen, quieres decir que…

- Bella ha quedado embarazada- dijo a secas.

Eso fue… como un misil en la cabeza.

- Aunque no será uno normal. El embarazo para una humana es de alrededor nueve meses ¿no? Entonces, el de Bella será en un período menor o mayor, depende absolutamente todo de su resistencia…- por el tono de Carlisle, ya sabía a que atenerme- El bebé podría consumir el total de su energía física y mental… ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir?

- Perfectamente- respondí con un gruñido gutural.

Bella podría morir por mantener el bebé mientras crecía en su vientre.

La noticia de que posiblemente tendría un hijo sería lo más grande del mundo. Pero… el simple hecho de mantener en riesgo la vida de la persona a quien más amas por aquel pequeño…

No sabía que era más fuerte, la impotencia o el dolor. Ambas emociones se hallaban fuertemente igualadas.

- Edward- me sorprendí al escuchar cerca la voz dulce y sumisa de Bella. Se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta arropada por unas cuantas mantas avanzaba junto a Alice, que la sostenía fuertemente para evitar algún descuido natural de ella.

Llegué hasta ella para intentar raptarla de los pequeños brazos de Alice.

- Primero fui hermana… ¡Y ahora soy tía!- comentaba Alice con entusiasmo evitando de que Bella se fuera de sus brazos- ¡ Wii! Ahora que ya tengo experiencia, podré deleitar el paladar de mi querido sobrinito, pero… ¿Qué le gustará? ¿Las papillas mezcladas con sangre? ¿La leche mezclada con sangre?... ¿Agua con sangre?...

Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas abrumadas. La emoción en el pequeño cuerpo de Alice parecía desbordar en cualquier momento.

- Alice…- llamó Carlisle.

- Ya lo sé. Deben hablar tranquilos…- dejó a Bella entre mis brazos, que rápidamente la envolvieron, para irse hacia el interior de la casa gritando antes- ¡El sexo del bebé va a ser…!

- ¡Alice!- grité junto a Bella. Su risa resonó hasta el lugar en que nos encontrábamos.

- Estás enfadado- señaló mis ojos.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando estás molesto por algo, se oscurece el color de tus ojos- dijo calmada intentando acurrucarse en mi pecho.

- No estoy molesto, sino que… sigo algo escéptico por la noticia. Aún no soy capaz de creerlo… y asimilarlo- murmuré más para mí mismo- Me preocupa el estado en que te encuentras, Bella.

- Jasper me explicó de inmediato cuando desperté. Es obvio que puede dejar perplejo a cualquiera, nadie puede creer en un segundo que vas a tener un hijo mitad humano y vampiro- toqué su mejilla cauteloso, su temperatura seguía baja por el balance que Carlisle me había explicado con anterioridad- También entiendo… que posiblemente no quieras tenerlo, después de todo, esto nunca había sucedido y no estás preparado. Comprendo tu posición, Edward- esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Estaba delirando o qué?

- ¿Crees que te dejaría… por no estar preparado?- le cuestioné casi enfadado por la ligera idea que estaba tomando de mí- Esa sería la idea más estúpida que hallaría.- rodé los ojos- Es cierto que no me siento preparado para ser padre, aún estoy incrédulo ante la idea, pero… - cogí su mentón- …por nada te dejaría, mucho menos sabiendo que tendré un hijo con la persona por la que sería capaz de arriesgar todo por su bienestar.

- Hay algo que quiero hacer.

- Nada de sobre esfuerzos- le advertí.

- Nh…

- ¿Sabes sobre la situación en la que estás?

- Que esté embarazada, no significa que sea minusválida – torció una mueca disgustada.

- Pues, para mí, sí que lo estás.

- Edward…

- Bella…

Ambos no dejaríamos nuestra postura tan fácilmente. Eso ya se veía. Lo que me preocupaba a mí, tal vez le parecería algo simplemente insignificante y superficial.

- Sólo quiero ir a visitar a mi madre. No queda tan lejos- observó el camino de flores que Esme cultivaba con paciencia y cariño.

La cogí por sorpresa entre mis brazos para cargarla y fui caminando lentamente por el caminillo. Ahora comprendía su petición, anhelaba contar la noticia a su fallecida madre… como respeto hacia a ella.

- De seguro le agradaras…- musitó sonriendo.

Recordé el momento en que vi a la madre de Bella por primera y última vez durante esos escasos treinta segundos de vida que le quedaban. Su aroma aún lo recordaba con claridad, más aún el de su sangre casi fría y acuosa por la lluvia de aquel día.

_"Cuídala…" _

Esa era la corta palabra que más me había repetido antes de morir. Solo que ahora, había una leve diferencia. Ahora dos vidas dependían de mí, que protegería con todo mi ser.

La pequeña que había llegado a mis brazos como bebé, que debía ser como una hermana menor para mí, por el destino resultó siendo mi novia. Nuevamente, tendría un bebé en mis brazos, con la leve diferencia… que esta vez sería mi hijo.

… Desde ese punto de vista, ya la idea no me parecía tan ridícula.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Luces pálida- decía mientras me sentaba con cuidado en un sofá de la sala.

- El culpable es este pequeño- señalé mi vientre sonriendo con ternura- Espero que no salga gruñón como tú, Edward- reí recordando los momentos que era así conmigo de pequeña.

Tras haber visitado la tumba de mi madre, el mero hecho de estar con ella unos minutos agradeciéndole por dejarme en esta familia y contándole sobre la situación en la que me hallaba junto con Edward, me transmitía un verdadero alivio a mi alma. De hecho, me encontraba de mejor humor e incluso, mucho más viva; como si aquella simple visita hubiese ayudado a recuperar mis energías.

Edward no había dicho ninguna palabra mientras estábamos en la tumba, posiblemente para dejarme un espacio personal con mi madre.

- ¿Quieres tomar un vaso de leche?- le miré asustada por sacarme de mis pensamientos. Su voz de ángel siempre surtía el mismo efecto en mí, sin importar la situación en que nos encontráramos.

- No, gracias- rechacé su ofrecimiento moviendo la cabeza frenéticamente.

- ¿Una taza de chocolate caliente? ¿Un té?

- Edward, me estás tratando como si estuviese incapacitada por una enfermedad mortal- alcé una ceja. Si estos eran los primeros días del embarazo, los meses serían catastróficos.

- Para nada, sólo quiero que estés relajada y en reposo absoluto- dijo tranquilo.

-…- puse los ojos en blanco. ¿Cómo me podía salir con eso...?

- ...

- ¿Acaso no es lo mismo, Edward?- Alice llegó casi bailando a la sala- Dale espacio, hermano- rió divertida por la mueca que le dedicaba a mi novio.

- Eres peor que una monja en un convento- bromeó Jasper.

- ¡Hermanita, adivina que traigo en mis manos!- para variar, Emmett, entraba a la sala siendo sujetado del brazo por Rosalie. En su mano derecha traía un objeto negro y de tamaño medio... como si fuese... una... ¡¿cámara filmadora nueva?!

- "Oh no" - murmuré agobiada sintiendo como la quemazón volvía a palpitar por mis venas. Tragué en seco. Tal vez el pequeño saldría con la misma fobia hacia las cámaras como su madre. - Iré a mi recámara, necesito terminar mis deberes- sonreí para mis adentros

Je, una patética excusa para escapar de los instintos camarógrafos de mi hermano mayor.

- En tal caso, te iré a dejar a tu habitación- Edward extendió sus brazos hacia mí para tomarme.

- Soy capaz de subir las escaleras- me defendí amurrada, bloqueando mi cuerpo con mis brazos- "Genial. Ahora falta que papá y mamá construyan una escalera mecánica para darle el gusto a Edward"- suspiré- Además, si no me dejas caminar por mi cuenta, creo que mis piernas dejarán de funcionar- gruñí por lo bajo, sabiendo que de todos modos me escucharía.

A pesar de las continuas protestas de Edward, y las constantes animaciones de Emmett con su camarita -para que hiciese una salida más dramática, según él-, subí las escaleras, con pesadez que por supuesto, no admitiría jamás delante de Edward.

No permitiría darle la razón.  
Torcí una mueca. Si no disimulaba, lo próximo que tendría en casa sería una silla de ruedas como mi nuevo y exclusivo transporte, cortesía de mi novio.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí con un largo y exhausto suspiro.

- "Por el amor de dios, no me salgas con el mismo carácter gruñón y tozudo de tu padre."- toqué mi vientre por inercia- "Me pondré a llorar si llegase a pasar"- agaché la cabeza derrotada.

¿Quién diría que saldría embarazada de un mitad vampiro?... ¿Y que además lo tomara tan bien, en vez de ponerme como una histérica por quedar preñada a la edad de míseros diecisiete años de vida?

Sabía de antemano que Edward era el más sorprendido de esto. Claro, a una humana es normal, pues es la ley de la vida. Pero Edward, un ser de la noche, y como dijo mi sabio y filósofo hermano Emmett en algún momento de mi vida: uno de los tantos frígidos existentes del planeta (que obviamente, de frígido no tenía nada de nada. Ni siquiera de apariencia.), sería algo más que un milagro para él que sucediera lo de estar embarazada.

Me senté a las orillas de la cama con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "Si salieses con sus ojos dorados... sería la mujer más feliz del mundo"- me imaginé a un niño de dos años del mismo parecido que Edward. Bueno, prácticamente me había imaginado a Edward más pequeño.- "Sería tan... hermoso y mono"

_"¡No dejaré que ninguna niña le ponga sus manos encima!"_ Uy, que madre posesiva iba a salir. Sacudí mi cabeza atontada.

- "Y si fuese una niña..."- murmuré bajito- "Sólo espero que no se parezca a mí, no desearía que heredara mi patosidad y descuido. Prefiero que mil veces sea una versión femenina de Edward con coletas"- quedé estática por unos segundos y me largué a reír a carcajadas.

"Edward" y "Coletas" en la misma oración era una idea algo aterradora, pero no una cosa tan imposible. Aunque, si la pequeña saliese del mismo parecido que él...

- "Indudablemente saldría monísima"- y si saliese el lado sobreprotector de Edward con ella... Uf...

_Sería cien mil veces peor que yo. _

Bostecé. Fuera lo que fuera, yo querría de todos modos a la pequeña criatura que se estaba desarrollando en mi vientre. Le protegería, aún cuando mi propia vida fuese el precio, al igual que mi madre hizo conmigo. Si se tuviese que repetir la misma escena, con tal de proteger a mi bebé o a Edward...

_Lo haría. _

- Hey, Bella- la melódica voz de Rosalie me despertó de mis enfrascados pensamientos. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que todos entraran de improviso a mi cuarto.

- Dime, Rose- ella se agachó para estar a mi misma altura, depositando sus manos encima de las mías- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?- su mirada reflejaba preocupación, por lo que me ponía aún más nerviosa.

- Tú... – la miré confundida. Era la primera vez que mi escultural y perfecta hermana me pidiese un favor, cuando lo normal era que yo le pidiera a ella.

- ¿Yo...?

- ¿Podría ser la madrina oficial de mi sobrino o sobrina?- mis ojos por poco se salían de su órbita y mi respiración se volvía nula- Sé que es muy pronto... ¡Pero si no te lo decía primero, Alice se me iba adelantar! Conozco como juega esa tramposa viciosa con su cosa del futuro. Es por eso que...- apretó más mis manos y yo, no cabía más en mi asombro por su repentina petición... y explicación- ¿Me dejarías serlo, Bella?

Ladeé mi cabeza lentamente hasta llegar al tope de mi hombro derecho. ¿Acaso... no sería demasiado pronto...?

Pero no me podía negar a esa petición por parte de ella...

- Rosalie, por supuesto que puedes serlo- le sonreí con sinceridad.

Dejó de sujetar mis manos y se levantó con destreza mientras sonreía con prepotencia sin dejar de lado su porte elegante y sofisticado- ¡Te gané Alice! Ya no puedes hacer nada al respecto, enana- exclamó feliz y casi arrogante a sabiendas que mi hermana de estatura pequeña la escucharía sin problemas.

Esa actitud un tanto infantil... me recordaba mucho a Emmett. Quizás, los años si afectaban.

- Soy la mejor-. Un ligero tic se formó en mi ojo.

No. Rosalie no podría dejar de ser... Rosalie.

Sorpresivamente, se dio vuelta y me besó la mejilla sonriendo- Gracias por darme esta oportunidad, pequeña hermana- murmuró dichosa- Esto es muy importante para mí, Bella- eso fue lo último que escuché decir antes de que se fuera de la habitación.

Aunque dejó la puerta en su mismo estado, las protestas varias de Alice igual se escuchaban. Me eché a la cama con pereza.

Todo ruido se fue volviendo bajo y la visión se distorsionaba poco a poco...

OoOoOoOoOoO

" Ay..." los párpados comenzaban a pesarme y los bostezos se iniciaban cada cinco segundos, un claro indicio de que faltaba poco para que mis energías me dejaban a la deriva total.

- Mira que eres descuidada- me reprochaba alguien desde algún punto de la habitación- Ni siquiera te arropaste adecuadamente para entrar a la cama y dormir bien- el sonido de la voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca. Deseaba que no se extinguiera.

- Sólo iba a ser una siesta pequeña- alegué en mi defensa sin abrir los párpados-Además, no es como si lo necesitase con emergencia. Era un simple cerrar y abrir de ojos- añadí bajito mientras sentía su tacto juntarse contra el mío.

- No tienes remedio, pequeña terca- sus dedos acariciaron mi mentón con delicadeza.

- El rey ha hablado- ironicé casi jadeando al sentir como sus labios, suaves y fríos al igual que el hielo, presionaban la base de mi cuello e iban subiendo hacia mis mejillas.

- Así que... Rosalie es la madrina- acarició mi cabello- Alice está furiosa por no haberle dado ese privilegio, supongo que ideara otro puesto que sobrepase a Rose- rió tenuemente mientras yo abría mis ojos con lentitud y posaba mis manos en su cuello para no dejarle escapar.

- ¿Cuál crees que sea ese puesto?

- Tal vez sea la dama de honor o madrina de la boda- explicó cuidadosamente evaluando mi expresión- Quizá ambas cosas- Vale, ya me está asustando la broma.

- ¿No crees que el tiempo está muy cambiante? Debe ser por culpa del calentamiento global.

- Bella...

- ¡Oh! Está anocheciendo, ya es hora de dormir. Mañana será un día bastante ajetreado para ponerme al corriente y...

- ¿Le tienes miedo al matrimonio?- preguntó entre ofendido y divertido.

-...

- De todas las cosas más aterradoras de este mundo, ¿tú le tienes miedo al compromiso?

- Son dos puntos diferentes- mascullé entre dientes. Por la mirada insistente de Edward, supuse que no me dejaría abandonar el tema sin explicarles mis razones-  
En Arizona, la mayoría de las chicas eran de padres divorciados y con nuevas parejas. Además, las superioras nos inculcaban de pequeñas que el matrimonio era algo serio y que por simples errores que uno tuviese dentro de éste, podría ser la ruptura definitiva de la pareja y de la familia en sí.

- Está bien lo dejaré correr...- suspiré aliviada-... por ahora.- le observé asustada- Ya veré como hacerte cambiar de opinión. Tengo mis medios- sonrió besando mis labios suavemente.- ¿O debo hacer refrescar tu memoria?

Me sonroje de golpe. Aún recordaba la vez que me siguió por los pasillos el primer día de clases, o cuando llegué a Forks los primeros días... y la presuntuosa y bendita pastilla que me administró a la "fuerza".

_"¿Qué vendrá ahora? ¿El supositorio? ¿La jeringa?"_ me pregunté en mis adentros, a lo que mi vocecita interna respondió...

_¡Sí, yo quiero la "jeringa" especial de Edward! ¡Right now! _

Mi otro yo estaba, incluso, más desesperada que... ¡yo!

_¡Vamos, Edward! ¡Que venga tu enorme jeringa hacia mí! ¡Wii!_

- "¿Serán los efectos de estar embarazada? ¿Será que este bebé me está haciendo pensar cosas más indecentes que antes?"- me cuestioné intentando cubrir mi rostro por la vergüenza que sentía. Agradecía que Edward no pudiese leer mi mente o sino...

_Perdóname, pero siempre has tenido esta clase de pensamientos. No le eches la culpa a la inocente criatura. Responde a tus actos con responsabilidad. _  
Se supone que debes apoyarme, mente de pacotilla.

Un leve "clic" bastó para que volviese a la oscuridad de la habitación. Una oscuridad bastante distinta a la que yo conocía normalmente.

- ¿Debo o no debo?- preguntó insinuante- Cerré la puerta con seguro, los demás salieron y Rosalie amenazó a Emmett. La noche es para nosotros, Bella- a pesar de que la habitación ya se encontraba en penumbras, podía observar como sus ojos tenían un brillo deleitante, que mi cuerpo entero permaneció temblando mientras un nuevo ardor corría por mis venas... como si me incitara a su invitación.

- Hn... – intenté pensar con claridad, pero las neuronas no me funcionaban. Era como si... un pequeño foco se hubiese fundido ante la situación- "Esto... se parece a uno de los tantos sueños que tuve cuando acepté que estaba enamorada de él"- entrecerré los ojos rindiéndome vacilante ante sus manos y caricias.

Sentía que algo era distinto. Los besos que Edward me proporcionaban eran diferentes a estos...

Sus manos paseando por mi cuerpo, nuestros cuerpos casi ya desnudos...

- ¿Suave o fuerte?- le miré ceñuda. Nunca me había preguntado eso. Sabía lo bastante conservador que era en "ese" sentido. Podía bromear con lo demás, pero en un momento así él no diría algo de ese tipo...

- Ninguno- logré decir jadeando y tratando de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para zafarme de él.

- ¿Qué?- parecía desconcertado por mi respuesta.

- Es increíble lo que uno puede hacer dormida- expliqué sonriendo- Hasta mi propio subconsciente me engañó- murmuré sorprendida.

Reconocí en ese entonces que la oscuridad que inundaba la habitación, era de la misma clase en la que estuve cuando los primeros síntomas de la ponzoña recorrían mi cuerpo para establecer un equilibrio para la formación de mi pequeño.

La habitación del sueño se iluminaba desde el fondo hasta donde me situaba. Cubrí mis ojos con las manos para que no lograra dañarme la vista...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un 'clic´ y un 'clac´. Esos dos sonidos se oían persistencia y a la vez con desesperación.

- ¡Emmett, deja de molestarla con la linterna del botiquín de Carlisle!- esa era la voz enfadada de Edward.

"Así que esa era la luz del sueño" pensé molesta.

- Hay que despertarla de cualquier forma. ¡Si en diez minutos no nos vamos, llegaremos tarde! Para momentos desesperados, hay medidas desesperadas- escuché concluir a mi hermano.

- ¿Y tú desde cuando quieres aprender tanto?- Edward estaba igual o más incrédulo que yo.

- Desde que Rosalie prometió regalarme Guitar Hero II, y que jugaría conmigo a ser una estrella de rock- su voz sonaba con picardía- Ya quiero ver a mi Rose moviendo sus atributos al ritmo del rock puro ¡Oh yeah, baby!

- Entonces vete al Instituto, yo me haré cargo de Bella.

- Que egoísta te has vuelto, hermano. Desde que quedó en cinta, te has vuelto más... cómo decirlo... sobreprotector, estreñido e insoportable que antes. Sinceramente, no sé como te puede soportar mi hermanita querida...

- Y yo no sé por qué estoy escuchando tus tonterías, para que vamos con cosas- le resopló molesto.

Respiré hondamente. Lo mejor sería que despertara por las buenas para salvar el pellejo de mi hermano mayor.

- Emmett, apaga esa linterna- balbuceé cegada por la luz en mi pupila ya abierta.

- ¡Ves que funciona! Soy un genio. ¡Y eso que tienes doctorados en medicina! ¡Te gané, te gané, te gané!- sabía que el júbilo no desaparecería fácilmente, por lo que opté por lo más sencillo.

- Chicos, creo que deberían darme espacio para vestirme...

- ¡Que va! Si te he bañado antes cuando pequeña, creo que podré soportar. Además, con Edward no creo que haya problemas tampoco, después de todo... has explorado nuevos mundos con él... si sabes a lo que me refiero, así que no me pongas esa cara de inocente y desconcertada, pequeña incestuosa- rechiné mis dientes enfadada.

- Salgan los_ dos _de mi habitación, ahora- ordené con voz de ultratumba. El ardor de mi vientre se extendía lentamente hacia mis extremidades, últimamente, me ponía de mal humor cuando sucedía...

- Ya oíste Emmett, te fuiste- le ordenó con suficiencia.

- Dije _ambos_ - volví a ordenar fulminando con la mirada de igual forma a Edward y a Emmett.

- Pero que humor, hermana...- gruñó Emmett ya estando en el umbral de la puerta- Te saldrán arrugas...- le oí decir antes de marcharse.

Observé ceñuda a Edward... ¿Qué parte no entendía?

- Ya me voy para darte tú espacio, sin embargo, debo recompensarte por lo de ayer...- en menos de que hubiese podido respirar, sus labios atacaban los míos...

Y yo, ni tonta ni perezosa iba de a hacerme de rogar. Si bien mi aturdido corazón ya estaba en plena taquicardia cuando sentí su boca fundirse con la suya, el ataque cardíaco amenazaba en llegar en el momento en que sin previo aviso sus manos rodeaban mi cintura.  
_  
¿Es que acaso quiere otro hijo en camino? ¿Querrá saber si es posible?  
_  
En esta ocasión, no podía estar más de acuerdo con mi mentecilla pervertida.

- Edward... se nos hace tarde...- murmuraba entrecortada, y de seguro, con la presión arterial cerca del límite. Con esto, mi temperatura corporal ya tendría que estar a la normalidad- Me debo vestir...

- De las dos formas me gustas, aunque si tuviera que opinar...- abrí los ojos como plato, Edward hizo una mueca antes de separarse de mí y sacar su móvil del bolsillo- Emmett, estás acumulando puntos...- dijo de forma sombría antes de colgar- Te espero abajo- y con un beso fortuito se despidió...

...Dejándome completamente descolocada y con el pijama rozando mi hombro previamente descubierto.

- "Hijo mío, ese ha sido el buenos días de tu querido padre"- agaché mi cabeza para tantear con cariño mi vientre- "¿A que a veces puede ser cabrón?"- apreté mi puño sonriendo.

El ardor comenzó a expandirse en forma circular repetidamente.

Solté una mini carcajada.

Lo tomaría como un sí bastante peculiar por su parte.

Mamá me esperaba en el comedor con un variado desayuno mientras depositaba el infaltable vaso de leche para terminar. Me pregunté mentalmente si esto se trataba de aún tratado secreto entre Edward y mis padres. De cualquier manera, no se podía descartar esa posibilidad.

- Buenos días, cariño- saludó mi madre sonriendo como habitualmente lo hacía- ¿Cómo se encuentra mi pequeño nieto el día de hoy?- me preguntó riendo jovial.

- Hn... Perceptivo y algo de mal humor- respondí bebiendo el vaso de leche- La ponzoña se activa dependiendo de mis reacciones- le comenté.

- Creo que le informaré sobre eso a tu padre. Tal vez pueda buscar la forma de aliviar un poco la quemazón, cielo- bebí un poco de leche- Quién sabe... puede que herede algo del carácter gruñón de su padre- escupí el resto que tenía en mi boca. Mi madre se largó a reír.

- Oh no. Yo espero que ni lo saque tantito- puse los ojos en blanco mientras mi madre seguía sin parar de reír por mi expresión.

- Gracias por la comida, mamá- por lo menos había terminado una buena parte del desayuno. Me despedí de Esme con un beso en la mejilla y salí de casa para encontrarme con mis hermanos y Edward.

Relucientes y extravagantes, simplemente perfectos a un costado de sus coches esperándome con la impaciencia reflejada en sus rostros.

- ¡La marmota ha despertado!- Alice me condujo hacia al interior del Volvo con su usual efusividad que tanto la caracterizaba- ¿Y cómo está la marmotita bebé? ¿Tan fuerte como su queridísima tía Alice?...

Jasper movía su cabeza resignado desde el asiento del copiloto.

De algo estaba muy segura.

Este pequeño rebalsaría de cariño y de cuidados...

Mientras Alice platicaba alegremente con Jasper, me dediqué a observar a Edward por el espejo retrovisor con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Sus ojos de color ocre se clavaron en mí por poco deslumbrándome en el proceso. Dedicándome una mirada significativa, supe de inmediato su respuesta, pues las palabras no eran necesarias en esta inusual ocasión.

Con tan sólo una simple mirada de su parte, había entendido que...

_... A nuestro pequeño bebé...  
... ya nada más le podría faltar..._

* * *

En estos momentos les puede parecer trillado lo del embarazo (luego de haber salido amanecer el año pasado), pero yo ya lo tenía planeado mucho antes de que saliera el libro xD. Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré colgar el siguiente capítulo "pronto" (no será 1 año, a lo más dos semanas xD).

Nos leemos (si es que aún les interesa este fic ñ_ñ. Por mi parte estoy decidida a terminarlo :D)

ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

**Ajá**!! No fueron dos semanas exactas XD. Me adelanté para dar este capítulo como **regalo de despedida del año 2009** xD (a hora chilena son las 19:53 pm, así que estoy bien xD).

Hay que empezar bien para el próximo ¿ne? :D.

**Me alegro mucho de que todavía no se hayan olvidado de este fic**!!! *u*. Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo 14, alertas y favoritos!! Su apoyo me demuestra que debo empeñarme más para lograr esta meta personal ^o^. No les defraudaré :D.

_myna-cullen, KathieWych, C-Marian-T-H-Cullen, , Twilight115, libia, karyta34, btvs22, meliipotter, lex, Emily-Lokis, Ann.-Stryder, Leyla, pachi-chan, lucero08, Joyce, maaaarie, Sele-Cullen, Dark Angel from the Devil_

Pero como mencioné antes de volver a retomar el fic, debo agradecer también a las personas que me alentaron en el **chap 13**. La emoción de releer vuestros reviews ha sido, sinceramente, fantástica. Aunque en algunos me sentí como una gran idiota porque decían la verdad xD: Dije actualización diaria pero pff… transcurrieron meses xD. Bueno espero remediar eso ahora n_n.

_Alinita28, karyta34. Caroo!, The little Cullen, 94, nonblondes, camii granger, twisteR giRl, Aleejanddraa, blanessa, A.M.O.R.E, CELESTE, FErchu, CrisBeW, melivampiresa, lucero08, sofivee, shiit, Tatarata, meliiblack, Ann.-Stryder, sele_cullen, karito, Vawy, diana =). Sayuri, Pau-Paul, AnaidDULCE, adesca, Emily-Lokis, tefalemos, BiaBola, isabellas swan, Carol-Cullen, Karmen, Maiy, karenbel, daniela pelaez, myna, kelly, Ally-Nessi Cullen, andy ccullen, ania, always in my heart-twilight, vampiracullen, btvs22, flowersaku11-, Joyce, steph_patison, Geri, nelia._

**Aclaración**: Bella no sabe que Jacob es licántropo ¬¬. Sólo piensa que odia a los Cullen por las supersticiones y leyendas de la tribu quileute. Por esa razón no toma muy en serio los sobrenombres entre ambas bandos.

* * *

**  
Capítulo 15: Esencia letal**- Oh no- gemí disgustada al abrir mi casillero y encontrar que todo estaba con una repugnante sustancia verde.

El ardor procedió a expandirse nuevamente, pero con mayor lentitud. Suspiré agobiada. Debía aprender a contener mejor mis emociones o si no el pequeño bebé haría que la ponzoña circulara a través de mi sistema provocando mayor dolor e inestabilidad a mi mente.

Y para darme el puñetazo extra a la situación, mis _queridísimas _amigas – nótese bastante la ironía- Jessica y Lauren se encontraban en los casilleros del frente con un arsenal de huevos.

_Era increíble como su cerebro podía ser limitado a veces_.

P_atético_.

No. Más allá de lo patético estaban llegando esas dos por haber perdido su apreciada reputación.

- ¡Uy! ¡Huele a quemado por aquí...! Mejor dicho... ¡huele a brujas! - Jacob apareció de la nada y jalándome del brazo, me arrastro al salón de Historia- Me debes una por haberte sacado de la mira de esas dos hienas - dijo riendo.

- Oh, por supuesto que sí- le molesté rodando los ojos- Me habría defendido de alguna forma u otra.

- ¿A base de rasguños y tironeo de pelo? ¡Serías una fiera, Bella!- se burlaba Jacob apoyando su mejilla contra mi cabeza.

Le fulminé con la mirada. No descartaba la posibilidad de llegar a tales extremos, pero existían otros medios...

_"Con ayuda de Edward Jr. ¡Claro QUE SÍ!"_ Avivó mi vocecita interna haciendo porras.

Bueno, no precisamente aquello...

Esa era la locura extrema que podía llegar denominando a mi bebé como Edward Jr.; el responsable de mis dolores, y provocante de sueños casi eróticos con su magnífico padre.

- ¡Hey, Bella! ¡Te estoy hablando...!- sacudí la cabeza por el llamado de Jacob.

- Disculpa, Jake. Estoy algo distraída...- sonreí para compensar mi falta de atención.

No le podía decir: "¡Oh, perdona por no escucharte! Pero estaba soñando despierta con mi futuro hijo mitad vampiro. Espero que no te moleste, por supuesto. Pero estar embarazada es un tanto difícil..."

Siendo criado por un clan supersticioso y aborrecedor de los vampiros, mi mejor amigo me odiaría de por vida con la noticia del embarazo.

- Corrección, estás más rara de lo normal- dijo riendo- Si te dijera que…

Opté por seguirle la conversación con pequeños movimientos de cabeza para que viese que prestaba atención a su extenso monólogo.

No me di cuenta cuando el profesor entró al aula y mucho menos presté atención a lo que decía. Tal vez se debió a que en un momento a otro, mis párpados comenzaron a pesar y lentamente las voces se iban distorsionando y disminuyendo.

Y resumiendo mayores explicaciones, me quedé profundamente dormida hasta el receso.

- Te has ganado el título oficial de marmota- se mofaba en pequeños murmullos el querido padre de mi bebé durante la clase de español.

Español y las subsiguientes clases no fueron tampoco la excepción, por lo que la hora del almuerzo me llegó de golpe, sin embargo, ni eso dejó que mis bostezos cesaran...

- Deben ser los síntomas - me trataba de explicar Jasper con cierta serenidad- Ese bebé saldrá más patoso que tú.

- Mi sobrino en vez de mitad vampiro, ¡saldrá mitad marmota!- lloriqueaba la pequeña Alice en el hombro de Rosalie- ¡Bella debes estar activa!

Hice una mueca.

- Es raro...- comenté confundida mientras intentaba digerir el puré de papas que Alice había seleccionado previamente.

- No, querida hermanita. Tú eres la rara- se burlaba Emmett indicándome con la pajilla de mi refresco de naranja. Le dediqué mi mirada más fulminante.- Bueno, bueno, no te enojes conmigo por decir la verdad de las cosas- entrecerré los ojos- Ay, sobrinito querido... espero que salgas igual de listo que tu tío, o sea, yo- se indicó a sí mismo con orgullo.

- ¡NO!- reclamamos todos.

Edward se cambió de asiento con Rosalie. SÓLO para alejarme de Emmett...

- Bastante tengo que lidiar contigo, Emmett. No es nada personal, pero preferiría que estés a cinco metros de Bella. La estupidez puede llegar a ser contagiosa en algunos casos- acomodó mi cabeza en su pecho, consiguiendo que su irresistible aroma me aturdiera de paso.

- ¡Oye! Que no se te olvide que yo he estado con él, y en ningún momento su incapacidad mental me ha hecho daño- protestaba Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

- Rose...

- ¿...?

- Rose, cariño, no me ayudes tanto.

Suspiré aliviada de que la cafetería no hubiesen tantas personas, de lo contrario, no pasaría desapercibida por el raro comportamiento y gestos que estaban realizando mi familia.

- Bella, sólo espero que mi sobrino no salga como éste.- Emmett apuntó con enfado a Edward- ¡Remataría las estadísticas con su mal humor! Prefiero que salga mil veces marmota como Bella que llegar a soportar la ironía insoportable del estreñido de Edward.

Cuando pensé que Edward respondería a las palabras de mi hermano mayor, sucedió uno de mis peores temores. Sólo en ese momento - durante esos pequeños treinta y dos segundos -, ocurrieron tres cosas que derrumbaron el minuto feliz que estábamos conviviendo en familia...

…Todos voltearon su cabeza hacia la izquierda...

Primero, Edward se irguió de inmediato y pequeños pero temibles gruñidos guturales comenzaron a vibrar en su garganta.

Segundo, una bandeja de almuerzo cayó estrepitosamente al piso, ensuciando todo a su paso.

Y por último, el reflejo del pavor y miedo que mostraba mi rostro al ver a un boquiabierto y perturbado Jacob.

- No puede... ser- murmuraba espantado- Tú...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos atemorizados por la realidad. Y para qué decir del resto de mi familia; Alice permanecía cautelosa al igual que Jasper, Rosalie observaba con fiereza la respiración agitada de Jacob y Emmett tronaba sus dedos como señal.

- Tú... e-estás... – tartamudeaba con asco.

Edward se adelantó en tomar la palabra.

- ... Para ti debe ser tu pesadilla personal, sin embargo, para mí es un sueño divino el acontecimiento que estás aborreciendo y maldiciendo con tanto ahínco en tu mente- el acento neutral que estaba utilizando Edward me dio a entender que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos.

- Jacob... – intenté hablarle, pero fue en vano...

- No... - me respondió con desprecio- Eres una...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Nunca le había escuchado ese tono de voz conmigo.

Agaché la cabeza levemente.

_Él... de verdad me odiaba_.

- Jacob Black...- le llamó la atención Edward con severidad- Puedes maldecirme cuanto quieras, pero no te atrevas a implicarla a ella con tus ofensas, de lo contrario, te mataré- advirtió con voz sombría.

- ¿Tú y cuántos más?- se burló Jake

- ¿Acaso estás ciego, chucho?- Emmett se levantó de inmediato, seguido por los demás.

Esto ya estaba tomando un rumbo muy diferente a una simple discusión verbal.

Mordí mi labio con vacilación. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué diablos podía hacer para frenar la situación? Edward estaba furioso, lo supe de inmediato al comprobar que sus ojos se habían opacado.

Todo era por mi culpa.

_Y Jake no se irá fácilmente sin descargar su rabia._ Añadió mi vocecita interna.

- No pensé que caerías tan bajo, Bella- dijo con aborrecimiento y veneno- Esperar una cría de... _éste_...- sentí que algo en mi pecho se quebraba-... es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho. Condenaste tu alma...

Una oleada de dolor se extendió por mis articulaciones.

Intenté responderle, aunque fuese una maldita palabra, pero para ese entonces, sintiendo como los latidos de mi acongojado corazón se reunían en mi garganta amenazando en explotar en cualquier momento, él ya se había marchado del cafetería.

El rostro martirizado que reflejaba Edward, era incluso mil veces peor que las palabras que me había dicho Jacob en su momento de cólera. Su hermoso y perfecto rostro tallado por eminencias relucía lúgubre y lleno de remordimiento.

De nada sirvió que Alice intentara animarme. De nada sirvió que Jasper enviara una oleada tras otra de alivio hacia mi dirección.

Nuevamente el ardor recorrió mi vientre. Había olvidado que la inestabilidad emocional producía también los dolorosos síntomas.

- ¿Yo... he condenado... tu alma...? ¿Lo... habré hecho...? – escuchaba vacilar a Edward.

Mis ojos se volvieron acuosos. Nunca lo había visto tan... _mal_, ni siquiera aquella vez en Port Angeles. Mucho menos durante toda mi infancia.

Algo estalló en mi interior por verle así y fui guiada por un impulso.

Sin dudarlo ni por un instante más, le abracé como si mi vida únicamente dependiese de ello. No podía verle así. Me era imposible que un ser tan maravilloso y bueno como él pudiese estar en ese estado. Él había hecho tanto por mí, y lo único y poco que podía hacer era esto.

Me sentí inútil y malvada por hacerle pasar estos momentos tan desdichados

- No me importa si mi alma está condenada o no- murmuré con suavidad- Lo único que de verdad me importa... o mejor dicho me importan- dije mirando al resto- son mis hermanos, mis padres, el bebé... y tú. No hay nada más importante en este mundo que ustedes. Y eso no lo podrá cambiar nadie- acaricié su nuca con pausados movimientos.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos. Pensé en decir algo para volver a intentar convencerle.

- ¿El bebé está primero que yo? – reclamó suave. Sonreí levemente.

Al menos su humor estaba volviendo poco a poco, tranquilizándome de momento.

Fruncí el ceño.

_Aún quedaba... Jacob_.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Hay que estar preparados para la llegada del bebé. Ya mandé a Edward y a Jasper  
a comprar pañales, nunca se sabe si va a hacer más popo de lo normal. Al menos tú hacías cuatro veces al día y por suerte, a mí no me tocaba limpiar tus eses... ¿Quieres que te cuente de tu primer popo, Bella? ¡Es tan emocionante como ocurrió! ¡Todavía recuerdo la cara de asco de Rosalie cuando lo vio!

Me puse roja de la vergüenza.

- ¡No, gracias! Suficientes detalles por dos minutos. Tal vez en otra ocasión, Alice.

- ¡Pff! Te pierdes la gran historia- puso su mano en la cara de forma dramática y salió de la habitación con pasos de bailarina.

Un pequeño tic apareció en mi ojo derecho. Eso sucede cuando se ve muchas telenovelas.

Observé por la ventana de mi cuarto las espesas nubes como paisaje intentando inspirarme para entregar el informe pendiente de literatura. Aunque desistiendo unos segundos después.

Me eché en el escritorio, protegiendo mi cabeza entre los brazos. El ardor persistía aún, en menor grado.

Todavía no podía olvidar el incidente de la cafetería. No lograba borrar de mi mente la expresión de desprecio y total asco que tenía Jacob hacia a mí.

"En pie de guerra, querrás decir" corrigió mi mentecilla.

Desde aquel fatídico día – hacía un mes y medio exactamente-, no le volví a ver más. No porque le rehuía, sino que de un día a otro dejó de asistir al Instituto. No se sabía el por qué; era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

"_Es tan infantil_..." corroboró nuevamente la vocecita.

Perder a tu mejor amigo de años es doloroso por el lazo que creaste con aquella persona. El daño de sus palabras supera a los buenos momentos que viviste junto a él. El vacío persiste en tu corazón y tratas de pensar qué pudiste hacer para haber revertido la situación.

Por más que mis hermanos me digan que nunca fue mi amigo realmente, no importa. Aquella herida no sanaría fácilmente.

Mi frustración sólo la dejaba fluir cuando estaba segura de que era desapercibida, más concretamente, cuando Jasper no se encontraba, de esa manera no podía comentarle nada al resto y en especial, a Edward. Me había prometido a mi misma que no dejaría que se preocupara por mí innecesariamente.

Escuché el sonido de un choche aparcar. Me levanté del escritorio y caminé hacia la ventana, tocando de paso mi vientre. Sonreí al notar un pequeño volumen. Eso, era hasta ahora, mi bebé.

Tal como había dicho antes Carlisle y Jasper al inicio de los primeros síntomas, mi embarazo podía ser el más rápido o el más lento dependiendo de mi estado físico- psicológico.

Al menos no estaba yendo tan lento el proceso.

_"Parece que tu padre se compró una tienda completa con tu tía Rose_" dije en pequeños susurros a la vez que veía por la ventana a Edward cargando unas diez bolsas con destreza, seguido por Rosalie, que traía unas bolsas muy brillantes y fosforescentes...

_Tan común de ella_...

"_Pobre de papi. Está sufriendo lo que mami sufrió de pequeña cuando debía ir de compras con tía Alice y tía Rose_" reí maliciosa al recordar como mis hermanas me jalaban por el centro comercial y compraban miles de vestidos para que los usara.

Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi vientre y sonreí. ¡Qué perceptivo era este pequeñajo!

Volví a mi informe de literatura con el fin de terminarlo – cosa que hice al cabo de unos diez minutos -. Ahora ya nada me impedía ir a "investigar" lo que habían comprado.

Para que negar lo evidente ¡Me moría de curiosidad de todas formas!

Con pasos lentos bajé las escaleras, viendo de inmediato como Esme desempacaba con encanto los envoltorios. Carlisle estaba discutiendo algo con Jasper y los demás se limitaban a seguir sacando las cosas.

- ¡Bella! ¡Mira los pañales que compró tu novio!- exclamaba una horrorizada Alice- ¡Por dios! ¡Esto mata la estética, Edward!- reprochaba mientras señalaba con asco un pañal con... ¿estampados de _conde pátula_?- Fácilmente pudiste haber comprado uno de _Winnie the Pooh_... ¿Pero conde pátula? Está bien que el bebé sea medio vampiro... pero no exageres tanto, Edward.

- Hay una razón, Alice. No es necesario que me recrimines tanto, son sólo unos simples pañales- se defendía Edward.

Tomé uno de los pañales con el "polémico" estampado.

Esto me hacía recordar...

_"¡No, Bella no quiere jugar! Gwo debe responder preguntas... ¿A Gwo le gusta Conde Pátula? Monito de TV, es un patito vampiro ¡A Bella le gustan los vampiros!  
- ¿Y si uno te succiona la sangre?  
- ¡Bella le servirá a su vampiro!"_

- Edward, ¿lo escogiste porque a mí me gustaba cuando pequeña?- sonreí al recordar ese momento.

- Era eso o algo de _Barney_- contestó con desprecio- Ese dinosaurio es maligno- añadió dejando de lado una de las tantas bolsas para rodearme con sus brazos pétreos delante de toda la familia- Además, no dejaría usar a ninguno de mis descendientes algo de ese dinosaurio pedófilo.

- Mira quién habla...- dijo Emmett tosiendo disimuladamente.

El sonrojo tampoco tardó en llegar en mis mejillas.

- Pero que modesto eres, Edward. Si había miles de tipos de pañales en esa tienda- decía como quién no quería la cosa mi rubia hermana sacando otro montón de pañales- En cuanto vio ese modelo, lo echó al carrito de compras. Intentamos protestar y no sirvió de nada.

Sentí su nariz en mi cuello, rozando a la vez con sus gélidos dedos la zona de mi clavícula con minuciosidad en pequeños y envolventes vaivenes que provocaban deliciosos escalofríos en mi cuerpo- Bella, hueles... demasiado _bien_- pronunció con un tono bastante provocador- _Se me hace agua a la boca...  
_  
Moví los ojos a todas direcciones, verificando que no era ningún sueño. Al igual que yo, mi familia estaba incrédula por la repentina actitud de él que estaba adoptando. Enrojecí de inmediato...

_...Esto de verdad no podía estar sucediendo.  
_  
Edward alteraba mis hormonas como nunca. Eso era algo que jamás podría negarlo, pero si le añadía el pequeño factor llamado "bebé" que ayudaba a éstas para que se volvieran más alocadas y torpes... ¡me transformaba en una bomba atómica a punto de explotar!

Jasper entró a la sala con ciertas cajas, que en un segundo soltó, descolocándome por completo la repentina posición que puso después.

Antes de que pudiese emitir sonido alguno, encontré su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sus ojos se habían oscurecido comenzando a adquirir a la vez unos leves pero perceptibles destellos. Que poco a poco iban hipnotizándome en el proceso.

- ¡Jasper!- gritó Alice espantada.

Edward se puso delante de mí, gruñéndole a Jasper por su comportamiento.

- ¡...!-

En ese extraño e inusual momento, una nueva sensación se instaló en mi cuerpo. No era el común ardor al que estaba acostumbrada, sino que eran como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que me rodeaban por completo, indiferente si era exterior o interior, la sensación era bastante... a_gradable_ para mí.

- El olor de Bella se está volviendo más concentrado y floral que antes- advirtió Rosalie acercándose para alejar a Jasper de Edward y de mí.

- Y mucho más dulce y exquisito...- añadió Edward con la voz ronca.

Las descargas aumentaban a mí alrededor. Las palmas de mis manos estaban algo viscosas mientras una serie de temblores les acompañaba. Los segundos pasaban, y la serie de descargas no desaparecían, sino que iban en un aumento paulatino. Hasta me sorprendió que llegara a oler el aroma dulce y floral que tanto discutían mis hermanos.

"¿Ahora qué...?" me pregunté extasiada viendo como Edward cogía mis manos como en un acto posesivo ordenaba...

- Bella, vamos a la habitación.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- eso era lo que menos me esperaba de él- ¿Edward, te encuentras bien?

- Perfectamente, Bella. Ahora vamos a la habitación- murmuró en mi oído con sensualidad.

- ¡¿QUÉE?!

_¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Saca tu arma y dispara sobre mí, Edward Cullen!_

Maldita subconsciencia de pacotilla, ¡no me ayudas para nada!

- ¡Uy, uy, uy! Parece que esta noche tendremos que ir de caza para no interrumpir la acción- se reía Emmett indiferente al aroma- ¡Por fin se te saldrá la amargura con una buena y salvaje sesión de sex...!

- ¡Emmett, cállate!- grité sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Alice, viendo en el apuro en que estaba - entre Edward y la pared -, con una destreza y agilidad de bailarina impresionante, única en ella, logró sacarme de los fuertes brazos que me apresaban y me cargó como si nada hacia el despacho de mi padre junto con Rosalie y Esme, mientras que Emmett trataba de controlar a Jasper y a Edward.

- Esto sólo tiene un nombre y es "_bebé_"- comentaba Rosalie sacudiendo su cabellera rubia.

- O sino, que un rayo caiga encima y parta a Emmett- añadía una calculadora Alice juntando sus dedos.

- ¡Oye!- exclamó el susodicho desde la planta baja.

Ya en el despacho, las descargas comenzaron a cesar. Alice le explicaba con lujo de detalles la situación a mi padre. Esme y Rosalie intentaban aliviar mis constantes jadeos con sencillos ejercicios de respiración.

- No puedo hacer mucho, ya que esta es la primera vez que veo a una humana quedar embarazada de un vampiro. Haré todo lo que pueda para solucionar el problema de mi nieto...- concluyó divertido- Me siento algo viejo, en parte.

- Para nada, Carlisle. Estás en plena flor de la juventud- bromeó mi madre.

Cerré los ojos agotada. "Su" nieto era un verdadero desastre al igual que su madre.

- Sin embargo, por lo que me has contado Alice, sólo el olor afectó a Jasper y a Edward. ¿A ustedes no?

- Ni un poco, y a Emmett tampoco.

- ¿A Emmett no?

- Bueno, él es algo... e_specia_l- lo defendió Rosalie

- Bastante especial diría yo, pero ese no es el punto en cuestión- carraspeó Carlisle- Lo único que se me puede ocurrir en estos momentos, es que Bella está emitiendo alguna feromona por el bebé, por lo que Edward y Jasper tendrán que alejarse de ella- abrí la boca perpleja- Lo lamento, hija, pero es por tu bien y de la criatura. Alice...

- Entendido- sonrió acercándose hacia a mí- Mientras yo esté a tu lado, Edward no podrá acercarse a menos que el efecto de la feromona se acabe, que serán en dos semanas más.

- Jasper quedará en supervisión de Rosalie y Emmett.

Si estos eran una de las consecuencias de estar embarazada... ¡Quiero que pronto nazcas, bebé! Prácticamente estaría en cuarentena por la tal feromona.

Y para el golpe final, mañana me tocaba ir al Instituto. Suspiré.

Mañana sería un largo y agitado día.

OoOoOoOoOoO

- Edward, no es necesario que me mandes miradas asesinas. Es por el bien de Bella y de tu hijo- reclamaba Alice divertida durante el trayecto hacia el Instituto- Tampoco servirá que trates de secuestrarla en Español.

- Grr...

Hice un mohín. Desde el día anterior, Edward y Jasper intentaban burlar la "guardia" que me había sido impuesta por Carlisle, y a pesar de que ambos eran muy buenos estrategas, no podían deshacer los anticipados movimientos que hacían Rosalie, Emmett y Alice.

Bufé hastiada. Todo por una feromona del demonio. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía traer tantos... inconvenientes en menos de dos meses?

Con las continuas miradas de Edward por el espejo retrovisor y las sonrisas de victoria que daba Alice, el trayecto al Instituto se hizo más largo de lo normal.

Alice y Edward no se separaban ni por un instante de mí, parecían verdaderos guardaespaldas profesionales. Claro que... en bandos opuestos. Una trataba de protegerme y otro... secuestrarme.

Mala analogía.

- Edward, ¿no deberías ir a tu clase?- picó Alice jalando levemente mi brazo para que fuera más cercana a ella.

- Una clase más, una clase menos. ¿Qué importa?- contraatacó con la voz ronca jalando suavemente del brazo opuesto.

Sudé frío. Cada vez que iba cerca de Edward, las descargas se presentaban como el día anterior. Debía controlarlas para no desatar otro conflicto.

No supe como logré zafarme de sus fuertes y fríos brazos. Ignorando la pequeña batalla interna que ambos iniciaron, doblé por uno de los pasillos sabiendo que de todas formas ellos me seguían a unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Detuve el paso al no sentir las voces de Alice y Edward. Di media vuelta extrañada, botando en el acto mi bolso.

A mitad del pasillo, Jacob se encontraba observándome con confusión y espasmo.

- Ni se te ocurra...- advirtió Edward en un murmullo casi inaudible.

- Ay, no- se tapó la boca Alice antes de jalarme por el brazo y salir casi corriendo por el pasillo contrario.

- ¡E-espera...! ¿Q-qué sucede?- pregunté aturdida por la velocidad. Pero a pesar de mis intentos por sacarle información, no me respondió.

Recorrimos tres pasillos más y nos detuvimos en el pasillo central, uno de los más concurridos, según ella, para que no se atrevieran a crear pleito allí mismo.

- No te despegues de mí, Bella- me insistía Alice con temor- Tratando de vigilar los movimientos de Edward es agotador, pero los de ese chucho... debe ser peor, ya que no lo puedo ver...

No entendía a lo que se refería Alice, ni tampoco me esforcé en procesar sus palabras.

Las descargas aún continuaban con fervor, hasta llegar al punto que todo se nubló para mí. Mi sentido de la cordura fue cegado por algo más potente y excitante. Hice caso omiso a la petición/orden de Alice.

Separándome de ella, caminé hasta llegar al medio del pasillo central.

- ¡¿Bella?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- escuchaba la voz aterrada de Alice, pero las descargas influenciaban y dominaban más en mi cuerpo como para hacerle caso.

Lo único que veía era a Edward y a Jacob acercarse hacia a mí. La sensación aumentaba conforme a lo que avanzaban y el ardor se expandió al igual.

Cerré los ojos casi jadeando por el éxtasis que sentía. El olor dulce del día anterior volvió con mayor potencia.

De la nada una mano se posó en mi mejilla, y la otra se posó en mi mentón. Lo siguiente que se llevó a cabo...

..._fue el beso..._

Sin embargo, algo raro ocurría. Este beso era cálido más que cualquier otro...

"A _menos que_..." pensé extasiada.

Abrí lentamente los ojos, llevándome la sorpresa de mi vida.

Aquel que me estaba besando, no era nada más y nada menos que...

_¡¿Jacob?!_

Intentando separar todo contacto físico con él, vi que la mayoría de los chicos estaban observando la escena, y entre ellos, se encontraba...

"¡Edward!" gemí en mi fuero interno.

El ardor cesó de golpe y volvía a su punto de origen; mi vientre. A excepción del aroma concentrado.

- ¿Ves? Ella me prefiere a mí- hablaba Jacob con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

Sentí por primera vez la necesidad de darle una patada a Jacob por su arrogancia infinita.

Observé a Edward con temor. Su rostro era extremadamente calculador y peligroso. Respiré con dificultad mientras Alice se acercaba hacia a mí para alejarme de ellos.

Pero lo más desconcertador de todo fueron los comentarios del círculo de chicos que nos rodeaba.

- ¡Estás loco, Black! Bella me prefiere a mí.

- Claro, con esas piernas de chica seguramente te prefiere. Es evidente que soy yo del que está enamorada.

Doblé mis dedos en señal de nerviosismo, intentando no despegarme de Alice tragué saliva.

¡No podía estar pasando aquello...!

- Aquel que se atreva a tocarla o estar en su metro cuadrado, le aseguro una muerte dolorosa- advirtió entre rugidos Edward avanzando con pasos elegantes hacia a Jacob- Y tú, Jacob Black, serás el primero.

- No te tengo miedo, Cullen. Perfectamente puedo darte una paliza enfrente de todos- exclamó con arrogancia mientras apretaba sus manos con una fuerza impropia.

- Mejor calla, porque de ésta no te salvas...- Edward nos miró a Alice y a mí con sus ojos negros como el carbón.

- Bella, será mejor que salgamos de aquí- me susurró mi hermana al oído.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si no salimos de aquí en menos de cinco segundos estaremos en serios problemas..., bueno más tú que yo- aclaró antes de llevarme casi volando por un angosto pasillo- Tendremos que jugar... a las escondidas.

En un principio, no entendí a lo que se refería con tanto énfasis Alice, hasta que luego de los segundos que había anticipado ella, entre estrepitosos pasos, gritos, golpes, casi el setenta y cinco por ciento de los hombres del instituto corrían detrás de nosotras, encabezados por Edward y Jacob.

Parecía la típica escena de los dibujos animados que van corriendo uno tras de otro.

Atravesamos la cancha de entrenamiento para recorrer un pasillo que nunca en mi vida había visto. Entramos a una sala y nos encerramos de momento.

- Para Edward será fácil encontrarte por tu olor y a mí por los pensamientos, así que tenemos pocos segundos para que logres recuperar un poco tus energías- dijo paseándose por la habitación sacudiendo su corto cabello puntiagudo- Disminuiríamos el problema si logramos evitar a la multitud que te siguen.

- ¡¿Por qué todos los problemas son por mi culpa?!- gemí angustiada.

Alice se encogió de hombros divertida.

- No te preocupes. A diferencia de las personas normales, me divierte de sobremanera estas situaciones. Nunca en toda mi inmortalidad había tenido tanta acción a excepción con Jasper, tú sabes...- explicó insinuante- Esas cositas que haces también con Edward...

- ¿Podríamos volver al tema principal?- pedí semi enfadada.

Sabía que en esta familia era imposible guardar secretos.

- En fin- se encogió de hombros volviendo a retomar una postura seria- Debemos encerrar a los otros chicos; con menos obstáculos nos encontremos será mejor para nosotras.

- Y de esa manera Edward y Jacob serían más fáciles de controlar- concluí sujetando mi vientre.

- Exacto- me apremió antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en los próximos movimientos- En tu estado actual, no puedo permitir que sobrepases tus límites de fuerza o si no el bebé absorberá lo poco y nada que tengas. Cuando salgamos de aquí, te irás a la dirección contraria a la que yo iré, Edward se acercará a ti de lo más seguro pero al menos no habrá tanto caos.

- En simples palabras, soy la carnada- bromeé ladeando la cabeza con sarcasmo.

- Única y exclusivamente de Edward- enfatizó levantando su dedo índice- Lo único que hará es tratar de pasar a tercera base y protegerte de los chicos que intenten acercarse. Si lo ves desde un lado positivo, es un punto a favor.

- Le ves todo su punto positivo, Alice- suspiré dirigiéndome junto a ella para abrir la puerta.

- Alguien debe hacerlo. Recuerda, tú vas hacia al patio trasero e intenta estar lo más alejada del Instituto- dijo antes de abrir la puerta del aula de par en par y salir velozmente hacia el pasillo que antes habíamos recorrido.

Volteé hacia la dirección contraria y salí corriendo a pesar de la advertencia de Alice sobre no malgastar mi energía. Recorrí el angosto final hasta llegar a la salida de evacuación, de allí salí directamente hacia el patio trasero del Instituto y un extenso bosque iniciaba. Caminé con cansancio para apoyar mi espalda en un frondoso pino y descansar. Al paso que iba, llegarían a echarme del Instituto por inasistencia.

Pero dejando eso a segundo plano, lo que más me importaba eran los extraños comportamientos que tenía mi cuerpo por el bebé. En un principio era dolor y una especie de quemazón. Luego, le seguían los desmayos y el ardor prolongado por las emociones, y los sueños fantasiosamente eróticos. Y ahora, descargas eléctricas que provocan minutos después un aroma tan concentrado que puede causar hasta la tercera guerra mundial.

Abrí los ojos al caer en la cuenta.

El bebé produce una feromona que libera mi cuerpo, y únicamente afectaba a los hombres. Por esa razón, Alice o Rosalie y las demás chicas eran inmunes, sólo en algunas excepciones (estaba segura que vi a unas tres chicas persiguiéndome también, pero no iba al caso).

Sin embargo, tal feromona actuaba de forma más potente cuando un chico estaba a corta distancia de mí, por eso también me envolvía en ella y de allí Jacob logró besarme.

Y en el momento en que logré visualizar a Edward, toda sensación se detuvo.

Se detuvo... porque el bebé frenó la liberación de la feromona al sentir el peligro por parte de su padre. Era una teoría bastante absurda, pero no quitaba la probabilidad de que en verdad fuese posible en cierto sentido. Después de todo, ya mi vida había dejado de ser lógica hace bastantes años.

Sólo había una cosa que no entendía aún, y tenía un nombre: Jake.

Se suponía que Jacob me detestaba por estar esperando un hijo de Edward.

Apoyé la cabeza en mi hombro. Demasiados sucesos en tan pocas horas...

- Bella, debemos hablar- miré al dueño de aquella voz algo asustada por haberme sacado de mis deducciones y complicaciones existenciales.

Tragué saliva.

...Esperaba por lo menos que Alice no estuviese tan complicada como yo.

* * *

Cambio de escena. Con Alice...

- No es nada personal, chicos. Pero es mi deber como hermana mayor, aunque no lo parezca- se excusaba dejando a los chicos encerrados en una sala de implementación-

- ¡Queremos a Bella!- gritaban los chicos tratando escabullirse.

- Bah, eso dicen todos- decía riendo musicalmente hasta que vio algo que la descolocó por completo-¿Y ustedes tres que hacen aquí?- preguntó a tres chicas que permanecían apoyadas en una pared.

- Perseguimos a Bella- contestaron al unísono sin vergüenza alguna- ¿Algún problema con eso?

- "¿Pero no afectaba sólo a los hombres la feromona?" A no ser que...- murmuró para sí misma...- Ustedes son... – un ligero tic se adueño de su ojo izquierdo.

- Somos lesbianas, ok. - Alice retrocedió unos pasos.- Y no somos las únicas. Por allá al fondo, hay cinco más hablando con un par de homosexuales que regañan a sus parejas por haber salido corriendo tras una "yegua", según ellos- la líder hablaba sin ningún apuro- Chicas, acuérdense de anotar en la lista a esos dos por nombrar a Bella así.

- ¡Sí!- corearon las dos chicas.

Un ligero tic nació en el ojo de Alice.

"Bella, de verdad eres un imán para atraer peligros..."

* * *

- Edward...- pronuncié su nombre con agotamiento mientras volvía la mirada hacia al bosque.

De reojo pude ver como se sentaba a mi lado derecho, imitando mi posición. Posó con cuidado su brazo para rodear mis hombros y apegarme con sutileza hacia su cuerpo de adonis. Por un momento casi olvidé de respirar. Era imposible permanecer rígida junto a él.

- No sé que me ha pasado. De un momento a otro tu aroma me aturde y... bueno... yo... lo siento, Bella. Disculpa mi comportamiento tan salvaje e inapropiado- apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, tomándole por sorpresa.

- No importa. Tú no eres el culpable. Es mi cuerpo que libera el aroma y... éste- señalé con una sonrisa mi vientre- Debe ser... normal, creo yo- dije titubeando.

- El olor nubló mi mente y cuando te vi besando a Jacob...- rechinó sus dientes- Bueno, ya sabes lo que me sucedió... y por eso, la única solución que le hallo es...

- Todo menos encerrarme en una habitación como si estuviese en cuarentena, Edward Cullen.- me adelanté con el ceño fruncido.

- No descarto la posibilidad, pero sería mejor recurrir a Carlisle.

- Ya está en eso- expliqué bostezando.

- ¿Otra vez con sueño? – cuestionó alzando una ceja.

- Por supuesto. Debo recuperar la energía que mal gasté en correr- acomodé mi cuerpo para que quedara más pegado de el de Edward.

Cerré los ojos mientras sentía sus caricias en mi rostro y cabello, hasta podría decir de sus labios suaves y gélidos. Para olvidar todos los problemas ocasionados, que eran mayormente por mi culpa, lo mejor era estar junto a él.

Sus suaves caricias cesaron, dejándole en una pose bastante erguida.

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- preguntó Edward volviendo a su postura defensiva.

- No vengo a hablar contigo - Jacob apareció- Es con ella con la que quiero hablar.

- Tendrás que matarme para hacerlo.

- ¡Qué bien! Por fin me desharé de ti - soltó una carcajada antes de dirigir su mirada hacia a mí- Creo que te puede interesar esta información, Bella.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Jacob?

- ¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber quiénes fueron tus padres biológicos? ¿Tu madre... tu padre? ¿Tu verdadera estirpe?

Quedé callada. La mano de Edward se tensó.

Desde que supe la verdad sobre mi origen, no quise preguntar más allá de lo debido para no incomodar a mi familia actual. Y ahora que me dan la oportunidad de saberlo...

- ¿Y por qué ahora eres tan gentil conmigo si hace un mes me dijiste que era lo peor?- la pregunta salió de mi interior, es decir, no era lo que verdaderamente quería preguntar.

- Fui un imbécil, lo reconozco- cerró sus ojos con cansancio, como si estuviese recordando aquel día- Pero ahora tengo más razones para que dejes a este chupasangre.

- No importa las razones que existan, Jacob. No le dejaré- dije firme.

- Tú...- Edward le miró fijamente y su rostro perfecto reflejó la angustia.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Edward?- pregunté confundida por su cambio.

- Lo que sucede es que mi padre era uno de los mejores amigos de Charlie Swan, tu padre biológico- quedé perpleja- Charlie y Renée estaban ansiosos por tu nacimiento, pero un día antes de que nacieras, Charlie apareció desangrado y muerto en las afueras de su casa antes de ir al trabajo. Nadie supo excepto mi padre quienes lo habían hecho. De Renée lo único que se supo fue que después de enterarse tomó un coche y se fue a un lugar desconocido con contracciones.

- ¿Y al punto que quieres llegar es...?- dije para acabar la conversación.

- Mi padre constató de forma secreta que los responsables de la muerte de tu padre habían sido... vampiros- observó a Edward con malicia- Seguramente, éste lo mató para alimentarse.

- Estás hablando por hablar, Jacob- entrecerró los ojos Edward.

- Si fue su mejor amigo, ¿entonces por qué no ayudó a mi madre?- le cuestioné enfadada- él no lo hizo, pero los Cullen sí, mi verdadera familia. Además, ellos nunca serían capaces de hacer algo así, de lo contrario, yo no estaría aquí.

- Nunca digas nunca- me reclamó un mordaz Jacob- Bueno, ya te lo advertí.

- Gracias- dije entre dientes antes de que fuese encolerizado.

Tomé la mano de Edward y la apreté con fuerza. Sabía de mi madre, pero de mi verdadero padre tenía nula información.  
_  
"Asesinado por vampiros_" recordé con acidez.

- No dejaré que nada te suceda- la voz dulce de Edward me sacó de mis agrios pensamientos. Suspiré más tranquila al sentirle nuevamente.

Cierto, le tenía a él y a los demás a mi lado. Mis ángeles protectores por decirlo de alguna manera.

No debía de temer a nada, al menos no por ahora y vivir por ellos...

Y en cuanto a Jacob... siempre le consideraría como mi amigo a pesar de los problemas que conllevaba, porque una amistad forjada durante años no se podía tirar por el desagüe ni al olvido, ni por las malvadas palabras que me había dedicado en un principio.

Cerré los ojos para poder dormir un poco junto a Edward.

**Tenía un serio problema de masoquismo.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_- Hace mucho que no sentía esta sensación...- pronunciaba una voz grave y claramente excitada._

_- Je, eres insaciable...- se burlaba su acompañante con sarcasmo- Pero tienes razón, esta vez el olor es más concentrado._

_- Mejor que la de ese viejo decrepito, querrás decir- finalizó con maldad mientras lamía su labio con éxtasis._

_Sus pasos acelerados resonaban en la espesura del bosque, asustando a los animales que habitaban cerca y espantando hasta los más peligrosos depredadores de la zona por su mera presencia._

_- No hay razón para apresurarse, además...- sonrió reluciendo sus colmillos con gracia absoluta-... parece que la historia se vuelve a repetir con el bonus extra- la chica que lo acompañaba le correspondió con la sonrisa- esperemos que madure el fruto prohibido._

_Ambos se observaron con deleite, dejando que sus ojos color sangre destellaran con peligrosidad. Su objetivo se encontraba muy cerca, pero dejarían más tiempo a su presa de ser libre._

* * *

No sé de dónde saqué ese tipo de pañales xD. Tuve que estar bien atontada en ese momento para escribirlo xD (2 años jajaja xD).

Ratas!! Aparecieron por fin los malitos :O!!! Chan chan! ¿A qué dá para pensar?

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy! Nuevamente gracias por dedicarse a leer esta historia que está a pasos de dar un final. Que pasen un muy feliz año nuevo junto a su familia!!! :D

Y nos estaríamos viendo pronto ^o^!

Matta ne!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi**! Al fin me digné en subir algo. Pues bien, estaba revisando mis antiguos DVD'S y comencé a revisar en mis carpetas. ¡Puf! Apareció el fic con la continuación que había dejado enterrada en mi memoria. Me dirán que soy una inconsciente por haber abandonado este maravilloso fic, y pues... sí, quizás tengan razón. Leer este fic, que lo inicié a finales del **2007** a mis 16 años. totalmente motivada, y ahora todo abandonado a los 19... ¡es una gran bofetada en la cara! Pero bueno, ya había dicho que pienso terminarlo y así es. Me demoraré, puesto que esto fue lo último escrito que tuve en el verano, y que recién pude recuperar gracias a mis viejos archivos. Lo he releído como unas tres veces, para asegurarme bien del estilo que tenía.

Sé que los he dejado botados por mucho tiempo. Muchos habrán perdido el hilo de la historia, a mí me pasó XD. Sólo espero que les siga gustando la historia y que no me maten si no vuelvo actualizar pronto. **_Reitero_** que me demoraré en hacerlo, debido por el tiempo que estoy en la universidad y mis rotaciones en el hospital.

OH! Y ahora que he leído cada uno de sus reviews (son los mejores!), es cierto que tuve mis fallas, muchas en realidad. Bella cuando era pequeña no hablaba bien, y no es que yo no supiera que un niño de 3 años podía decir oraciones más o menos estructuradas. Sino que debo decir que me inspiré en mi propio problema de lenguaje durante la infancia y en mi prima chiquitita de 3 años que también lo tenía xD. Así que, sí, era **bastante consciente de ello**.

Lo otro: ¿por qué decidí ponerle el mote de** _GWO_** a edward? Jajaja, al principio no era más que una simple onomatopeya... xD. Debió ser la costumbre de escribir lo mismo que me quedé con ese mote para nuestro querido edward.

**INFINITAMENTE GRACIAS POR SUS VISITAS, REVIEWS, FAVORITOS!** Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, pero sin ustedes jamás hubiera seguido esta historia, y habría perdido toda la pasión por el escribir.

¡PUES BIEN, VAMOS A LO NUESTRO! Ya estamos en la recta final, pues éste es el **antepenúltimo** capítulo de _My little sister._ Les parecerá fome, pero así estaba contemplado hace dos años este capítulo.

**ACLARACIÓN: TODAS ESTAS IDEAS LAS TUVE ANTES DE QUE SALIERA EL 4to libro: "AMANECER" (así que por lo menos para mí, no me pareció tan trillado en ese entonces xD). **

_"los personajes no son míos, sino de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Sin ella, no habría descubierto a mi Edward personal xD"_

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Gustos divididos**.

_- ¡Corre, Bella! ¡Corre!_

_- ¡...!_

Por más masoquista que sonara, deseaba golpear mi cabeza contra la pared lo suficiente para quedar en manos de la salvadora y gentil inconsciencia.

Pero eso era pedir demasiado a la suerte…

_- ¡¿Cómo diablos pretendes que corra si me estás asfixiando entre tus brazos, Emmett?_

_- Emm... buen punto. Pero es para darle más emoción a la escena, como ese tipo raro... ¿Shakespeare?_

__

- Je, y yo pensaba que sólo leías tiras cómicas. Menuda sorpresa que me has dado, Emmett, por lo visto tu cerebro ha vuelto a revivir.

- Para que veas que existen los milagros, enana plana.

_- Esperen un momento, ¿Qué tiene que ver Shakespeare en esto...?_

Sí, definitivamente debía golpearme urgentemente con algo para evitar ver el estúpido vídeo que veía mi familia en la sala.

_- ¡Wii! ¡Uno menos! ¡Dale duro, Edward!_

Claro y todo gracias a la cortesía de _Edward Cullen_…

Gruñí para mis adentros.

Edward le había pedido a Emmett que filmara para poder exponer una idea que según a él le rondaba por la cabeza hacía una semana.

Bufé por lo bajo. Hacía tres semanas y media que las feromonas atacaban mi vida y, de paso, afectaban a la de otros estudiantes con sus respectivas parejas. ¡Por mi culpa parejas estables terminaban sus relaciones...! De sólo recordarlo me provocaban náuseas.

_- Ya sabes que hacer, Alice._

_- ¡Por supuesto y con cinco segundos de anticipación!_

Hasta tenía guardaespaldas a mi completamente disposición – que por supuesto, no admitía pero la opción de poder elegir estaba descartada-, Emmett y Alice, mientras mi hermano frenaba los instintos asesinos de Edward - contra hombres y, aunque daba pena decirlo, mujeres que venían corriendo hacia mi dirección como si fuese la última liquidación en una multitienda-, Alice me protegía de los "futuras" emboscadas de grupos de chicos.

_- ¡Eh! ¿Qué hace ÉSE merodeando por aquí? – se escuchaba la voz cantarina de Alice_

Suspiré a la vez que golpeaba mi cabeza con la pared. En la escena aparecía Jacob mostrando su dedo medio sin dejar de maldecir hasta al aire que nos rodeaba.

_- ¡Qué voy a saber! ¿Acaso me ves con cara de adiestradora profesional de animales?_

__

- Je, ¿Y Emmett en que categoría se encontraría, Rose?

_- Ja ja. Muy gracioso, Alice- respondía picada Rosalie._

Afortunadamente, no me encontraba en la sala de estar con el resto de mi familia. Si de por sí era embarazoso escuchar y recordar los sucesos en solitario, lo sería mucho más reviviendo aquellas estúpidas escenas en conjunto...

Aprovechando de que estaba en la cocina, saqué una caja de leche que se mantenía abierta en el refrigerador para beber directamente. Era excusa un tanto patética, pero que funcionó para saciar a mi estómago de lo que venía.

- ¿Cómo van ustedes dos por aquí?

- ¡…!

Escupí la leche de forma explosiva. Miré con pena al portador de aquella voz, estas cosas pasaban cuando me sorprendía.

- B...bien... creo- titubeé mientras limpiaba con la manga del suéter mi boca.

Giré lentamente para encararlo y encontrarme con su hermoso rostro.

No importaba en absoluto si le conocía desde pequeña, no importaba si le pudiese conocer miles de años. Jamás me dejaría de deslumbrar su presencia y sentir esos maravillosos cosquilleos.

El ardor comenzó a invadir mi cuerpo. Sonreí traviesamente.

"¡_Cómo no poder sentir nada, si tu padre es un bombazo_!"

- ¿Crees?- alzó una ceja algo confuso por mi respuesta. Con pesadez apunté hacia la sala- Ahh... eso.

- Sí, "eso"- mascullé entre dientes volviendo al origen de mi molestia- ¿Se podría saber la finalidad de qué va todo esto?

- Oh. Ya lo sabrás- me guiñó el ojo- Dejando de lado tu incomodidad sobre la cinta que pedí que hiciera Emmett, ¿No te sientes mareada o algo por el estilo?- sus ojos brillaron al preguntar.

Dejé la amargura a un lado para tomar su mano con timidez y posarla en mi vientre, mucho más voluptuoso.

- Para nada, lo único que me tiene algo mareada es el hecho de recordar el momento en que Emmett comenzó a filmar las persecuciones. Y al parecer, a tu hijo o hija le hace gracia, no para de enviar sensaciones de electricidad por mi cuerpo.

Edward lo acarició.

- Debe ser que adora las tonterías de su tío- rió suavemente mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi vientre para acariciarlo con dulzura- Es tan extraño...- suspiró pensativo- ... siempre hay una zona de tu vientre que se halla más fría que la otra.

- La parte más abrigada es la fría y la que tiene mayor contacto con el exterior es la zona con más ardor - susurré sintiendo su tacto- Este bebé saldrá tan raro o rara como su madre, o peor aún...

- Y tan guapo o guapa como su padre- dijo riendo mientras alzaba mi mentón con su dedo índice.

- Tu modestia es para ponerse a llorar ¿Lo sabías? - ironicé mirando sus ojos de color ónice.

- ¿Quieres que mienta? – murmuró haciéndose el inocente mientras delineaba el contorno de mis labios con una sonrisa.

Afirmé correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Sus suaves labios fríos presionaron los míos con un toque de picardía y sutileza.

- Me sorprende un poco de que hayas dejado de lado tu humildad- admití divertida

- Sé cuando hacerlo- dijo entre dientes riendo antes de retirarse con los demás.

Observé desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina como Emmett levantaba sus brazos y besaba sus bíceps con adoración, mientras que Rosalie se tapaba la cara en señal de "¡Otra vez no, por favor!" y evitar escuchar las carcajadas angelicales de Alice que resonaban por toda la casa mientras era sostenida por Jasper entre sus brazos. Mis padres veían con atención las escenas del vídeo a la vez que Edward les señalaba en la pantalla del televisor una que otra escena y les murmuraba algo.

Entrecerré los ojos con cierto recelo, definitivamente aquí había gato encerrado.

¿Qué les estaría planteando tanto Edward para que mis padres estuviesen asintiendo y viendo el vídeo más desastroso de toda la historia con tanta atención?

Veamos: Edward en sí es sobre protector por naturaleza y conmigo lo es más ahora que estoy embarazada. Segundo, es un vídeo donde salgo arrancando de los chicos de todo el Instituto por las feromonas que desprendo. Una conclusión posible podría ser…

_Edward + chicos y chicas acosadores + bebé = Sin Instituto._

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y cerré los ojos…

- Ah, no quiere que vaya más al Instituto- murmuré.

De un salto abrí los ojos.

**¡¿PERDER EL AÑO?**

Mis latidos se aceleraron al igual que mi respiración. La tranquilidad se fue alejando y la furia me consumía de pies a cabeza.

¡Era una estupidez que hiciese eso! ¡Ni siquiera tenía dos meses como nueva en el Instituto! ¡¿Y ya quería que lo abandonara tan pronto?

_Tantos problemas que tuve en un principio por venir de nuevo a Forks... ¿Y quiere que lo deje así y nada más?_

"Es por la seguridad del bebé y la tuya" Por una maldita vez, ¡cállate estúpida subconsciencia!

Estaba demasiado colérica como para escuchar razones, incluso las mías. Traté de relajarme un poco contando hasta cien, pero ni sobrepasar el quinientos tres logré contener el enfado.

Bufé por lo bajo mientras apoyaba mi rostro contra la pared, intentando evitar las ganas de gritar.

Era muy diferente faltar al Instituto por pereza y que él intentase que no terminara mis estudios del año correspondiente. En un embarazo normal congelaría el Instituto antes de las 6 semanas de dar a luz, sin embargo, ¡Ni siquiera cumplo todavía el mes y medio del embarazo!

La voz de mi padre me tomó por sorpresa.

- Bella, ven por favor.

"¡Uy!…"

Con paso decidido fui hacia la sala, con el único lema de: "**Si Edward les convenció, pues a mí no**"

Todos se hallaban sentados y raramente tranquilos.

- Edward nos platicó sobre los problemas que tienes en el Instituto- habló mi madre con una expresión cariñosa.

- Las cosas son un desastre y no podemos permitir que el bebé te afecte en tu salud, ni mucho menos a él mismo- continuó mi padre en un tono relajado- Tendremos que…

- ¡NO!- exclamé interrumpiéndoles- ¿Me van a sacar del Instituto? ¿Acaso no dejarán que termine con mis estudios después de todos los problemas que les causé con el traslado?... Sé que es por la seguridad del bebé o la mía… ¡Pero ni siquiera tengo dos meses en el Instituto! A pesar de los inconvenientes que he tenido allí, quiero seguir asistiendo… No quiero dejar mis estudios al aire y acabar derrochando un año entero únicamente por estar embarazada…

Observé a mis padres con el ceño fruncido, quienes me observaban con extrañeza…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, cariño?- preguntó mi madre algo confusa.

- Bueno, básicamente me estoy negando a lo que Edward los convenció…- dije algo perplejo.

Edward se tapó su rostro en señal de fastidio.

- Cielo, Edward nos planteó si habría algún método para repeler el aroma que desprendes a los estudiantes del Instituto- me calmó Carlisle con una sonrisa-

Parpadeé intentando procesar lo que acababan de decir mis padres…

- Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, lo mejor sería que tuvieras clases particulares en casa. De tal modo, no tendrías que sufrir cada día por las feromonas- replanteó mi madre- No dejarías tus estudios, pero estarías un poco más cómoda- se apresuró en decir al ver que la iba a interrumpir.

- ¡Pero…!- traté de intervenir

- Sería lo ideal para ti, Bella. Ya no tendrás que correr por medio Instituto para escapar de tus admiradores o admiradoras- se rió mi padre- ¿Y qué dices? Podrás volver al Instituto más rápido, si el embarazo es más veloz para ti de esa forma.

"¡_La cagué…!" _pensé en mi interior en conjunto con una risita histérica.

- Además, estoy segura que Edward podría ser un excelente profesor de Biología…

"_Mejor dicho, de anatomía humana_" ¡Arg, no es momento para pensar eso!

Aunque no sería mala idea de todas formas…

- Entonces… entonces…- balbuceé sintiendo que la sangre se me agolpaba en las mejillas con rapidez a la vez que gesticulaba con los brazos- e-entonces-s-s…

- Haremos el papeleo necesario para explicar tus faltas al Instituto, así que no te preocupes- finalizó mi padre con una sonrisa antes de irse con mi madre riendo.

- Pero… yo… no…

- Eso te sucede por sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tonta- sentí una pequeña colleja en la cabeza, cortesía de Alice- Ahora tendrás que quedarte en estado vegetal en la casa hasta que lleguemos.

- ¿Ves, Bella? Eso es lo que pasa por pensar mucho- me reprendió Jasper junto con Emmett

- Tú lo tienes más que asumido, ¿No, Emmett?

- ¿Sabes, Edward? Hay veces que desearía poder matarte, pero en el sentido bueno de la palabra…

- ¿Hay algo bueno en lo que me estás diciendo, Emmett?

Rodé los ojos algo fastidiada y dispuse a retirarme. Necesitaba aire fresco con urgencia.

Saqué una manta verde del cuarto de lavado y la colgué en mi brazo. Ya en el exterior, la puse sobre mi cabeza como una niña pequeña y caminé por la senda que iba hacia la tumba de mi madre.

Al llegar allí, me senté en una de las rocas que habían y contemplé el cielo que inusualmente se hallaba más despejado que de costumbre.

Vale, intentaba concentrarme en cualquier cosa que no me llevase a recordar lo sucedido anteriormente. Aunque mi intento por rehuir de ello era bastante inútil.

Gemí frustrada.

Había cavado mi propia tumba y sólo por pasarme películas en la cabeza como una paranoica. Bueno, no desmentía que era un poquito, bastante, demasiado… vale, una gran paranoica.

Definitivamente, debería dejar de hacer aquello para evitar este tipo de situaciones.

- Detesto que todo me salga al revés- bufé rozando con mis dedos la roca en la que me encontraba sentada- Espero que no saques mi suerte, bebé- murmuré con cariño.

A pesar de que estuviese algo húmedo el suelo, me acosté en él colocando la manta encima del pasto observando las diferentes formas que tenían las nubes, y con ello, el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente…

… Bueno, una pequeña siesta no debería ser señal del apocalipsis…

…

- Bella… Bella…- susurraba una voz tan melodiosa que hasta los propios dioses deberían sentir celos- Despierta…

- Mmm…- abrí un ojo con pereza y lo único que pude distinguir entre tanta oscuridad fue una mano resplandeciente gracias a la luz de la luna.

- Ya se hizo tarde y tienes que comer- volvió a susurrar…

- Nah… quiero seguir durmiendo- repliqué con voz suave volviendo a cerrar el ojo.

- Qué demandante te has vuelto- se rió bajito- Sin embargo, no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez

- Nunca me salgo con la mía al fin y al cabo- repliqué con molestia- No habría diferencia alguna.

- ¿Aún sigues amurrada por la decisión que tomaron Carlisle y Esme?- cuestionó

Apreté con fuerza los puños, de sólo recordar mi gran error…

- No- mentí

- Eres terrible mintiendo- dijo comprensivo antes de callarse.

Silencio.

Me asusté un poco al no escucharle hablar, e incluso, por un momento pensé que había desaparecido, por lo que me atreví a abrir los ojos con cautela. Él seguía a mi lado, sentado en el piso con esa elegancia tan característica que volvía loca a cualquier chica que estuviese cerca, contemplando las estrellas volviendo su rostro aún más misterioso de lo que era.

- Hay ocasiones en las que pienso...- susurró aún observando las estrellas en el firmamento- … que definitivamente tú…- le observé expectante - … eres rara- dijo observándome con seriedad para luego sonreír.

Sentí un peso en mi espalda. La sinceridad de Edward aplastaba.

- Eso no es el descubrimiento del siglo- respondí con una ceja alzada.

- Cierto, sin embargo, si no fueses así… no serías mi Bella- explicó con suavidad.

- Vaya…

Bajé la vista avergonzada, ya que en mi vientre se iniciaban las pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

_"Bebé malo… ¡quieres darle un ataque a mamá y de paso a tu padre!"_

- Sé que debe ser duro para ti dejar de lado todo lo que te has esforzado para rendir el curso, a pesar de lo escaso que has estado en Forks. Pero tu salud está en riesgo… e incluso tu vida por mantener al bebé en condiciones favorables. Si tus fuerzas se debilitaran por más mínimo que fuese…- hizo una pausa para coger mi mano y apretarla con suavidad.

Levanté la vista con rapidez y la posé en sus ojos. La racionalidad y mis sentimientos volvieron a encajar nuevamente y...

… Me sentí terrible. No. Esa no era la palabra, sino más bien… en una completa y estúpida _egoísta_. Tan preocupada estaba por mí, por pensar en lo que perdería, que no pensé en absoluto por el bebé; lo que en verdaderamente ganaría en esta vida y, que por ciega, no vislumbré la posibilidad de que la raíz de mis dilemas fuese el más afectado en todo.

Tampoco pensé de qué manera afectaba a mi familia, ni mucho menos a Edward…

Era egoísta, una **miserable egoísta**.

Sus ojos me observaban curiosos y atentos a los movimientos que hacía para lograr acortar la distancia que nos separaba.

- Edward…- pronuncié con suavidad- Gracias… - sonreí antes de abrazarle.

No reaccionó ante mi acción.

- ¿De qué me tienes que agradecer, Bella?- habló pausado intentando descifrar mi agradecimiento.

- Para ser hábil en leer las mentes y tu indudable capacidad de deducción, me sorprende que no lo sepas aún- murmuré en su pecho esperando a que me sostuviera entre sus brazos.

- ¿Me creerías que sigo sin coger la idea...?- de todos modos me abrazó como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Inspiré profundamente. Esto saldría largo.

- Estaba tan… cegada con la idea de perder mis estudios por un simple embarazo…

- Qué no es simple- me interrumpió, a lo que yo asentí por inercia.

- … Que no pensé en el riesgo que le exponía a nuestro bebé, ni a mí misma. No quería ser como esas chicas que dejan tirado el año escolar por algo así, ni mucho menos porque el bebé ayuda a producir una aroma en mi cuerpo que es capaz de dejar en celo a hombres o… mujeres… vampiros… ¿familiares?- el rostro de Edward se tensaba con cada palabra que decía- El punto es que es egoísta de mi parte ponerme en el plan de caprichosa; ahora mi vida también es la de una nueva criatura que se está formado en mi interior y que al mismo tiempo dependemos mutuamente del otro…- finalicé sin estar muy segura de lo lógico que había salido este tipo de conclusión- Y la razón de mi agradecimiento es que siempre estás cuando más te necesito…- sonreí apenada.

Sonó tan cursi lo último. Pero a Edward no le molestaba en absoluto. Él era un romántico empedernido, y lo amaba por ello.

- Hay otra cosa que quisiera preguntarte, Bella- su dedo índice alzó mi mentón con gentileza.

- Te… e-escucho- balbuceé atontada al clavar mis ojos en los suyos.

Efecto hipnotizador…

- ¿Por qué no entramos a la casa? La manta en que estamos sentados se está poniendo húmeda y tú debes ir a cenar antes de que Alice me llame la atención por no cuidar bien de su hermana y sobrino- y antes de que pudiese contestarle, me acunó en su pecho, levantó la manta del suelo y en menos de un parpadeo estábamos dentro de la casa.

Un revoltijo se produjo en mi estómago por producto de la velocidad que tanto adoraba Edward.

- ¡Bella, me alegra que estés en casa!- saltó de la nada mi hermana- Exponerse a ese frío es malo para tu salud, mejor vayamos a la cocina ¡te preparé una sopita!- mi cuerpo se tensó por inercia. Si era uno de sus experimentos, no sabía cómo mi estómago reaccionaría- Sé que te encantará, lo pude ver… - sonrió satisfecha de sí misma.

- Si tú lo dices…- respondí nerviosa mirando de reojo a Edward para pedirle ayuda.

- ¡Vamos, Bella! No pongas esa cara, te prometo que te gustará- me empujó al comedor- Hasta pedirás una nueva ración, te lo garantizo…- observé el plato humeante que estaba esperando en mi lugar.

Alice se sentó frente a mí, su rostro estaba más que iluminado. Por otro lado, Edward se sentó en el otro extremo esperando ver mi reacción ante la "obra maestra" de mi hermana.

Esta escena me parecía tan familiar, pero bueno…

- Gracias por la comida, Alice- dije antes de coger la cuchara con evidente recelo.

Antes de servirme la primera cucharada a la boca, me pareció ver una gran burbuja salir de la sopa.

Mala señal.

- Y… ¿Qué tal sabe?- escuché la voz esperanzada de mi hermana antes de poder tragar por completo- Creo que por fin pude hallar el ingrediente correcto, ya sabes, _ése_ que le da un toque mágico…

Si a toque mágico se refería… iba por buen camino, pero… ¡El picante no lo era!

Mi lengua ardía al igual que mi garganta que pedía con urgencia un vaso de agua o refresco. Sin embargo, por más desagradable que fuese su comida... No podía herir sus sentimientos…

- Está… con un toque picante, justo como me gusta a mí- dije con un ligero tic en la ceja.

- Bella, eres intolerante al chile…- habló un sereno Edward.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

¡De seguro el muy tramposo se lo estaba pasando en grande en su interior!

- ¿Sí? Pues yo lo encuentro genial, es más, me repetiría el plato- dije mosqueada.

- ¡¿De verdad? Enseguida te traigo uno más… ¡me haces tan feliz, Bella!- saltaba de la felicidad Alice.

Y en ese preciso momento fue cuando caí en la cuenta…

- ¡Ali…!- demasiado tarde. Alice ya tenía servido otro plato, y su sonrisa daba hasta miedo- Te daré en el gusto…- murmuré mientras cogía la cuchara con terror...

Definitivamente, tenía que aprender a frenar mi impulsividad.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Aburrida e inmóvil como una ostra. Encerrada entre cuatro paredes sin poder hacer nada…

- Cualquiera estaría feliz por estar así- comenté sarcástica mientras me levantaba abruptamente de la cama olvidando por un momento la gran voluptuosidad que tenía cerca del estómago.

Más de tres meses habían pasado, meses que para mí han transcurrido lentos y patosos…

Carlisle halló la manera de que rindiera únicamente las pruebas por escrito en casa mientras un profesor del Instituto me supervisara. Y Edward y Alice eran los encargados de prestarme sus apuntes.

Eché una mirada mi escritorio, en el cual yacía abierto un cuaderno lleno de apuntes y un folio a medio escribir. Suspiré cansada y dirigí mi vista hacia otra cosa haciéndome la desentendida. Después completaría los ejercicios que dejó Jasper sobre la mesa.

¿Y el bebé?

Oh, éste se desarrollaba perfectamente. Crecía tan rápido que hasta se le podía comparar con uno de ocho meses en gestación, por lo que ahora todos deducían que al final de este mes ya de nacer.

Al menos ya se había tranquilizado un poco, ya que el ardor y las descargas que transmitía a mi sistema habían cesado.

Ahora sentía los típicos síntomas de los embarazos normales, como los cambios de humor (bastante comunes para mí, en fin…) y los misteriosos y extraños antojos que durante el último tiempo me acechaban, como por ejemplo, ahora mismo.

Lo único que mi mente lograba pensar era en un delicioso y suave _cheese' cake_ junto con un gran tazón lleno de g_elatina de fresa y galletitas rellenas de manjar_ para acompañar… ¡Ah! Y una jarra llena de _helado de banana manjar con pequeñas chispas de chocolate_…

- "No, no, no. Contrólate"- murmuré bajito.

Y a pesar de que estos antojos fuesen fáciles de complacer. Me aguantaba de todas formas.

No quería que mis simples caprichos alimenticios fueran una carga más para ellos.

- Uff… mejor me dedico a hacer otra cosa. Hasta recoger margaritas sería más productivo que estar pensando en comer como si estuviese en un batallón- me dije a mí misma antes de salir de mi habitación.

En casa, las únicas que estábamos eran mamá y yo. Edward y los demás se encontraban en el Instituto, y como de costumbre, papá trabajaba en el hospital.

Aunque Edward había intentado de todo para persuadir a mi padre y no asistir más al Instituto, mis queridos hermanos frustraban sus planes.

- Te ayudaré a sacar la colada- dije mientras entraba al cuarto de lavado.

- No, cielo. Yo puedo sola con esto- esbozó una sonrisa Esme- No tienes que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

- Mamá, hasta una cucaracha puede hacer más cosas que yo- repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

- Mmm… pues felicítala de mi parte- respondió riendo- Ya sabes lo que dijo tu padre y aún más lo que te dijo Edward.

- Edward no es mi papá- dije con un mohín.

- Fue tu hermano mayor, ahora es tu novio y futuramente será padre del bebé. ¿Acaso no son motivos suficientes para hacerle caso?

- Ehh…- enrojecí en el acto- El punto es que debo hacer algo ¡o me volveré loca!

- Pues podrías prepararte un refrigerio, no comiste casi nada en el almuerzo.

- Creo que ya no puedo ver los guisos de la misma forma - dije asqueada- Y no tengo ánimos para prepararme un refrigerio "¡Quiero una montaña de helado!"- pensé en mi interior- Iré al garaje- le avisé antes de irme.

Necesitaba algo de emoción, algo que verdaderamente representase un reto para mí. Tras tanto tiempo confinada sin hacer nada, aburrida a más no poder… ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría algo de adrenalina?

Sí, podía estar muy embarazada de un medio vampiro, sin embargo, mi estabilidad emocional estaba en juego.

Al abrir el garaje, el poco aire que me quedaba en los pulmones se esfumó en un simple y llano grito. Que pareció cualquier otra cosa menos un grito.

Enfrente de mí relucía majestuosamente una moto de color negro con ciertos tonos plateados.

Nunca, pero nunca durante mi estadía en casa la había visto. Me pareció lo más fabuloso que mis ojos admiraban por su brillo… a excepción de Edward, claro está.

Me acerqué con fascinación y logré comprobar que estaba perfectamente intacta, todo el revestimiento estaba reluciente. Sin pensarlo más, me subí con la emoción de una niña recibiendo su regalo de navidad.

- Seguramente debe ser de Alice o de Jasper, o también puede ser de Rosalie, de Emmett… no lo creo. ¿Podría ser de Edward...?

Vale, nombré a todos. Y volviendo con los pies sobre la tierra, me bajé de la espectacular moto con un deje de melancolía-

- No te preocupes, Jr. Cuando esté con mi hijo al lado, te montaré.

¿Llamé a la moto Jr? Esto de no hacer prácticamente nada, claramente afectaba algo al cerebro.

Lo mejor sería entrar y esperar que el resto llegara a casa.

Tal vez si le pedía jugar a Emmett con el nintendo Wii, nadie me retaría por moverme un poco…

OoOoOoOoOoO

_- Mi paciencia comienza a acabarse… - decía la chica con evidente enfado- ¡Han pasado tres meses y estoy harta de alimentarme de ésos!- señaló molesta a una celda compuesta por tres hombres con una botella de licor en la mano._

_Se encontraban en una casa deshabitada, que probablemente en sus tiempos de gloria fue una pequeña comisaría._

_- Cállate de una vez. Sabes perfectamente que aún el olor no se ha concentrado lo suficiente- le reprochó emitiendo gruñidos guturales- O si no la gracia de este pequeño y entretenido juego se perdería- arrojó a uno de los sujetos contra la pared, rompiéndole en el acto su cráneo- éstos tipos ni siquiera sirven como merienda._

_- ¡Arg! Ya lo sé, pero estoy asqueada de pasar los días en este apestoso lugar esperando por el plato principal._

_- Deja de quejarte tanto. Lo mismo dijiste hace diecisiete años atrás y te la pasaste en grande atormentando lentamente a esa presa mientras desangraba- esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Con la diferencia que ahora ya encontré a mi presa y no la dejaré escapar como aquella vergonzosa vez._

_- Esa humana se defendió muy bien a pesar de su estado. Quizás fuiste demasiado altruista al dejarla escapar en un auto para darle emoción a tu juego._

_- No pensé que escaparía hacia al norte… nos superaban en mayoría y no podíamos dejarnos ver._

_- Pero esta vez será distinto. Ya tengo todo preparado, así que no te preocupes, cariño- le ronroneó la mujer._

* * *

Esto se está volviendo de mal agüero.

Muy pero muy malo.

Si creyeron que era predecible, veremos el próximo capítulo si pensarán lo mismo otra vez xD.

Me he dado cuenta a lo largo de estos años, que la Bella que puse en mi historia es mucho más... rebelde xD. Fue mimada la muy, yo sería completamente sumisa si estuviese en esa familia xD.

Como ven, el embarazo está durando tres meses. Y Bella parece estar más sana que una papa xD, pero se pondrán las cosas feas en el próximo capítulo. Puede que no lo tenga escrito, pero en mi cabeza siempre han estado las ideas generales de cómo termina la historia xD. ASÍ QUE PREPÁRENSE! Que ahora estoy más chiflada xD.

Nuevamente gracias, gracias, gracias! He crecido con ustedes, tanto como escritora y como persona.

Mi adolescencia, está plasmada en estos escritos. Así que infinitamente gracias por su tiempo en leerme! :D

Me despido y espero que pronto sea capaz de actualizar, a pesar de estos pesados meses que siguen ahora :S.

Aki-chan91!


	18. Chapter 18

**Despedida.**

¡Hola a todos!

Por lo general, cuando se ve que el fanfic está en las primeras páginas es por una actualización. Sin embargo, esta no será la ocasión… ni tampoco otra. Lo que estoy escribiendo en estos momentos es lo más difícil y doloroso a consecuencia de una decisión, probablemente, injusta para muchos que leyeron con entusiasmo esta historia desde el principio.

Como pueden inferir, no podré continuarla.

Aprecio con cariño sus comentarios de apoyo y ánimos, los atesoro con todo mi corazón, no obstante, dejé este fandom hace mucho y no creo ser capaz de volver. ¡Y no porque no me gusten las novelas y los personajes, para nada de eso! La razón de dejar de escribir bajo este pairing y tema es simplemente que no encuentro la motivación para ello. Hay otras cosas por las que estoy preocupada y otras series que me tienen divagando, añadiéndole el hecho de que ya estoy a menos de dos años por salir de mi carrera universitaria y la tesis... Arg, soy un desastre en la distribución del tiempo, por lo que menos podría dedicarme a esto. Sé que lo que menos que quieren ver es una historia inconclusa, por ello, quería explicar realmente lo que sucedía y no aumentar más sus esperanzas.

Han pasado alrededor de 5 años desde que escribí por primera vez esta historia, descubriendo una parte que desconocía de mí misma. No pensaba que podía escribir y apasionarme en ello, pero solo gracias a ustedes descubrí esta faceta, por lo cual se los agradezco infinitamente.

También sé que sería injusto dejarles con la incógnita de lo que realmente planeaba para la trama de la historia, por lo que si aún gustan, aquí les dejo **las ideas escritas hace dos años **para dar con la recta final (recordando que el embarazo y su término que había planeado es MUY diferente a la novela):

SPOILER**

.

.

.

-Al estar constantemente encerrada en casa, Bella decide fugarse por unas horas mientras Esme se va de compras y los demás están el Instituto, totalmente inconsciente del peligro al que se exponía.

-Alice ve su futuro y alarmada le dice a Edward.

-Bella se interna en el bosque, dando vueltas por los alrededores. Por accidente, su mano se llega a afirmar mal de una rama, produciéndose una herida. Comienza a marearse por el leve olor que emanaba su sangre, cayendo atontada en la base del árbol. Minutos después se encuentra rodeada por tres personas que la miraban con diversión.

-James se presenta ante ella, al igual que Laurent y Victoria, dándole la bienvenida a un festín, al que por mucho tiempo era considerada como la invitada de honor.

-Bella no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía, hasta que empieza a hablar sobre la inesperada muerte de su madre, según James, esperaba algo más de ella si su madre le resultó escurridiza para dejarse coger. Bella se congeló ante sus dichos, pero James no le daba tiempo de pensar al restregarle en cara cómo había asesinado a su padre y cómo deseaba haber podido disfrutar lo con su progenitora, que por gracia divina, había llegado moribunda donde los Cullen.

-Ella comienza a llorar enfadada por sus palabras despectivas, mientras que Laurent y Victoria siguen mofándose de ella en su cara. James les da una mirada para que se callen.

-James avanza hacia a ella, le acaricia uno de sus brazos para luego quebrárselo. Bella grita de dolor. Victoria va también, pero su objetivo es otro, su vientre. Bella intenta por todos los medios proteger a su bebé, por lo que a fuerza de voluntad contrapone rápidamente el impacto con su brazo bueno y el ya fracturado.

-El dolor la desgarra por completo, sobre todo su interior, en el que ya su bebé entra a estrés.

-James se siente fascinado al descubrir que el olor de su sangre se intensifica. Y olvidando su plan original, se lanza hacia a ella para morderla.

-Edward llega y lo golpea encabronado antes de que pudiese acercar más a Bella. Los demás también hacen acto de presencia. Alice corre hacia Bella y descubre con horror que sus brazos estaban completamente fracturados, pero su miedo se intensificó al ver que su vientre había recibido un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte.

-Bella comienza a tener contracciones de gran intensidad, gritando de dolor. El olor a sangre se intensificaba con el transcurso de los segundos mientras Edward y James se enfrentaban, Emmett arremetía contra Laurent, Jasper y Rosalie atacaban a Victoria. Alice intentaba relajarla, sin embargo, se da cuenta al tocar su pantalón que estaba llena de sangre. Consternada se da cuenta que Bella comenzaba a tener un desprendimiento de placenta inevitable.

-Alice se lleva en sus hombros a su quejumbrosa hermana hacia la casa, contactándose rápidamente con Carlisle por celular para iniciar una cesárea de emergencia y sacarle al feto, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde para ambos.

-James se desvía del combate contra Edward para volver a retomar a la chica, sin embargo, Edward se lo impide arrancándole la cabeza en el proceso. Bella -en pánico- comienza a gritar que no siente los movimientos de su hijo.

-Edward le quita a Bella de sus brazos, y se dispone a correr desesperado hacia la casa, dejando que sus hermanos terminen con los otros vampiros.

-Carlisle aún no llegaba, por lo que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados mientras veía a Bella atormentada por el dolor de las contracciones y el sangramiento que tenía. Ni tampoco por el decaído sonido de los latidos de su hijo.

-Edward saca de los artículos de su padre una manta estéril, preparando un campo para poder iniciar él de una vez por toda aquella compleja operación. Sacó a la fuerza una caja de instrumentos quirúrgicos estériles. Lavó sus manos con el jabón más potente que encontró. La metrorragia aumentaba, Bella estaba pálida por la pérdida y por la algia.

-Edward no soporta más situación, y deja de lado el profesionalismo: actúa en base a la fuerza. Con sus colmillos comienza a arrancar parte de la piel del vientre de Bella para poder entrar. Sus manos se abren paso, escuchando los gritos desgarradores de la chica, encontrándose con el útero. Lo abre y saca a su hijo que se mantenía en posición fetal. Intenta estimularlo, sin resultados. Aún así, corta el cordón para pinzarlo y lo deja al lado de Bella.

-Carlisle llega, ve la situación y mientras Edward se preocupaba en sacar los restos de placenta de Bella e intentaba reconstruir lo que había hecho, él se dedica a estimular a su nieto con el paño por su cabeza y espalda, haciéndolo finalmente llorar. Un peso menos.

-Edward ve el rostro demacrado de Bella, que ya no podía dar más de sí misma, pero empieza a notar que tampoco reaccionaba ante las suturas que hacía. Se da cuenta, que al momento de penetrar en su vientre, lo había hecho con sus dientes… inyectándole la ponzoña. Ella convulsiona por el efecto, intenta detener el proceso, sin embargo, Carlisle le dice que mejor no, ya que el estado que tenía era improbable que pudiese seguir viva.

-Edward ante la idea de perderla inyecta más ponzoña en su cuerpo por medio de mordiscos, esperando que fuese suficiente para transformarla…

**Fin SPOILER.

.

.

.

Como adivinarán, ella se salva convirtiéndose en vampiro y su bebé resulta un niño. En el capítulo final, esperaba arreglar las cosas con Jacob, y... no, sin imprimir XD.

De este modo se cerraba la interrogante de si James había matado a Charlie y dejando moribunda a Reneé. Ésa era la idea principal.

Finalmente, el tiempo que pasé junto a ustedes fueron los mejores, la mejor finalización de la adolescencia y el de vivir nuevas experiencias. Además, nunca pensé que en realidad viviría para estudiar obstetricia xD.

¡Muchas gracias por haber dedicado parte de su tiempo en leer esta historia!

Y nuevamente, mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber cumplido sus expectativas.

¡Infinitos cariños!

¡Gracias por haber estado en sus alertas e historias favoritas!

¡Gracias por haber dejado un review durante todo este tiempo!

Gracias por haber alegrado cada día durante estos 5 años a mi chica Twilight, de la cual soy orgullosa desde sus inicios.

_Atte._

_Aki-chan91_


End file.
